


[翻译] And When the Earth Shall Claim Your Limbs

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Censorship-Safe version posted on Lofter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 144,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 在他们的村庄被袭击后，马利克和卡达尔成了走投无路的孤儿，被阿尔穆林收留。大导师的明星学生阿泰尔对此并不开心。尽管马利克只关心他弟弟的安危……





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And When the Earth Shall Claim Your Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529135) by [wordswithout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithout/pseuds/wordswithout). 



> 作者的话:  
> Nemonus (就是ff*上的skywalker05)对本文写作助益良多：编排打斗场景，试阅，还发明了Kleeve。  
> 本文是对原版《And when the Earth…》的小修，改掉了一些拼写和文法问题。每过几天会更新一章（或者我想起来就更）；如果你们不耐烦的话，fanfiction.net上全文已完结。  
> 本文包含：暴力、污言秽语、一些福利、宗教题材、世界线改变（注意，大部分内容是在《启示录》没出的时候写的，Bowden编的玩意我就无视了吧，恶），同性内容和异性内容，没记错的话至少有两次bj，之类的。  
> 开场白来自纪伯伦的《先知·论死亡》。本文灵感来自daltucia在DA上的作品“Reflection”——对，这文有这么老。后传还在ff上更新，完结之后会贴到这里。  
> Ff上还有同人图！  
> :3  
> （*译注：指www.fanfiction.net。这篇文2011年开始在ff上更新，2014年起作者将其搬运到AO3。）
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 是我最喜欢的一篇AM（说得好像AM文很多一样XD）。正传整整200k词，加上后传总共300k有余。嗯，我会尽力……有很多的卡达尔小天使所以我会努力翻译的！  
> 作者Gillik太太文笔看上去朴素，然而小词运用十分精妙，导致实际翻译难度远比看起来要大。我没有校对员，快乐放飞自我。尽管我有自信宣称自己对原文英文部分的理解不会有偏差，还是请意识到这个译者对阿语以及伊斯兰文化一片茫然，并且已经整整三年没有用自己的母语写过半句正经话这两个事实。如果您能接受的话，请读下去吧，尽管Gillik太太的原作比我的渣翻强一万倍……

* * *

 

_“你们对死亡的恐惧，就像那个站在国王面前的牧羊人的战栗，他的头顶将荣幸地承接国王的手。_

_身承国王印记的牧羊人，在其战栗之余不也感到快乐吗？_ ”

 

**序幕：光荣的工作**

 

       马利克·阿塞夫知道，放羊是件光荣的工作。荣誉带来责任，而他十岁了，能担起责任了。马利克的十岁生日已经过去三天了，他还没从骄傲中缓过神来：他（某种程度上说）已经是个大人了。

       他的父亲，即使通常喜怒不形于色，也把他抱在胸前，念了一大段《古兰经》里关于力量、荣誉和父母如何爱子女的训语。他的母亲给他买了新的长袍和鞋子，还做了他最喜欢的香料炖肉。他走到哪儿，弟弟卡达尔崇拜的目光就跟到哪儿。

       现在马利克坐在地上，十分渴望一头扎进草地里，把叙利亚无情的夏日整个睡过去。他身边的牧场斑斑驳驳，视野远处是群山，近处是羊群，角落里的一条小峡谷里塞着他的村子。至于正在努力拱上这座小山的是——

       “卡达尔?”马利克当场端正了姿势。放羊是光荣的工作，一个人放羊更是如此，只有不懂事的小孩子才会在岗怠工。比如卡达尔 _绝对_ 会睡着，让羊全跑了。“羊是迟钝的生物，”马利克想，“只有经验丰富又充满智慧的人才能妥善管理它们。比如某个已经十岁的人。”

       马利克站起来迎接卡达尔，发现他弟弟正双手拖着一个小筐。“是午饭吗？”他喊道。十岁的小大人也是要吃饭的。

       “妈妈给你做的，”卡达尔证实了他的猜想，听起来气喘吁吁不过心情不错。他的棕色头发比马利克的黑发更轻盈也更散乱，糊到了他的眼睛上。那眼睛倒是和他哥哥的一模一样。“我带它跑，一点也没洒！”

       马利克给了卡达尔一个宽容大度的微笑。卡达尔还是个孩子，才六岁，不过很会讨人喜欢，通常也不怎么碍事。

       “所以……”卡达尔扑通一下坐下，盯着那个篮子。马利克注意到他的鞋子脏兮兮的： _有人又无视他的警告跑到小溪边玩水了_ 。“……你玩得开心吗？”

       马利克也坐下来，打开篮子，拿出一块面饼。卡达尔饿鬼一样盯着它的表情把他逗乐了，于是他掰下一块递给他。他弟弟满眼放光，一口气吞掉半个。

       “吃慢点。”马利克命令道。

       “嗯嗯唔。”卡达尔咽掉食物，问，“嗯。你呢？好玩吗？”

       马利克思考了一下。到目前为止，放羊工作包含了把羊群赶到正确的牧场，坐在旁边确保羊不跑到错误的牧场，然后就是在旁边继续坐着。不过既然卡达尔想听故事……

       “我看到一条蛇。”他严肃认真地表示。这是真的。“它又黑又粗，对着我吐信子，”这基本上是真的。“我用牧羊杖把它打扁了。”这实际上并没有发生，但令卡达尔惊奇地睁大了眼睛；况且这不算说谎，只是……不是完全的实话而已：他确实有看到一条蛇。

       “活的蛇？”卡达尔问，“多大？”

       “巨大。如果不是我保护它们，我们的羊可能给它吃了。”

       “哇哦。”卡达尔躺到地上，吐了口气，“我也想放羊，我都等不及了！我也想打蛇，还有——还要打大灰狼——”

       “嗯嗯。”马利克咧开嘴对他弟弟笑了笑，“村民会引你为傲，给你竖个雕像，你就出名了。”

       “然后我就有名又有钱，我要娶六个老婆！”

       “安拉只允许娶四个。”马利克提醒他。卡达尔没被吓住。

      “那剩下两个可以给你。然后我要给爸爸妈妈建一个皇宫，你也可以住进去，然后我还要……”

       马利克扔给他另一块饼。“首先你得把狼打跑。”

       “我会的！”卡达尔激动地一个大步跳起来，扑向想象中的敌人。马利克看着他摇了摇头。

       小孩。

 

_-i-_

       最后卡达尔终于玩累了，开始回村的艰难跋涉之旅。母亲无疑会因为他耽误时间骂他一顿。天色不早了，四野一片寂静。除了羊，再也没人跟马利克说话了。

       他打了个哆嗦。牧羊是孤单的工作。一种渴望突然袭上心头：不久前他还在田里给父亲打下手，那时他从不孤单。无论活计多么繁重，父亲沉默的身影总是令人心安。如果他累了或者厌倦了，总还可以跑回家里。但马利克现在是个牧羊人了。他是个大人了，不再是个孩子，而大人（他们这样对他说）要对世界负起责任。

_你现在是真正的兄长了。你永远不可忘记身为长子的责任。_

       多么奇怪，现在卡达尔的存在对他而言如此自然。牧羊工作最初的新鲜感早已消散殆尽，马利克盘腿坐在草丛里，沉浸在关于他弟弟的思绪中，皱起眉头。那像是几辈子之前的事，但他仍然记得。

他记得那时他才四岁，不懂为何自己要和父亲以及其他男人们一起被关在家门外面，看着手上沾着血的女人们进进出出。

       “安拉保佑你，”那些人对他父亲说，“两个儿子。多有福气。他们会是你一辈子的骄傲。”

       马利克记得父亲什么也没有说，只是双手抱在胸前，看上去很幸福；他记得他那时不懂，不明白为何父亲就这么放过了一个自吹自擂的好机会。据说村里的大嘴巴巴吉尔先生（注1）在他老婆给他生下第三个女儿之后打了她一顿。如果他哪天生了个儿子，他能吹到他入土。

_或许，马利克现在想想，这就是为什么安拉一个也不给他。_

       四岁的马利克不懂的事情还有很多。为什么母亲的肚子涨到长袍都装不下，然后又突然缩小下去。为什么，在那个困惑的日子里，一个村民在他面前跪下，郑重其事地对他说：“你应该为你家族所蒙的福祉心怀感念。从今以后，你的一切将再不相同。”

       马利克记得他终于被父亲领进房子里，看到一副襁褓在母亲怀里蠕动呜咽。他的父亲接过那包裹，然后，几乎像进行某种肃穆的仪式一样，把它递给他——递给马利克。马利克抱着他的弟弟。它那么轻，几乎令他害怕。他的父母疲惫地微笑起来。

       “马利克。”他父亲叫他。他的话语沉重，马利克怀里的婴儿安静下来，“这是你的兄弟。你永远不可忘记。他是你的责任所在。作为长子，你要保护他，使他安全。这是你的使命，安拉所愿为此。”

       马利克看着那孩子，颤抖了一下——他的兄弟？那意味着什么？“我的兄弟。”他轻声重复。那些话语，即便他尚不能明白它们的含义，有着不可违抗的力量。

       “血亲之情，外人无法介入，无人能够剥夺。”他父亲继续，“你必须时刻记得这条纽带，你要为了他而坚强，即使有时这很困难。”

       困难？时年四岁，马利克对何为 _困难_ 没什么概念。毫无来由地，这位长子感到恐惧。他的父亲注意到了，于是对他微笑，放轻了语气：“别怕。我知道你足够坚强。保护好卡达尔，安拉永远保佑你。”

       时年四岁，马利克不明白个中含义；现年十岁，他还是不懂。但既然同为他的责任……保护弟弟应该不比保护羊群难。即使弟弟只有六岁。牧羊人马利克看着他的羊群想。

 

_-i-_

 

       那天傍晚他回到村子，知道因为他的智慧和功劳，羊群都很安全。父亲肯定会很满意。但当他走上从羊圈回家的土路时只看到卡达尔向他跑过来。他有点失望。马利克不想自欺欺人，他知道自己本来期盼着父亲来接他，作为对尽职的长子无声的赞赏。

       不过，卡达尔来了也不错。他也会为他骄傲，尽管没有“无声”的赞赏。

       “ _哥哥_ （注2），羊还好吗？你又见到蛇了吗？有狼吗？今晚村子里有人要来家里吃晚饭所以妈妈说你得洗漱过才能进屋。狼吃掉羊了吗？你肯定把它们打跑了对不对我知道你会把它们都赶跑。妈妈还说要我看着你用井水洗脸不要洒得到处都是因为小孩都喜欢这样因为讨厌洗脸但你不是个小孩了不是吗？哥哥，我明天还想来找你玩因为你能赶走狼！”

       卡达尔说得很快，马利克愣了一下。

       “村里人又来了？”他问。两兄弟一前一后走在一起，夕阳拉长了他们的影子，晚风轻轻吹过他们外衣上磨损的针脚。他们浅浅的脚印留在小径上的细沙里。

       他们的影子重叠又分开，一次次交错。

       “对，”卡达尔说，“哈米德先生，麦拉姆先生和他的侄子。”

       “不知道他们要来干嘛。”

       “我猜就是来找爸爸聊天的。“卡达尔皱了皱鼻子，“噢，还有，巴吉尔先生又来了。马利克，为什么他老是要过来啊？”

       马利克耸肩。“因为父亲还允许他来。上周卡里尔告诉我他父亲都不会请巴吉尔进门，因为他傲慢还喜欢当着所有人面撒谎。”

       “他应该自己呆家里。”卡达尔抱怨，把手臂抱在瘦弱的胸前，“每次他都吃好多东西，妈妈把吃的端给他，他连句谢谢都不会说。他还抽烟，搞得我咳嗽。”

       “他不敢在自己家吃饭，”马利克说，“他觉得他老婆会……会早早送他去见他的72处女。”

       “噢。”卡达尔顿了一下，“那是啥意思？”

       马利克耸了耸肩。“我也不知道。我听爸妈说的。”

       （严格来讲那不是他应该听到的对话，不过他碰巧路过。如果你只是在父母讲话的时候，在门口稍微多呆了那么一小会儿，这不算大不敬吧？虽然他们明确地叫你出去小溪那边多玩一会儿。）

       “我觉得可能和毒药有关系”，过了一小会，马利克解释，“他不敢吃他老婆做的饭。”

       “因为那会把他变成处女？”卡达尔皱眉，“马利克，处女是什么啊？”

       他们的父亲曾经十分详细地对马利克解释过这个问题。整个过程听起来挺可怕，而且马利克个人认为挺多余。无论如何，这不是卡达尔应该知道的事。

       “看到家了吗？”他转移话题，“看谁先跑到。”

       “肯定是你啦。”卡达尔哼哼唧唧，不过还是期待起来，“我永远没法超过你，哥哥。”

       “才不会。”马利克说。他跑起来。

 

_-i-_

       既是因为有客人来也是因为他已经是个大人了，马利克忍住了没在后院的井边和弟弟泼水玩。这三间小小的屋子离村中心的距离刚好需要它自备水源。而且一口流动的水井会带来好运。不过这村子本来也很小，又很分散；它的居民习惯了长途跋涉，所以有人来阿塞夫家做客也不算稀奇。马利克的父亲常常说，只为找人聊聊天，人们愿意走上几里地。

       （尽管那不只是聊天那么简单。全村的居民没有一个不曾向马利克的父亲寻求建议的。甚至最富有的穆尔塔达先生也来过。穆尔塔达先生有三个妻子和五匹马！马利克曾经见过他来抱怨他儿子不愿和自己为他相中的女孩结婚，非得娶一个他爱上的本地女孩。他实际上并没有提出什么请求，马利克的父亲也没有接受什么请求，只是思考了解决问题的方式……不过一个星期后穆尔塔达宣布了他儿子的婚礼，然后阿塞夫家的羊似乎突然多了几头。）

       仍旧，今晚有客人要来的事实比以往更令他困扰。现在马利克必须安静又恭敬，而且不能碍事。他和卡达尔会在客人面前被展示一圈，这是他们父亲炫耀的权利；然后会被送到另一个小房间和他们的母亲一起吃饭。马利克很想呆在堂屋里，让父亲和其他人都知道他成功的放羊经历。他保证不会吵，也不会怠慢他们，只会好好地和其他的大人坐在一起，就像平时一样。他手上新长出的茧会显示他的成长。

       如果有人问他今天过的怎么样——“羊怎么样了？”他们会问——他会满不在乎地笑着，承认他没有炫耀的意思，但是所有的牲口都很好，即便有许许多多的蛇来搞破坏。他父亲会给他一个小小的、温暖的微笑，对他而言意义非凡；所有人都会认可地点头，现在他们都是能够劳作的人了。

       “快点，马利克。”卡达尔站在门槛上，看上去很想溜进去，但又不想把他哥哥落在后面，“我饿了。”

       “我来了。”马利克叹息道。已经十岁了却还被当作孩子，多令人懊恼！

       他们从前厅进屋。他们的父亲和客人们已经盘腿坐在垫子上，环绕着盘碟。晚饭正在被端上来。他们的父亲看到他们笑了起来，尽管他的微笑一大半都被胡子挡住了。

       “他们来了，”他说，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，“你们两个来晚了。”

       马利克咕哝着说了句抱歉，完全被卡达尔的抗议盖过去了：“因为有狼！”哥哥赶紧拽住弟弟的手腕，按着他正正经经地鞠了一躬，向村民们致以合礼的问候。接着他把卡达尔拖进了侧室。他们的母亲正俯身在火炉边。

       她听见他们进门，便转过身来。她身着沉重的长袍，汗珠挂了满脸。头巾已经用力扎严，然而还是有几缕棕发掉了出来，黏在额头上。她笑了。

        “你们在这啊。我让一个孩子去找另一个，结果两个都跑不见了。”

        “对不起，妈妈。”马利克越过她，先她一步把大锅从灶上端了下来。他劳累的的手臂发出抗议，但他无视了它们，把锅又举高了一点。“我来帮您端这个。”

       “这么爱帮忙，”他母亲说，“只有我和你爸在家的时候你怎么没这么殷勤呢？”她回头看向站在墙角打哈欠的卡达尔。“你的衬衫太脏了。明天换一件。”

       卡达尔点点头。“我饿了。”

       “当然了。”她转回去对着马利克。“把那个抬到隔壁，”她说，“然后回来，我们一块吃饭。然后上床睡觉”

       马利克手里还端着个锅，几乎，不过没有完全，撅起嘴来。他母亲注意到了他的犹豫，叹了口气。

       “怎么了？”她问。

       “没事。”他说。接着他又小声补了一句，“只是放羊累了……”

       “对，我知道。我的儿子已经快长成一个大人了。”马利克惊觉母亲的眼睛里逐渐泛上潮湿。“啊，昨天还只是个奶娃娃，现在你已经这么强壮可靠了。我的儿子们长得真快。不久他们也会结婚，也要有自己的孩子了。那时候他们还会记得妈妈吗？”

       “我去隔壁上菜了。”他赶紧说。他不太想要这种赞赏。

       当他急匆匆的回到前厅的时候，空气里的谈话声小了下去。村民们齐刷刷地看向他。他做好了迎接一轮日常奉承的准备——那些更大程度上是说给他父亲听的。想必……

       “你的孩子还在帮他妈妈做事，真好，”他右边的男人严肃地评论道，“我自己的儿子懒到连个样子都不愿意装。”

       坐在对面的一个年纪更大的男人摇起头来。“别对他们太刻薄了，”他轻声说。他的胡子几乎全白了，他一边说话一边捋它，“有儿子就不错了，哈米德。”

       人们絮絮叨叨，发出半是出于怜悯的赞同声。麦拉姆的妻子始终无出，而他又娶不起第二个；有人建议他离婚再娶，但他拒绝了。马利克问过他母亲为何麦拉姆为了妻子宁愿绝嗣，但她只是说，他的婚姻当初就不是出自媒妁之言。马利克仍不明白她的意思。

       哈米德啧了一声。“总有一天你会得到祝福”，他说，“一大群孩子，累垮你。”

       “轮不到我，”麦拉姆笑了一声说，“我年纪大了。如果安拉要给我孩子，他二十年前就会给了。”他调整了一下软垫，“反正，我现在有哈桑。”他补充道。他身边邋遢的少年尴尬地脸红起来。“我把他当儿子。如果我有自己的儿子，我就没钱收养他了，不是吗？”

       “真主至智。”哈米德附和道。“毕竟，他将两个听话的孩子赐予了这里和蔼的主人。没有其他人配得上他们。”

       马利克很想发表点不同意见——他 _不是_ 个孩子了——但忍住没出声。大人们在谈论的是他没错，然而这里轮不到他讲话。他不慌不忙地从汤锅里抽出勺子，小心翼翼地给每个人添了一份。做完之后他就得回去跟他的母亲和弟弟一起吃饭。像个小孩子应有的那样。

       麦拉姆叹了一声，伸手接过碗，点头致谢。但是当马利克把碗递给他右手边的男人的时候，那人只给他一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。

       “你长这么大了，还在干女人的活？”巴吉尔先生说。他的眼睛又黑又小，下巴上长满胡茬，“都九岁了，拿出点男子气概来。”

       “我十岁了。”马利克咕哝。巴吉尔一向狗嘴里吐不出象牙。 _为什么父亲还允许他进门？_

       “哈？那我的观点就更有力了。”巴吉尔仰起头，好奇地打量着马利克，“十岁了？马上都可以结婚了！”他哈哈大笑，周围的男人们也附和地笑起来。

       “还不行。”马利克的父亲说，“再等几年。”

       再一次，马利克对父亲的钦佩油然而生。高大的男人披着长袍坐在地上，棕色的胡子让他的脸庞显得更有力量。无论他说什么，甫一开口，其他人便静默不语。

       马利克知道，这会是他的遗产。总有一天，他必须变得同样坚强、同样勇敢、同样智慧。他惶惶不安：父亲是如此伟大威严。马利克连让卡达尔满意都未必能做到，又要如何填补父亲的位置？

       心中羡慕着，他直起身，向门那边走过去。但是他还没走出人堆，他父亲用平稳低沉的声音叫住了他：“坐下陪我们一会，儿子。吃点东西。”

       这不在他意料之中。马利克目瞪口呆。被邀请和父亲一起上桌吃饭——！他站得太久，呆若木鸡的样子让他的父亲隔着胡子大笑起来。“马利克， _来坐下_ 。”

       于是欣喜若狂的马利克，想象着他该怎么向卡达尔描述他的大捷，跌坐到最近的一个座垫上盘起腿。村民们向他致以新的问候，少了几分刚才议论他时的居高临下感：他终于是他们中的一员了。一个成年人，带着应有的责任和负担。

       连巴吉尔露出一片棕牙的嗤笑都不能打破他的狂喜。“你来加入我们了？看来不是个小屁孩了。”

       “马利克今天开始负责放羊了。”他父亲说。其他人点了点头。马利克喜形于色。饭桌上的话题转移开，男人们边吃边聊（尤其是巴吉尔，他边嚼边聊）。马利克没说话，兴奋得吃不下东西。他在这栋房子里住了一辈子，在这间堂屋里坐下过无数次；但是现在，有什么不一样了。泥糊的墙、褪色的坐垫、狭窄的窗户，一切如故；一切又似乎变得 _崭新_ 。杯碗发出碰撞声，麦拉姆先生坐了回去，长叹一声。

       “一顿美餐。”他说。他侄子点头附和。

       “你夫人挺会做饭，”巴吉尔赞同。夸奖很快转向抱怨，“我家那位做什么吃着都跟泥浆一样。连做饭都不会的女人有什么用？”

       “还有其他用处呀。”哈米德龇着牙笑道。马利克仔细思考了一下，也跟着笑。

       “呸。”巴吉尔说，“ _那方面_ 她也没啥用。”

       “老是在抱怨你老婆。我们的日子已经无聊到没其他可说的了吗？”

       “那就说啊，”巴吉尔开口，但马利克的父亲摇起了头，他很快闭上了嘴。

       “无聊的生活有益无害，”他说，“我们侥幸能拥有它。”其他人沉默了，马利克看着他的父亲，感到气氛沉重起来。“我们应该庆幸，村里没有什么动静。”

       “日子不好过了，”哈米德缓慢地说，“大路上那些拦路抢劫的混蛋，每天都越来越多。”

       尽管他的话严肃可怕，马利克却无法认真听下去。他心里在惊叹。哈米德作为一个商人，经常去大村子进货。他甚至到过光辉的的大马士革：漫长的旅途，一座不可思议的城市。与之相对，马利克只去过邻村一次。那是很久之前的事，他几乎不记得了。很有可能他永远都不会离开家。他注定永远无法见到宏大如大马士革的城市。有时他彻夜难眠，心里装满了疑惑，和一种他不理解的奇异渴望。

       “这就是为啥我老婆不出门，”当马利克回过神来的时候巴吉尔在说，“你知道让他们看到我们的女人的话会怎么样。”

       “但圣殿骑士从来没有这么深入内陆，”哈桑反对道，“我们这里的道路都还安全。”

       “我听说离这里三个钟路程的一个村子被袭击了，”他叔叔说，“时局艰难。谨慎小心总没有错。”

       马利克皱起眉头。 _圣殿骑士_ 。他不确定他们是谁，或者他们为什么来这里——他母亲曾经跟他说，他们是基督教的战士，为了他们远在天涯海角的王征服穆斯林的土地；是崇尚暴力的人，年复一年在乡村游荡，任意掠夺烧杀。上一次大战发生的时候马利克还不记事（为此你要赞美安拉，母亲告诉他）。那次，圣城耶路撒冷几乎被夷为平地，但最终仍由正信者据有。尽管他也永远不会见到耶路撒冷……

       在那之后，尽管战争双方都羸弱到无法支持正面冲突，圣殿骑士也没有离开。马利克成长在迷失的、百无聊赖的圣殿骑士战士的威胁之下，他们勤于狩猎无力自保的旅行者和女人。

       “为什么他们要攻击村庄？”他问，“我以为他们没剩多少人了。”

       “有新的人来了，”哈米德说，“他们的国王正在准备下一场战争。那只蛆虫，他做梦都想得到耶路撒冷。”

       “不只是他们的王，”麦拉姆说，“他们以为自己是受神指引，来取我们的土地。”

       “嚯，”巴吉尔又嘟哝起来，“什么神？他们崇拜魔鬼。”

       哈桑热切地点头。“他们都是懦夫，异教徒，”他说，“他们想要战争，我们应该给他们战争。让安拉把他们赶尽杀绝，这样大路上就没有那些出卖了自己灵魂的强盗了。”

       “如果战争来临，它不会只降临在耶路撒冷。”马利克的父亲脸色严厉，“暴力散播开来，这里也不能幸免。我们应该祈祷和平。真主保佑，让流血的时代远离我们，再不重来。”

       “但他们是敌人……！让他们流血，是我们的荣耀！”

       “谨言慎行，侄子。”麦拉姆轻声训斥道，“不然流的就是你的血了。我们的东道主说得对。耶路撒冷战火再起不会带来好结果。”老人的话里有安定的信心，马利克不由自主地跟着点头赞同，“耶路撒冷永远属于我们， _安拉所愿（_ _*_ _注_ _3_ _）_ 。我们的村子最好远离动乱。基督徒早晚会走，他们有自己的土地。”

       他耸肩。“他们是异教徒，但不是疯子。等他们发现永远攻不下圣城就会走。如果能避免摩擦，我们就能保全性命。”

       “除非他们来袭击我们的村子。”巴吉尔的话掺着轻轻的讥笑。马利克盯着放在腿上的碗，敢怒不敢言。这样的不详之言想必会招来对应的灾难！

       但他父亲仍旧沉着不惊。“不会的。这里太偏僻，也太贫穷。他们攻击这里能得到什么呢？我们没有能引发贪婪欲望的财物。”

       “人们曾为了更不值一提的东西相互厮杀。”

       “我们待在这里。这里很安全。先知（愿主使他平安）不会抛弃他的人民。”

       巴吉尔闭上嘴，懒得掩饰他的怒气。马利克又一次感到自豪。父亲是对的——他的父亲永远正确。他们无需恐惧。话题转移到其他琐事上，谈话一直持续到深夜。最后一位客人离开的时候他都快睡着了。漫长的一天，他拖着沉重的双腿进到里屋，他弟弟已经在睡垫上熟睡。马利克知道他明天仍要早出晚归，但仍旧辗转了许久，像是累得睡不着。他盯着空虚的黑暗，思考着作为一个男人的意义。

待他终于渐入梦乡，马利克·阿塞夫断定：他现在的人生满是光荣和福祉，他应为此心怀感激。 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文为Sayyid Baqir，同理后文出现的村民分别为Sayyid Hamid, Sayyid Maram等等。然而这几位不像是圣裔，Sayyid在这里应该是个一般的尊称。我不知道国内穆斯林有没有对应的一般尊称词可以使用，就译为巴吉尔先生之类了。  
> 注2：原文为Ahki。  
> 注3：原文为Inshallah。


	2. 第一卷第一章：黑夜与铁骑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:  
> 马利克混淆了十字军和圣殿骑士，因为他只知道那么一点。圣殿骑士就是身上印着红十字架抢劫村子的坏蛋。以后他会知道基督徒不等于十字军不等于圣殿，更远的将来他还会了解到不是所有圣殿骑士都是“未来的阿布是条狗雇员”那种圣殿骑士。我在《Speak Against the Sun》澄清了一些——这一篇并没有过多涉及圣殿骑士和苹果的时间线。

* * *

 

**第一卷第一章 黑夜与铁骑**

 

       马利克热得直不起身来。他靠坐在一块大石头后面，四面围着羊，试图忽略肩头烈日灼烧的分量。牧羊的感觉还算不错——不过一个月前新鲜感还在的时候更不错一些。现在它恐怕离成为一件苦差事不远了。

       危险的念头！他是农民的儿子，一生一眼就望得到头，他的父辈也是如此。他智慧的父亲懂得知足常乐，每个人都说他是被安拉赐福的。马利克怎么能厌倦他一路走过的生活，他父亲给他的生活？世间除此之外还有什么？他能渴望什么？

       当下他坐在山丘顶上，俯视着通向村庄的小径。他在做一件成年人的工作，他感到厌倦。还口渴。还想——

       想什么？

       “大马士革。”他大声说，“我想去那里。”商人哈米德先生昨天又来做客了，来吃饯别宴。他要去某个整整一个月路程之外的遥远城市。在马利克腼腆的央求下，哈米德尽力向他形容了大马士革的壮丽（高耸的沙色建筑在雪白的石板路间拔地而起……），但最终他放弃了。语言太苍白，不能展现成千上万人的熙熙攘攘，没有词语对应着一片有生命的海洋。

       马利克的村子有三条路，他认得每一条路和上面的每一个人。他认得每一幢屋子。是富户穆尔塔达，还是清真寺外面每天趁祷告结束卖唱的瞎眼乞丐，他都一样熟悉。只有十岁，刚刚成为一个男人，他已经对他的世界无所不知了。

       “在大马士革，”哈米德说，“清真寺很大。你觉得我们那个小木棚配叫清真寺？哈！等你见过真正的宣礼塔再说。它们的尖顶能通到天上！”

       马利克想要 _这个_ ：触及天穹的高塔。那样的奇迹理应不可能存在，但它们的确存在，于是马利克想亲自见证一下。然而他却只见证过羊。他上个月不是已经断定自己对人生非常满意了吗？他顺服地接受了成年男人的职责，知道该做什么，而且从不怠慢责任。马利克已经十岁了，他周围的世界依旧一成不变。

       他凝望着最近的一头羊，羊也凝望着他。

       “卡达尔怎么还不来送饭？”他问它，“我应该自己带饭。他老是来晚。”羊没有回应他，不过马利克不介意。即使十岁了，大部分大人还是习惯性无视他；不无视他的则多半是来催婚的。

       结婚。呃。

       “我知道我早晚得结婚，”他继续说，“然后我就会有孩子，然后……”他把第二个 _然后_ 吞了下去。然后怎么？然后（如果他运气够好的话）他就会成为他的父亲，他的孩子会成为他。然后就再没有什么其他地方可去，没有其他东西可看，没有其他事情可做了。

       “我不再是孩子了，”他轻声说，“为此我很高兴。但是没人告诉过我成年人的世界这么 _千篇一律_ 。我是说，没人会怪卡达尔整天到处瞎逛……”他叹了口气，“但卡达尔还是个孩子。他不用操心大人的事。再说，哪怕他真十岁了我也得看着点他。他有时候真的蠢。上周他还掉河里了。我不知道最近热成这样，到哪去 _找_ 那么深的河。结果他不但找到了一条，还掉进去了。回家的时候像条落水狗，把妈妈气坏了。”

       马利克歪头思考了一下。“不过我不介意照看他。”他说，“年长的兄弟理应保护年幼的。特别是我只有一个弟弟。父亲总是这样说，他总是对的。”

       那头羊 _咩_ 了一声回答他，然后溜下山去。马利克没管它。片刻之后，一声尖细的哀号让他整个人弹了起来，手忙脚乱连滚带爬地冲到山脚下。空气闷热沉重，汗水刺得他眉眼生疼，但他只感觉到奔跑时血液在血管中击打耳鼓的闷响。卡达尔站在山脚下，惊慌失措又愤怒；他面前的地上有一个篮子，一坨白花花的毛球正在享用它的内容物。

       马利克一个滑铲刹住车。卡达尔看见他来了，大喊道：“它差点把我撞了个 _大马趴_ ！它还吃了你的午饭！”

       “你被一头羊突袭了？”

       “我对它扔了个石头，但它就是不 _走_ 。”

       “我还以为你遇上圣殿骑士什么的了！”

       “妈妈说看见圣殿骑士应该直接跑回家，”卡达尔说，“不要试着反抗。”

       “我不打算反抗他。我只是想先把你救出来。”

       “要救我不得先反抗他？”

       马利克咧嘴：“说不定你已经用高超的扔石头技巧把他打垮了呢。”

       “没戏。得是你杀他，哥哥。你十岁了所以你说不定能。”那头撞人羊终于走开了，卡达尔对着它做了个鬼脸，“现在怎么办？我们两个的午饭都没了。妈妈知道了会气炸的。”

       “让她生羊的气吧。”马利克推了一下他弟弟示意他上山，“陪我呆一会，然后我们一块提前回家，看看有没有剩饭，怎么样？”

       “好。”卡达尔跟着他走，叽叽喳喳地念叨羊和石头和偷午饭的圣殿骑士之类。马利克心不在焉地听着，他饿坏了，但他的午饭正位于某头偶蹄动物的消化道里。愚蠢、贪婪的绵羊。

       “——殿骑士，是吧？哥？”

       马利克眨眨眼睛，看向卡达尔：“啥？”

       “我们村里没有圣殿骑士，是吧？“卡达尔发现了马利克之前靠着的那块石头，愉快地占下了它旁边的位置，把石头本身留给了马利克。马利克坐到上面，感觉自己像个大人物。“我昨晚听到爸爸和巴吉尔先生在谈。”

       马利克轻轻拍了一下他弟弟的头。“你不应该偷听。”

       卡达尔毫不气馁。“但是我想知道你们在说什么。你运气好，能跟父亲他们一起吃。”他犹豫了一下，“所以，没有圣殿骑士吧？”

       “至少这附近没有。”

       “噢。因为巴吉尔说他在一个钟路程外的地方见到……”

       “巴吉尔怎么会知道一个钟外的地方的情况？除了拿他的怨气来烦父亲的时候，他都没出过他丑陋的家门。”

       “他说他在找新的牧地。”卡达尔摆弄着衣角。他还穿着抹布一样的旧衬衫，马利克注意到了那开线的衣角。“他看见一群异教徒士兵朝他走过来，就躲到石头后面。他们闻起来糟透了。“

      “巴吉尔就爱瞎说。他估计看见了个趔趔趄趄的醉汉然后自己吓自己。”马利克翻了个白眼，”我昨晚整晚都没听他说话。如果你一定要偷听，至少应该选个值得听的目标“

       卡达尔严肃地点头。“教训吸取了。”他打了个哈欠，“哥你真聪明。等我能和爸爸一起吃饭了我也想……也想这么聪明……”

       “别管圣殿骑士的事了，”年长的兄弟说。尽管卡达尔已经在石头旁边蜷成一团，睡意朦胧，“哪怕是一千个士兵，我也不会让他们动你一根指头。”

       身后有一声“ _咩_ ”回应了他，不过马利克不想再对羊弹琴了。

 

_-i-_

 

       待马利克赶着羊和他弟弟回家的时候他已经饿到暴躁。太阳歪歪斜斜地挂在天边，扭曲了地上的影子。对晚饭的期待驱使着他，但漫长的一天和漫长的路途耗尽了他的精力。他的双脚在泥土中拖沓着。在他身后，卡达尔少见地安静，同样精疲力竭。终于，羊圈出现在视野里，马利克加快了步伐。

       “告诉妈妈我马上到，”他对弟弟说，“我要先确保羊都还安全。”卡达尔迅速点点头跑掉了。

       整理羊群通常要不了多久，但即使如此，马利克还是仓促赶工：饥饿令他马虎，但他现在烦得不想管了。他拉上羊圈的栅栏门，没心思像平常一样确认老朽的木条有没有放稳。迅速数了一下确认羊都还在，然后他几乎跑了起来，想到温热的面包肚子就咕咕直叫。

       卡达尔在等他，他在门前徘徊，双臂交叉，困惑地撅着嘴。马利克饿得差点没注意到他弟弟皱着眉头。

       “怎么了？进门啊，”他不耐烦地说，“你挡着门——”

       “里面没人，”卡达尔宣布，“我每个房间都看过了。里面也没有晚饭。”

       “你说没人是什么意思？他们还能在哪？”马利克挤过他，探头朝屋里看。前厅一片昏暗，空空如也，安静得令人毛骨悚然。之后他发现其他房间也是如此。墙角的影子原封不动地留在那里。卡达尔是对的：他们的父母不在家。

       “他们可能去镇子上了，”他大声说。周围怪异的寂静令人不安，“妈妈可能去买晚饭用的东西了。”他点点头，半是被自己的假想说服了。为什么不呢？架子上缺了点什么关键原料也不是第一次了。通常他或者卡达尔会被派去跑腿，但……

       “我们都在羊那边，”他说，“所以妈妈得自己去，爸爸陪她去了。总之他们没想到我们会回来这么早。”他洋洋得意地转身看向还在门口徘徊的卡达尔，“别担心了，他们很快就会回来的。”

       他弟弟点头，脸上的担忧像着了魔法一样消散，被信任和满意取代。“多快？”

       “不知道。集市不是很远。”马利克焦躁不安地回首四顾。他的解释很有道理，也确实给了他弟弟安慰，但有什么东西让他不自在。有什么不……

       “地板好脏，”卡达尔说。他稚嫩的声音刺破了反常的昏暗，“我猜今天又有村民来了。”

       “有可能吧。”马利克盯着地板。地上布满了沉重的炭黑色脚印。还有人从外面带进来好多灰土。奇怪的是他妈妈没有马上打扫掉……

       “卡达尔。”他突然发话，因为屋子里太暗了、太静了，“我们去找他们。他们肯定刚离开不久。我们可以赶上他们，帮他们拿一下买到的东西。”

       “但是我累，”卡达尔抱怨道。他躲躲闪闪地看向他哥哥，“不能你自己去吗？我呆在这儿等。”

       他的提议在一念之间颇有道理——马利克跑得快，他一个人去追他们的父母更容易。并不是有什么原因让他们非得呆在一起。并不是说会出什么问题。

       马利克看着地上的污迹忐忑不安。“我们一块去，”他说。他无法使语气平静，于是装作严厉，“你快七岁了，不能当好吃懒做的小孩了。男子汉应该……应该……”他沉下声音，试图模仿父亲温和智慧的样子，“孝敬父母是儿女的天职。安拉要世人互相帮助。”

       老实说，马利克听起来实在不像他父亲，更像一个讲大道理力不从心的十岁小孩。这也足够让卡达尔投来钦佩的目光。于是马利克有点趾高气扬地朝门口走去，他弟弟听话地跟在后面。

       他们沉默地向藏在远处山谷中的村中心走去。马利克焦虑不安地拽着卡达尔的手腕，而小一点的孩子没有抱怨。他们越走越近，山间飘荡起夹杂着哭喊声的风。

       他们转过最后一道弯，面前一片火海。

       山腰的村庄在燃烧，火舌模糊了地平线。空气中悬垂着浓烟、恐惧和一种可怕的甜腻味道，像是漂着油滴一样。触目所及的几乎每一栋建筑都在燃烧，其余的那些门窗都被砸得粉碎。四周像地狱一样酷热，令人难以呼吸。

       马利克浑身的血冷得像冰，四肢沉得像石头。他凝视着眼前的山崩地裂，一声哀鸣卡在喉咙里，吐不出也咽不下。卡达尔攥着他的上衣，不知所措地呜咽着。

       山下的村庄在燃烧。有人—— _人_ 在燃烧！那里有人，惊慌失措的村民，如果马利克能鼓起勇气 _正视_ 一会的话，他或许还能认出他们。人们尖叫着，无头苍蝇一样乱跑；还有一些人没有跑，七零八碎地堆在路上，或者斜倚在破碎的门框里。马利克注意到地上湿透了，又一声哀鸣卡在胸腔里：一栋又一栋房子间的土地都浸满了血。在他身边，卡达尔又抽泣起来。他感到一阵无故的冲动，想要不顾一切地蒙住他弟弟的眼睛，把他挡在所有的噩梦、死亡和惨叫之外。

       但是他没有动。 _他动不了_ 。那诡异的油腻味道把他压在原地。

       卡达尔拽住他的上衣，放声大哭起来。“马利克，走啊。我们回家。求你了，马利克，我想回家。”

       “他们跑不掉了。”马利克喃喃自语。他是对的：村民从每一个可能的方向试图逃离火海，但没有一个能走到村庄边缘。此时马利克才注意到不是所有人都在仓皇逃命……有人在追赶，有人在被追赶。烟尘里他看到穿着肮脏制服的陌生人利剑出鞘，发出的呼喊和狂笑声比得上火焰的猎猎作响。甚至有几个骑着马的人沿着火海边缘在村庄周围盘旋。

       _没人跑得掉_ ，马利克发现。 _他们被困在里面_ 。

       _为什么……？_

       一阵铁蹄敲击地面的声音和着一阵腐臭恶毒的笑声荡开；马利克转头看到一个肤色苍白、没有蓄须的骑手向他们冲来。那人穿着一身白色长袍，被烟尘熏得灰扑扑的。他的盔甲和马具上印着红色的十字。

       他的马！马利克见过穆尔塔达先生的马，甚至还骑过哈米德家的老骥，但他从未见过眼前的这种野兽。它看起来就像恶魔和马的混钟，通体漆黑，边跑边打着响鼻。它背上的人发出嗤笑——卡达尔尖叫起来，马利克发现那人挥舞着一把剑。

       坚冰化为齑粉，束缚碎裂开。马利克抓住他弟弟的胳膊狂奔起来。

 

_-i-_

 

       跑进浓烟里，跑进混乱里。跑进一个人们尖叫摔倒活活烧死的世界里。马利克仅存的念头指引他到村庄的另一边去，去找穆尔塔达雄伟的双层房子。穆尔塔达有钱有势，找他——找到他，他们就 _安全_ 了……！

       一个人迎面撞上来，被卡达尔绊了一跤。他骂了一句继续跑。马利克停下，试图把他弟弟拉起来。“起来！”他大喊。那个骑着恶魔的士兵在浓烟里跟丢了，但更多的士兵无处不在，正在把从门板到头颅的一切东西打得粉碎。“起来！我们不能呆在这儿！”

       但是卡达尔又哭又嚎，紧紧盯着一栋房子。马利克吓了一跳：那是巴吉尔先生的小棚屋，像周围的一切一样燃烧着，一个男人正杂乱地摊在门前红棕色的尘土里。马利克贴近了一寸，差点吐了出来：巴吉尔的双肩下空无一物。

       卡达尔还在大哭。马利克着了魔一样盯着鲜血喷涌的断肢。肢体原本的位置被一片令人困惑的虚无取代，他 _看到_ 一片有实体的空虚……燃烧的屋子里传出几声惨叫，但很快被淹没在四面的哭喊声里。马利克艰难地把视线从巴吉尔身上移开，恰巧看到一个女人冲出半掩的房门。他畏缩了一下，卡达尔吓得哭不出声——那个女人一丝不挂。

       她被一片黑影追逐着。另一声喊声传来，接着一声咒骂和物件摔碎的声音。一秒钟后一个士兵从棚屋里踏出来，一只手还在裤裆上忙碌。他跨过—— _踏上_ 巴吉尔的尸体，看见马利克紧紧盯着他。他舔了舔嘴唇奸笑起来。

       他拔剑出鞘，灰尘四散飞舞。

       恐惧中马利克太着急转身把自己绊了一跤，胳膊肘朝下狠狠摔在地上，瞬间喘不过气来。他努力呼吸，涌进的空气却过于恶心浑浊，把他呛住了。

       这一次是卡达尔赶到他的兄弟身边，扶住他颤抖的肩膀。“哥，”他哽噎地说，“我们……哪儿……”

       “穆尔塔达，”马利克艰难地挤出几个字，但发声的一瞬间已经知道这不是答案。如果没有烟尘，他们所在的位置是能看到穆尔塔达家的，然而疯狂的人群没有向那个方向逃命的意思。大房子为什么会比小房子安全呢？它们烧起来都一样。

       但马利克还能向他弟弟说什么呢？除了为了卡达尔乃至于他自己编造一个虚假的避风港外，还有什么选择呢？他总得向他说点什么。他总得想个办法保护他的弟弟。

       这是他的职责。世界陷入疯狂、行将毁灭，但马利克的责任没变。

       他强迫自己站起来，再次抓住弟弟的手，重新开始奔跑。他没有回头看那个士兵有没有追赶他们，他害怕看见那人正带着野蛮的狞笑向他扑来。烟越来越浓，马利克头昏眼花；卡达尔正在咳嗽，用脏手去揉通红的双眼。

       “不远了，”马利克对他说，不去管燃烧的空气已经开始灼伤他的肺，“穆尔塔达会有保镖。”他说。自欺欺人感觉良好，他差点信了自己的鬼话。“到那里就安全了，再走一点。”

       “腿好疼。”卡达尔声若蚊蝇。他短小的腿要加倍倒腾才能赶上他哥哥的步伐。“我腿抽筋了。烟也太浓了。”

       “你得继续跑。别让我拖着你走。”马利克过于专注，没意识到他自己有多累。现在他们身边的房屋变稀疏了，但这边的火势更为猛烈，于是呼吸依旧困难。这边的人也更少——至少活人更少。大批的尸骸和泥土融为一体，马利克几次踩到了半焦的尸体上，被碳化的骨头绊到。第一次出这种事的时候卡达尔发出了一声惊恐的尖叫。马利克眯起眼睛僵硬地继续前进。

       他用不容置疑的力道握着他弟弟的手，紧到令他手指酸痛。如果他在这混乱里把卡达尔弄丢了……

       “继续走啊。”他说。像念咒一样发声，因为他必须作出指令，他需要说点什么，卡达尔信任他，他 _必须_ 让他们两个都活下去。

       这里有士兵，主要是骑兵，因为步兵都像疯狗一样在村里更拥挤的部分跑来跑去。骑手们围绕着燃烧的房屋互相讲着笑话，抓着他们偷来的乱七八糟的值钱玩意。偶尔会有幸存的村民逃离大路，然后离他最近的骑士就会拔出带血的剑发起冲锋。

       “别看。”第一次出这种事的时候马利克对卡达尔说。“看路，别转头。”不用转头去看也能听到一个又一个村民被追上时发出的惨叫，再说看也没有意义，震惊也没有意义。毕竟他们身边已经有足够的恐怖让人看个够了。

       “继续走。”马利克说。他们掠过一个半倒塌的棚屋，前面坐着一个头巾凌乱的女人，她抽泣着。“继续走。”地上有个死了的 _什么东西_ ，但是马利克发现的时候太晚了，落脚的时候它 _啪嚓_ 一声响。“继续走。”有个人在曾经是一条小巷的沟渠里呻吟，无休无止。建筑都被破坏，道路被瓦砾堵塞，一个骑着马的圣殿骑士在曾经的小巷对面擦他的剑。卡达尔又咳起来，又兼双眼肿涨，脸色苍白。“继续 _走啊_ 。”

       他们拐了个弯，平时一片田野会让视野豁然开朗。平时穆尔塔达的房子就在田野另一边。平时这个富户能从这里看着村子的景象又远离它的肮脏。

       今天不是平时。田野被几十匹马践踏过，一具尸体堵在路上。穆尔塔达的房子不在燃烧。它根本 _不在_ 。如果他仔细看看的话，马利克或许能通过一堆瓦砾找到它平时的位置。

       “有保镖，”卡达尔说。他的声音在句尾破碎，“你说穆尔塔达有保镖的。”

       马利克试图把气喘匀。他的脑子里天旋地转，一片空白。

       “你说过，”卡达尔重复，声音越来越尖，“有保镖的不是吗？你 _说过_ 的。”

       “你有见到吗？”马利克怒气冲冲地说，但马上后悔了。“我以为……我以为会有保镖。我错了。一个也没有。”

       “但穆尔塔达很有钱，”他弟弟抗议道，仍旧不服气，“爸爸说他权势巨大。”

       “他是，曾经是吧。”马利克盯着瓦砾堆，“我不知道。这里没有保镖。”

       卡达尔跺脚。“我想回家。你说爸妈去集市了但我没看见他们而且我累了我要回 _家_ 。”

       “你看见村子的样子了！到处着火，到处都是圣殿骑士。我们没法回去。”

       “可是我想。”

       “我们回不去。”马利克只想倒在地上。他太累了……他太……

       “我要妈妈。”卡达尔嘟哝。他蹲在地上，双臂抱在胸前，哭花的脸上挂着愁容。“马利克，我害怕。”马利克看着他。看着他的兄弟。他的责任。他觉得他没有那么累了。

       他晕乎乎地转了一圈。他们身后的路是个死亡陷阱，但想必有别的办法可以回家？丘陵间环绕村庄的那条远路总是可以走的。问题在于大路和山丘间的距离；如果圣殿骑士发现他们逃出了陷阱，那就立刻完蛋了，尽管士兵们看起来都忙着监视他们身后人群更密集的区域。如果他们能走到那条小路上，他们就能避开圣殿骑士溜回家。那里有食物和水——还有他们的父母，无疑，他们的父母已经回家了，他们 _无疑_ 安然无恙——至少他们可以在那里喘口气……

       “马利克。”卡达尔大喊。他回头，看到可怕的历史重演了：一匹恶魔一样的马顺路小跑过来。它背上的圣殿骑士（不可能是刚才把他们赶进火海里的人，只不过所有的圣殿骑士都挂着一副一模一样的丑脸和一模一样的狞笑）扯了一下缰绳。那马开始狂奔。

       “离开大路，”马利克倒抽一口冷气，“跑！”他使劲推了他弟弟一下。卡达尔滚落到了杂草连天的田野里，但马利克回头看见马已经快冲到他面前——过量的恐惧下他只感到冰冷麻木——长剑画出弧形，他目不转睛——

     一块石头猛击在圣殿骑士的太阳穴上。那人诅咒起来，不自觉地伸出还抓着缰绳的手去挡。马匹被拽得背着耳朵偏到路边去。马利克后退了一大步。

       _是卡达尔_ ，他发觉。 _蠢货！他为什么能跑的时候不跑？_

       圣殿骑士把马扯回路上，一只手握着缰绳一手持剑，于是管不了脸上细小的血流了。他用他黏滑的母语咒骂了一阵，接着用带着浓重口音的阿拉伯语咆哮道：“是剌的混球扔的？”他笨拙的嘴把熟悉的词汇碾成恶臭的一团。

       高草丛里又飞出一块石头，但是这一次扔歪了，砸中了马。那畜生发出了一声抗议的嘶鸣；圣殿骑士狠狠拽了一下缰绳，但他的坐骑被惹怒了，难以控制。

       很难说马利克明不明白他之后做了什么……行动展现在他面前，他就无法控制地去做了。或许是本能，或许是其他的什么驱使，他知道该做出什么动作。知道如何闪下腰避过马蹄和剑锋，穿到马匹和骑手中间；知道该去夺下缰绳，用尽全力拉扯，让马痛得往后退；知道之后要迅速甩掉缰绳跳下来，在那之前还要推惊呆了的圣殿骑士一巴掌……

       那人又骂起来，他的马一个后仰，缰绳上的力卸掉了，于是他以一个别扭的姿势摔下马，一只手还绕在缰绳里。因为这摔法实在别扭，他没时间调整姿势，四仰八叉拍了个结实。他的马从坠落的主人身边跑开，到田野里去了。马利克盯着倒地呻吟的圣殿骑士。那人身形巨大，装备精良，杀人不眨眼……

       但是马利克阻止了他，哪怕只是片刻。等有时间了，他要好好考虑一下这件事。

       这会儿他转过身跑到对面的田野里，卡达尔在那等他。他再次握住弟弟的手，强迫自己的腿动起来，尽可能快地向回家的路走去。

 

_-i-_

 

       山间小路陡得令人丧胆。两兄弟筋疲力尽，一开始的快步逐渐化为悲惨的蹒跚。有一次卡达尔要求停下，抱怨口渴，但马利克害怕他们停下的一瞬间圣殿骑士就会追上来。所以他们继续前进，大一点的孩子拖着小一点的往前走。有一段时间，马利克一遍一遍地复述穆尔塔达家废墟前的大捷来分散他们对于痛苦现状的注意力。

       “你打得准极了，”他宣布，感觉不到自己语气里的虚浮，“你看到他脸上的表情了吗？”

       “好玩得很，”卡达尔带着近乎是快乐的情绪说，“我很有用是不是？”

       “你救了我。尽管，”他严肃地补充，“我叫你跑的时候，你应该跑。”

       “那你就死了啊哥。”

       “别担心，”马利克说，“不管怎么着，我不会死的。”

       卡达尔默认了，或者只是累得懒得争了。对话支离破碎，无力继续。天色暗了。马利克还做着发现一切只是个噩梦的准备。他肯定在牧场上睡着了……他父亲无疑很快就会找到他，就着睡懒觉和羊逃跑的事训他一顿。无疑，刚才的事 _都没有发生_ 。

       “哥哥，”卡达尔轻声说，“村子没了。我们怎么办？”马利克不知道如何回答。

       小路终于钻出群山，打了个弯通到一片田野里。田野的另一边，是马利克出生以来始终代表安全和休息的地方。但他现在警惕地接近，寒意从背后升起，见过村子里的疯狂景象后他什么都不敢信了。他停在离房子几尺外的一块大石头后面，然后立刻注意到了士兵的存在。

       是圣殿骑士的人。三个人，站在屋子外面，用他们怪异的语言对话。他们都带着剑，都那么苍白，阳光好像完全从他们的皮肤上反射了出去。他们都长得像怪物，尽管马利克猜那些盔甲和白布下面至少有点人类成分。

       “妈妈在哪？”卡达尔累过头了，又很害怕；他的声音刺耳地升起，马利克不得不嘘了他一声免得圣殿骑士发现他们。他把他们都完全拉低到石头后面，试图思考。

       （他从这错乱的一切开始的时候就一直试图思考。总要提供答案，总要做一个救世主、力量源泉，实在是太令人疲惫了。这就是做大人的感觉吗？不能换个人来扮演勇者吗？马利克只想一头睡过去。）

       “你说过我们回家就安全了。你说过爸爸妈妈会在村里。 _Ahki_ ……”卡达尔抱住膝盖蜷成一团。他的上衣结满污渍还撕破了，他的脸上布满灰烬和泪痕。马利克猜他自己的样子也好不了多少。

       “我知道。对不起。我们等着看看他们要干什么。他们不可能永远呆在这，他们肯定要回……回到个组织什么的去。”他突然发觉他不知道圣殿骑士是怎样一种军人。他们总是来自同一个国家吗？马利克的村子是战区吗？一个孤村 _能_ 被宣战吗?圣殿骑士一直存在，这没错，但都是小股势力。一小群喝醉的强盗，偷盗抢劫弄得夜里路上不安宁，从来不像 _这样_ 。从来没出现过这么大规模的破坏……

       曾经，当基督徒和穆斯林的军队交战时，相似的场景想必也出现过：城市烈火熊熊，血流漂橹。但那是很久之前了！马利克的父亲不是说过吗？战争结束了，圣殿骑士只是一群残兵败将——战争的时代 _过去_ 了，平和年代就要到来。那些事情不应该再发生在他们身上，或者任何人身上。

       马利克背靠石头坐着，向真主祈祷那些士兵快点离开，回到他们的军营去、回到他们的国家去、回到地狱里属于他们的一角去。 _回去_ 哪里都好，这样马利克就能咽下堵在喉咙里的恐惧。就在一小会儿之前他还心满意足，甚至有些倦怠地坐在羊群旁边做着白日梦，对生活的单调发牢骚。才过去了一小会儿而已，感觉像是无数年。

       “他们在干嘛？”卡达尔想知道。

       “可能在偷东西吧。”

       “我的新上衣！”卡达尔生气地说，“妈妈刚给我做的！”他仰起头看他哥哥，“说不定他们不会拿呢？”他问，“那是 _我的_ 衣服。然后我还希望他们别拿爸爸祈祷用的垫子，因为他说等我跟你一样十岁了他就会让我用它。”

       马利克在筋疲力竭中挤出一个微笑。他发现，被恐惧笼罩了这么久之后他已经适应了，已经没有感觉了。危险无处不在、无孔不入，让人再也想不起安全感是什么，于是，诡异地，恐惧失去了它的威力。“那块毯子很贵，他们说不定会抢走。”

       “这不公平。那是爸爸的垫子，不是他们的。”卡达尔没精打采，“而且那是我的上衣。”

       “嘘。小点声。如果他们发现我们在这，我们就有麻烦了。”

       “天黑了，”卡达尔说，这一次声音很轻，“他们要去哪？”

       “很快……”马利克重新站起来从石头后面探出头，紧张到他都能感觉到自己在颤抖。他对着消逝的日光眯起眼睛，刚好能看到屋子和那些圣殿骑士。仍有三个人站在门外，但在马利克的注视下，前门砰的一声打开，第四个人披着深深的阴影站在那里。他说了点什么，把其他三个人逗笑了。他弯着腰走出来，马利克看见他双手拖着——拖——

       马利克跌倒在地，把视线从那四个人的形象中抽离。他尖叫，却无法出声。

       世界变得模糊。泪水在眼眶里打转，却流不出来；他喉咙里有一声悲鸣，却发不出来。呼喊声像一堆灰烬被闷在胸腔里，挤压得肺叶生疼，那会痛很多年，直到永远。他想哭泣而不能。他只能像一个垂死之人一样在尘土里翻了个身。他是一个垂死之人，他 _一定_ 是，他怎么可能还是个孩子，在看到了这些之后……马利克蜷成一团。他想投降了，却连个受降的人也没有。

       两只小手戳破了意识的迷雾，它们慌慌张张地去抓他的肩膀。马利克，现在的这个马利克，厌恶它们捣乱。“哥哥，”他听到有人轻声说，“怎么了？你看见什么了？马利克，发生什么了？”

       他的思维在一片空白中飘转，但即使是现在这个马利克也知道他的责任。遥远的念头让他记起他弟弟，他只知道 _不能让卡达尔看到_ ……

       “别看，”他大口喘气，“卡达尔，别看。”

       “为什么？有什么啊？”

       “待在石头后面，闭上眼睛。别往外看。”

       但卡达尔好奇，他的小孩脾气受够了晦涩的命令。“就要看。”他说着站起来去看圣殿骑士那边。

       马利克一跃而起抓住他，把他按在地上。他不记得自己是谁，不记得他的兄弟，但他还记得他的责任，他的责任是保护。牧羊人马利克直起身来，用一种他自己都不认得的声音低吼道：“ _我说过别看_ 。”他扇了卡达尔一耳光，用小孩子的力量和成年人的绝望。终于，一天以来的第一次，他哭了起来。

       卡达尔抬头盯着他，吓得不敢说话。一时间只能听见马利克粗重的呼吸声。然后卡达尔摸了摸脸上正在肿起来的巴掌印抽泣起来。马利克被他可怜巴巴的声音猛地拉回现实。

       “噢。”他无力地说。他靠回石头上，哑口无言。卡达尔迷茫地慢慢坐起身来。

       然后马利克抓住他弟弟，他没有避开，一动不动像块石头；马利克紧紧抱住他。卡达尔颤抖起来，他们都在哭泣。那瞬间让马利克以为自己能忘掉刚才的景象，但记忆已经深深刻在了他的脑海里。

       “对不起，”他说，“对不起，卡达尔。”他不停重复，直到词句失去了意义。他退后一步，试图直视他弟弟的眼睛。他甚至试图止住眼泪，私下里决定以后再也不哭了。

       （他是个大人了。他必须坚强。）

       “卡达尔，”他说，等着年幼的男孩止住抽泣，“现在只有我们两个了，明白吗？只有我们了。现在和以前不一样了，我们要想办法活下去。不用害怕，我会保护你。现在该我照顾我们了。”

       “妈妈呢？还有爸爸？他们怎么……？”

       记忆忽然浮现，马利克确信他要吐了。“只有我们了，”他重复，语气出奇地平静，“我们回不了家了，卡达尔，你明白吗？我们没有家了。它不在了。”

       “这不公平。”他弟弟嘟哝。

       “我——我知道。不公平。但是……听着，我会找条出路。我们一起。我……”他喘不过气，找不到词语，“对不起，我打了你。我不会再那么做了，永远。但你得听我的话，好吗？现在只有我们两个了，我要保证你的安全，所以你得——你得听……”

       “我会的。我保证。”卡达尔用袖子抹了把鼻涕。他甚至挤出了一个笑容：微小又勉强，但它确实存在。

       “我们不能呆在这儿，”马利克说，“我们得找今晚过夜的地方。”他试图掩盖自己的束手无策，“我会找个地方，一个只属于我们的新地方。”

       “我喜欢原来的。”卡达尔叹息道。这不是抱怨，是陈述事实。是他这个年纪不应该明白的听天由命。

       马利克苦涩地说：“我也是。但是我们回不去了。爸妈不在了。所有东西都被圣殿骑士拿走了。”

       “我讨厌圣殿骑士。“卡达尔抓着他哥哥的上衣，抬头看着他，“你能解决他们吗？你赶走过狼呢。”

       “我……”答案遥远又模糊，找不到可见的边缘，但马利克看着它逐渐成形。何年何月何地尚不明晰，但该做的事确凿无疑。“我会反抗他们，”他说，“或许我们都会。我发誓要赶走圣殿骑士。我说过会保护你不是吗？总有一天，我会和他们中的每一个作战。”

       “好。”卡达尔说。除了离开，他们无事可做了。

 

_-i-_

 

       他们溜回山间小路上。马利克命令他弟弟不准回头看他们的家， _那栋_ 装满了暴力和背叛的屋子。这一次，卡达尔乖乖听话。

       无处可去——最近的村子在很多里地之外——于是他们找了个石缝，比起山洞不如说是低矮山丘上的裂口，住了进去。沙漠夜里很冷。没有食物，更没有地方洗漱。即使如此，卡达尔还是累得一躺下就睡着了。他靠在马利克的大腿上取暖，脸上的泪痕都还没干。

       马利克还醒着。马利克不累了。

       直到不知几更他还醒着，卡达尔睁开眼睛，模糊不可闻地叫了一声“ _哥_ ”。他指着他们面前的田野。他们离得太远，看不到他们的家，但又足够近，能看到木头在大火中断裂发出的熟悉的闪烁。至少，马利克想，他们离得足够远，不用看到火焰本身。那幢屋子已经成了一个憎恨之源，但即使如此，他也庆幸自己不用看着它烧成灰烬。

       “马利克……”卡达尔想说什么，他看到兄长眼睛里的神情，于是打住了。夜越拖越长，但他们两个都没有话可以说。马利克始终睡不着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：以后文章里的阿语我会试着视情况决定是否翻译，少用一些译注。反正英语读者也是看不懂的。想起了谷歌翻译被阿巴斯的花式骂人术语统治的恐惧……


	3. 第一卷第二章 与死者对话

 

* * *

 

 **第一卷第二章** **与死者对话**

 

       曙光明朗而残酷。马利克徒劳地盼望自己睡着过，因为他现在甚至不能骗自己说昨天的一切只是场恶梦。卡达尔醒来的时候，他在弟弟眼里看到了微弱的希望，渴望着能感同身受。马利克对卡达尔轻轻摇头的时候，拿不准他的否定让谁更痛苦——有些事他们永远不会谈论，但它永远潜伏在他们之间，在阴影里发出讥笑。

       一场可怕的黎明。一段两人都不想要的新生活的开始。

       “呆在这儿。”马利克说。他的声音嘶哑，嘴里像是装满了沙子，眼睛痛得像在烧。他从石缝里探出头，差点因为外面没有圣殿骑士盯着而感到惊奇。“我去找吃的。”

       但卡达尔抓住他的上衣前襟不放。“我要跟你一块去，”他害怕地说，“我们要团结一致不是吗？我不想一个人等着。”

       马利克轻轻撬开他的手指。“我知道，”他说，“但我们两个还没有确认周围情况，一起跑出去太危险了。我们需要食物和水，尤其是在我们要……离开村子的情况下。”

       卡达尔睁大眼睛。“我们要去哪呢？隔壁村子？”

       “估计不行。如果圣殿骑士一路扫荡……这一带都不安全。”

       “那要去哪？”作为一个六岁的孩子，卡达尔愁眉苦脸的频率实在过高，“我不想住在山洞里。”

       马利克掩盖住一个疲惫的笑容。翘起嘴角令他痛苦：他的整个身体都在散发痛苦，因昨天的奔跑和在冰冷坚硬的石块上胆战心惊地度过的一夜而抽痛。他感觉不像个大人，像个老人；他挤出一个老人的微笑。

       “我们不会住在这，”他说，然后犹豫了。他已经焦思苦虑一整晚，趁卡达尔睡得正香犹疑不决——他是个大人，必须做出决定，然而却对何为正确、何为错误毫无头绪，而且……

       _父亲，你在哪？你为何总是知道该做什么？如果我做错了怎么办？会有亡羊补牢的机会吗？_

_父亲，如果他死了怎么办？_

       “我们去大马士革。”马利克坚定地说。卡达尔眼里装满了难以置信的神情。说出那个词的时候，他自己的心也漏跳了一拍。大马士革。通天的高塔，雪白的石板路，人声鼎沸的无垠之海。天堂之城，神圣仅次于耶路撒冷：正信者的坚实堡垒，世界的花园。 _大马士革_ 。

       “为什么是那里？”他弟弟想知道。

       “因为……”因为旧的世界已经化为灰烬，必须要一个截然不同的新世界，才足以埋葬一切旧的记忆。因为只有那样，马利克才能够面对下一个黎明，以及今后的每一个。因为曾经的他总是向往大马士革，而现在的他仍有权做一个缥缈的梦。

       “因为那里很安全，”他说，“哈米德先生说过那里满是穆斯林战士，没有圣殿骑士。在那儿我们能过得很好，我们找个住处，然后……然后我会找份工。我可以送信，可以当个学徒或者……随便什么。”

       卡达尔点头。“我也去工作，”他说，“努力地工作。”

       但马利克摇头。他的眼睛热切地一闪一闪，神情不是因为开心而激烈。如果生活必须重新开始，那就顺其自然吧——但要由他来决定什么该改变。“你得去上学。”他说

       “上学？”卡达尔说出这着神圣的词语，“但爸妈从来没让我们去上学。”

       “他们没有钱。我觉得他们付不起这个钱。再说了，他们能送我们去哪呢？这里什么也没有。但大马士革有很多教师，我会确保我们能请得起他们。我白天晚上都会工作。你去学读书写字，我们会有吃的，还会有个住处。一个很小的地方，”他小心地说，已经意识到这即使作为白日梦也想得太美，“一个很小但是很舒服的地方。”

       “我们两个一起？”

       “对。我们一起。”马利克直起僵硬的双腿。太阳还没有升高，但空气已经很炎热。他的衣服好像粘在了身上，嘴里干得难受。丘陵外面的田野悄无声息。“但是我们要一路走到大马士革的话，先要找到食物和水。”

       “那有多远，马利克？”

       “很远。”（谢天谢地卡达尔没有问他最怕的另一个问题，也就是“ _我们怎么去那里_ ？”马利克不知道茉莉之城在哪里。哈米德提过一次路标的事……）“所以我要去找吃的……”

       “等等。”卡达尔又抓住了他的上衣。

       “我们不能永远呆在这儿。你看，你得鼓起勇气。”

       “我知道，我会的。只是……就是再等一下。我还不饿。”

       “谎撒得差劲极了。”马利克警告道。但他还是坐下，为获得的借口松了口气。“我就呆一会儿，然后真的得走了。你好好躲在山洞里不会有事。”卡达尔保证他会听话，但没有松手。马利克不停提醒他自己就呆一会儿，就几分钟，最多半小时。

       一整天过去，他没有离开山洞。

       天色渐暗，星星又升起来，闪亮而遥远。卡达尔睡着了。这次连马利克也累得闭上了眼睛。行为逐渐化为例行程序：一夜绝望地渴求慰藉和安稳之所，直到马利克在清晨被喉咙里的烧灼感叫醒。他 _需要_ 水，卡达尔也一样。当他起身的时候，空空如也的胃袋让他头晕目眩。

       卡达尔这次没有抗议哥哥的离开，毕竟他自己也饥肠辘辘、焦渴难忍。“我跟你一块去，”他换了个提议，“我能帮你拿东西。”

       “不行。”马利克不容置疑地说。

       “为什么？我为什么不能跟你去？”

       “因为不行。”因为房子不在了。因为圣殿骑士当时在那里。因为脑海中的场景挥之不去，他不敢去想，那里有些什么支离破碎的东西。

       离开那个小山洞，想象中的避风港，令马利克恐惧；恐惧不足以形容他的心境，他感到草木皆兵。田野与昨夜别无二致，尽管印着马蹄与铁靴践踏的痕迹。从丘陵地到房子要二十分钟路程，每一秒都是煎熬。当他经过他们曾经藏身的大石头时又感到一阵阵反胃。远处，青烟袅袅拂过天空。

       日光流金铄石。四野无声。马利克感觉每一次落步的声音都震耳欲聋。他想知道，如果他开始奔跑，再也不停下会如何——越过沙漠，越过市镇，直到大马士革出现在他身旁，拥抱他。如果他忘记生命的最初十年，装模做样地过起一段新的生活，直到它成真，又会如何？

       他这样想了几分钟，因为他只是人类，又筋疲力尽。接着，他放下了这个想法，继续艰难前行。逃避的念头让他干枯的喉咙泛上苦涩。为什么要逃？他做了什么招来这样的命运？这不 _公平_ 。该逃的是那些圣殿骑士。

       马利克那时十岁，坚信世事应当公平。

       无论如何，他皱起眉头想，他不能抛下卡达尔。他们会一起找到大马士革。如果找不到大马士革，他们会找个其他的什么地方。都可以。无所谓。在这片新制造出的荒芜之地上被活活烤熟的同时关心点什么实在太难。穷乡僻壤，这村子想来是一向这么热。马利克的家想来一向这么遥远。

       之前怎么就没觉察到呢。

       到了。他猝然停住，扬起一片尘土。预计着看到一片灰烬和烧焦的房梁，半间屋子还立着的场景更加令人难受。前厅整个消失了，偏屋也是——马利克似乎看见母亲弯腰站在火炉前，感觉胃肠扭结——但后室或多或少还在。

       他犹豫地走近，鞋底带起黑色的焦土。空气里有烟尘、灰烬和腐烂的味道。他站在曾经是前厅的瓦砾堆上，想起和父亲与村民们共进晚餐的场景。坐在消失的房间里与已死之人对话。这里没有可以挽救的东西，这些遗迹可以是任何一个火堆的余烬，可以是一把炉灰，没有什么能让它被称为“房子”。

       所以马利克跨过一条断裂的房梁爬到另一堆瓦砾上。这里也彻底被毁了。一片麻木中，他想，真主会怎么看呢？房子也能和人一样死去吗？桌椅和锅碗是否也有灵魂，包围着他的是不是它们的幽灵？

       他去察看最后一间房子，接近之后发现它并不是真的还在：徒有四壁，木头被熏黑变形，但不知为何没有倒塌。屋内的部分全都被烧成丑陋、了无生机的破烂。天花板消失不见，残酷的日光无差别地照射着所有地方。

       这里没有什么可挽救。马利克记不起他为什么来。他踹着石块翻翻找找的时候觉得自己蠢极了，寻找着父亲的祈祷垫，弟弟的上衣，母亲的围巾，却一无所获。最终他放弃了。

       他还是又累又饿，脱水让眼前的地面卷曲翻滚。在回去找弟弟的路上他停在羊圈前，里面现在没有羊了，反正也没指望着有。牧羊人马利克失去了他的羊群。破旧的栅栏门最上面的铰链断了，掉在一边。

       _我应该检查它是不是关好了_ ，他自言自语，心里清楚那样结果也不会有什么区别。 _我不应该偷懒_ 。

       他继续走。

 

_-i-_

 

       卡达尔蜷缩在洞口，膝盖顶着胸口，郁郁寡欢。他脚下放着一小堆石头。

       马利克在他面前停下。“在等圣殿骑士？”他问。然后他抖了一下——他的喉咙干到说句话都疼。

       他弟弟没有抬头看他。“找到什么了吗？”他用一只手掐着喉咙问。

       “没有。”马利克端详着那堆石头。“我想看看村子的其他地方。总会有点什么。但我先回来接你。”

       卡达尔摇头。“我不想看见村子。”他咕哝。

       “我们可以顺路去小溪那边，”马利克哄他，“我知道你渴。而且我们要去大马士革的话得准备食物，是吧？”

       “大概是吧。”

       “来吧。你可以带着你的石头。”

       卡达尔终于抬起了头。“用来打狼？”他想知道。

       马利克喉头一紧，这次不是因为渴。“对，”他说，“我们可能需要赶走它们。”

       “但我还不到十岁，哥，我觉得我做不到。”

       “我会教你。你信任我，不是吗？”

       卡达尔点头，晃晃悠悠地站起来。那些尘土和污垢下面藏着马利克六岁的弟弟，但现在几乎辨认不出来了。马利克微笑着伸出手。

 

_-i-_

 

       他们到溪边渴饮一番。马利克蹲下，双手拢起溪水；卡达尔渴得像条狗一样五体投地扎进水里，直到他哥哥打了一下他的脑门让他停下。冰冷平淡的溪水可口宜人，它填满酸痛的胃肠，暂时掩盖了饥饿和干渴带来的不适。这不会持续很久，马利克知道，但是他现在感觉很好。

       他洗干净手，把脸埋进水里试图搓掉脸上的污垢，然后是头发里硬邦邦的沙子：清洗感觉好极了，直到为了确认卡达尔也跟着做了他才停下。

       “衣服脱掉，”他命令道，“我们可能得穿这些东西一阵子，得尽量保证它们都干净。”卡达尔点点头，开始艰难地清除满满一口袋的石头。

       马利克把衣服泡进水里，太阳晒在光裸的后背上。卡达尔把衣服给哥哥洗了，于是坐在溪流中间玩泥巴。棕色的稀泥从指缝里流走。“我饿了。”过了一会，他说。饮用冷水的魔力已经褪去。“村里会有吃的吗？”

       “总会找到点啥。过来——穿上这个。先把泥洗干净。”

       卡达尔钻进衣服里。湿哒哒的纤维黏在他身上，但清洗过之后他至少能被认出来了。“到大马士革要多久啊？”

       马利克磨蹭着穿戴整齐，借此拖延时间。“好久，”他最终回答道，“哈米德先生说他走了五天，但他是骑马走的。如果走路的话可能要几个星期。所以我们需要很多吃的。”

       “我们不能在路上买吗？”

       _哪来的钱_ ？马利克耸肩。“再说吧。”他站起来，看向村子那边。“天不早了，”他说，“我们该走了。”停顿片刻后：“可能没多少东西剩下，”他小心地说，“不要害怕，如果它们看着……”

       但卡达尔正在重新装填石头，从他自己的程度来说已经武装到牙齿。于是马利克吞下剩下半句警告。

 

_-i-_

 

       他们取了两天前走向村庄的路。正如当时一样，它安坐在他们脚下，蜷缩在山谷底部。正如当时一样，它烟尘缭绕，冷酷陌生。它的主体大多已经消失（房屋和他们家一样化为一堆无名灰烬），幸免于此的部分也满目疮痍。而且还有遗骸在那里。

       但他们有什么选择？他们得吃东西。于是马利克进去搜索，让卡达尔在最近的一栋大致完整的房子那里等他。一个漫长、肮脏、悲惨的过程：被太阳晒了两天的尸体膨胀起来，发出恶臭。马利克不去看，怕认出它们中的谁。他远远躲开巴吉尔先生家的废墟。至少卡达尔看起来没有被吓得太厉害：他忙着找更多石头。

       有点价值的东西都找不到，全让圣殿骑士抢得一干二净。一只满身疥癣的老狗趴在一具尸体边，想必是它曾经的主人；马利克路过的时候它发出低沉的呜呜声，浑身毛发倒竖，却站不起来。偶尔有一只鸡扑打着跑过废墟。马利克无视了这些：他们搞不定活的动物。

       就在上周，这还是一个虽偏居一隅却生机勃勃的小村。现在井边没有拉家常的妇女，清真寺外没有赶去祈祷的男人。清真寺本身也已经不在，在圣殿骑士沾沾自喜的怒火中被夷为平地。

       马利克搜索着幽灵的居所，小心翼翼地为他不值一提的偷窃向不存在的主人道歉。经过可见的死者时《古兰经》的零碎片段涌上心头，又很快被他委弃泥涂。他父亲要是知道了估计会惊恐万分；但在这种时候，无论多神圣的的悼词都一样苍白。马利克选择人间的语言。真主一定会理解。

       搜刮两个小时后，马利克身体和精神上的力量都枯竭了，他审视自己的成果。他找到了三块面包，其中一块陈得和石头一样硬，三块都覆满灰烬。一大块奶酪，能撑一段时间；边上有点发霉了，不过不难削掉。有一个小布袋里装着鹰嘴豆：如果他们足够节约，可能够吃三顿。最后，一整个洋葱，又大又新鲜，真正的战利品。

     马利克又刨了一会儿，找到了一个油腻的袋子和两个还有盖子的陶罐。他把食物交给弟弟，穿过村子找到一条更小的溪流，在炽热的阳光下几乎断流。仍旧，这也算水，于是马利克清洗罐子和袋子。打水的时候发现有一个罐子口裂了。他用拇指抚过裂口后，决定它碎得不算厉害。凑合吧……

       他回到村里接弟弟和吃的。他们逃出恶臭的侵扰范围，挨着一棵枯萎的老树乘凉。这地方用来休息和补充营养堪称完美。马利克费了点劲从变硬的那扇面包上掰下两块，加上一点奶酪，再配上小小的一片洋葱。

       马利克想慢慢吃，好好享受这顿饭，但洋葱的刺鼻气味让他意识到自己有多饿。非狼吞虎咽不能满足胃肠的需求。

       “我们明天吃点好的，”他跟弟弟说，“大路沿着小溪，只要我们跟着它走，水不是问题。”他给卡达尔看了看盖紧的罐子，“尽管如此，省着点这个。有更多士兵的话，我们可能得避开大路。”

       “然后我们会找到大马士革？”

       “没错。”马利克站起来，端详着地平线上的落日。天色黯淡，暑气渐渐消去。已经洗漱过、吃过、休息过，旅途不能一推再推。

      他转身面对卡达尔。“那么，上路吧。”


	4. 第一卷第三章：荒芜之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看这里，卡达尔差点被领养，马利克差点被打死。

 

* * *

 **第一卷第三章** **荒芜之地**

 

       马利克没什么距离感。

       他清楚他的村子很偏僻，也认得大地到天空很遥远，沉闷的日子里他整天盯着地平线。但明白大地广阔无垠是一回事，置身其中向无尽的地平线进发则是另一回事。

       村子的遗骸早已被甩在身后，下一个村子尚无踪迹。马利克和卡达尔循着土路，土路循着溪流，此外再无同行者。视野尽头高峻的群山令人生畏。小路卷过丘陵，偶尔贴近几道美丽的溪谷；马利克命令弟弟远离边缘，以防万一：他听说过塌方，不想跑到悬崖底下去追卡达尔。

       路边有田野和大片的荒地，大多在暑热中死气沉沉。脚下布满石片的路坑洼崎岖，从及肩高的沙堆里削出锐角。这里也有生命的痕迹，比如头顶盘旋的鸟儿和有人接近时受惊跳走的兔子。有一次，他们路过一个谷仓的残骸。它的结构扭曲变形，在烈日烘烤的大地上塌成一堆。它是很久以来出现的唯一人类造物，却不是马利克期盼的指向大马士革的路标。

       他们向前走。

       暑气最盛的正午他们休息一小时。马利克分发面包和奶酪；卡达尔已经不再抱怨配给的份额，但食物被从袋子里拿出来时看得眼睛都直了。他们缓慢地进食，在咀嚼的空隙闲聊。已经走了几天了？马利克数不过来。别着急吃饭，最好磨蹭一下，为前方的未知的艰险积攒力量。

       卡达尔对漂泊的生活适应得很好。他仍在收集石头，现在口袋里攒了沉重的一堆。夜里，无论找到什么藏身处，他总是紧贴着哥哥蜷成一团入睡。他的噩梦充满烈焰和哀鸣，有时会把两人都惊醒。

       每天清晨他们在小溪里梳洗，用陶罐打水。即使尽力而为，马利克也没法把衣服洗得和母亲洗的一样干净；两件上衣逐渐覆上棕色的污点，线缝里塞着泥沙。他把卡达尔浸到水里，试图帮他洗掉满头满脸的脏土，但显然这也太难。卡达尔很高兴有借口脏兮兮地到处乱跑，但马利克怀疑他应该对他们愈发褴褛的外形感到担忧。

       说到底，马利克不确定他有没有领对路。他能确保每天行程可观，但不知道大马士革的方位令人不安。他们甚至不能离开一条小溪，即使大城可能和它毫无关系。早晚会遇到村子，到时候或许可以问路。

       然而这还是很可怕。世界这么大。马利克无比渺小。夜里 _他_ 梦到柔软的床、丰盛的食物和安抚人心的羊群。他不知道大马士革是否有容身之所，看不到三年后、三个月后、甚至三天后的未来，不知道再次安眠会是何时何地。

       终于，似乎是在旅途的第二个星期，马利克打开口袋，里面除了一片陈腐的面包壳空无一物。

       他把它递给卡达尔，感叹着自己累得不想吃东西， _太累了_ ，只消化得动水，喝点水就行。真的。卡达尔接受了面包和借口。马利克从没有这么庆幸弟弟只有六岁。

       那晚他干脆放弃了入睡的尝试。现在怎么办？光靠水能撑多久？ _吃的_ 都去哪了？马利克 _试着_ 小心地配给份额，他们已经三天没吃午饭了：入睡前和起床后吃一点点东西，午休的时候喝水。他一路上胃肠酸痛，进食也无法缓解，一站起来就眼前昏花。卡达尔的情况估计也差不多——他们走得越来越慢，睡得越来越晚，步履维艰的旅途开始得一天比一天早。

       食物没吃完的时候他们忍饥挨饿。现在食物吃完了。

       他转过头，看见弟弟正靠在他腿上睡得正香。卡达尔绝对瘦了：颧骨更加突出，手腕皮包骨头，即使喝了那么多水嘴唇还是干裂流血。

       马利克起身向溪流走了几步。它比刚上路时更细小了，只剩下尖锐石块上的涓涓细流。另一件令人担忧的事——水源干涸了怎么办？

       “现在怎么办？”他自言自语。 _父亲，告诉我_ 。

       马利克从来没有这么饿过。他凝视着倒影脸上的尖锐线条，意识到自己的消瘦。他的头发僵硬粘连夹杂着尘土，肤色被阳光炙烤得暗了几度，衬衫下每根肋骨的轮廓清晰可见。不吃晚饭很难……早饭就没吃多少……而且前一天的晚饭大多分给卡达尔了，因为那小孩看着饿坏了，他不忍心……

       转天情形更加艰难，没有早饭可吃，晚饭更是毫无希望。卡达尔再次愁眉苦脸、闷闷不乐，马利克也没法怪他。喝水喝到肚子涨痛也缓解不了饥饿而带来的晕眩。天空沉重地坠在头顶，地面升起的热气让眼前的一切影影绰绰。

       “马利克，”卡达尔说，“我累了。我们能休息一会吗？”

       “你刚睡了一个小时，我们中午不是……”马利克犹豫了，不确定没吃午饭的话，午间餐歇该叫什么，“如果一直休息，我们永远走不到。”

       “但是我累。”

       “你怎么就累了？我们刚走了一小会。”

       卡达尔的耸肩令人不安。他弟弟的眼神迟钝而麻木。他们前进的速度比起刚上路时已经大幅减缓，但即使这样，卡达尔也慢慢跟不上了。马利克用颤抖的手捂着额头端详前路，前路波动起伏。地面在跳动吗？他听见脉搏打在耳鼓上的声音。

       好饿……如果有一点点面包屑……

       “能去跟他们要点吃的吗？”一时间马利克没理解他弟弟在说什么，但卡达尔伸手指向前方，于是他看到几里外有一小群人坐在树下。五个人，都是男性，穿着旧衣服，白色的长袍和头巾遮蔽着阳光，从服饰看是去往某个神龛的朝圣者。这样的队伍时不时路过马利克的村子，总能获得食物、庇护和尊重——致敬真主的神圣行为应当得到回报。

       “可以吗？”卡达尔又问。

       “他们可能也没多少东西，”马利克说，试图装作智慧。向朝圣者乞食合理吗？通常不是反过来的吗？但是他饿，知道卡达尔也饿。那比什么都重要。“过来，我们去试试。”

       那群人看着他们走近，无疑在打量他们褴褛的衣衫和瘦削的脸颊。卡达尔躲在哥哥身后，一只手拽着他的衣角。马利克满心想着吃的，差点忘了问好。他张开嘴，在最后一秒想起了他是个大人，应该稳重有礼。

       于是：“愿您平安，”他说，努力直起矮小的身板。四个人一言不发——其中一个还扭过头去——但第五个人继续着锐利的审视，最后点了点头。

       “你也一样。”那人抓了抓头巾下的头发。他长着一双绿眼睛，鹰钩鼻，左边的脸颊被一道从眼角到唇边的伤疤分成两半。他声音粗鲁，甚至可能不耐烦，“在这儿遇到这么小的赶路人可不寻常。小孩，你的爸妈呢？”

       “马利克不是——”卡达尔试图顶嘴。但马利克打断了他。朝圣者的漠不关心让他气馁，他想向那群显然没看出他已经 _十_ 岁的人证明一下他的成熟。

       “卡达尔，大人说话小孩别插嘴，”他责备道；话音未落，朝圣者们哄堂大笑。连那个粗鲁的家伙都露出了一个刻薄的笑容。

       马利克满脸通红，笑声像皮鞭一样令他瑟缩。他耳鸣目眩，一时间清楚地感觉到背上火辣辣的阳光，意识到自己身上有多脏，和沙漠比起来有多渺小。他吞了口口水。喉咙底下发苦，但他的眼泪早流干了。

       之前说话的那人摇摇头抬起手来，打手势时倾泻而下的宽大袍袖在指间皱起。“如果你们是来讨吃的，上路一里开外有个地方，”他说。马利克看着他指路的手上多毛的指节，“比村子本身近一点。他们可能愿意给乞丐一口吃的。”

       “噢，”马利克说，“我们不是——”下一个词像利刃悬在舌尖说不出来。 _乞丐_ 。世界上最低贱的职业，除了真主没人在乎。永远肮脏，有时吓人，总是 _被遗忘_ 。被忽视。他们落到此等田地了吗？

       “我们有家的，”他试图反驳，“我们正要去……”

       朝圣者听而不闻。无需怜悯为了几口剩饭卑躬屈膝的人，其中毫无荣誉。马利克没有家没有父母身无分文……他不是“乞丐”是什么？能怪这些朝圣者无情吗？仅仅一个月前，他还对蓬头垢面的乞食者们敬而远之。连母亲都会把他们拒之门外。马利克看着自己的手：细长的手指因为在冰冷的溪水里清洗而脱皮，指甲断裂流血，指节间塞满泥垢。他握紧胸前上衣的布料，穿旧洗毛的织物粗糙不堪。

       一双乞丐的手，不是吗？他和曾在清真寺前卖唱的老头有何区别？那人因为失明，因为咧开嘴笑时没有一颗牙齿、口水滴答而可悲可怜。他藏身在清真寺门边，哼唱着伸出手臂张开五指。人们容忍他。是的， _容忍_ ，用以执行安拉指下的施舍义务，用以证明他们虽贫困却不算一无所有。人们容忍这个乞丐，“他们的乞丐”（而不是其他人的），但除了往他手心放上一枚硬币时，没人把他当回事。

       祈祷散场之后老乞丐会去哪里？在何处过夜？他会坐在那卑微的清真寺前，对着空无一人的街道歌唱吗？马利克以前从未想过。不然呢，谁会注意到一个毫无希望的人？

       “怎么着？”一个朝圣者打断，“那就上路啊。这里没东西给你。”

       “好的，”马利克挤出空虚飘渺的几个字，“谢谢您。”

       绿眼睛的人叹了一声。“他们会给你吃的，”他说，“但你之后得马上上路。你们这种人不该呆在这附近。”他的声音低沉下去，比起鄙视更接近警告，但对马利克来说都没区别。他咕哝了几句好话，重新拽住卡达尔的手腕；他感到说话者的目光黏在背上，也没心思躲开。

       “怎么了？”卡达尔质问，“为什么他们什么也不给？”马利克正因酸苦的懊丧头痛，没有回答，连珠炮似的吐出一串他自己都不认得的脏话——无疑是从巴吉尔先生那学来的。作为一个成年人和一个受挫的 _乞丐_ ，用一用它们也不错。傲慢的混球！蠢货、杂种！

       “ _马利克_ ，”卡达尔看着哥哥语速加快，窘迫不安地移动，“有什么 _不对_ 吗？”

       马利克继续昂首前进。没钱没饭吃也有尊严在——那些人又算什么东西？下回他不会这么逆来顺受。下回他要斥骂他们直到喘不上气，诅咒他们一百年……

       “你根本没在听，”卡达尔抱怨，“为什么他们不给我们吃的？他们肯定 _有_ 吃的。”

       马利克厉声说：“你不是也在场吗？”他拽了弟弟一把，“快走，上路了。”

       卡达尔伸长脖子回头，试图找到白袍的影子。“我们早上路了。”他指出。过了一道弯后那群朝圣者的形象永远地被挡住了。卡达尔努力探身想去看，绊倒在一块石头上。马利克不耐烦地把他往前推。

       “好好看路，免得摔断骨头。或者把鞋摔坏了，这双坏了你又没得换那就光脚走石头地吧看你疼不疼反正我不会背你，我就 _不_ 。”发脾气让马利克心情好了点又差了点，他的声线因为不满和绝望颤抖。

       “我只是在问问题，”卡达尔轻声说，“你什么都不告诉我。”

       马利克没有回应，抓紧了弟弟的手，把两人一起沿着空无一人的大路拖下去。

 

_-i-_

 

       走了差不多一里地他们看见所谓的房子。一栋茅草棚，一扇门，一个窗洞，一头骨瘦如柴的毛驴在屋后毫无生机的田野里嘶叫。比例悬殊的屋顶垂挂在房子背面，形成薄薄的一丝阴影，无力地给一个乱七八糟的菜园子遮荫。房子正对着始终荒凉的土路，田野后面是连绵起伏的丘陵；房子像个灯塔或者卫兵一样杵在它们面前。马利克在模糊的意识里嫌弃着，走上去敲门。他已经用十岁小孩的全部意志做出决定，如果没人来开门的话，他就去搜刮菜园子。

       但有人来开门了。是个女人，像所有女人一样包着头巾，年龄大约和他们的母亲相仿，只是脸上多了些沧桑的暗纹。她头巾下露出的一撇黑发斑驳发灰，颧骨高高耸起——她和臂弯里的婴儿一样枯瘦。

       她用力把变形的木门打开了些，马利克有些害羞地抬头看着她。马利克没什么和陌生女人相处的经验；他已经知道男女有别，却还不到因为直视女性的眼睛被看作无礼的年纪，不 _需要_ 先要求她丈夫到场再说话，尽管觉得那样可能更合适。大人世界错综复杂矛盾百出，他一天天学会它的规则。

       那个女人也没在看他。她盯着藏在哥哥身后的因为希望傻笑的卡达尔，惊讶地张大嘴巴。“……你们是村里来的小孩吗？”她问，声音小到听不出语气。

       马利克摇头。“我们在赶路。”他说。事实也差不多是那样。

       “你们自己？你们的父母呢？”

       “我负责照顾我们俩。”他咕哝，准备迎接一轮嘲讽。那女人只是沉默。她怀里的婴儿叫了一声，把一只胳膊挣出毯子外。她没有把它举到胸前，只是晃了晃它；孩子又哭叫起来，但她还是没有给它喂奶。马利克注意到那条胳膊上暗沉的颜色。卡达尔还是婴儿的时候比它大多了，不是吗？包着一大团婴儿肥，一旦饿了能哭得震天动地。马利克又端详起这个孩子，注意到它的哭喊多么快地平息下去。

       “你们要去哪？”女人轻声问道。马利克想编个谎，但在他行动之前卡达尔已经叽叽喳喳地讲开了。

       “大马士革。我们走了好久 _好久_ 。”

       “大马士革，”她带着一丝微弱的笑容重复道，“那好远。你们太小了。”她的眼神上下闪动，马利克知道她在打量卡达尔，他看起来越来越像营养不良的流浪儿。 _他们两个_ 都是。他再次做好迎接挖苦的准备，但女人正忙着对卡达尔展现充满母性的笑容，对讽刺并无兴趣。

       （尽管已经在沙漠里走了不知多久，马利克仍然记得 _母亲_ 。昨晚他梦见母亲屈身在炖锅前。醒来时卡达尔几乎覆盖在他身上睡得很香。他感到饥饿多于悲痛。）

       “我们没有吃的了，”于是他说，“您有什么可以施舍的吗？我可以做工交换。”他补充道，免得再被叫做乞丐。

       “我也是。”卡达尔提议。

       “你太 _小_ 了。他太小了。”马利克说。

       “我不小。你放羊的时候我帮妈妈清理过屋子。我还打扫过一次厨房。”

       马利克泄气地说：“那不算。不是做这种工。”

       “有什么区别？你都不知道你要做什么。”

       “这是大人的事情，知道吗？你看，占便宜的是你，你可以在这儿等我。是我要干活。”

       “你们两个都不用干活，”那个女人神采奕奕地打断，“在外面等一下……”

       “法希玛？”一个男人，估计是她丈夫，从她身后的阴影里走出来。他和他的妻子、孩子一样骨瘦如柴：棕色的皮肤像颜料一样摊在棱角尖锐的骨架上。他的脸剃光了，看不出是三十岁还是六十五岁，唯独显示出疲惫。一家人身上都散发着萎顿的气息。“法希玛？”他重复道，这一次所有人都看得出来他是在对不请自来的客人说话，“这是谁？”

       “赶路的，”她盯着他脚边的地面说，“来要点吃的。”

       男人沉默了许久。他看向他的妻子、他的孩子、他手骨上包裹的单薄革质皮肤。他沉默了那么久，马利克不禁怀疑这是不是一种拒绝，他是否打算沉默着直到不受欢迎的客人们自行离开。但他们 _不能_ 放弃……！

       “我可以干活，”马利克说，“我会收庄稼、放牲口，还……我什么活都能干。我们只要一点吃的。”法希玛的丈夫不为所动。

       “因为我们要去大马士革，”卡达尔补充，“马利克去工作，我要去写字学校什么的。但我们吃的没带够因为都被圣殿骑士烧了所以饿。但是我的鞋没坏。”他坚持。马利克想拍死他。蠢蛋六岁小孩！

       “少说点话，”他斥道。卡达尔抱着双臂撅起嘴来。

       “圣殿骑士，哈？”男人挠了挠下巴，瞟了妻子一眼，耸耸肩。“留他们一晚吧，”他说，“他们可以睡这儿，别碍事就行。但是只有一晚，我们不是开客店的……”

       “谢谢。”马利克赶紧说。晚饭，休息，终于有间屋子住了！他想着母亲的饭菜满口生津。她做的炖菜哪怕在羊群青黄不接的季节也那么香，辛辣浓重，稠得化不开。或许这个叫法希玛的女人手艺没那么出色，但 _仍旧_ ——马利克为了一锅炖菜盼了好久。

       “说谢谢，卡达尔，”他说。时运的眷顾快把他冲昏了头。但卡达尔没有回答。马利克反应过来的时候看见那个女人已经牵着卡达尔进了屋子，就像母亲领着孩子。

 

_-i-_

 

       屋里一片晦暗，没有家具仍窄小局促，有窗户仍湿滞闷热。马利克帮主人喂了他们唯一的山羊；男人一言不发，山羊津津有味地嚼着一把垃圾，两个生物的肋骨都根根可见。法希玛在屋里搅拌着一锅没有气味的糊糊，她的孩子不安分地在一堆毯子上打瞌睡。卡达尔被派去看管婴儿，但大部分时候都在叽叽喳喳地和女主人唠叨羊和兄弟和投石术，以及它们各自的好处。马利克回到房子，站在变形的门框里适应昏暗的光线，看见法希玛欢喜地对着他弟弟笑。

       那婴儿醒了，抽泣着寻找乳汁。“就一小会儿。”母亲哄它。它又睡了过去，小小的襁褓半埋在一堆破布里。

       男人回来后他妻子端上糊糊。它吃起来跟闻起来没什么区别。即使如此，主人对面靠墙坐着的马利克和卡达尔还是狼吞虎咽起来。食物令空空如也的肚皮发痛，但这棒极了。男人隔着碗看着他们，使眼色警告他们别来添饭。他们没有问，但法希玛还是给他们添了一份。卡达尔饿得像头羊一样半张着嘴吧唧着，马利克尴尬得跺了他一脚。

       尽管如此，这菜实在不好吃。里面没有肉，只有些捣烂的蔬菜和一两个土豆，汤汁和清水没区别。两碗下肚，马利克还是很饿。老实说碗也 _有点小_ ……在马利克无限放宽的标准下也算特小份。

       晚饭过后婴儿毫无指望地哭闹了一阵，法希玛终于侧过身去给它喂奶。马利克挪到门边留出的空地上，回忆着小卡达尔饿的时候大哭大叫，把父母都吓到了。但你要是真的饿了，哭喊可很难。现在他觉得自己都没有这个力气。连叫苦的力气都不曾有，日子该是怎么过的啊？

       夜幕降临后屋里伸手不见五指，甚至比外面的世界还黑。马利克习惯了满天星光，头上却只有空无一物的屋顶；几周的跋涉让四肢酸痛却坚韧，身下柔软的毯子令他不适。安居室内没能给出想象中的慰藉。它敲醒他，提醒他已经被永远甩在身后的一切。

       他 _在_ 哪里？这栋房子是什么，在何种悲凉的地界？为何他在这里，却不在家？还在沙漠里时马利克满心只想活下去；但现在一点点文明的迹象勾起了那么多关于人类世界的回忆……

       他胸口一紧，感觉到压抑在那里的哀鸣。他无法成眠，侧过身去面对蜷缩着熟睡的弟弟，轻声说了一句“对不起”，不知道歉何为。可能是为了很多事情。有很多事卡达尔不该遭受。

       在这间屋子里很难安神，四周只有光秃秃的热气和贫困为伴；很难呼吸，空气粘滞在肺泡上。马利克盯着天花板，在数周的旅程中第一次记起恐惧。

       哭一场就好了，如果他还能哭就好了。

       就在那时一阵压抑的低语传进耳中，他终于找到个分心的由头，于是侧耳去听。法希玛夫妇还没睡，坐在远端的墙角，孩子睡在他们中间。无疑这是夫妻间的私密对话，无疑他们不想让他听见——但马利克一直不明白人们为什么不能把私事 _藏好一点_ 。话都在他面前讲了，他要怎么不去偷听呢？

       “……留下他们？”他听见主人嗫嚅。法希玛的回答像一小团空气，太轻太快听不清楚。马利克闭上眼睛屏住呼吸。“怎么？看看你自己的儿子……”

       “我不知道，”她说，“可能可以只养一个。或许可以留下小的那个。”

       “然后让我们的孩子替他死。”

       “不。”法希玛说，但她的声音里没有母亲们的坚定。果断言辞下的语气脆弱迟疑，低垂的肩膀暴露出她的绝望，“他不会死。”

       “看着他告诉我……”男人用他妻子缺乏的所有坚定说道，“如果我们随随便便从大路上捡流浪儿来养，那他会怎么样，过得更好吗？”

       法希玛的声音更微弱了。马利克努力支起耳朵听。“……那么小……外面……危险。我们可以保护他们。”

       “不，我们做不到。能指望庄稼收成吗？能指望老天下雨吗？”

       “今年，”她悄声说，“今年会好的。我确定。”

       “去年、前年我们也这么指望。”

       “真主不会眼看着我们挨饿”

       “但我们就在挨饿。”

       她伸手去碰他。“孩子，”她哀求，“他们还是孩子……”

       “不行，”他重复，“不行，不可以。又不是我们的孩子，我们不该替他们受苦。”

       “他们……大马士革？不可能的，他们……你明知道会……”

       “那就让他们去，”他严厉地打断，“最好是他们，而不是我的儿子。日子一天比一天难过，我们不可能收留基督徒制造的每一个战争孤儿。”

       “可他们那么小。”法希玛木然地说。

       “再小也是别人的孩子，”她丈夫反驳，语气愈加坚定，言辞再无转圜余地，“我绝对不会为了他们牺牲自己的儿子。明早我们再给他们点吃的，让他们到镇上去。”

       “镇上，”法希玛重复道，声音里听不出愤怒，“你知道迎接他们的会是什么。”

       “没错。”男人急迫地靠到她身边。他的手指在黑暗中摸索，帮孩子掖好毯子。“看看你的儿子。告诉我另一条命值得用他的命来换。告诉我留下一个陌生人的孩子不会让他饿得更厉害。法希玛。看看你的儿子，我们该怎么做？”

       马利克等待着一句反击，她再吐出一团虚弱的空气也好，但什么都没有发生。他最终把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见她俯身在孩子旁边，轻抚它脱色的脸颊。“小宝宝。”她哄它。马利克又等了一个小时，盼着对话继续，但只等到无尽的沉默。

 

_-i-_

 

       黎明染红了人间。马利克站在门前，与朝阳无语对视。他肩上沉甸甸的布袋装着水罐和够吃一两天的食物。这里的主人让他们去找一个村子，过了下一坐小山再走几里地，“那的人可能会给你们点什么。”他这样说，比起承诺和指示更像安慰。法希玛呆在屋子最深处没有出来。她时不时瞥马利克一眼，甚至勉强对他说出“沿着大路走，你会见到大马士革”，但她没有去看卡达尔。一次也没有。

       天色从血红转向湛蓝时两兄弟已经上路了。

       “他们真好，”卡达尔含着面包咕哝。他双手捧着它小口地咬，一脸满足，“她昨晚一直对我笑。”

       _我想恨他们_ ，马利克想。 _父亲，让我恨他们_ 。

       “但他们的小孩好安静，马利克。他们是不是应该给它多吃点。”

       _我想恨他们。但……_

       “ _卡达尔是你的责任。保护他是你的义务。_ ”

       “我希望他们能多给我们一点面包。我还是饿。为什么他们只给了这么点？我们不是说过我们要走很远很远吗？”

       “他们别无选择，”马利克终于说，“要优先供给自己的家庭。他们要给自己的孩子留吃的，就像母亲以前总是先给我们盛饭，然后才会分给别人一样。”

       “噢。”卡达尔消化着这些信息，“他们很穷，对吧？”

       他回想起那孩子，异常安静、骨瘦如柴，“对，真的很穷。”

       “我们也很穷吗？”

       “暂时是的。等我找到工作就不会了。”

       “好吧。”卡达尔吃掉了他的面包，沉浸在思绪中咀嚼着，“如果我们不那么穷了可以给他们点钱什么的。他们人真好。”

       “他们是很好，”马利克赞成，“总有一天我要回报他们。”

       （他确实想——他真心实意想帮忙。但父亲的话还在耳边回响，他心里清楚，他宁愿让一百个人挨饿，来换卡达尔一顿饱饭。）

 

_-i-_

 

       大概正午的时候他们来到村庄前。几十个破败不堪的棚屋挤在溪流的一条细小支流旁：很难让他们想起旧日的家园。水流透出怪异的棕色，在几处被垃圾截断。岸边是紫色和棕色的稀泥，臭不可闻。半数的屋子看上去都不像有人在住。地面被烘烤得尘土飞扬，在枯萎的草根下深深裂开。马利克目光所及之处没有活的家畜。

       无论如何他们在最近的房子前停下来，尽管它比法希玛家还破。现有的食物储备撑不了多久，他们急需村民施舍点什么。屋边的尘土被日光漂得褪色，门前杂草横生，没人试着拾掇。马利克把布包拿给卡达尔看管，自己去敲门，在心里默念台词：赶路——吃的——愿意做工来换。门开了，是一个戴祈祷帽、蓄须的男人……很像马利克的父亲，令他心生希望。台词念了一半，门砰的一声关上了。

       他迷惑地站在原地。片刻后卡达尔悄悄问：“发生什么了？“

       下个棚子的情况也差不多，下下个、下下下个也一样。有几次甚至没人开门，即使屋里有人活动的声音。整个区域都笼罩着臭气，混合着暑热让他头昏。这又是个什么地界？父亲不是经常说他们的人民热情好客吗？在基督徒的国度这种关门拒客的事可能是家常便饭，在圣殿骑士的国家能指望什么呢？在 _基督徒_ 的国度——马利克听说——人们光着身子走来走去，杀猪取食。但在这里？父亲哪怕是病了、累了也会招待客人，总能容忍他们的过失。父亲称其荣誉攸关，父亲从不犯错。

       “马利克，“卡达尔在第五次失败之后说，“我们可能该走了。”

       “我们只想要一点吃的，”他吼起来，“这蠢透了。我们再试一家。”但他们走到下一家，看见它明显废弃，半个屋顶都不见了。“或许我们应该去对岸试试，”卡达尔拽了拽他的上衣，“那边还有不少房子没去过……”卡达尔又拽了拽。“怎么了？”他终于转过头发问，对弟弟挑起眉毛。

       “可能，”卡达尔又说，“我们该闪人了。”这次他伸手指了指。马利克困惑地抬头，发现村庄到底没有无视他们。

       身后几尺处站着三个看上去比马利克大一两岁的男孩。他们显然是村里的居民，外表却比赶了几周路的人好不了多少：脏兮兮的上衣、脏兮兮的脸，头发不是被剃光就是粘结成团打着绺垂下来。这些陌生男孩个个因贫穷和营养不良瘦削，个个看上去都不友好。

       三个人都盯着他们，从一栋房子到另一栋房子跟着他们。

       “别管，”马利克说，“虚张声势而已。”他们村里的男孩也会成群结队吓唬外人，不过总会有大人们控制局面。显然，这种事在这个沙漠腹地的破烂村庄没人管。他又看向小溪。他们只想要一点点面包，然后就离开——

       “马利克！”卡达尔尖叫了一声。马利克来不及反应——甚至来不及转过身——就有个尖锐的东西砸在他后脑勺上让他踉跄几步。卡达尔又叫了一声，冲上前来扶住他。他震惊地站定，摸了摸头上头上疼痛的肿包，带下大块的红色痕迹。血？他脚边本来没有石头，现在有了一块。

       笑声在身后爆开。“他们拿着石头。”卡达尔悄悄说。马利克刚才怎么忽视了如此明显的事实。

       “你们想怎么着？”他鼓起勇气质问道。村里男孩又发出一阵窃笑。

       “嘿小叫花子，”其中一个喊道。他是三人中最高的一个，看着也相对健康，他脸上有试图蓄出胡子的迹象，“嘿你个废物。谁跟你们说你们能来这儿的？”

       “什么？”马利克盯着他们。他们讲的是同一门语言，但他好像看到了当初那个用外语咒骂他的圣殿骑士，感到了一如当时的脱节感，“我们在赶路，我们要——”

       “谁让你们来的？”另一个男孩打断道。这一个满脸痘坑，还挂着鼻涕，“哈？你们得有批准。要饭的哪能跟 _有家的_ 人一样。”

       新学到的脏话差点倾泻而出，不过头上抽痛的肿块提醒马利克别那么做。卡达尔拽着他背后的衣角睁大眼睛。

       “嘿，小叫花子，跟你说话呢。”之前的男孩听起来愈加烦躁，“对比你高级的人类尊重点！”这显然是他从别人那里学来的话，“你不属于这儿。我们村不需要废物乞丐。”

       “对，”第二个男孩说，“真恶心，呕！”他装模做样地把手在鼻子前面挥动，“你臭死了！你把整个地方都污染了。”

       马利克怒发冲冠——他不是一直尽力保持自己和弟弟的清洁卫生吗？这些男孩呢？他们可没干净到哪去！

       “看他直愣愣地，”第二个男孩洋洋自得，“蠢货，不会说话吗？”

       “他是个要饭的，”第三个男孩指出。马利克注意到这一个光着脚、没穿上衣。“估计蠢得啥也不会。你猜他知道自己在哪吗？你看，两个智障。嘿，要饭的，你妈日了骆驼吗？不然你是哪来的？”

       “马利克？”卡达尔悄声说。

       “没事，”他嘟哝，声音略微颤抖，“别介意，我们走。”

       “听着，婊子养的，”第一个村里男孩像不知道何为尊重一样吐出脏话，就像在其中浸泡了一辈子，“我们不想你们在这散播污染，明白吗？还是说你们蠢到这也不懂？”

       马利克说：“你们这儿已经臭得不能再臭了。”他停顿了一下，稍加思考并补充道：“还有，你妈才是婊子。”对于当下情形，这似乎合乎礼仪。

       然后最大的男孩又扔了一块石头，差点打在卡达尔脸上。

       “狗娘养的！”其中一个人喊，“这儿没人想看见垃圾乞丐。”

       “那好，”马利克咬紧牙关，想着 _这些石头最好别找我弟弟麻烦_ ，“好，我们这就走，行吧？我们——”转过身，他看到另一个男孩双手叉腰站在身后。他精瘦结实的体格比脸上的嗤笑更令人担心。不用看就知道另外三个也在逼近。

       “现在打算去哪儿？”第一个男孩说，“反正哪都没人想看见你们。”

       “别傻了，我们去哪都不关你事。”

       第三个大喊：“不准你这么跟我们说话！”

       “不准吗？我不知道跟丑驴说话还有规矩。”他一只手扶着卡达尔的肩膀让他转过身来，“来，我们走。”

       但第一个男孩对着他们身后又扔了块石头。“现在哪儿也别去，”他一脸怪笑，“你们得先为自己的无礼道歉。”

       “滚蛋。”马利克疲倦地说。

       “这算啥？有这么道歉的吗？”

       “现在怎么办？”卡达尔想知道，“我们还能走吗？”

       马利克迟疑了。他看了看仍然紧紧抓着食品袋的弟弟，然后弯腰捡起那块沾着他的血的石头。“走就是了，好吗？”

       “他们……呃……会让我们走吗？”

       “会让你走的。回干流那边等着，我会去那找你，好吗？”

       “但我不想自个儿去。”

       “卡达尔，没事的。我会去找你的。记得吗，你说过你信任我。”

       他弟弟一脸不服，不过双脚像是自有意志一样向前移动起来。他路过第四个男孩身旁时半是勇敢半是腼腆地瞥了他一眼。“你很快会跟上？”他问。

       “很快很快。”马利克保证。卡达尔继续走。

       第四个男孩确实去堵他的路了，但被一块沾血的石头砸在肩上，咬牙切齿地转过身来。所有村里男孩都蓄势待发——都是十二三岁的年纪，饥饿、满心愤怒、被困在绝望的荒凉之地。正如马利克猜测的那样，没人有心思去管已经一溜烟跑掉的卡达尔。身边就有一个唾手可得的目标，谁去管他呢。

       马利克双手握拳等待着。

 

_-i-_

 

       今夜又有星星升起，不再被乌云或房顶遮掩。天空是沙漠中为数不多的的珍宝之一：几乎没有水、没有食物，但无尽的黑暗中处处闪着金色光芒。是安拉的灯塔，密布天穹直到世界尽头，等待着迷失方向的旅人。马利克知道他迷失方向，但灯塔毫无用处。他竭尽全力，但沙漠实在太广阔。有时他觉得自己在原地打转。有时他觉得大马士革只是一个高烧下的梦境。

       即便如此，梦境中总有真实。比如说，卡达尔。马利克知道在最深的混沌中他也会找到他的兄弟，哪怕他们将在这不知是沙漠还是天空的地方度过余生。使命感带来慰藉：马利克忠实地执行义务，保护卡达尔安全；作为回报，他永远不会一无所有。如果世间再无其他，只要他们还在就好。如果害怕失去一切，他只需要抓住这一根救命稻草。

       卡达尔正在河岸上等他，溪流在那里稍稍变宽，终于分为两股。山丘挡住了丑陋的小村，清凉的夜风拂过水面和卡达尔沾了沙的头发。马利克能看出弟弟压抑着不安；他筑起了保护的石堆，偶尔丢一块到脚边的水里。

       “嘿。”他喊道，疼得呲牙咧嘴。卡达尔看见他，欢欣鼓舞。马利克小心地接近并坐下——小心地坐下——背对村子，面向流水，坐在了一块稀泥上，不过他不介意。

       他知道卡达尔肯定好奇心爆棚，事实上他能在甩出一大串问题之前给他几分钟已经相当出人意料了：“我知道你会来找我，马利克。你让我等我就等，看见了吗？没有圣殿骑士什么的但是他们如果来了我也有准备。你打败了那些小孩吗？他们的村子真臭，我猜你把他们都打趴下了。他们活该。他们不该挑事对吧马利克？你打赢了对吧？你肯定打赢了，我知道你特别厉害。”

       “当然。”马利克说，庆幸着星光不足以照亮他身体悲惨的状况；幸好卡达尔看不见他淤青的左眼，或者肿胀的下颌，或者大概在打出笨拙的第一拳时断了的无名指。手指疼死了……他哪里都挺疼，要不是个大人可能会哭一整晚。仍旧，这主意似乎不错——马利克不介意一头栽进泥里嚎到疼痛停止。

       “你赢了吗？”卡达尔逼问，“你看上去一点也不怕。然后我 _也_ 不怕因为你不怕。我快和你一样勇敢了。蠢村子，我们不需要他们的食物对吧？我猜都是烂的。我给你留了点面包和奶酪都没碰过虽然我饿因为你真勇敢。你想吃吗？我留了好大一块。”

       马利克不确定他的下巴能不能允许他咽下面包，别说嚼了，反正想起食物他就反胃。“来点水吧。”他艰难地说。卡达尔热切地从袋子里拿出一个水罐。

       “发生 _什么_ 了？”刚喝完水，他弟弟又问起来。噢，溪水多么清凉甜美……“你怎么摆脱他们的？”

       “我们打了一会儿，”马利克用一只脏手揉着下巴，比起手指他更担心衬衫上新添的口子，尽管那可能不明智，“有一个手上被我咬了一口之后跑了。”

       “你 _咬_ 他？”卡达尔愉快地尖叫道。马利克耸耸肩（接着后悔动用酸痛的肩膀）。

       “嗯，谁叫他把手摆在我面前。”他没提他双手都被按在背后于是只好咬人，“我踢了其中一个的脸，效果不错。他们骂个不停……最后有个老头过来把他们喊跑了。尽管他什么都没对我说。”

       “哈。”卡达尔羡慕得五体投地，“马利克你打过了四个人。”

       “撑了一会儿而已。那老头没来的话我就要被打惨了，当时快没力气了……”马利克看着他扭曲的无名指，“我不是很擅长打架，”他自言自语，“能进步一些就好了。”

       “真勇敢。”卡达尔不管他说了什么。

       马利克疲倦但底气十足地笑了笑。有水，有食物，等他肋骨和肚子上的淤青褪掉就可以吃，还有他弟弟欢乐的切切嘈嘈。他们独行在空无一物、密布阴影的地方，连真主的教导都离得太远。他们比上个月更接近大马士革吗？谁知道呢，很难说。

       尽管如此，他能在这里找到慰藉，找到安宁……


	5. 第一卷第四章 火焰中的花园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我应该提一句，剧情都基于AC1本体，无视了附属游戏（听说不怎么样）。如果没记错，《启示录》是写到半截的时候出的，Bowden的剧情（90%都被无视了因为它是坨屎）出的时候这篇已经快完结了。本文没有对于新剧情做出调整。如果有的话，要我说，横竖AC世界观也散架得够厉害了，现在是个什么情况，出到AC37了吗？  
> 标题仍旧出自美好的纪伯伦*。  
> 西红柿的问题**被修正了（至少在AO3这边是），万岁！
> 
> *译注：纪伯伦也是引用的，原出处应为穆尔西亚的伊本·阿拉比。查不到汉译本于是随便译了。  
> **译注：显然，当年在ff连载的时候这一章出现了西红柿并且引发了中世纪叙利亚人吃不吃西红柿的讨论。然而似乎没有人注意到上一章的好心人煮了两个……土豆（小声bb）。

**第一卷第四章** **火焰中的花园**

 

       新的规律建立起来。弯曲的路径所经之处人烟逐渐密集，小溪的一条条支流崎岖腐臭，旁边挤满了石墙的民居。马利克——眼眶肿了好几天，手指仍然每晚都疼——吃了教训，尽量躲着村子走。有些夜里他看见灯火、听见人声，但不再选择敲门寻求庇护。他们与昆虫为伴露宿在沙地和星光间，即使身边就有房屋。法希玛的棚屋是他期望过的最后的善意。

       但食物常常告罄，只用清水养不活卡达尔。于是，在有必要的时候，他把弟弟藏在石头或者树后面，不顾一切地去搜索——远离村庄本身，选择那些地处边缘的小屋，那些蜷缩在高耸入云的群山脚下，织着茅草顶的卑微泥土建筑。找到这些屋子，敲门，念出他的台词。偶尔颇有成效。

       马利克不瞎。再怎么自称“赶路的”而不是“讨饭的”，他也知道自己看起来、闻起来什么样。清晨的洗漱逐渐荒废；他怎么也洗不干净自己和弟弟，再说洗干净了又有什么意义？没人会批评、嘲笑、或者 _在意_ 他们的外表。污泥多一层少一层也没人会注意。

       事实上，他最蓬头垢面的时候人们好像更加乐善好施。变硬的面包、变软的水果、发出可疑气味的肉类残渣，马利克在饥饿（以及他弟弟的饥饿）驱使之下来者不拒。新生活哪方面都引人厌恶，但其中的不确定性最让他深恶痛绝——他总是不知道何时能带着食物回到卡达尔身边，何时只能给出空空如也的肚皮和一夜无眠。每次有食物出现卡达尔脸上的欣喜……令马利克难受，尤其是他几乎从没带来过足够两个人吃的东西。

       “那你呢？”卡达尔嚼着满嘴的东西问，“你不吃点吗？”

       “噢，”马利克一如既往地说，“我不饿。施舍的人家让我蹭了顿饭。”

       卡达尔接受了这番说辞。他还没发现他哥哥多么擅长撒谎。

 

_-i-_

 

       “今天路上人好多。”卡达尔评论道。他吃了一顿不错的早饭，精神满满地跑到马利克前面去踢路上的石头。马利克疲惫地抬起头打量前路，它陡峭曲折，盘绕在高山一侧。漫漫黄沙早被甩在身后，碎石和低矮的灌木覆盖了地表。右边是拔地而起的山脉，左边是一条幽深的山谷。那条溪流躺在谷底，拓宽成了一条河，却不再触手可及。马利克渴得喉咙冒烟，却不想拿出水罐。谁知道下一处能打水的地方在哪里？

       “好多人，”卡达尔闪身探过下一道弯，重复道。

       “别跑太远了。”马利克警告。没错，在过去的几天里路上的人越来越多：风尘仆仆的男人，穿罩袍露出眼睛的女人。时不时有人骑马路过，所有人紧贴着山崖给他们让路。这种时候马利克总是紧紧抓住弟弟的肩膀。过路人一派事不关己，没人打算分享吃的，所以一开始的兴奋劲儿过后，他也不在意他们是不是打搅了正常人的世界。他跟着人群，人群走在路上，路指向……指向哪里……

       卡达尔回来打报告。“看上去路还会下到水边，”他说，“前面还有马厩。嘿，搞不好我们能骑马去大马士革！”

       “你知道我们买不起马。”

       “但说不定呢……噢！马利克，看啊，我们站得这么高。我快看不见 _地面_ 了。”

       “离悬崖远点，不然会掉下去。”

       “才不会。我小心得很。”

       “远离那边，卡达尔。”

       “ _好吧_ 。我去去看看前头怎么样了。”

       “你明明刚去过……”马利克沉默。他弟弟今天异常精力充沛，可 _他_ 只想睡过去。地面尽是焦土，哪怕走到河边也未必有足够的河泥来软化什么。附近没有可供歇脚的一席之地，可他满心只想休息。他试图看住卡达尔，保证六岁小孩不乘着幻想飞到悬崖底下去，但他的头不受控制地向前点着，双眼之前在溪水的倒影里挂着沉重的黑眼圈，现在时时失焦。世界分解成模糊的棕色块状物。他尽力跟上，一无目的地驱动双腿

       他只是 _太累了_ 。

（卡达尔吃了顿不错的早饭。马利克什么也没吃。）

       “马利克？”

       他眨眨眼。刚刚他是站着睡着了吗？卡达尔回来了，有点犹豫地看着他，其他人视若无睹地经过。马利克抽痛的双腿颤颤巍巍。

       “你还好吗？”卡达尔问。

       “我还好。只是爬山累了。”

       “你可能该吃饭了。你气色好差。”

       袋子里没有吃的，这马利克不用看也知道。“我真不饿。我在上回那家吃过了，那人给了我点洋葱。”他在那家吃了一顿闭门羹，那人什么也没给。喂羊的泔水摆在外面，于是他来了份自助。

       “你确定吗？你好久没和我一块吃过了。”

       “我告诉过你为什么，记得吗？我经常会被请去坐下来吃饭的。就像以前父亲留别人吃晚饭那样。”他上次吃东西是什么时候？感觉好像是 _几天前_ ……

       “但是你……”卡达尔一脸担忧地迟疑道，“你 _看上去_ 不太好。”

       “不要瞎说，”马利克轻轻推了弟弟一下，“继续走，这儿路太窄了，别堵着。”

       他照自己的话做的时候卡达尔已经走出好一段路。他抬起腿。放下腿。喘口气。继续。耳鸣声混淆着遥远的意识。

       他的头又垂下来。棕色的泥土。棕色的石头。棕色的草丛。满眼都是汹涌的棕色，他只好抬起头来。但身边的人、长袍、头巾、他们皱着眉头的脸，都是棕色。脚下的河水颜色暗沉，湍流里混着泥沙和不知什么其他东西。有什么东西。卡达尔去哪了？对，就在前面，在羊圈旁边，不过他不应该去那儿，因为他还不到十岁。父亲会生气的。

       或许，马利克想，他可以休息一会。就一小会。睡一个小小的懒觉，靠着身边的——身边的什么？——靠在身边的这座大山上，休息一下。他 _好累_ 。他真的不饿；比起食物他更愿意睡一觉。一梦醒来，启程去大马士革。

       “卡达尔。”他叹息。还不能睡，追上他弟弟之前还不能睡。这是规矩。他要保护弟弟。然后就可以休息。要先知道卡达尔去哪了，他要先——

       _天啊，糟了。_

       马利克咬住下唇，用力到嘴唇撕裂流血。刺痛和咸腥味惊醒他。他头痛欲裂，但肃清意识的迷雾更重要。再昏一次头的话，掉下悬崖的就该是他了。

       他不能失去意识。还有使命要完成。马利克摇摇头驱散疼痛，快步向前追去。

 

_-i-_

 

       山路先是沿着崖壁盘旋，然后向下斜插，阿塞夫兄弟走在灰色岩石组成的高墙间，时不时见到一些房子、马厩和有鹰筑巢的破旧石塔。人群时密时疏，变化并无规律。有一次他们发现大路在几天里头一度空无一人，马利克正好奇人群为何消散，看见一群士兵列队走来。

       幸好群山的阴影下有一丛野草，他抓着弟弟的胳膊把两人都拉到泥土地里：他们安静地伏在那里，直到铁靴声行远。马利克注意到士兵们穿着棕黄色的制服、讲阿拉伯语——但，他们是 _卖命的人，_ 谁知道效忠于哪一边。 _站哪边_ 又有什么意义？几周的漫游生涯没能教会马利克什么是这边和那边。不管怎么说，士兵代表麻烦。卡达尔紧紧抓着他的衬衣前襟，用力到指节发白，马利克不得不把它们一根一根地掰开。两人对此没有发表评论。

       他们掸掉灰土再次上路。

     山路再度上升。现在河流——已经是名副其实的一条大河——再次咆哮在脚下的深谷里，在群山间切出深深的沟壑。它在他们的村子里是那么小，那么无力！但在这里，无论 _这里_ 是个什么地方，它无坚不摧。

       卡达尔在山路的下一个弯后发现了一丛石头废墟。古老的石拱低悬在他们头顶，被经年的风雨削去了面目。地上的阴影越来越深，草和泥土替代了黄沙，马利克抬头看到厚实的云朵正在变灰，于是皱起眉头。雨水能填满他们的陶罐，但当它倾盆而下，过路人将无处藏身。

       他的肠胃辘辘作响。前夜的那一顿——不，前夜的前夜——三夜之前？管他呢。那天落日西沉之际，他们遇上一群旅人纵饮高歌。那群人可能喝了不少酒（尽管马利克不认得这种不义行为引发的症状），颇为友好，坚持说人数越多路上就越安全，把两兄弟拽到他们中间。“你们俩，”其中一个人口齿不清地说，“也就是没东西可抢才没被抢个精光。”

但他的一个同伴阴郁地看着卡达尔咕哝道：“话别说那么死。你们没遇上奴隶贩子运气够好了。”

       马利克不知道那是什么意思，但感到不适，于是热切地宣称他一路保护着弟弟并且卓有成效，多亏了安拉的保佑。那些陌生人笑起来，不过仍旧善意。近来善意像食物一样稀缺。说到食物，他们也不吝给予。两个男孩都吃到一大份油腻腻的浓汤。“做得太恶心了。”有个人喊道，给了做饭的一肘击，做饭的原样奉还。场面很快激化成荤段子大战。马利克听懂的部分只够他明白应该捂住卡达尔的耳朵，卡达尔又不让，那群人笑得更厉害了。

       星光初现时有个人拿来一个小瓶，盛满了一种像水却带着可怕气味的稀薄液体。尽管气味难闻，那些人都喝起来。马利克犹豫片刻后还是决定拒绝。即使这些人都是饮酒者，是引发真主怒火的罪人，他们也绝不 _邪恶_ 。马利克记得父亲如何恪守先知的律法。他只知道一条路通向公义，而他几天内见到的最善良的人却显然不在这条路上。这又是一件该好好思考的事情，马利克决定等脑袋清醒一点。

       总之那是个愉快的夜晚。很长时间以来的第一次，他不用食不果腹地入睡，想象着美食或忧虑着食物的匮乏。次日清晨分道扬镳时他失落至极。

       他愈发厌倦分别。

       更糟的是那顿雪中送炭的大餐唤醒了对饥饿的感知。近来马利克对食物的渴求感奇异地缺失：只剩下疲惫和麻木，即使是对于食物，对于大马士革。大吃一顿后，他的肠胃意识到了之前的亏待，亟求弥补。

       一阵饿意让他停在一个石拱下，胸膛颤动着试图呼吸。卡达尔又跑到了前面，他尽力掩盖自己的虚弱，免得弟弟回来找他时惊慌失措。山雨欲来，马利克偏过头迎接凉爽的清风。他衣衫褴褛一无出路可能还饥肠辘辘，但仍可以享受一阵凉风。如果他闭上眼睛，几乎可以假装这里是家。

       “马利克！哥！嘿……”

       马利克强迫自己睁开眼睛。卡达尔蹦蹦跳跳地回来了，眼里闪着紧张又兴奋的光亮。“马利克，”他说，“前面有好多马厩，然后——然后有个村子……”

       “怪不得路上人这么多。让我喘口气，我们绕过它。”

       “不，但是，呃，”卡达尔还在蹦，“我觉得是个特大的村子，它有围墙。”

       “什么，像个城市那样？”哈米德先生描述过保卫着大马士革的城墙：高耸厚实、光滑难攀，能抵御一切攻击。会不会……

       “对，而且四周都是山，路从中间穿过去。我觉得我们 _绕不开_ 。呃。”卡达尔顿了一下，“还有卫兵。”

       马利克精神一振。城墙和卫兵—— _一定_ 是大马士革！“快来。”他对弟弟说。尽管他饥肠辘辘、精疲力竭，他还是小跑起来，去看通天的高塔……

       先是看到马厩，几匹马在老旧的木质结构外面吃草。接着他看到围墙，却……不是石墙。发红的木料削成尖桩并肩伫立，尽管结实，却没有 _宽厚_ 到能够拥抱一整个城市。马利克放慢步伐蹭着地上的泥土，累得想一头倒下。卡达尔还在身边，像一只紧张的马驹，不知该向前跑去还是转身逃开。“看见了吗？”他问，“但那些士兵穿着白色。这是大马士革吗？他们是圣殿骑士吗？”

       “他们肤色太深，不像圣殿骑士。但这不是大马士革，我猜就是另一个村子。”

       卡达尔叹息。“又有人要对我们扔石头了吗？”

       “要是他们扔石头我们就扔回去。来吧。”马利克拉着弟弟的手，他们跟着人群穿过木栅门。狭窄的关口两边各站着一个卫兵，穿着马利克不认得的服装，单手按着腰间的剑柄。卫兵穿着不同于圣殿骑士的短袍，皮革腰带下系着一条红布带，下着深色长裤，胸前有个奇怪的银色三角形搭扣，头上都戴着兜帽—— _风帽_ ，马利克从记忆的角落揪出正确的词汇——帽檐的尖角盖在面前。他们全无表情，冰冷的眼神划过来往的人群。马利克几乎预计着他们的手抓住他的肩膀，揪出这个没用的小乞丐，但卫兵无动于衷地让他们进了村子。心悬在嗓子眼，马利克把弟弟拽进来，把这里当作又一个狭小难闻的山村。

       然后他停住，目瞪口呆。人群绕过他们，他听到卡达尔倒抽一口冷气。不是大马士革，却也不是什么山村——这个地方…… _不可思议_ 。

       它环抱着高山，道路通过的地面堑成一层一层。第一层，也就是他们所在之处，都是房屋——几十栋房子，有的竟有三层高。这镇子很 _穷_ ，从泥土街道上行人的样子和空气中的味道不难看出。但是，几十栋房子！木屋、泥屋和黏土小楼鳞次栉比，形成局促的暗巷，藏着狭小的天井。

       道路数次分岔，马利克记不住所有的转角和巷陌。他自己的村子是那么小……

       他迟疑地踏出一步。附近的卫兵更多，几乎每一处都有人值守，手不离剑等待着……至于等待着什么，他不想猜。他们都穿着相同的红白外袍，但有些人的风帽是灰色的，有些是白色的；有些胸前挂着标志，有些没有。卫兵身后，第二层村庄坐落在一块突出的平台上，凌驾于第一层头顶。盘山路分成两股从侧面爬坡，又在一个石砌的瞭望台处汇合。它的尽头飞扬着一面鲜红的旗帜，旗面是一个他不认得的标志。

       街巷间村民们举止得体，游居有常。墙缝里的杂草间摆着木架，房顶脱落的稻草下露出一点桁杆，长椅上坐满闲聊的人。但这里又有太多卫兵，不像正常的居所。马利克发现四周有些与众不同的人，多数上了年纪，也穿着那种白袍，外面还多了一件沉重宽松、几乎遮蔽全身的的黑袍。他们为数不少，一无所知的马利克也能看出他们的格格不入。这些人几乎只在大路上来往，似乎村子本身并不是目的地；他们的长袍比精简的守卫服更华丽，下摆绣着复杂的红白纹理。

       “哇哦，”卡达尔打破寂静，“真热闹，这是集市吗？”

       “我们继续走，我想看看这条路通向哪里。”

       他们从缓坡爬上第二层。道路再次分开，各自延伸。其中一条最为热闹，马利克根据其上的行人推断它能带他们离开村子；但大多数黑袍人取了一条方向相反的路，不知为何，马利克想知道它通到哪里。他给卡达尔指了这条通向未知深处的路。

       第二层和第一层一样布满房屋，俯瞰着低处村庄令人赞叹的景色。这里的建筑更高，多为石质，屋顶花园四面飘扬着多彩的旧挂毯。但更高的第三层狭窄得多，只有一栋笨重的建筑立在边缘。左手边始终是山壁，右手边的田野则在那栋建筑身后陡然沉降。马利克看向那边，被超脱尘世的景色吓了一跳：脚下的山谷那么深、那么深，谷底的河流在斑驳着棕色和绿色的巨峰间奔涌；它宽得像海，在云层缝隙间透出的阳光下闪动波光。

       “哇哦。”卡达尔又说。他好奇地迈步，被马利克拉了回去。

       “小心。”他多余地评论道。崖边挡着不少卫兵。事实上，这条路上到处都是一动不动警戒着的卫兵，几乎没有正常村民，连背后的村庄都被山石挡在视野之外。他考虑回头，但路上还有三个穿黑袍的人，于是他又跟了几步，道路再次转弯，开始爬升。马利克没有继续走，因为……

       因为……

       “噢，”卡达尔倒吸一口冷气，“噢， _哇哦_ 。”马利克怔怔地凝视着，除了点头什么也做不了。

       因为山路爬升得又高又远，越过几栋建筑，来到一堵有铁门的巨大石墙前。那是一座 _宫殿_ 。

       终于，马利克面对着通天的高塔，见证天方夜谭如何成真。本应是天空的地方被石块代替，有如天翻地覆。那宫殿甚于任何高塔：它还有拱券穹窿、栈道高台，在远处也能看到的石质雕刻。所有这些都由灰色石块构成，装点着红白旗帜。它翼然坐落在山巅，用藏着暴雨的乌云做成一顶风帽，掩着脸。

       “是城堡，”卡达尔惊叹，“这里住着国王吗？真主住在这里吗？”

       “估计不是祂。”马利克心不在焉地说。他无法移开视线：宫殿那么 _大_ ！结构那么复杂！

       “肯定是国王，”卡达尔决定，“有那么多卫兵和大铁门什么的。我猜连穆尔塔达先生都想住这儿。他们可能会收留我们。”

       “我不觉得。”卫兵的窃窃私语和愈加湿冷的空气告诉马利克不要傻愣着，哪怕有天堂里的城堡之类，“快来，”他逼迫自己从宏伟的庇护所面前转身，“我们回村里找个客店什么的躲雨去，他们说不定会同意我洗盘子换吃的。”

       “羊肉，”卡达尔想入非非，“还有牛奶。”

       马利克领着弟弟顺路走。他温和地说：“面包和水足够了。或许还有葡萄叶粽子和盖饭。”

       “羊肉盖饭！”

       他们回到盘山路上，人群对他们视而不见。但马利克能感觉到背后的目光，知道卫兵监视着他们的一举一动。

       “我们在哪，马利克？”卡达尔问。他在一排像群老醉鬼一样歪歪倒倒的土砖房前停下。这是几栋小茅屋，木梁从崩裂的粘土间钻出头来，但看起来有人居住，还有人试着在空地上开辟一个小花园。房屋尽头的墙角有把长椅，上面坐着两个蒙面女人，隔着几丈长的面纱窃窃私语。即使裙子老旧开线，头巾因长年洗涤褪色变灰，她们仍安适地融入这里，生活在这个地上的奇迹所在。第三个女人从另一头的小巷里现身，用妇女们的方式摇摆臀部平衡着头顶沉重的水罐。“ _Salaam!_ ”她路过长椅时，一个坐着的女人愉快地问好。山崖在这排房子面前、变窄的道路对面切割出村子的第一层。两个女人坐着也能看到下层村庄层叠的屋檐。

       这里像家，马利克想。像他失去的村庄，贫瘠又古老，居民便以之为整个世界。只不过这个世界多了层叠的地台和山中的城堡。

       “我们在哪？”卡达尔看着路对面随风飘扬的红白旗帜再次问道。

       马利克对它皱起眉头。旗帜上印着一个奇怪的标志，不能算三角形，但也不像其他东西。下面还有其他符号，他认得挤在一起的是字母，尽管词语对他而言没有意义。他为了不在弟弟面前丢脸，眯着眼睛假装看了一会。那些线条没有奇迹般地组成什么看的懂的东西，当然，本来也没报指望。他本来就不识字。

       “我们……”他环顾四周，“我觉得，我们离大马士革很近了。”

       “我们迷路了吗？”

       “没迷路，呃，因为我们知道自己在哪。”

       “但我不知道我们在哪。”

       “我知道。”

       “对啊因为你十岁了，”卡达尔会意点头，“所以是哪呢……？”

       “我说过，离大马士革很近，”马利克又环顾一圈，伸手指了指，“我们在那棵树那儿。”他坚称。卡达尔停顿思考片刻，然后：

       “那不是一棵树，马利克。”

       “它当然是棵树。你没见过树吗？”

       “但树很高的。那个看起来像丛灌木。”

       “不，它就是树。”

       “但它好小！”

       “你的 _脸_ 也很小！”

又一阵寂静，然后：

       “呃，”卡达尔一脸困惑，“啥？”

       “你长大了就会明白的。”马利克说，满溢的骄傲和智慧让卡达尔再次心服口服。

       “哇，”他说，“希望如此。”

 

_-i-_

 

       他们回到村庄底层，一个木栅围起的临时集市旁：摊位木架和商品七零八落地分布在地上，三三两两的人群在附近闲逛、讨价还价。马利克感到安心。他的村子也有类似的集市，他知道这类地方的规矩。多好，又有了生存的方便之门——饿了可以买面包，冷了可以买衣服，想要一点救赎的话还有小小的项链和护身符。马利克无视了第三种，知道父亲向来把它们当作迷信、渎神的胡扯八道；但第一种立即攫取了他的注意力：人们叫卖蔬菜、香料和各种油炸小吃。甚至有个屠夫铺，四周笼罩着诱人的烤肉味。单单闻到香味已经够让马利克目眩，他看了张大嘴巴的卡达尔一眼，知道弟弟也有同感。

       肉可 _好极了_ ，但屠户不太可能白送给他们吃。马利克发愁地看向变灰的天空。得在暴雨降临之前找到荫蔽，尽管那和找吃的一样难。他罗列着可能的选项，试图像父亲一样明智地选择。他从村庄还在燃烧时就一直试着这么做，可它始终那么难。马利克不知道父亲在他的位置上会怎么做，或者自己的选择是否正确。没人告诉他错在哪里。他只知道父亲，智慧的父亲，一定会 _做点什么_ ……但是父亲再智慧也已经死了。只留下马利克，而马利克厌倦了忍饥挨饿。

       “在这等着，”他对卡达尔说，“我回来之前不要动。”

       他坚定地跨过草皮和泥土接近摊位，放弃了肉铺，转而在上坡路前的一家小摊附近兜转。它不过是一堆钉在一起的变形木板，好象一阵风就能吹垮，但马利克喜欢那里挨挨挤挤的蔬果：羊角尖椒、黄瓜、打捆的欧芹和百里香。大蒜用绳子挂在两边。

       他等待着，不想显得急切或引人注目，知道哪怕装作当地小孩别人也能看出他是个乞丐。守摊的男人又高又瘦，满脸坑洼，眉头紧锁，眼睛总像眯着一样。他显然在同时看管蔬菜摊和旁边旧毯子上的陶罐和瓶子。瓶罐间的一些稻草小篮似乎吸引了摊主不少注意力，他背对着蔬菜。马利克想趁男人不注意抓个大蒜，但他想起卫兵，知道他们监视着他鬼鬼祟祟的行动，于是用手指拧着一绺油腻的头发，尴尬地装作毫无兴趣。

       风吹过后颈暴露的皮肤，带来一阵战栗。暴雨将临的气息越来越浓。他很想见到一场大雨，但仅仅是想象浑身湿透的场景就足够他咳嗽起来。他 _不能_ 生病。不能让 _卡达尔_ 生病。但他们到哪里躲雨呢？村民尚没有把他们扫地出门，至少容忍着邋遢的陌生人穿梭其间，但也就客气到这种程度。没有人给他们住处，没有提供温暖的火塘。买菜的男人看见马利克眼馋他的货物，一脸不悦地转开身。

       _该死。婊子养的_ 。马利克庆幸他学会了骂人，肮脏的词语如此适合此时此地……

       “马利克？我们能买个黄瓜吗？”

       他惊奇地回头，看到卡达尔站在他身边，坐立不安地看着蔬菜摊。“我叫你在那边等，”他呵斥道，“你打扰我了。”

       卡达尔说：“我知道但是——”

       “你得听话，卡达尔。你说过你会听话！”

       “我知道但——”

       “真主 _指明_ 了年幼的兄弟必须服从年长的。如果你老是不听话，我该怎么照顾你？”他明白不该发这么大的火，但他站在这里被忽视被鄙夷，除了寒风作伴一无援手，无力帮助他弟弟，无力拯救 _他自己_ ，而卡达尔就在旁边看着，看着他怎么把一切搞得一塌糊涂，这太 _可怕_ ……

       “所以我叫你待在哪你就待在哪，”他吼道，“好好等着别动。”

       卡达尔低下头。“我会的，”他咕哝，“但我想先把我的硬币给你。“

       “你的什么？什么硬币？”

       卡达尔伸出脏兮兮的小手，塞满污泥的指甲叩击着掌心里两片薄薄的硬币。马利克直愣愣地看着弟弟把它们举到他面前：这些小银币放到一起也不值什么钱，但无所谓。再次看到钱币又让他想起家，想起母亲，想起她在他手心放上一个硬币，告诉他去市场买这些那些。 _注意他们的要价_ ，她总是说， _你不是在用废品换东西_ 。

       “你从哪搞到的？”他艰难地说。一个令人不快的念头闯进脑海——他弟弟是不是从谁的口袋里、长袍里偷的钱？他想象了一下该怎么击退几百个来追小偷卡达尔的卫兵，缩了缩脖子。

       但卡达尔看上去满不在乎。他对着硬币犹豫地笑了笑，把它们递给马利克。“有人给我的，”他说，“一个穿黑袍的人。我 _有_ 像你说的那样等着，我保证。但那个人看见我，不知为啥给了我这些。他还要我勇敢然后，呃，什么真主同在，保护无古，呃，保护无辜之类。我不知道那是什么但我没说因为我觉得可以拿这些钱买吃的，只是我不愿意离开因为你叫我别动。但我有点想吃黄瓜，马利克。我没好好等你，你还可以给我买吗？”

       他仰望着哥哥难以置信的脸。“我没走太远，而且我觉得真主既然和我们同在所以没问题，对吧？如果我们跟着真主的话肯定可以换点黄瓜。然后我们去找‘无辜‘，然后给他们也来点黄瓜。”

       马利克接过那两个硬币端详起来。它们上了年头，嵌着泥土和汗渍，刻着他读不懂的文字。但他知道它们值多少：够买不少蔬菜，甚至可能够买几个旁边摊位的炸肉串。

       “可以吗？”卡达尔又不安起来，“我好饿。”

       “我们可以买不少黄瓜。”马利克还没回过神来。他看着自己裹满尘土衣衫褴褛饿得脱了形的弟弟，无法控制地大笑起来。他感到几近歇斯底里，从卡达尔的表情看来他也确实如此，但尖锐的笑声仍然从他开裂的嘴唇间倾泻。长久以来他拼命让卡达尔干净一点，可现在他全然一副野孩子样，人们倒是开始给他钱！

       _他能当个好乞丐_ ，马利克一点也不满意，仍像疯子一样大笑， _没人主动给我东西。估计是我年纪太大了_ 。但卡达尔还小，新生活的困苦还没来得及磨灭那双大眼睛里的光亮，脸颊上新增的干纹只让他看起来更加无助。马利克平静多了，仍在咯咯笑着，好奇着把弟弟摆在街角表演可爱能挣多少钱。 _法希玛都愿意为了他饿肚子_ ……

       “好吧，”他伸出一只手捋了捋卡达尔的头发，另一只手握紧了硬币，“我去买点吃的。”

       “我很有用对吧？就算不到十岁也是？”

       “你做得很好，”马利克承诺，听见自己话语的回音，“你帮了大忙。”于是卡达尔带着原封未动的纯粹骄傲笑了起来。

       蔬菜摊前排起了队。一个老人小心地在蔬果间挑挑拣拣。马利克同样小心地看着那人拣了两个洋葱、三根黄瓜和一捆他不认识的纤细香料，递给买菜的两个马利克手里那种硬币。他长出一口气，看来买几根黄瓜，再加几个洋葱绝对没问题。如果讲价得力，说不定还能加一个辛辣多汁的尖椒。他感到充满希望——和食欲。

       老人买完了菜，穿着棕色长袍的身影走远了。马利克上前，在琳琅满目的选项前清醒过来。买什么？黄瓜的性价比是不是最高的，还是该选一个大青椒和一大块奶酪？还可以换个摊位，选一块面包和几个椰枣。他买得起锅吗？有锅的话，只要把一些鹰嘴豆和油脂炖开，就可以用最陈最硬的面包蘸了吃。

       不过他从没做过饭。或许该去路对面，那边有个人在卖香喷喷的大碗炖菜，表面覆着油，底下的豆子熬得很稠。他又看了看手里的硬币，咬紧下唇。

       摊主嫌恶地斜视着他。他把和脸一样坑坑洼洼的手叉在腰间，凶巴巴地对着陌生又急需洗脸的马利克说：“挑快点，小屁孩。”

       “ _Salaam_ 。”马利克心不在焉地回答，满脑子价值权衡。一个洋葱和两个大辣椒？三个土豆和一个洋葱？最后他确定了四根黄瓜和一个皱缩的小小洋葱。他挑了最大最绿的黄瓜，把硬币递向卖菜的。没等他抱着食物转过身，买菜的用一只手狠狠地拍了一下摊位上的木板。硬币从他手里掉到菜堆里。

       “不够，”那人说，“你要付两倍的钱。”

       马利克抬头盯着他。“这洋葱很小。”他说，以防卖菜的没注意。

       但那人摇头。“不够，”他又说，“黄瓜不止值这点。”

       “上个人用一样的钱买得更多，我看见了。”马利克紧紧抓住手里的菜。洋葱刺鼻的味道又让他头疼起来。

       “那是他。他是清白人，值得清白价钱。你只是个街上偷钱的垃圾。”

       “不是偷来的！我看见你收了上一个人多少，给了一样的钱。”

       “我不打算给你讲价，小子。你去下水道吃屎我都懒得管。”

       “我们 _需要_ 这些，”马利克说。他村里的人这么光天化日坑骗过生人吗？“我付了合理的价钱。这洋葱很 _小_ ——”

       “如果你不闭上嘴付够钱我就叫卫兵来，”卖菜的威胁道，“你这种货色别想少付一分钱。”

       马利克犹豫了。他气得双手发抖，但那人的威胁真实有效。缓慢地——每个微小的动作都像把他剖开——把两个稍小的黄瓜放回摊上。“够了吗？”他质问道。

       “管好嘴，不然我连这都不给。这么跟长辈说话，你是被狗养大的吗？”

       马利克的眼睛瞬间睁大，又眯起来。“这些够了吗，先生？”他尽可能礼貌地问，羞愤得脸颊通红。卖菜的伸出一只手，居然就那样等着马利克——手忙脚乱防止剩下的两个黄瓜和洋葱掉下去——从摊上拣出那两个银币放回他手上。他自己分明两手空空。

       仍旧被尴尬和无能为力的愤怒气得通红，马利克从小摊前走开，试着用所剩不多的收获自我安慰：足够吃一顿，能让卡达尔开心。他示意弟弟过来，把最大的黄瓜递过去，自己留下小的。洋葱被他收了起来，免得找不到晚饭。

       “真好，”卡达尔说，尽管他还没下口，把黄瓜放在手里反复端详，让它存在得久一些，“如果还有钱的话我们能再买吗？”

       “我会每天都买新鲜的菜。”马利克说。 _就是得换个摊位_ ，他无声地补充，瞪了身后的菜摊老板一眼。卖菜的没看到，他的注意力集中在一个对剩下的黄瓜不满的顾客身上。

       “几个臭鱼烂虾卖 _那么_ 贵？”

       卖菜的摊手抗议：“我还得赚钱养家呢，收成不好我有什么办法？”

       “价钱不好你总有办法吧？这点东西值这么多？看看这些辣椒，都快烂了。当我跟个国王一样瞎花钱吗？听着，以前每次来买你家菜你都收得比市价贵，我没说过什么，因为至少质量不错。但我看是时候找个定价合理的菜摊了。”

       “不怪我，”卖菜的抱怨，“最好的刚被一个小叫花子买走了。”

       “那更不怪 _我_ 。”烦躁的主顾丢下一句，去了另一家摊位。卖菜的发着牢骚拍了木台一巴掌，抬起头看见马利克盯着他。就那样，他火冒三丈。

       “要饭的小子，”他咆哮着从摊位后面出来，大步跨向马利克，“你个贼，把菜还回来。”马利克毫无防备，只来得及挡到困惑的弟弟面前。菜摊老板长满毛发的细长手指对着他的脸。“别想着偷我的东西，还回来，不然我打死你。”

       “我付过钱，”马利克说，他控制着语速，惟恐结巴起来。但词语形成清楚直当的句子，马利克对自己的能言善道所惊奇，“我没有偷任何东西。你收了我的钱。如果想要你的菜，先把我的钱退回来。”

       “你的钱？”卖菜的吼道，“你是说你偷的钱？我凭什么还你？给小偷的奖励吗！”

       “那钱不是偷来的。我有权支配。”

       “撒谎精。偷了钱，还想偷我的菜！”

       “我什么也没偷！”

       “把菜还回来，免得我叫警卫来抓贼。”

       “马利克什么也没偷，”卡达尔从马利克身后探出头来，“有人给我那些硬币，然后我给他了。”

       摊主的怒火转到了卡达尔身上。“有人 _给_ 你的？是你从别人口袋里掏的吧！没脸没皮的小……”他的目光落在卡达尔手上，“啊，最大的一个！”他喊道，“你个小畜生，冲着最好的偷……”他满是毛的手就去抓那根黄瓜。

       马利克不等那只手碰到弟弟就把它拍开了。下一秒，卖菜的打了他一耳光。

       有一阵子没人反应。马利克诧异地揉着肿起的脸颊不做声，听到对面男人粗重的喘息。他感到四周围观的人群正在成型，但刺痛感不容许他东张西望。接着，卡达尔突然放下黄瓜，拿出一块他收藏的石头。“不准打马利克。”他喊道，扔出石头。它从摊主肩上弹开，打破了僵硬的局面。

       “你个混球。”卖菜的龇牙咧嘴，伸手去抓他，但卡达尔让他抓了个空，还准备好又一块石头。

       “你才是混球，”马利克怒不可遏，“我们什么都没做。”

       “小偷！我要叫警卫……”

       “不必了。”一个深沉的声音响起，卖菜的和马利克都惊诧地转过身。确实不必叫警卫，因为警卫已经找上门来：两个白袍的卫兵，一个年纪小点的缺几颗牙，另一个年纪大点的满脸伤疤。马利克抬头环顾，发现人群敬畏地后退一步，卖菜的低垂视线。马利克又疲倦又厌恶又愤愤不平，无心装作畏缩。

       “所以？”年轻点的卫兵说。他的风帽是陈旧的灰色，盖在脸前，掩藏了大部分视线，“你们扰乱了市场秩序。”

       摊主振作起来：“这些小子偷我东西。”

       “我们 _什么_ 也没偷，”马利克激动地说，“我付钱买他的菜，钱都还在他的摊位上。”

       “用的钱是偷来的。”

       “不是。是有人给我弟弟的。”

       “我之前就见到他看着我的货，”卖菜的说，“显然一分钱也没。过了十分钟他回来了，特神奇地有好几个银币！他是个小偷，我知道他是，他还试着拿走他买不起的菜。”

       “你撒谎，”马利克说，“还是个狗杂种。”

       “看见了吗？”那个人大喊，“嘴这么脏，还偷东西，还——这小杂种还用石头砸我！”

       “因为你打马利克。”卡达尔嗫嚅着，但卖菜的用无比正义的愤怒之声压过了他。

       “这就是阿尔穆林给我们的保护？保护胡说胡作的罪犯，任他们欺负好人？脏兮兮的叫花子到处晃来晃去，偷我的东西还扔石头——”

       “行了省省吧，”年轻的卫兵打断道。他一脸嫌弃地向另一个卫兵看了一眼，虽然马利克不确定被嫌弃的是他，是那摊主，还是这闹剧本身，“回你的摊上去，我们负责这事。”

       “你们应该剁了他的手。”卖菜的提议道，尽管他立马开始往回走。

       “那是我们的钱，”马利克说，“让他还我们。”

       “够了。”卫兵又说。马利克猛地意识到卫兵们会站在摊主一边，会信他的鬼话，只因为阿塞夫兄弟是外人而那人不是。“你不能到处对人扔石头。”卫兵这样说。

       年长的卫兵摇头叹息。他的风帽是干净的白色，也盖在面前。“我们该通知导师。”他说。

       “对，”年轻的说，“这就带他们去。”他伸手去抓卡达尔的肩膀，手指陷进皮肤——

       马利克不记得他捡起石头，也不记得他扔过石头，但那卫兵立马捂着脸向后踉跄而去。周遭的人群惊得倒吸一口冷气。年长的卫兵去抓卡达尔，但男孩躲开他，躲回哥哥身后安全的地方去。马利克又抓起一块石头，不用看就知道卡达尔也已经重整军备。

       “该死！”年轻卫兵挪走了他的手，任由血沿着脸流下来，“什么流浪小孩扔得这么准？”

       人群紧张地窃窃私语。年长卫兵忍俊不禁，即使同袍满脸通红地怒视着他。“小孩而已。你可能得学习闪避，兄弟。”他建议。是一家人？但他们长得一点也不像。

       年轻卫兵更生气了。“过来。”他对马利克怒斥，又朝他捞了一把。但另一块石头打得他跳脚，差点喊出疼来。马利克这次挑了块不小的石头。“看在安拉的份上！”他不服，“别笑了，你自己过来抓他！”

       “行行行。”年长卫兵还在笑。他上前……一秒后疯狂后退以免颅骨碎裂。围观的人群好奇地缩小包围圈。马利克又抄起一块石头，挑衅地看着他们。尽管那两人佩着剑。

       “疯狗一样，”年轻卫兵沮丧地喘息，“走近一点就乱咬人！”

       “对他这年纪来说不算疯。而且看看他们多瘦。”

       “哦是吗？这就是你超级无比小心待在他攻击范围外面的理由？”

       年长卫兵面对围观者私下的低笑耸耸肩。“这真荒唐。”他半恼怒半愉悦地评论。

       “是吧，”马利克说，“特蠢对吧？”

       “闭嘴，小子。你从哪找的石头？”

       “你叫我闭嘴的。”马利克一点也不沾沾自喜。

       “真要命，”年轻守卫嘟哝，用他戴手套的手按住脸，“差点被个小屁孩打碎脑袋。”

       “多去训练，”他哥哥——看来是吧——平静地说，“不然别抱怨。打不过一个小孩是你自己的问题。”他转向马利克，提高语调盖过更多的抱怨声，“作为无名小乞丐你的准头不错，”他说，“在哪训练的？”

       “不知道你在说什么。我只是不想让他碰我弟弟。”

       一个浅笑。“你负责照顾弟弟，对吧？”

       “当然了，”卡达尔理直气壮地说，“因为他是 _马利克_ 。”

       “反正，你们现在跟我走，两个都过来。”

       “不。我们什么也没干。”

       “你打算站在这儿夜以继日地扔石头？听大人的话，小子。这不是请求。”

       “我不管。我们不是 _小偷_ 。”

       卫兵愉悦的表情变得不耐烦。“听着，小子——”

       “怎么回事？你在 _求_ 他们听话吗？”    打破嘈杂的新嗓音怪异又飘忽，却立刻引起一轮敬重。人群肃静下来退后，马利克注意到两个卫兵微妙地僵硬了一秒。他转过身，以为会看到一个宗教学者或大块头士兵，无法想象那个年轻的声音会属于哪一者。

       他转身看见说话的人，感到一头雾水。

       “你们听着不像刺客倒像保姆。”那人——那小孩？——嘲笑道。闯入者似乎和马利克差不多大，甚至看着还比马利克小，因为他身上少了冻饿濒死的重担。肌肉均匀地隐藏着骨骼，眼睛闪着健康自信而不是饥饿的寒光。他穿着和卫兵一样的短袍长裤，不过通身灰色，也没有带剑：像个偷穿父亲衣服的孩子。他的风帽落在肩上，头发是明亮的浅棕色，皮肤颜色更浅，白得几乎像 _基督徒_ 。但马利克猜想这就是有个住处的结果，他当然比在沙漠里游荡了几个星期的人白得多。

       男孩叉着腰扬起下巴，马利克忍不住想象一只公鸡昂首挺胸的傲慢模样。“几个要饭的小子而已，”金棕色眼睛刻薄地翻起白眼，“跟他们纠缠不清也是可悲。”

       马利克差点笑出声来，只是在场的其他人显然不觉得眼下的情况有趣，才忍住了。事实上，两个卫兵都站得笔直，一副……礼貌？殷勤模样？对一个马利克年纪的男孩献殷勤？

       “阿泰尔，”年长卫兵皱眉道，“你来这儿干嘛？”

       “关你什么事？”

       眉头皱得更深了。“管好你的嘴。你的等级不比我——”

       “但我上周刚在训练场把你打趴下。”男孩说。简直厚颜无耻，马利克有点想揍他。

       “这儿的事和你没关系，阿泰尔，”年轻卫兵插话。马利克从他的声音里听出了紧张？应该这样吗？“就是几个扔石头的小孩。没有你要管的。”

       “我觉得，”阿泰尔说，“阿尔穆林可能会感兴趣。现在我觉他会想知道，会有刺客搞不定几个偷东西吃的 _小孩_ ？”

       陌生的名字让两个卫兵小心翼翼地沉默下去，但马利克受够了。刺客？训练场？一块石头就够把那 _小孩_ 敲扁！他越想越烦，模仿这位不速之客的样子叉腰怒视他：“我们没偷东西。再说也没人要你管！”

       阿泰尔得意地笑起来。连他的牙齿都雪白整齐，让他看着更烦人了。“叫你说话之前别出声，小流浪汉。”

       “我凭什么听你的？”

       “因为我是个刺客，”阿泰尔说，仿佛指出天是蓝色的，“在这儿对兄弟会放尊重点。”

       “你怎么是刺客？”马利克不确定刺客是做什么的，只知道可能关于匕首和秘密任务和 _有那小孩两倍年纪_ 的人，“你不可能才，比如说，跟我一样大就当刺客。”

       “讨饭的不光蠢还瞎是吗？我比你大多了。”

       “唔……你觉得呢，卡达尔？他有九岁吗？”

       卡达尔从马利克身后探出头。“可能九岁半。”他断定。

       阿泰尔眼神一闪。“我比你们都大。”他吼道。

       “是吗？”马利克吼回去，“因为我十岁。”

       紧绷的沉默蔓延开来。两个男孩瞪着对方，整个世界的空气凝固了片刻。

       “我，”阿泰尔终于恼怒地说，“十岁 _半_ 。”

       “撒谎。”

       “我没撒谎。你才撒谎，还偷别人的吃的。”

       “我没偷！”

       “乞丐还会干什么？他们偷东西。”

       “不准 _叫_ 我乞丐。”

       “我不想叫才不叫。万事皆允。”

       “那是什么意思？”

       “意思是你是个乞丐，没人待见你。”

       “那好，我们这就走。本来也不想待在有你这种人的地方。”

       “我这种刺客，你是说。”

       “哦当然，”马利克嗤笑，“ _刺客_ 。睡觉之前捏死了几个虱子可不够你……”

       “闭嘴，”男孩怒不可遏，眼中闪着明亮的火焰，“脏成那样的乞丐是你，不是我。所以你才在这儿是吗？因为你又脏又没用，被爸妈赶出来了？”

       “马利克才不没用，”卡达尔抗议，“他带着我横穿整个沙漠！”

       “那好，”阿泰尔斜眼看着年幼的男孩，毫不掩饰地嫌弃道，“那他脏， _你_ 没用。没用的废——”

       马利克猛扑过去。

       他一拳打中毫无防备的阿泰尔，但对方反应快得惊人，轻而易举躲过第二拳，出手反击。马利克不够迅捷，胸口上结结实实挨了一下。他咳呛起来，差点在卫兵的喊叫和卡达尔的惊呼中失去平衡。阿泰尔倾身送出下一击——正中目标；接着又一击也中了。这时马利克（因为头昏耳鸣、躯干生疼几乎无法思考）决定不再当活靶子，向下扑过去抓阿泰尔的膝盖。

       年长点的男孩拼命摆动手臂保持平衡，马利克揪住他的灰袍用力一拽。接着他只感到下颌骨被手肘撞击的闷响，然后就躺在地上眼冒金星。阿泰尔起身整理衣裳。“蠢死了，”他嘲笑道，“你根本打不过我。”

       马利克忍着痛艰难地起身，耳鸣声已经变成满脑混沌，隐约觉得早知道要面对这种事就该把黄瓜吃了。阿泰尔甩了甩右拳准备再次出手，却不知为何停下，还偷瞥了卫兵一眼。是担心吗？不对。马利克发现男孩松开拳头，抬起胳膊调整出一个怪异的站姿。看来他什么也不担心，只是想装出一个持剑战士的模样。

       _蠢货_ ，马利克想， _他又没有剑_ ……

       但阿泰尔保持着欠妥的起手姿势。“你没受过训练。”他又扬起下巴。他的双手挡住躯干，洋洋自得的脸反而成了防守空门，“我试都不用试。你根本不会战斗。”

       马利克不知道什么姿势和技巧，只是扑上前去，孤注一掷地挠向阿泰尔暴露在外的脸。疼痛和惊讶让另一个男孩嚎了出来——还打破了他的站姿——但即使如此他也没被干扰，而是揪住马利克的头发开始扯。马利克又抓了他。不知谁绊了谁，两人都摔在地上，愤怒地缠成一团。

       “不—— _公平_ ！”阿泰尔尖叫，抬起一只手护住眼睛，“打人不打脸！”

       “你说过万事皆允。”马利克喘息着，试着拯救即将被揪掉的头发。

       “不准用信条！外人不准念它。”

       “哦闭嘴吧。放开我的头发！”

       “你先放开我！”

       “你揪着我头发我怎么放开你？我动一下你就能把我头皮都扯掉。”

       “蠢蛋新手问题。”

       “你才是—— _呃啊_ ——新手。”

       “你连新手 _是什么_ 都不知道。”

       “但我知道你是！”

       “蠢货。别想抓瞎我——……”

       突然，在混乱中，马利克站起来——被一只有力的手抓住后领拎起来，和阿泰尔剥离开。但即使他站定了那只手也没有松开，挣扎无用。他喘着粗气抬头，看见阿泰尔被同一个人以同样的方式拎着。两个男孩恶狠狠地瞪着对方。虽然胸前青一块紫一块、头痛欲裂，马利克还是幸灾乐祸地注意到阿泰尔脸上多出几道鲜红的印子，左眼肿得睁不开。两人的上衣都刮得破破烂烂，但马利克本就衣衫褴褛，阿泰尔的灰袍不久前还整洁崭新。糟蹋了它绝对算胜利。

       马利克内心充满成就感，扭头去看抓他的人，最初只看到粗硬的棕色胡须整齐地包裹在方下巴上。他向上移动视线，眨眨眼，却只有一只眼睛回应他；另一只蒙着白翳，想必是那条从眉骨延伸到脸颊的伤疤的功劳。

       独眼人的目光深奥难参，像一个 _谜_ ——仿佛属于某位圣人，或者马利克的父亲。于是马利克垂下视线，入眼的是迎风飘动的蓝黑长袍。前襟露出的白袍与村庄里常见的款式并无不同，但匠作更加精美华丽。红色丝绸镶在领口和袖口，垫衬在沉重的皮质腰带下；黑外袍的袖口滚着白色刺绣，连风帽都饰有花边。

       马利克再次尝试挣脱神秘男人的控制，宣告失败。他看见阿泰尔一动不动地站着，一副苦瓜脸。

       “真稀奇，”那人说。他的声音低沉老道，音节清晰、发音谨慎，是一副涵养良好的体面嗓音，“这种冲突爆发在马西亚夫，真奇怪啊。”

       围观者全部作鸟兽散，马利克看出他们因陷入眼下的事端紧张尴尬。两个卫兵低眉顺眼地僵立着。 _这男人是将军吗？_ 马利克好奇。 _是他们的国王吗？_

       “我正要向您报告，师父，”阿泰尔小心地避开下唇的伤口说话，“有小偷扰乱商业秩序。”

       不等马利克出声抗议，男人叹道：“是的，阿泰尔，我听过报告了。”他语气严肃。“我期望我的手下受到的训练足够解决这种小问题。”

       “阿尔穆林大师，”年长的卫兵低着头犹豫的说，“请您原谅。事态脱离了控制。”

       “控制至关重要，”此处的主人赞同道，“对意料之外的事态，也要有所准备。”他的独眼打量着阿泰尔。阿泰尔还在生闷气，但低头看着地面装出恭敬的样子。“没想到我最优秀的新手会像发脾气的小孩一样在地上打滚。”他补充道。连马利克都因他的语调瑟缩：没有愤怒、没有威胁，只是 _失望_ ，比暴怒更可怕。阿泰尔勉力维持不为所动的神情，但马利克察觉到他眼里一闪而过的委屈。

       然而阿泰尔既没有道歉也没有保持沉默，反倒顶起嘴来：“他们先挑的事，大的那个袭击我，还毫无原则用懦夫的方法——”

       “啊，满嘴借口，孩子……早该让你摆脱它们！你该为对手不懂公平决斗惊讶吗？他和你一起训练吗？遵从相同的荣誉观念吗？阿泰尔，你应当自己遵循受到的教导，而不是强加给他人。”

       阿泰尔垂头丧气，脸上再次闪过受伤的神情。马利克看着他，无端感到一丝同情。

       阿尔穆林现在看向马利克。“那么，另一个无礼的孩子又是谁呢？”他结束了批评，语气柔和了一些，“这个众人口中的小偷？”

       “不是小偷，”马利克咕哝，“跟谁都说过，谁都不信。是有人 _给_ 我们的钱，黄瓜还少卖我们一根。”

       “你们来自哪里？我认得这里的每个人，却从没见过你们。”

       马利克迟疑。“……不知道，”他最终承认，“很远。沙漠另一头。我们要去大马士革，”他补充，“我去找工作。”他瞥向对面紧张不安的卡达尔，意识到有卫兵趁他打架悄无声息地包围了他弟弟。或许是这位主人的亲兵。“不准碰他。”他警告道。

       “你积极地保护你弟弟，”阿尔穆林问，“有什么原因吗？”

       马利克眨眨眼。一个教养良好的人为何问出这种问题？“他是我的 _兄弟_ 。我要照顾他。”

       “的确。”阿尔穆林微笑道，“你还年幼，可谓一副重担。”

       “马利克十岁了，”卡达尔说，“是大人。”

       “你的父母也这样说吗？”马利克皱眉不答。阿尔穆林，管他阿尔穆林是谁，陷入更深的沉思，“是因为他们，你才离家这么远吗？”

       马利克把视线移回卡达尔身上。他感到五脏六腑扭曲缠结，越绞越紧。那声压抑了几周的哀鸣刺伤他的喉咙，它想呼吸空气，想要 _迸裂出来_ 。

       但他不会哭泣。不会在陌生人面前示弱。

       “他们死了，”他说，“被基督徒士兵杀了。”

       “圣殿骑士，”卡达尔说。这个词似乎引起了卫兵们的注意，“来到村里烧了我们的家。还有我的新衣服。”他悲伤地小声补充。

       弟弟可怜的样子再次让马利克肝肠寸断。“放开，”他又挣扎起来，恶狠狠地对抓着他的陌生人说，“别管我们。”

       阿尔穆林松开钢铁一样抓着他的手。马利克踉跄几步，站稳整理衣衫，认真到他想翻白眼。这仪式有何意义？他大可以整理一天衣服，也改变不了他是个骨瘦如柴、肮脏不堪，可能还臭气熏天的乞丐的事实。一个臭烘烘的乞丐，周围的人不是想杀了他就是替他感到遗憾。

       他回到卡达尔身边，伸开双臂让弟弟扑进怀里。“没事的，”他说，“我们这就离开，”他瞪了阿尔穆林一眼，“离这些 _贼_ 远远地。”

       “但我把黄瓜弄掉了，”卡达尔嗫嚅，“哥，对不起。”

       “没事我还有一根，和一个洋葱。你可以吃那些。”

       “可你不吃点吗？”

       “我？”马利克耸肩。胸膛、脑袋、双手……身体的每一寸都剧痛又沉重。但疼归疼，他不饿，胃肠又一次失去对食欲的感知。这是好事，马利克想，或许他已经习惯少餐的生活。“你可以全吃了，”审视的目光粘在背后，洋葱的香味不知何时已不再诱人，“我不饿。”

       被遗忘在背景里生闷气的阿泰尔显然受够了。“你 _能_ 不饿吗，”他插嘴，“你那小不点弟弟看着都比你重——”

       “安静，阿泰尔。”阿尔穆林皱眉让他退回去，然后面对马利克，异色双眼扫过他的脸庞。马利克压下一个寒噤：浑浊的灰色眼球令人不寒而栗，雾障后仿佛藏着另一股视线……

       “你叫马利克？”导师等到他点头才继续说，“容我一问……大马士革对你有什么特殊意义吗？”

       _通天的高塔_ ，马利克想说。最终出口的却只有：“能找工作。卡达尔还能去上学。”

       “你从未受过搏斗训练，也没有练习过投掷？”

       马利克耸肩。

       “两个卫兵不得近身，和一个新手打成平手。”阿尔穆林沉思着自言自语。 _你才没有_ ——阿泰尔用怒气无声地表达。“那么，马利克。容我再问你一个问题，尽管略为唐突：你活着有何所求？有何目的？”

       “保护卡达尔，”他毫不犹豫、不容置疑地回复，“杀了拆散我家人的圣殿杂种。”

       阿尔穆林微笑，表面的满意自豪之下看不出更多想法。“那么，”他说，“我建议你留在马西亚夫。留下来加入兄弟会。能收募意志如此坚定的新成员，是我的荣幸。”

       卫兵们一脸惊讶，围着卡达尔的士兵挪动起来。比起他们，阿泰尔更是惊得目瞪口呆。“但——师父！”他抗议，“他只是个普通孤儿，配不上您的教导！”

       “你被父母带来这里的时候，又配得上什么？”阿尔穆林忍无可忍，丢给男孩一个足以击碎石头的眼刀让他闭嘴，蒙翳的眼球比另一只转得稍慢一秒，“没有谁天生配得上所得的一切。通过学习和勤勉努力，我们得以报答命运。”

       马利克对阿泰尔的贬低无动于衷。他抬起脏兮兮的手压制头痛，试图思考。“什么兄弟会？”他问，“那是什么？”

       “刺客兄弟会。我们保护这个村子和周边的土地，我是他们的领袖。我们力求肃清世界的破坏者。”

       “比如圣殿骑士？”

       “尤其是圣殿骑士。”阿尔穆林把双手抱在胸前插进宽大的袍袖里，“我可以庇护你，提供住处和衣食。你会学习战斗、密谋、 _洞察_ 的艺术，从最精深的经卷中获得我的智慧。”他沉下声音，放轻语调，有色彩的那只眼中燃着永恒的火光，“直至万事俱备后，去刺杀圣殿骑士。在那之前，你将受我保护。”

       马利克仰视着他，满心惊叹。发生了什么？万众之中他被选作一个 _刺客_ ？他的命运会不会注定与这个地方，而不是大马士革纠缠？

       他低头看向弟弟，心慌意乱。“我弟弟，”片刻之后他问，“他怎么办？”

       “兄弟会容得下两个新人，”阿尔穆林回答，阿泰尔的眉头皱得更深。“矢志不移的忠诚应当受到奖赏，不应被拆散。”

       马利克用力揉了揉额头，但一天的奇遇还在颅中震荡，头越来越痛。眼前的灰雾犹如即将到来的暴风雨，耳鼓跳动如雷。“你会教卡达尔战斗。”他勉力说出，“教他保护自己。”

       阿尔穆林点头。“我会。”

       “那……”马利克头晕目眩。这是怎样的一天啊！“那我加入。我们都加入。”

       卡达尔吸气，“我们要学杀圣殿骑士？还有狼？”

       “是的，我们一起，再也不分开。”马利克的嘴唇像是要示范一下他的意思，合上就分不开了。使出讲话所需的力气让他颤颤巍巍。

       “师父，我不明白。”是“十岁半的阿泰尔”在发话，语气沮丧。他的声音在马利克听来遥不可及，像来自沙漠另一头。“他怎么能当刺客？他 _站_ 都站不住。”

_胡说，_ 马利克试图出声， _我站着呢。只是怪事太多让我喘不上气。_

       “确实……”导师忧心忡忡的声音从四周泛起的黑暗里冒出来，质问他，“你上次进食是什么时候？”

       _谁，我？_ 马利克打了个趔趄，听见卡达尔惊呼他的名字，挥手驱散嗡鸣的浓雾。 _我刚吃过。一两天前。不饿，真的，这次是认真的。感觉不到饿所以给了卡达尔……_

       他又踉跄起来，跌倒在地，终于被翻滚的浓雾吞没。他强撑着，却没了挣扎的力气。黑暗在身边涌动，他眼睁睁地看着它越来越近，无能为力。


	6. 第一卷第五章 "You might learn something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 十年前对人物的吐槽在ff那边自取。懒得粘过来了。

* * *

 

 _ **第一卷第五章**_ " ** _You might learn something."_**

       地面好软。这是马利克的第一反应。他不安分地扭动。烦躁、疼痛、累得睁不开眼睛，大地不知为何正随着他移动摇摆。世界上最厚的毯子？他琢磨了片刻，但疼痛如影随形，疲劳愈演愈烈。马利克靠在柔软的世界上，再次失去意识。

 

_-i-_

 

       “你能治好他吗？”

       “耐心，给大夫一点时间。”

       “但马利克一直这样的话会 _死_ 的。如果他死了不知道 _怎么办_ 我才六岁他十岁了不能这样就死。你一定要治好他。求你告诉他 _不要扔下_ 我！”

 

_-i-_

 

       祈祷声弥弥喃喃。马利克翕动嘴唇吐出早已遗忘的词句。他自以为父亲的面貌、母亲的声音已被抛之脑后，自以为终于迷失在这片灼热黯淡的浓雾里。但在意识的尽头，他还记得卡达尔。长眠令人心安，令人神往——他仍旧疲倦——但责任未尽，生命便不属于自己。他是牧羊人，狼群十面埋伏：马利克偏过头看见地平线，心知如此。

       他必须振作。别无选择。

 

_-i-_

 

       “他死了没？”

       “你不准进来。阿尔穆林大师说这里只有医师能来不然太挤了。”

       “我知道他说了什么。他是 _我_ 师父。按他说的你也不该进来。”

       细如蚊吟的声音：“但他是我的兄弟。”

       自命不凡的声音：“这里所有人都是兄弟。你再也不是独一无二的那个了。”

       “反正马利克不会想看见你。是你害他发飙。”

       “是你害他不吃东西。再说，我的等级比你们都高。所以……他死了没？”

       “他不会死的！”

       “说不定呢。到时候怎么办？师父看中的是他，不是你。到时候你就卷铺盖滚回大街上讨饭——”

       “够了。”新加入的声音和整个世界一样有力。 _父亲？_ “阿泰尔，你不应出现在这里。去该去的地方学习，如果你有退步，准备好受罚。”

       “是，师父。我很抱歉，师父。”

       “你的毛病，孩子，就是你从不抱歉意。至于你……”

       “我想待在这儿。想陪着马利克。”

       “你不累吗？刺客必须照料好自己的身体和思想。”

       “我想待在这儿。”

 

_-i-_

 

       马利克尽力集中精神，但眼皮不听使唤。疲惫无以名状——他不是刚睡了个很长的觉吗？——只好躺在他现在知道是张床的柔软地方等待、倾听。

       首先传来一个陌生的声音。声线沧桑颤抖，伴着一只同样干枯的拂过额头的手。“别挤，”它责备道，“他需要新鲜空气。”

       “但他……”熟悉的声音令马利克在床上抽动了一下，“但他还病着吗？”

       老人轻笑道：“是的，有点。”

       “如果他一直不醒怎么办？”卡达尔紧张地问，“如果他不好起来会怎么样？他说不定好疼但我不知道因为他不说话因为他病没好，我又不是大夫什么的，我只是他弟弟，还有……”

       “你现在是个刺客学徒了。”那声音纠正。苍老却慈祥，马利克听出那是哄孩子的声音，是一个常常面对紧张的探病者的声音，“刺客要勇敢面对未卜的命运。”

       卡达尔哇地哭了出来：“但我连他 _长什么样_ 都不知道！”

       “……啥，谁长什么样？”马利克心里想笑。卡达尔的思路有时比命运还难以揣测。

       “啊，呃，“未卜”。他是个卫兵吗？我勇敢面对他，马利克就能醒吗？”

       那声音吃吃地憋住笑意。“好吧，”它仍带着一丝愉快的颤音，“知识是通向永恒的钥匙，现在我教你第一课。把手按在这儿——对，这儿。感觉到什么了吗？”

       陌生人的指头离开他的额头，一只柔软而小心翼翼的手探向马利克颈边。片刻后卡达尔惊奇地说：“它……有东西在跳。”

       “没错。真主赐我们祂的力量，祂的生命之息容我们存在——……”那声音又笑起来，“阿尔穆林叫我迷信的蠢老头。这四围的石墙内没几个信徒，兄弟会信仰着另一些东西。但放心，小家伙，真主赐予我们生命之力，它自会彰显出来。”

       “但是什么在跳？”

       “安拉的印记。祂以此宣告我们活着，没有此搏动就没有生命。只要你还能摸到祂的印记，你就活着。”

       卡达尔又用手指按上马利克的脖子。“它有在搏动。所以他……活着？没有死？”

       “没死。”那声音确认。

       _没死_ ，马利克想着，重新陷入沉眠。

 

_-i-_

 

       房间凉爽宜人。马利克裹在暖和的被窝里，虽然左臂发麻仍然舒服极了。这不是烈日烘烤的沙漠，他感激不尽。他感觉干净清爽，除了手臂没有其他地方在疼，长久以来睁眼首次不再令他痛苦。

       他醒过来。

       模糊灰暗的房间随着视野聚焦清晰。房间很大，滑面石块筑成挑高的屋顶和厚重的墙壁。石块的冰冷朴素被丰富悦目的细节抵消：地上满布地垫，红金刺绣打破沉闷的灰色；墙上悬着挂毯，不少都鲜明地展示着那个接近三角形的图案。远端墙面有一排三扇小窗，铁框嵌着真正的玻璃。马利克没怎么见过玻璃窗——那得多贵！——他花了好久盯着它们和两边挂着的红色织物。他只能看到傍晚的金色天空，一扇开了条缝的窗户外吹来芬芳的微风。

       转过头可以看到一面墙安着一个大五斗柜，另一面墙边有组空架子，最近的墙被一扇巨大的雕花木门分开。角落里的小桌上放着冒出淡淡黑烟的黑色小瓶，马利克深吸一口气，闻到宜人的味道。

       然后他低下头。这床对他而言太大，他像要被饰着金线的白色床单吞没，头深深陷进枕头里。噢，真好。多么宁静……

       ……如果不考虑手臂上的压力的话。马利克皱眉看向身边——忍不住笑起来。那里有个小小的身影蜷成一团，两只光脚悬在床边。卡达尔沉浸在睡梦中，重心整个压在哥哥身上。胳膊不麻才怪。马利克活动关节试图抽身，却弄醒了卡达尔。

       “哥……？”他揉着睡眼自言自语。

       “对不起，”马利克的声音仍有点虚浮，“你压着我胳膊了。”

       卡达尔盯了他一会，逐渐清醒。然后他尖叫起来，发出一声响彻房间的欢呼。“马—— _利——克_ ”，他拖着长音抱住马利克的脖子，差点把两人都带倒。“我知道你会醒过来！我告诉过他们！”

       马利克龇牙咧嘴，虚弱的身体显出支撑不住的迹象。他环抱住弟弟，带着一点点稳住身形的动机。“小心，”他笑道，“我还没那么结实。”

       “但你 _有_ ，你 _做到_ 了，你睡了 _好几天_ 现在醒了——马利克，我们要当刺客了！阿尔穆林大师说我可以立刻开始训练但我不想因为我想待在这里。要等着你。”卡达尔抬头看着他，一反常态地严肃认真，“我等着你醒过来。想过你会和爸爸妈妈一样离开，但我还是要等。”

       “我……”马利克吞了口口水，“对不起。不该让你担惊受怕。”

       卡达尔抱紧他。“你为什么没吃够东西，马利克？大夫说你营养不良。但他说我没问题。你老是让我多吃点说你不饿但如果你告诉我你 _其实_ 饿，我会分你……”

       “不够的，”马利克小声说，“而且你比我更需要吃的。我是你的兄长，记得吗？我要确保你没事。”

       “为什么？为什么总是你负责救我们？”

       “因为。”马利克双手扶住卡达尔的肩膀轻轻推开他，“这是我的责任。但我发誓我不会离开。”他端详着弟弟，感叹于眼前的变化：卡达尔拾掇得干干净净，仅剩瘦削的手腕和双颊还显露流浪生活的印记。他的头发洗过，破衣服换成了合身的白色短袍，腰间系着一条灰布带，地上放着一双新鞋子。

       “这里太好了，”卡达尔回答了马利克无声的问题，“昨天我陪阿尔穆林走了一会——就一小会儿然后就回来了！要不是饿了我都不会去，他说可以去趟厨房我想给你带东西但阿尔穆林说你得吃特殊餐食什么的不能带所以我就吃了一点因为我想早点回来——”

       “卡达尔，”马利克赶紧插话，“你在讲什么？”

       “哥，这地方巨大！我们走过好多走廊还出去外面院子里有卫兵列队还有人学习战斗。他们好厉害。我们还去了正中的建筑有一座巨大的楼梯还有花园但我们没进去但那边有座巨大的楼梯还有 _书_ 。大师有好多书，马利克，我想学读书。”

       “你会学到的。”马利克侧身坐到床沿上。他知道原来那双破烂鞋子不见了，只好看着光溜溜的棕色脚背。“我们要适应。可能得花上一阵子。学着融入兄弟会，当一个刺客……”

       “刺客要做什么？兄弟会是什么？”

       “刺客提供保护，兄弟会团结力量。”这声音不属于他们自己，兄弟俩抬头看见阿尔穆林站在门前。他身着威严的长袍对他们微笑，“看来你醒了，不是吗？”

       马利克尴尬地点头。“呃，嗯。呃，谢谢你给卡达尔吃的还，呃，收留我们。”

       刺客大师示意他不必致谢。“你们会有时间适应新环境，”他说，“你们既不是最年轻的也不是最老的加入者，更不是第一个误打误撞加入的。你们会适应。但当下医师们建议你休养，至于 _你_ ……”他转向卡达尔，“你大概饿了。新手集体用餐，现在快到晚饭时间了。我会派人带你去。”

       卡达尔点点头。“那马利克呢？”

       “他要卧床休息。有人会给他送饭。”

       “但……”

       “没关系的。”马利克承认自己又疲倦起来，哪怕已经睡了整整两天。他又感到饿，不再是难耐的饥火烧肠，但也挺不好受。“你可以去和其他人一起吃，看看刺客怎么样。”他再次抬头时大师早已离开，如同到来时一般无声无息。马利克扬起眉毛：“看看你还能在这儿发现什么。”

       “好吧。”卡达尔说。马利克打了个哈欠向柔软舒适的床铺里躺去。他弟弟突然惊叫一声伸手到他颈间，像在挠他痒痒。

       “什么——嘿！”马利克吓了一跳，一头栽在床上，“卡达尔你下去！你在干嘛？”

       但卡达尔不动如山，直到成功把手指贴在不知所措的马利克的颈侧。“它在跳。”他宣布。

       “住手行吗？”马利克窘迫地扭动着，“你好沉。你到底在说什么？”

       卡达尔听话地从哥哥身上滑到床下，稳当地着陆。“脉搏在跳，”他说，“你还活着。”

       “嗯，”马利克说，“对啊？”

       “我想确认一下。大夫说如果安拉的搏动停止了你就会死所以我要检查，”卡达尔叉着腰得意地点头，“现在我有办法知道了。”

       马利克对此稍稍投以凝视。他几乎忘了：哪怕穿过了沙漠，卡达尔仍旧只有六岁。

 

_-i-_

 

       床铺松软，但涣散的睡意让他辗转反侧。醒来时太阳低悬在天边，窗棱间传来黯淡的微光。马利克揉揉肚子，盼着食物送来。

       先扫视一眼，确认屋里除了自己空无一人：这很傻——他 _知道_ 卡达尔正和其他新手之类的吃饭，也 _明白_ 让弟弟离开视线没什么大不了，尤其是在这里……但分离仍让人心神不宁。即使在家他们也很少分开。马利克不知道他除了一筹莫展地领导可悲的二人逃亡小队还能扮演什么角色。

       他把双腿摆下床，缓慢僵硬地站起来。身上的破烂已经换成了宽松的短衫和长裤，朴素而舒适。房间很大，因少了卡达尔的吵闹声而空得出奇。没人在旁边嘲笑他颤抖的步伐自然很好，但未免过于安静孤独。有人在墙角的小桌上放了一盆水和一块毛巾，于是他洗漱了一会，打湿脸、擦干净手。水和毛巾还有干净衣服，多奢侈。

       这些刚做完，有人敲了沉重的门，于是他去应（走得比他想的慢）。有个陌生人在等他，那人披挂着全套兄弟会制服，脸上除了眼睛都蒙得严严实实，腰间的剑仿佛和他融为一体，令人浑然不觉。男人无声地弯腰拿出一捆衣物。马利克忙着猜那人胸前银色饰扣的意义，看也没看就伸手接了过来。

       陌生人不等马利克答复就转身消失在漫长的走廊间。马利克耸耸肩关上门，回到床边检视他现在唯一的衣物。

       而它确实不负期望。和阿泰尔那套一样的颜色和材质，但款式更为简略：没有银色三角，也没有武器带。腰间的红布带还在，但马利克回忆起卫兵的皮腰带，上面多了各种小袋和皮套。看来马利克没到那个级别。

       但布料多么柔软，剪裁多么合体……

       环视四周后，马利克发现一边的墙上挂着一面之前没注意到的镜子。他拿来新装开始宽衣解带，动作在虚弱中迟滞。脱下衬衫时触目惊心的景象吓了他一跳：布料下近乎一副枯骨！他看到突出的肋骨边缘空洞的凹陷、腹腔紧贴脏器的皮肤和肩膀单薄的棕色线条。双腿撑起这样一具轻如鸿毛的身体竟那么费劲，简直不可思议。

       制服的最后一部分是风帽。马利克戴上它，觉得有点蠢：它顶端有块突起，在眼前洒下深沉的阴影。整体观感相当不错，即使他 _实在_ 太瘦，外衣总是在红腰带顶上起皱。欣赏片刻后他还是摘下了风帽。他现在还不是刺客。

       又一声敲门声打断了他对镜中影像的观察。又是一个蒙面刺客兄弟什么的，说不定正是同一个人，反正马利克单凭眼睛认不出来。他端着一个银色托盘，放着一块面包和一碗香喷喷的炖菜，还有一罐清水。马利克一心贯注在香味上，差点没听到那刺客警告“慢点吃，医嘱”。他点头答应的时候都没能从食物上移开视线。

       那刺客走后马利克自在地坐在床上，在垂涎欲滴中深嗅一口饭香。汤汁分量不大，对马利克凶残的胃口来说显得太少，但厚重浓稠还加了很多肉。结果他狼吞虎咽起来，吃得太快撑到肚子疼。

       现在马利克坐立不安。他穿着刺客而不是乞丐的打扮，坐拥有生以来最高的尊严；卡达尔还没回来，房间空得可怕。他既被要求卧床，人人又都把门在身后关上，马利克推测他应该待在房间里静候传唤，推测阿尔穆林对他溜走这件事很难有好脸色，推测到那双崭新的皮革靴子可能磨脚，不适合走远路。

       十分钟后，马利克对着走廊探头探脑，确认四下无人，然后溜了出去。

 

_-i-_

 

       这宫殿更像一座堡垒，马利克思索着，虽说他对二者的区别并无概念。他游荡在高挑的拱廊间，处处皆是灰石和神秘房间。擦身而过的刺客们穿着不同款式的制服，大多数年纪不小，也有些看上去不过十几岁。无论如何，没人阻拦他或者问起他的去向。身上的服饰宣告着他属于这里。很快他就不再因为碰见陌生人大惊小怪，逐渐迈出与新身份相适应的自信步伐。

       然后，很快，马利克发现他不太认路。

       这条走廊与下一条如出一辙，旁边的家具都毫无特点，全然无法区分。他站在狭窄的石阶上端，满心好奇。他知道不应该走串楼层——保准 _真的_ 迷路——但想到从堡垒外面的看到景色，那些勾连的尖顶和塔楼，厚重的石墙……能近距离看一看多好。

       石阶下端的开口对着又一条走廊，却和之前的不太一样：天花板被木梁撑起，右手边嵌着更多铁框小窗。窗外的微光仍足够将整个石廊刷上一层金色光泽。马利克看得入神，沿着它走到一扇小而精美的木门前。犹豫片刻后他推开它，眼前是一片青草和斜阳，他站在天光下。

       而且不是独自一人。

       中庭四面被堡垒的高墙环绕，四层建筑拔地而起，墙上缀着窗户，有些被迎着晚风打开。和马利克那扇木门一模一样的还有两扇，给了小院共计三个入口。满地青草在几处被踏去，露出泥土。庭院正中有个和马利克差不多年纪的男孩正对无形的敌人发起进攻。还有个大概小一岁的男孩蹲在旁边看。

       马利克无声地站在阴影里一起看。那个男孩背对他。即使如此也无法掩盖他高超的技巧，旁边的男孩无奈地以一脸不爽表达赞赏。马利克想看清楚点于是走上前，鞋尖蹭到了地面——

       阿泰尔刚刚还在练习搏击，刹那间便奔跑起来，快得让人来不及反应。上一刻马利克还一个人在门廊前晃悠，下一刻就被逼退一步，差点摔倒在地。他们背后的第三个男孩以正常人的动作起身走过来。

       阿泰尔盯着马利克。“ _你_ 在这儿干嘛？”是他的第一句话。

       马利克咬住下唇。庭院里的三人中只有阿泰尔戴了风帽，他的样子理应很蠢，但马利克却因看不到他的眼睛感到万般不适。

        “我说，”阿泰尔重复，“你在这儿干嘛。你不是在楼上等死吗？”

       “这是谁？”边上的男孩问。他声音低沉，略有口音，没戴风帽。马利克看见暗色皮肤、暗色眼睛、坚忍的五官和一对大耳朵。他的制服和阿泰尔的几乎一样，只是少了那条皮带。

       “这是阿尔穆林捡的流浪小孩，”阿泰尔说，“弱得站都站不住的那个。”

       “兔唇不错，”马利克回答，“疼吗？”

       阿泰尔嫌弃地用手指抚过正在愈合的伤口。“废话当然不疼。”他斩钉截铁地说。

       “阿尔穆林找的你？”第三个男孩问，“通常都是别人找他。”

       “他 _可怜_ 他，”阿泰尔澄清，“绝对不是因为他有什么本事。”

       “大师行事必有理由。”

       “他当然有，我有说他没有吗？”阿泰尔对一语不发的马利克眯起眼睛，像是个打量猎物的捕食者， _或者_ ，马利克想， _装腔作势欺负人的小孩_ 。“他们给了你套制服？别以为这就高枕无忧了。如果你没本事他们早晚把你踢出去。而 _我_ 有天赋，”他补充道，好像有人怀疑他似的，“阿尔穆林很清楚。”

       从目前所见来说，马利克无法反驳。“阿尔穆林是你父亲吗？”他问。

       “脑子有问题，”阿泰尔转身宣布，“懒得在蠢货身上浪费时间。你打断我的时候我在练习战斗，想看就看吧。”他回头甩了一个得意的笑容，露出一大排牙齿，“或许你最好看看，乞丐小子。说不定你能学到点东西。”

       马利克喃喃自语：“我看悬。”

       第三个男孩叹息。“他现在更让人受不了了，就因为能在新来的人面前炫耀。”他挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，遗憾地说，“但是，他确实很厉害。”

       “所以阿尔穆林是他父亲吗？”

       “最高导师领导整个兄弟会，是全世界最强的战士。阿泰尔喜欢 _假装_ 他们沾亲带故，毕竟导师那么重视他。大多数成年刺客都比不上他。不过当然，”他陷入沉思，“大多数成年刺客也没这么混球，绝对没有，”他耸肩隔开话题，“我不知道阿泰尔的父亲是谁，传言他母亲是个 _基督徒_ 。他被他们带过来的时候还是个婴儿，估计因为没人想要混血婴儿。反正 _我_ 不想要。”

       马利克看着阿泰尔对空气挥拳，消化着这个消息。阿泰尔神色专心致志，但他故意展宽的肩膀显示他确实在炫耀。一个半基督徒？在这里、这种地方？

       “我叫阿巴斯，”过了一会，那个男孩说。他的黑眼睛瞥了马利克一眼，转回阿泰尔身上，“我父母都是虔诚的穆斯林。不过是很穷的虔诚穆斯林。”

       “我的大概也是，”马利克心不在焉地说，“我叫马利克。”

       “所以你确实在村里和阿泰尔打了一架？他到处跟人说你输得一塌糊涂。”

       “他侮辱卡达尔。而且就算我输了他也没赢。”

       “卡达尔？”

       “我弟弟。他也会成为刺客。”

       “噢。”他们又安静地看了一会。“那拳力度太大了。”阿巴斯喊道。

       “我知道。”阿泰尔转头丢下一句。不过他确实稳住了下一击的幅度。

       “所以，”马利克问，“我们这种有很多吗？我们，呃，刺客？”

       阿巴斯点头。“很多，而且不止在这里。我们保护马西亚夫，也有兄弟驻扎在城里，连耶路撒冷都有。不过我们这年纪的不多。”

       马利克观察暮光下阿泰尔的影子。对于一个十岁半的人来说他的动作那么……流畅，全然遵循本能，比起人类更接近动物。

       “你应该会喜欢这儿，”阿巴斯说，“可学的很多，最高导师深受安拉祝福——”

       “求你了，”阿泰尔放下拳头嗤笑道，“别侮辱大导师。阿尔穆林不需要虚假的神灵加持。”

       阿巴斯在灰袍下涨成气鼓鼓的一团。“安拉或者其他任何神 _绝对_ 看不上你！”

       “我也不需要安拉祝福。弱者才求诸神灵。”

       马利克没怎么感到应有的愤怒；阿巴斯已经发了足够两人份的火。“你不是穆斯林吗？”

       阿泰尔甩过头，不知为何风帽仍旧整整齐齐没有掉下去。“真正的刺客不会信什么先知的胡说八道。别想靠着妄想症当上大师。”他无视了阿巴斯的牢骚，再次用那种阴影之下的审视目光锁定马利克，“你呢？你是个乞丐，还是个满脑袋胡话的乞丐？”

       “我是什么，”马利克平静地说，“不关你事。”

       “无所谓。反正我也不关心。”

       “我该在意你关不关心吗？”马利克一动不动地看着他，惊奇地发现阿泰尔移开视线。很少有人顶撞这家伙吗？片刻后阿泰尔抬起头来，马利克终于看到风帽下的眼睛，他们四目相对，阿泰尔传达着无言的威胁……

       _证明你自己_ ，他挑衅。马利克眯起眼睛回应他。

       _走着瞧_ 。

 

_-i-_

 

       日落后的阴影淹没了中庭。阿泰尔显然懒得告别，无精打采地跟在他后面的阿巴斯扭过头说：“训练的时候见。”

       马利克听见阿泰尔的嘲弄，“他撑不到训练开始的。”忍不住翻了个白眼。一个自大的臭小子和一个阴沉的跟班——都是些什么选项啊？但愿还有别的同龄刺客。想到这里……阿泰尔显然从刻苦训练中受益良多，或许阿巴斯也一样。马利克落后了多少？还有多久才能面对阿泰尔并胜过他？

       他花了一点时间在迂回曲折的长廊间穿梭，辨认一模一样的楼梯。周围仍有刺客如幽灵一般无声地移动，投来隐蔽的目光。马利克穿过无处不在的视线。未愈的身体精疲力竭，他终于找到了那扇熟悉的门，匆忙跑进去。

       “失踪的弟兄终于回来了。”阿尔穆林眼中略略一亮，轻声说道。他身着那件威仪赫赫的长袍，双臂交叉在胸前，马利克不合时宜地好奇着他在床边等了多久。下一秒，卡达尔揪住他的袖子打断了他的观察。

       “马利克！”卡达尔显然很生气，“病 _好_ 之前你必须待在 _床上_ 。”

       “对不起，”他应付道，“我只是想看看……”

       “你跑出去了我回来找不到你。宫殿很大你会迷路的。”卡达尔拉着他的袖子迫使他低下身来，从他胳膊底下把手指伸过去，叹息道，“好，你还没死，所以我觉得没问题。”

       马利克抬起一边眉毛：“你又摸了我的脉搏吗？”

       “我得 _确认_ ，”卡达尔说，“但没关系，你确实没死。”

       阿尔穆林闷声轻笑；卡达尔显然没注意到什么逻辑问题，马利克替他脸红。“的确，刺客应当对环境倾注好奇，不应在一无所知中错失良机，应当主动求索……”马利克和卡达尔看着他沉浸在思绪中来回踱步，然后他摇头，“但刺客亦应谨慎，以免鲁莽之举给兄弟会带来灾祸。这是写入信条的重要原则。”

       “信条？”马利克偏过头，“阿泰尔在村子里提过它。”

       “是的。你不久就会学到，它将是你一生中最重要的知识。”阿尔穆林微笑着指向床铺，“但当下，我建议你休息，并且，”他补充道，“暂缓探索计划，直至你行动无虞。”

       “不管怎样，我还要说，”卡达尔道，“我和好多人一起吃饭，特别 _好吃_ 。有面包和羊肉我吃了两份。其他人说一人一份但大师说我这次可以多吃点。明天我就会有和别人一样的制服然后——噢马利克你穿着一套！它有兜帽吗？让我看看兜帽，马利克，谁戴着它都像大人物一样。”

       马利克答应了，拉起风帽。织物贴着头顶和脖颈的感觉仍旧很奇怪——他仿佛变成了另一个马利克——但卡达尔兴奋极了，马利克半心半意地学着阿泰尔摆了几个姿势更是让他开心得手舞足蹈。

       等马利克想起来对阿尔穆林道谢的时候，床边已经空无一人。大师不在房间里，马利克没有看到他离开。

 


	7. 第一卷第六章 忠诚

       

 ** _第一卷第六章_** **_忠诚_**

 

       “你们会有时间适应新环境。”阿尔穆林大师这么说过，暗示着漫长的磨合。他说得没错。

       整个世界天翻地覆。整个世界 _浴火重生_ 。

       马利克花了一周恢复元气，陷在厚实的软垫间吃喝休息。卡达尔通常陪在他身边，不时离开几个小时去吃饭，手舞足蹈地带着故事回来：他会讲比武中亮如镜面的长剑、从手腕上弹出的利刃以及缺了手指和眼睛和耳朵的人。最初马利克满足于倾听卡达尔的探索结果，因为他仍精疲力竭，终日昏昏沉沉地躺在床上。憔悴的身体后知后觉地屈服于迟来月余的疲惫，在这个意想不到的避难所，他终于得以休息。

       其他痛苦一并席卷而来。独处时马利克想起他的父母、他的村庄和牧羊的日子。它们构成一个痛苦的循环，他每每辗转反侧试图入眠，总无法挣脱。他的心绪过于擅长保留本该被淡忘的细节，播种疯长的恨意……

       但伤痛随着那一周的流逝褪去，马利克变得蠢蠢欲动，忍不住想加入这个新的世界。终于，室内行走不再令他气喘吁吁，他结束了休养。那天晚饭后，一个不认识的刺客把卡达尔送回来，告知阿塞夫兄弟在次日曙光初露前做好准备。卡达尔获得了一套和哥哥的相同的灰袍，开心得大声议论了半晚上他对明日的期盼。马利克知道该睡觉，但他尽管没作声，其实兴奋得和弟弟不相上下。长夜仿佛盼不到尽头，他们要学的那么多！

       第二天他们早早穿戴整齐，一个蒙面男人来到门前无声地示意他们进入大厅。马利克还不习惯马西亚夫要塞的诡秘，不习惯组织的千人一面，不知道引路人是否和昨夜送饭的是同一人令他不安。但卡达尔似乎并不介意，在他们走下狭窄的楼梯时宣称那人是“村庄护卫，大导师的亲兵，等级应该很高。”

       马利克点头，努力不去因为弟弟的消息灵通而困扰：他当惯了上司，现在卡达尔的不慌不忙让他觉得有点别扭。六岁小孩适应得这么好，与此同时马利克腿软得跟着走路都费劲……

       很快，引路人穿出一扇小门进入院子，马利克——

       马利克目瞪口呆。上次走过这里时他还不清醒，故眼中的一切都是新鲜的。庭院中有几块铺石地面（未曾想象过的奢侈），挤满了不同等级的刺客和一些平民。有一些穿黑袍的人，他现在认得是某种特殊职位的兄弟；还有一些白色风帽、白色衣袖或者红白长袍的刺客。

       从层层衣物下露出的不多部分可以看出大多数人的肤色和两兄弟一样深，但也有几个人苍白得多，令他想起阿泰尔的古怪肤色。看来刺客不局限于一个地域或族群，尽管马利克难以想象自己和基督徒并肩作战。基督徒不都是臣服于恶魔国王的圣殿骑士吗？父母不都是这么说的吗？

       “看啊马利克，”卡达尔热切地指着前方，“那就是我说的训练场。你受了足够的训练之后他们就会让你进去练习剑术啊魔咒什么的。”

       马利克看向那边，庭院正中有个木栅围起的小圈，里面的两人挥舞着长剑——“是钝剑，”卡达尔自信地告诉他，“打不伤人，虽然我猜还是很疼。”两位剑士确实气喘吁吁、浑身淤青，即使武器并没开刃；显然已经练了好一会儿。他们穿着灰袍，剑是最朴素的款式，但马利克环顾庭院，看出许多人手中的武器美观而致命。

       也许有一天他会拿起一柄装饰华丽、锋利无比的剑。也许有一天他真的会成为刺客。杀人为生是件难以想象的事，但总比被动逃跑强。

       他又张望起来。堡垒的高墙在三面矗立：第三面是入口，被沉重的大门截断，小路从两侧绕过。马利克身处其中，感到无名无姓，形单影只。多年后他会明白这是他所有兄弟共同的命运。多年后，他会明白一个刺客不应有实体，不应有姓名，不应和世界有一丝联系……

       但此时他只知道引路人示意他们穿过庭院，卡达尔跟在后面一路小跑。此时马利克忙着赶上他们。

 

_-i-_

 

       走进要塞的另一边，穿过更多石廊，与更多刺客擦肩而过。整个组织大得不可思议：这么多 _人_ ，大师说他们从圣殿骑士手中保护村庄，但马利克的家仍化为废墟。（那时兄弟会在哪里？）他们走到长廊一端的双开大门前。门上雕刻着精细的纽结花纹，是他以为只有清真寺才会有的图样。

       “今起你们每天日出时来这里，”引路人用气声说。这是他第一次说话，声音中完全无法推测出情绪或年龄。一个低语的幽灵：马利克越是盯着他，他越显得不可见。“迟到者不得进餐。”

       卡达尔显然来过这里：不然他怎么没有对着门后的巨大房间惊叹？大厅里自然少不了石砌和雕刻，还摆满长桌，围坐着各种等级的刺客。正当早餐时间，空中弥漫着令人陶醉的食物香味。马利克清醒地认识到自己在这个阶级社会中的低下地位，于是克制住东张西望的欲望，跟着卡达尔从恢弘的拱顶下方走过。

       他真正的兄弟大步走到大厅尾端灰白混杂的“兄弟们”中间。马利克毫不意外地看到阿泰尔坐在长桌上首，即使有年纪更大的刺客位居下座；那小子一声不发，颐指气使地坐在那边，别人只好忍气吞声。

       “心宁平安。”卡达尔说。马利克诧异地看着他，憋回一句“salaam”。卡达尔的问候显然是正确的，附近的人用同一句问候回应他。两个陌生男孩挪出空当让阿塞夫兄弟坐到他们中间。

       不等自我介绍开始，阿泰尔提前打断了谈话。“所以，”他慢条斯理地说，“你还没死？真惊人。”他大大咧咧地坐着，目光没有聚焦在任何人身上，但话语的对象显而易见。

       “真抱歉让你失望了。”马利克道。全桌只有阿泰尔戴了风帽，然而他的样子 _还是_ 称不上可笑。

       “你现在应该叫我兄弟。”

     马利克没心思应付一个没比他大多少的孩子的嘲讽。他直视阿泰尔的眼睛——并不容易，该死的风帽——大声质疑道：“我们算得上兄弟吗？”

       “说得没错，你根本不是刺客，有套制服不代表你拿得起剑。你还是个菜鸟。”

       “你也一样。”右手边的男孩出声，马利克认出了阿巴斯。他们点头致意，见到除了阿泰尔之外的熟人让马利克安心不少，“你离最高等级差得还远——”

       “我的进度比你们都快，不如让你的神教教你怎么战斗吧。”

       “渎神者！你会下地狱，我发誓你会。”

       “谁有本事送我下去？反正 _你_ 肯定不行。”

       马利克被耳熟能详的争吵声淹没，转而关注桌边的其他人。对面的男孩拉乌夫笑着报上名字。这桌有几个人和他们年龄相仿，有一两个比卡达尔大不了多少，还有一群年纪大得多，至少二十上下。卡达尔见过几个其他桌上的人，指指点点地给他介绍。接着，一群和之前的引路人别无二致的蒙面人为每一桌端上食物：简单的褐色炖菜和面包。

       阿巴斯翕动嘴唇祈祷完毕才把面包投进酱汁。马利克心不在焉地跟着做，直到发现桌上只有他们两个做了祷告。阿泰尔鄙视地看着他们。马利克陷入沉默，看着已经在狼吞虎咽的卡达尔：信仰在此处无足轻重。

       “好吃。”卡达尔边吞边说。

       拉乌夫和马利克差不多同岁，长着明快的棕色眼睛和尖下巴。他耸耸肩：“我妈做得更好。谁都不喜欢轮值到厨房，刺客不是搅汤的料。”

       “你的妈妈呢？”卡达尔问。

       拉乌夫又耸了下肩。“死了，咳喘病。我家离马西亚夫很近，她一死我就到这儿来了。”

       “这儿父母双亡的人不少，”阿巴斯补充，“还有些人的父母无法抚养他们。”

       “或者不想抚养。”长桌另一头有人喊道。马利克看不出发话的是谁，只看得出大家窃笑着向阿泰尔那边投去目光。阿泰尔装作没听见，但脸颊红得厉害，气鼓鼓地把视线定在碗里。

       阿巴斯继续说：“我爸的第一妻子是个恶魔在世。她和她卑鄙的兄弟把我爸耍得团团转，说只有 _她_ 生的孩子才算数。她还让他以为我不是他的，好像我妈是个妓女一样。”

       “我以为你说过你父母都是贫穷虔诚的穆斯林。”

       “ _我亲妈_ 和我爸 _是_ 忠实的穆斯林。也是真穷，多亏那大老婆跟王后一样把他挣的钱都花光了，”他恶狠狠地说，“她才是婊子。以前她还糊一脸红色油漆免得我爸看出她有多皱巴有多丑。横竖她把我爸唬得晕头转向，把我赶出家门。那会儿家里已经没剩什么钱了，总之不够养两个老婆生的孩子。”

       “怕是他抽大烟害的。”有人指出。

       “呵，”阿巴斯坚持，“都是那老巫婆的错，我对先知发誓，是她的蛊惑让他花光了钱。”

       “什么男人连自己老婆都管不住？

       “都怪 _她_ 。”没人听阿巴斯说话，于是他阴沉地自言自语。其他人七嘴八舌地讲述他们加入兄弟会的原委，嘲弄的话语一声盖过一声，再悲惨黑暗的故事也能让他们乐不可支。马利克愉快地旁听着，舀起浓汤送进嘴里。不算美味但足够顶饱。再说，对他而言，每天旱涝保收的餐饭就是天赐佳筵。

       “你们俩呢？”拉乌夫问，“很少有人在马西亚夫乞讨。大导师确保每个人或多或少被照顾到。”

       马利克停顿片刻梳理他的历史，斟酌着该分享哪些部分。但没等他吐出一个字，卡达尔已经叽叽喳喳讲开了：“嗯，我们是亲兄弟。”

       “ _真的吗_ 。”阿泰尔说。马利克看着卡达尔免得他把面包扔到某人无耻的脸上。

       “是真的，”卡达尔点头，“爸爸让马利克放羊因为他十岁了我给他送饭还帮妈妈做饭妈妈还夸我能干。马利克放完羊回家他和爸爸能跟 _全_ 村人一起吃晚饭，还……”

       “卡达尔，”马利克想打断他，“别说了——”

       “……还有马利克特别厉害能赶走蛇， _天天都能打死蛇_ 他还说有狼的时候他……”

       “ _卡达尔！_ ”

       “还有！”卡达尔得意地补充，“他永远知道该做什么。我们靠他穿过一整个沙漠还到了这儿而且我没把鞋子弄坏，因为有马利克负责从来不会搞砸。”他郑重地点点头，“我永远不用害怕因为马利克什么都会。”

       谢天谢地其他男孩只是笑，没什么其他反应——除了阿泰尔又翻了个白眼。马利克皱眉：嘲笑什么？笑他好不容易保住仅剩的血亲？阿泰尔估计无法理解“亲人”……听说他根本 _没有_ ……

       然后他听见阿巴斯问：“所以到底怎么了？”卡达尔似乎瑟缩了一下，这次马利克接过话题。

       “圣殿骑士来了，”他平稳地说，“我救了我弟，我们一路走到这里。就这样。没什么值得一提的。”

       卡达尔低头看着碗底。马利克怀念起了他的瞎说八道。

       “有一阵子没见到我们这年纪的新成员了，”拉乌夫见势不妙赶紧转移话题，“阿尔穆林接受任何有志受训者，但我们大多是走投无路才来的。”

       “所有人都会成为刺客吗？”卡达尔问。

       拉乌夫点头：“虽然具体途径未必相同。你可以成为教官、情报提供者或者学者……”

       “或者拉菲克，阿巴斯说，“他们替导师代理地方城市的联络馆。你还可以当马西亚夫卫兵，最精锐的卫队能在你还没想好怎么搞破坏的时候就把你杀了，我向安拉起誓这是真的。”

       “当然，如果你不行的话可能死在训练里，很多人最后都没有正式等级。但活下来的兄弟被派去其他城市刺探情报还……”

       “浪费时间浪费精力。”阿泰尔突然说道，阴影下的双眼犹如火焰。马利克思索起兜帽下的颜色来：基督徒不都是黄头发吗？但阿泰尔的是棕色，至少比起黄色更接近棕色。为什么他一直戴着风帽？

       “这都是可敬的职位，”拉乌夫反驳，“没有教官和学者传承……”

       但阿泰尔一甩头无视了他。“我们侍奉刺客兄弟会。唯一真正的途径是刺杀。”他的眼神飘到马利克的方向，用上次那种眼神打量着他，“没有能力依导师指令消灭目标的人尽可以去做七七八八的事。”

       “阿泰尔想当刺客大师，”阿巴斯酸溜溜地说，“阿尔穆林之下，万人之上。”

       阿泰尔趾高气扬地对马利克说：“但那很难做到。所以你最后当上拉菲克或者厨子的时候不用惊讶。”

       “那是极高的荣誉！”拉乌夫坚持，“拉菲克管理整个城市！只有最智慧的人或者高阶战士才能转到那个职位。”

       “当然，”阿泰尔说，“大马士革或者耶路撒冷的首席保姆，帮真正的刺客找找情报包扎伤口之类，估计你可以胜任。”他瞥向马利克的袖口，那里露出的手腕和整个人一样瘦骨嶙峋。马利克瞪回去：可耻的人绝不是他。

       拉尔夫叹息，“耶路撒冷常驻的是宣教长，地位更高。”

       “当然了。”阿泰尔不屑地说。

       “说不定我们全当上刺客大师，”马利克若无其事地说，“或者你最后会当上厨子。”

       “不可能的，我知道我的天赋。”

       “溜须拍马的天赋吗。”两人都抬头看向桌子另一头，还是看不出来是谁发出的嘲笑声。

       阿泰尔眼神一闪。“你们只是嫉妒，”刚说了半句，突然桌上一半人仿佛都在怒视他。

       “嫉妒什么？”有人喊道，“别管你的技术了。哪怕是个白痴呆头鹅，只要跟在阿尔穆林后面卑躬屈膝他就愿意留着你。你以为你能凭点拳脚功夫当上大师？”

       “总比你们这群人强。”阿泰尔回应道。

       “哦是啊，”隔着几个座位的一个男孩说，“一个连他爹妈都嫌弃的半血爬到整个组织顶端。他们当初就该把你扔井里。”

       阿泰尔厉声道：“闭嘴。”他的手指在身侧张开又合上，仿佛在寻求一把剑，“如果说阿尔穆林对我最感兴趣，那也是因为我是唯一值得训练的新手。别忘了是他 _要求_ 我父母把我留在这儿——”

       “谁说的？大师吗？”

       “你是说大师说谎话？去当着他的面重复一遍！”

       “我可没说大师怎么样，”那男孩比他们大几岁，满脸麻子。他撇撇嘴，“我是说 _你_ 撒谎，混血的杂种。”周围的人发出一片窃笑和赞同。

       阿泰尔猛地起身，椅子和地面摩擦出尖锐的响声。马利克看到他双手握拳站得笔直，咬紧牙关的同时闪闪发亮的双眼始终直视着发言者的眼睛。“你们中的谁怎么想，我都不在乎。”他怒斥道，随即拂袖而去，袍服下摆一阵扑簌。马利克几乎是唯一没有大笑出声的人，看见拥挤的大厅在阿泰尔——出类拔萃的阿泰尔——面前犹如空无一人。就像他不认识身旁的任何一人，也无人向他致意。

       马利克惊觉他步伐中孤独的抗争感意外地眼熟。

       “哥，”卡达尔含着面包偷偷问，“混血……是件很坏的事吗？”

       “对他来说，我觉得是。”

       拉乌夫叹了口气道：“他有时候是自作自受。如果他不那么……那个，也没人会在意。”

       “但是，”马利克思索着，“他 _确实_ 很擅长搏斗。我只见过一次就能看出来。”

       “他是个怪人，”拉乌夫说，“我没其他人那么烦他，但还是觉得他很怪，大摇大摆好像他是最高导师一样……跟谁说话都居高临下。”

       “我觉得他好孤单。”卡达尔评论道。但他稚嫩的声音淹没在一片嘈杂中，没有人听到。餐毕，刺客们纷纷离开长桌，马利克这桌已经空了一半。阿巴斯咽掉食物，再次低声祈祷起来（马利克记得大部分祷辞，但背不全）。接着拉乌夫起身微笑。

       “你们要去哪？你们还没开始实械训练吧？”

       “还没，”马利克说，“我不确定……”后颈突然感到一阵凉意，他回头看到那个蒙面引路人——或许是另一个蒙面引路人——示意他跟上。他轻推一下弟弟，站了起来。

 

_-i-_

 

       他们被领过更多的厅堂和门洞，经过大大小小的房间，身边一时拥挤一时空旷。要塞大得找不到尽头，马利克想知道住在它脚下的村庄，住在这宏伟建筑的阴影里该有什么感受。圣殿骑士也住在这样的堡垒里吗？如果是的话，为何要去攻打贫穷的村庄？他们应有尽有，打算从马利克家得到什么？

       引路人终于停下，敲响了千篇一律的门扉中的一扇。片刻后一个白袍、白须、拉起的风帽边缘露出白发的男人打开门。他的袍服下摆饰着金色绸带，眼角刻着笑纹。马利克对上褪色的蜜棕色眼睛，突然想起了父亲。

       “心宁平安。”老人说道。

       “心宁平安。”马利克和卡达尔规矩地遵循对长者应有的礼节。

       “所以你们就是最近名声大振的新成员。最新的传言是你俩打败了半打战士。”老人笑眯眯地说，“刺客们瞎传谣言，还管那叫信息交流，真有意思。不如井边女人。”他做了个小手势，动作被宽大的袍袖大幅夸张，“请进，进来吧。”

       他们进入了一个狭小拥挤的房间，地上满是五颜六色的漂亮小垫。屋里最引人注目的是书：书籍填满了四壁的书架，角落里还多出及膝高的几堆。房间的每一个平面都铺满了老旧的卷轴和卷角的纸张。对面的一张桌子上满是墨点，从大窗倾泻而下的日光漂白了附近的书籍封皮。

       曾和马利克共处一室的书总计一本：除了他父亲没人读得懂的古老《古兰经》抄本。不用问也知道一本书能值多少，这里居然有几十上百本，成百上千本！马利克说不上热爱书籍，像敬仰一匹战马一样敬仰着它们，带着对遥不可及之物的欣赏。但看见这么多字纸层层叠叠还是让他睁大了眼睛。

       长须男人大笑着伸开双臂，只有蒙面的引路人对屋里欢快的气息不为所动。“没错，没错，值得一观。如果你喜欢这个，该去看看导师的藏书库。只有他和受邀之人有权进入，听说里面收藏了这个世界上，还有这个世界之外的所有秘密，是存世的智慧之树。但真正的伊甸园还在后头，是吧？”

       马利克听不懂，只好跟着傻笑。他很想从那张桌子上拿一个旧卷轴瞧瞧，却不知道他的等级是否允许。

       那人看出他的意图：“特别喜欢那边桌上的东西对吧？嗯，那些都很漂亮。先过来坐下——这边有坐垫，随便拿，出了这屋子你就得拿出艰苦朴素的精神来，趁还在这儿的时候不妨舒舒服服地……”

       马利克的思路再次跟不上老头的喋喋不休，不过还是遵命在墙角找了个垫子坐下，卡达尔挤到旁边，新衣服尚未软化的布料蹭在他身侧。

       “好了，”男人站在他们面前，以显然在这里很常见的方式打量着他们，“阿尔穆林告诉我你们两个都不会读写。”

       马利克耸耸肩。卡达尔说：“到了大马士革我就要去上学。”

       “听说过。没关系，不少成年人加入组织的时候连自己的名字都不会写。你们两个会很好教，那肯定——年纪小着呢！不出两年，我能让你们用上三种语言。”

       卡达尔咯咯笑起来：“没人能说那么多语言，词都会混在一起。”

       但那人眨眨眼：“这样吗？最高导师能讲半打，再加上三四种不会讲但看得懂的。他的藏书室里有来自四海的典籍，所有问题的答案。”

       马利克看弟弟消化着匪夷所思的信息。“所以就像……像……宗教什么的？”

       “智慧的话语出自安拉，”男人点头，“耶稣基督、亚伯拉罕、先知和圣人、苏菲学者和印度神灵。还有邪恶和正直的国王的教训。”

       “我以为我们是刺客，”马利克说着说着感觉自己有点像阿泰尔，“我以为我们是来学习战斗的。”

       “是的，你会学到。但街头打手一样会打拳。刺客大师各方面的技艺都要炉火纯青。”又一个会心的微笑，“不信？很好。刺客应该追随言之有据的人。来，容我证明给你们看……”

     他走到桌边抽出马利克刚才想看的那支卷轴。展开的羊皮纸上没有意料中的一行行墨线，而是铺满红色、黄色、棕色的线条、色块与箭头，四边夹杂着整齐的蝇头小字。每个细节都体现着高超的技巧，完美到连一窍不通的马利克都能看出来——！

       那是一卷地图，不知描绘的是哪座城市，但没关系。不知密密麻麻的图标有何意义也没关系。都没关系，它 _可爱_ 极了，比他所知的任何文字和图画更吸引人。

       马利克思索着。坐垫柔软，袍服干净，房间充满知识和智慧——但他早已学会怀疑一切好得不现实的东西。“你是谁？”他问，“是个学者吗？”

       一身雪白的老人露出一个大大的微笑。“以前是，”他说，“做了很多年。但现在我是宣教长，法拉杰宣教长。而你是马利克·阿塞夫。来吧，我们要做的还有很多。”

_-i-_

 

       几天里、几周里、几个月里，他们从清晨一直学到长长的阴影爬行在晦涩的文字之间。法拉杰宣教长有多热情就有多严格：每天他们都带着够做几个小时的功课离开。一开始，马利克对于在房间里练习尚有犹豫，因为那不是他休养的那间，两兄弟搬到了满是睡垫的大寝舍，和其他新手刺客——包括拉乌夫和阿巴斯还有最糟糕的 _阿泰尔_ ——共用。马利克不确定兄弟们对他磕磕巴巴地写着他们早已学过的字词作何感想。

       果然，阿泰尔对此嗤之以鼻。不过马利克早已不以为意。那次倒霉的早餐后他就发现阿泰尔总是怒气冲冲，依靠调节烦人程度表达其他情绪。总之，似乎没人关心阅读课，更没人觉得马利克十岁还是文盲有什么可耻。拉乌夫承认法拉杰刚教完基础课就断定他不堪造就；阿巴斯抱怨道他很喜欢读书本身，但要背的书籍都 _太过_ 亵渎神圣他不得不避而远之，所以不读书不是他的错，根本不是……

       卡达尔，可想而知地，对于在泥地上画字母的新技能心满意足，并没觉得学得迟有什么问题。

       渐渐的，缓慢地，那些字符有了意义……卷曲的线条组成思想和谜题……

       夜里，在拉乌夫响起鼾声、阿巴斯说起梦话、阿泰尔背对所有人紧绷着蜷进“他的”一角之后很久，马利克仍在练习。先用复杂的阿拉伯字母拼出自己的名字，记牢，再写出他弟弟的名字。他记得在沙漠里一无方向地游荡，记得在那肮脏的小村里无知的感觉，记得他无力的抗争无法保护卡达尔。他还想摆脱舌尖上粗鄙的语言。他记得这些，因此尽力学习所能学到的一切。

       但他投身此道，再难想起他的家。关于村庄的记忆早已模糊，除漫天火光外没剩什么。卡达尔仍蜷在他身旁入睡，仍会做噩梦，时不时把他们两人（再加上半个寝舍）惊醒。那倒 _确实_ 引来了一些嘲笑，但马利克照顾弟弟的时候懒得管别人怎么想。让他们笑去吧。马利克知道他的责任。

       要学的很多，大导师和宣教长都这么说。要做的那么多！要读，要写：马利克很快明白二者是一体双生的技艺。小心地拈着羽毛笔在纸上留下流畅的墨迹，字母一个挨一个地成型，词义清晰无误。法拉杰宣教长对他的进度非常满意；一个概念、字母或定义掌握无误后，他就立即开始学下一个。

       “学得真快。”他的老师评价，“你在这方面很有天赋。大多数兄弟们不等学会写名字就坐不住了。”

       马利克已经得知阿泰尔属于其中一员——每次逮到马利克在地上练习书法都会来上几句用笔击剑之类的冷嘲热讽。阿泰尔满心战斗，无心学习；他早早掌握了基本的阅读能力，毫无继续的动力。即使等级尚低、风评不佳，他还是被特许提前训练飞刀。有这荣誉当挡箭牌，别人看见他翘了写作课对着墙扔匕首也没话可说。

       卡达尔学得也不顺利，尽管好学，却总是玩墨水瓶搞得卷面一塌糊涂。基础阅读他学得不错，写字却始终烂得惊人，那时马利克的字体已经展现出规整的笔锋。哥哥一晚接一晚地坐在弟弟身边，耐心地帮他认识阿拉伯文的不同形式。

       “你不记得我们看见的那幅地图了吗？”他提醒卡达尔，“不想写得那么好吗？”

       “大概想吧。”卡达尔说着向角落投去自以为隐蔽的一瞥：阿泰尔正坐在那里（马利克懒得看也知道）清理匕首，一如既往地趾高气扬。他前几个月又升了一级。

       （“行吧，”法拉杰宣教长叹息道，“有你一个有前途的学生我就该知足了。”）

 

_-i-_

 

       写字课慢慢起了变化，马利克已经打好基础而卡达尔还在练习不过关的书写技巧。现在他们每周只见宣教长三四次，其他时候和别的新手一起去建筑深处的一个小院，站在缩小版的训练场里。

       马利克不知道该对刺客这份新工作有何看法，但入职训练的内容出乎意料。在拉乌夫和阿巴斯练习复杂迷惑的攻防动作时，马利克正跟教官学习站姿：何时屈膝何时站直，如何闭着眼睛预判即将到来的进攻等等。看起来毫无意义，但他照做，因为之后的训练看起来有意思得多——

       还因为他每次转身都看见阿泰尔在那边，打倒体型和年纪两倍于他的人。阿泰尔肯定也曾学过如何站立。而马利克出于不明原因，下定决定要当和阿泰尔一样好的战士，哪怕要花半辈子做到。每次他们见面都像在重新估量彼此，马利克绝对不想在 _他_ 面前偷懒。

       最后的结果是他抽时间加练。晚饭后他去找法拉杰宣教长——三个月过去了，他仍像第一天一样神秘而快活——练习一小时书法，然后悄悄溜走。他赤手空拳练习，免得金石相击的声音暴露自己；没有人告诉过他夜里 _不准_ 出门探索，但新手在大厅里搞破坏总是不成的。夜里马利克只碰上过高阶刺客，他们高大敏捷，阴沉的脸上伤痕累累。

       （马利克想知道带着那样的永久印痕是什么感觉。他见过兄弟们吹嘘身上的伤口，新手们也积极参与这仪式；阿泰尔是他们中唯一真的在战斗中留过疤的人，但拉乌夫对于胳膊上的一道白印也有几则夸张的故事，具体情节如何取决于他的心情。那道疤的真实成因过于平淡无奇，从来没被提起过：他走路不看路，跟门板来了个一塌糊涂的亲密接触。

       但听了这么多关于伤痕和烙印的天花乱坠，马利克还是想知道……带着不可挽回的伤口行走，是什么感觉？）

       今晚他绕过那些阴郁的人，一如既往地找到位居要塞后部的一个偏僻天井。它四周的围墙更矮，只有三层高，鲜有窗户，穿堂风中常带着潮气。这里大概离峡谷下奔涌的河流不远。

       马利克站在它正中长有青草的地方。他喜欢这里，只因为来去此处不需要通过复杂的廊道和活板门；他曾听说人可以在这城堡里住一辈子也记不全所有的路径。他曾听说，世上只有阿尔穆林记得每一条通道——传言阿尔穆林的存在已经超乎 _人类_ 。

       但尽管这个天井很好找，或者正因为太好找，它总是空无一人。马利克觉得这是它的另一个好处，他还不想让人看见他尴尬的姿态。如今他目睹过无数场比试，某人虽然常有败绩，但不打到毫无余地绝不认输，半数时候别人不得不把他拖出训练场。马利克还不打算卷入这种灾难。

       他热过身，像教官教过的那样稳住呼吸。试着寻找双臂间流动的能量。默数脉搏和心跳的次数。想象敌人从每一个方向进攻……粗野的圣殿骑士穿着锃亮的盔甲，上面滴着不属于他们的血……

       然后他停在原地，背后发毛。尽管天井里空无一人——他 _确定_ ，每个角落都检查过——但他时不时感到监视的目光。今夜那种感觉又回来了，像是幽灵低语着透露他并非孤身一人。作为刺客的训练使他感官敏锐，作为新手他知道马西亚夫的高墙之下装满秘密。很难保证头顶的狭窄窗缝间没有窥伺的眼睛。

       他试着将这种感觉抛之脑后，却屡次不能成功。不过有人看着他笨拙的基础练习又有什么关系呢？他又没做什么错事。

       _给我一年时间，_ 他发誓， _和一把剑。我要让他们有得好看。_

       天色渐暗，他闭上眼睛摆正身姿，聚精会神地呼吸。教官说过，这就是战斗的根本，一切诡计和精深的技巧的立足之处。凭此一项的表现就足以在最早期淘汰掉糟糕的战士。暗杀并非谋杀：暗杀的艺术在于过程而非结果。他脸上不带一丝微笑，称它为血淋淋的制陶术。掌控身体，逼迫它以闪电的速度出击，用信心盖过怀疑，快速行动摒除犹豫。

       昨天教官评估了阿泰尔的飞刀练习进度。令人恼火地、一如既往地，根本没什么需要纠正的地方。他面对表扬时装作毫不在意，但昂首阔步的姿态显示出他其实在意得要命。他还朝马利克的方向投了个眼神，好像专门针对他炫耀。马利克完全不理解；惊得合不拢嘴的是 _卡达尔_ 不是他。再说他还希望弟弟别再摆出崇拜的样子，因为阿泰尔已经够混球了，绝不应该受到更多鼓励。他对卡达尔可不怎么 _好_ ！

       马利克的眉毛拧成一团，呼吸节奏混乱起来，他深吸一口气平静下来。他几乎没和这个混蛋孤儿说过话，但他们 _没说过的_ 那些同样令人心烦意乱。阿泰尔总是潜在阴影里盯着他，锐利的目光从风帽下透出。 _像条蛇_ ，马利克想， _像一只隼_ 。

       阿泰尔总那么盯着，不知道脑子里飘着什么诡异的念头。马利克横竖无从推断，于是盯回去。他们的格斗技术无法相提并论，至少暂时不行，而阿泰尔显然不打算比书法。他们零星的对话充斥着各种侮辱和不以为意的残忍，除了作为同门兄弟的脆弱连结外，他们间理应没什么入得了彼此的眼。但有时，当马利克深夜起床在其他新手的抱怨声中摇醒做噩梦的卡达尔时，他感到阿泰尔蛇一样的眼睛追踪着他的动作，索求着。索求着什么？

       马利克皱起眉头。他的呼吸又过快了。

       好吧，这奇怪的组织总比叙利亚沙漠强，哪怕它包含阿泰尔。 _他们不会因为你十岁把你当作半大小子_ ，他回想着， _他们的态度取决于你的等级。于是所有人都把阿泰尔当作半神一类的存在。他们不想触怒他，但也不想接近他。_

       他活动了一下僵硬的右臂重新站好。明晚他说不定能带卡达尔来；睡前锻炼可能有助于消灭噩梦。不管怎么说马利克都愿意把卡达尔带在身边，作为他快活的影子。最近他开始怀疑，自己喜欢当哥哥只是因为这身份自然固定，无法改变。

       曾经的牧羊人、受害者、乞丐现在是一个刺客新手。他现在十岁，但不会永远如此。谁知道他接下来要扮演什么角色？唯有作为兄长的 _这一个_ 身份始终可以指望。他或许会成为强壮迅捷的战士，或许是兄弟会的厨子，或许他的村子从未被袭击，或许他们从未到过马西亚夫，或许这个或许那个，在所有的可能性之外，他永远是卡达尔的守护者。

       马利克弓起背准备打出一拳……

       “那样不行。除非你想把手打骨折。”

       他迅速转过身，对自己毫无察觉地被阿泰尔（当然了，还能是谁）抓个正着十分不满。年长的男孩双臂交叉站在门边，唇边带着一丝笑意。马利克愤怒地盯着那张过白的脸。

       “你在这儿干嘛？”他质问道，接着恍然大悟，“就是你在监视我。”

       阿泰尔毫不在意地耸肩。“你看见我了？”

       “不用看也知道。你这探子太显眼了。”

       “说的好像你知道怎么当探子一样，”阿泰尔靠近一步，“你的姿势还行， _差不多吧_ ，但你那几拳打不伤人。”

       马利克咬牙道：“你为什么在这儿？”

       对方耸肩：“好奇。”

       “好奇 _什么_ ？”马利克早就知道让阿泰尔好好答话很难。那家伙能说三个字就绝不说十三个。现在想想，每次练习的时候他都一声不发，不像其他人一样时时嬉笑怒骂，只是蠢了吧唧地打出行云流水的动作，因自知没人能给他挑错而挂着一脸蠢了吧唧的讥诮笑容。沉默也成了他的炫耀手段。 _蠢死了_ 。

       今晚阿泰尔纡尊降贵讲起人话。“我想知道你没有另一个家伙拖在背后的时候是什么样。我想你如果没了……干扰的话，说不定能打得好点。”

       “‘另一个家伙’？你是说卡达尔。”

       “真正的刺客将忠诚集中于一处，”阿泰尔显然用上了从大导师那里偷来的名言，说得好像是他自己的话一样，“全心投于兄弟会，胜过其他一切事业。”

       “感想教导，”马利克不屑一顾，“您在哪里开讲呢，这位大师？”

       “我只是说出实情。”阿泰尔拉低风帽遮住眼睛。马利克本能地伸手去够他自己的，才想起来放在了卧室没戴出来，“所以阿巴斯永远不会升到顶级。他整天忙着铺——匍匐在什么神灵面前。”一个表示好奇的挑眉，“你最近没有祷告。不是什么虔诚的穆斯林？”

       “你打算站在这儿问我一晚上话？”马利克有点慌，不想承认他不知道 _匍匐_ 是什么意思，“有什么意义吗？”

       “你弟弟在拖你后腿。就这个意义。”

       “我想这组织的基石是忠诚。我们不都是兄弟吗？”

       “你不懂。他们教你信条的时候总是轻描淡写*。”

       “我觉得，”马利克说，“你才什么都不懂。你说得好像卡达尔是个……是个 _选择_ 一样。”

       阿泰尔毫不犹豫：“他不是吗？”

       他们对视了一会，空气中飘着疑问。然后马利克笑起来。

       “怎么了？”阿泰尔质问道，“有什么好笑的？”

       “哦，笑话解释出来就不好笑了……”

       “你在笑 _什么_ ？”

       “你。你和你的蠢念头。但我猜，”马利克一脸天真无辜地说，“我猜我不该惊讶。你不知道家庭是怎么回事又不是你的错，你又没有家。所以你不明白我也能理解。”

       说到最后他发现自己的语气变了，比起刻薄更像是怜悯。想必是那怜悯让阿泰尔涨红了脸转过身去，准备进行他戏剧性的退场；因为他从不因侮辱退缩。马利克一时感到内疚。

       “你知道的，”他对着阿泰尔落荒而逃的背影喊道，“每次你扔匕首卡达尔都佩服得五体投地，如果你愿意近距离给他示范一下，他会很开心的。”

       门被砰的一声摔上，这就是他得到的回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 本文中Dai 译作宣教长，Rafiq 依维基译作“拉菲克”。


	8. 第一卷第七章 刺客大师

 

**_第一卷第七章_** **_刺客大师_**

****

       最初的几个月里马利克觉得自己是个难以融入的外人，一个被赶出村子四处寻求庇护的孤儿。但随着时间流逝，他的新身份固定下来。现在他能读能写，尽管仍不够熟练，但这已经超出了任何人，包括他的父母和村民们，对他的预期。至此，马利克已经全然不是从前的他了。哪怕真主行使祂无限的正义杀死所有圣殿骑士、使马利克的父母死而复生，他也无法再以失去他们时的样子回到他们身边。他已经是个刺客，这不是个能轻易摆脱的身份。

       尽管这样，无以名状的痛苦仍不时在深夜涌来，卡达尔也仍因噩梦被其他新手嘲笑。这样的日子似乎看不到尽头。然后，某个闷热难耐的下午，马利克正在城堡最大的院子里看着阿巴斯对阿泰尔挥出无比失败的一拳，一个蒙面卫兵领着卡达尔来到他面前。

       “最高导师传唤你们，”卫兵说，“跟我来。”

       “不知道他想干什么，”阿巴斯躺在地上说，“导师很少传唤新手。安拉保佑，但愿是好消息。”

       阿泰尔无视了这个小插曲。自从几周前在小天井里和马利克的争吵之后，他就冰冷地全然无视着阿塞夫兄弟俩。他用衣服下摆擦干净手，等阿巴斯站起来。马利克好奇此人是不是故意装作漠然，至少不是完全不在乎；在场的所有人里阿泰尔是最有可能被叫到阿尔穆林身边的，可今天被传唤的不是他。毫无疑问，这件事对除了阿泰尔之外的人毫无意义……他只看得到整个世界里跟自己有关的部分, 就好像整个组织都围着一个目中无人的新手转一样。

       “来。”卫兵说道。马利克跟上。他大可花一整年试着搞懂这位兄弟，但他不觉得自己想 _试_ 。

       卫兵领着他和卡达尔穿过院子，走上训练场前弯曲上升的铺石道。马利克走过这条路不少次，但至今没有进过高悬的铁石大门，从来只从周围的小门出入。只有重要学者和高阶刺客可以不经批准进入大厅：尽管那大厅只是无尽堡垒的一小部分，像是被周围的结构压得抬不起头，它却是全马西亚夫最神圣的地方。

       马利克从来没被准许进去过，从来没有机会看到三层的巨大窗户外的风景：重要的指令自那里下达，从那里可以俯瞰整个村庄。他从来没能从门口的两个卫兵中间穿过。他们不是一般的卫兵，从着装上就体现出非比寻常的地位和与之相称的凶悍。两人都稳稳地握着剑柄。马利克知道，为了保护最高导师，他们会毫不犹豫地刺穿哪怕是刺客同袍的身体。

       卫兵们阴沉静默地看着阿塞夫兄弟被领进大厅。他们是阿尔穆林的私人卫队，全世界没有第二个人拥有如此忠诚而致命的武装力量。除了阿尔穆林没人配得上它。

       “哇哦”，卡达尔一边紧张地踏进大厅一边感叹，“法拉杰宣教长说得没错。看看这些书。”

       大厅规模虽小，却仍令人生畏。一条厚实的红色地毯横亘在地上，一直延伸到盘旋的石阶前，表面因经年踩踏而变得光滑。一层相当繁忙，布满书架——而书架上布满书籍，其间布满前来拜访的学者和拉菲克。足够分出半打不同等级（但都是很高的等级）的人们三三两两聚在一起小声议论手中的纸卷，或者在堆及屋檐高的知识宝库中东寻西觅。

       他们不是被带来读书的，不管马利克面对这片知识海洋有多激动。谁能想到世界上有这么多重要的事情值得被写下来！

       铺着地毯的路径两旁列着更多阿尔穆林的亲兵，楼梯旁也是。他们走过一个小平台，继续往上爬，有一条通向外面的岔路被黑铁大门封住，门前守着两个马利克这辈子见过的最高最壮的男人。门后不知是什么地方，隐隐飘来花香和女人的笑声。

       马利克眨眨眼，差点迈不开步。女人，在这里？怪不得那两个卫兵身上的武器比一般的还多。先不管这个：卡达尔戳了戳他的肩膀，他继续向楼梯上走去，感觉到卫兵们的目光跟着他的每一步。引路人在楼梯顶端停下脚步转过身来。“在这里等着，”他说，“直到最高导师叫你们进去。在那之前不要动。”然后他像来时一样无言地离开，没有给出解释。卡达尔挪得离哥哥近了一点，耸耸肩。

       马利克环视四周。这一层在中间跨层打开，看得到楼上和楼下的景象。狭窄的可用空间大多也放满书架，穿梭其中的男人们须发整齐，长袍一尘不染。这给了马利克一种奇特的慰藉感：这些人绝不是肮脏贪婪眼里只有战利品的圣殿骑士团伙。法拉杰宣教长喜欢和马利克的同届新手们争辩，坚称再高明完美的击杀也不够让人成为刺客大师。想要升到顶级必须精明得可怕，既要洞若观火也要饱览群书。

       格斗教官不也以他自己的方式表达过同样的观点吗？“重要的不是杀人本身，”他说，“多思考方法和技艺。遵循信条为荣誉而活，否则就不要活着。”

       某些其他的新手对二人的教导都完全不理解；马利克不是其中一员。他还没有被灌输信条，却已经明白了。与荣誉同生同死：刺客不是被圣殿骑士毁掉家园后心惊胆战、仓皇逃窜的半大孩子。刺客不会退缩，更不会劫掠。他们防守，他们保护……

       “马利克！”卡达尔突然惊叫道。

       “什么？”他对弟弟皱起眉头，“别这么大声。”

       “但是看啊！”

       马利克看向卡达尔急切地指着的那边，看见……不明白看见了什么。或者谁。因为两个男人正对他们走来，其一是阿尔穆林，但是连他在另一个人身边都显得不够起眼。那人身量高大，裹着长袍戴着风帽，其下只能看到满是伤疤的嘴唇和断过的歪鼻子。他的外袍更长、腰带更宽，风帽是纯白而不是灰色，一大堆小刀插在腰带间，露出亮闪闪的尾端。他背后负着一柄长到膝盖背面的剑。挥动这样一把剑必然需要巨大的力量，但那男人的双臂几乎可称纤细，上面满覆着绳索般的精实肌肉。至于他的手……

       陌生人的双手因烈日的过度炙烤而显出深棕色。实际上，他的肤色深得几乎可以被认成那种时常来马西亚夫议和或做交易的非洲佣兵。厚茧裹满手掌和手指，含着蓄势待发的力量。这样一双手能把圣殿骑士的面颅骨敲碎。这样一个人可以制服最狂野的战马。

       但马利克现在没心思去想战马和佣兵的事。他的心思全放在那人的左手上，被缺失的无名指吸引。那根手指被砍得只剩一个指节。现在马利克见过各种刀剑伤疤，也见过有人因任务出了意外血淋淋地挣扎进庭院，而这伤和两者都不同。断肢过于干净整齐——是被有意截断的，马利克很确定。

       卡达尔还张大嘴巴盯着陌生人，但马利克移开目光。面前是一位刺客大师，他心里打鼓，不敢直视。

       如果兄弟会要他放弃一根手指，他当然会从命，当然愿意为了同袍们冒上失去肢体以至生命的危险。被派去执行任务的话，他会不吝洒下每一滴必要的血。但成为刺客大师所需的牺牲，他现在见识到了：他看到此人支离破碎、一无所有，僵硬地躬身前行。这牺牲远不止一根手指不是吗？甚至远不止一条手臂，被夺去的东西更大更重要，而马利克不确定自己还能给出什么。他的家、父亲母亲、童年的残骸都荡然无存。他两手空空，还能失去什么？

       “所以，”卡达尔好奇地问，“你觉得我们可以动了吗？”

       陌生人对阿尔穆林深鞠一躬。“我会给阿卡捎个口信，”他说，“愿您心宁平安，大师。”

       “你也一样。那城里状况很坏，务必警惕。”

       “我会尽快带回叛徒的人头。”

       “熄灭你的复仇之心，带回成功的消息，除此我别无所求。”阿尔穆林的目光扫过两个新手，“啊，你们两个。跟我过来。”

       马利克走在前面，紧张又羡慕地远远绕过那位刺客大师。陌生人走下楼梯，袍服簌簌作响。他背后还有另一把武器，一把短刀：此人浑身上下没有一处不带着杀意，连大铁门前的卫兵都在他路过时尊敬地垂下眼睛。

       心绪仍旧被缺失的手指和牺牲占据着，马利克转身面对阿尔穆林。导师带他们到离楼梯不远的一扇俯瞰整个马西亚夫的壮观大窗下。一边墙下的大笼子里装着几只鸟，大部分小而灰：是各种各样的信使。笼子旁的地板正中摆着一张古旧的写字台，上面覆满展开的卷轴，边上是一瓶墨水。大写字台把可用空间占去了一大块，但在鸟笼另一边，远端的墙下还有另一组书架。没有任何学者阅览那些藏书。他想起法拉杰宣教长讲过的导师的私人图书馆。真的能从这几个书架上找到全世界一切问题的答案吗？这里是否有英国人的文字，有法语，还有偶像崇拜者奉以为神圣的经卷？

       阿尔穆林身着黑袍，威严一如既往。他快步走到写字台后，阿塞夫兄弟在原地等着，站在桌子另一边。马利克有点惊奇于这地方的不正式；它并没有和这一层的其他区域隔离开，而且他还能看到一层站着的卫兵的头顶。话说回来，这也讲得通……从这里，阿尔穆林能看到他的教团的每一处风吹草动，确保他的每一个意愿完整下达。

       无论怎么看，比起法拉杰宣教长的房间，这个地方朴素得充满欺骗性。除了墙上贴着的的几面简单旗帜和角落里的一张旧地毯外没有其他装饰。地板是和别处一样的灰色石块，但显而易见，这里是一处圣地：刻在马利克脚下的是兄弟会的标志，很快他就会把那个近似三角形的饰扣戴在胸前。他吞了吞口水，感到无所适从，好像被那标志定在原地，就像他的想法不再属于他自己。显然，在这里，他只是又一具等待阿尔穆林命令的躯壳。

       但阿尔穆林没有给出任何命令，至少暂时没有。他只是交握双手微微一笑，“我听说你们两个进步很快。你们很好地接受了组织。”

       似乎没什么答复可用，导师看起来也没打算听到回答。这次连卡达尔也只是安静地等着、听着。

       “我认为是时候开启你们真正的训练了。你们已经接受了一些徒手训练，很快会开始学习剑术。接下来会有更多武器可选，想来你们已经从其他刺客身上注意到一些。”

       马利克点点头。有一天他见过一个高等级的男人蹲在训练场旁的树荫里，珍爱地抛光一把绑在手腕上的银色武器。然后，随着手腕轻轻一抖，一把细刃从他指间弹出。阿泰尔摆出一副无所谓的样子嗤笑道：“看看那刃多钝，训练品，给 _初学者_ 用的。他得先当上刺客大师才能拿到真家伙。”

       （但就算是阿泰尔，也在他以为没人看见的时候望眼欲穿地盯着那把武器……不管是不是钝的……）

       “但开始训练之前，你们必须证明对组织和信条的忠诚。”阿尔穆林话里显出一种轻快而期待的语调，“你们必须真正加入兄弟会。”

       卡达尔一脸迷惑，“怎么加？我们就要去杀圣殿骑士了吗？”

       阿尔穆林摇头，指向写字台上的一幅卷轴，“你们都学过阅读，是吧？马利克，把那上面的文字读给你弟弟和你自己听。”

       马利克犹豫地走上前去低头看着卷轴。他怕上面的文字太复杂，尚在学习的他力不能任，偏偏得在导师面前承认自己懂得不够多。说不定这只是一个能力测试？如果他的毕生所学不能让他读懂卷轴通过测试会怎么样？他们会让他滚蛋吗？他们会把卡达尔跟他一起送走吗？这想法让马利克不寒而栗。如果连刺客都不接受他们该怎么办？和之前一样饥寒交迫无家可归……

       “来，马利克，”阿尔穆林说，“大声朗读出来，请吧。”

       马利克屏住呼吸站得笔直，暗自下定决心绝不会因为读错了一个词而反复磕巴。他开始朗读，语调平稳，尽管有些呆板。纸卷上的内容其实相当基础，如果这确实是一个测试的话，它绝对算不上难。

       “信条如下，”他念道，“对其有所违抗即为违抗自身存在。刺客以保卫和平为目的。利剑若出鞘，持剑者必受伤最重。永不可忘记此信条：利刃不可伤及无辜之人。应使恶人怖惧，清白者安心无虞。”

       他眨眨眼停下来理解。圣殿骑士肯定不是无辜之人，应该可以杀——并且他现在逐渐明白为何一个半基督徒男孩也能在此安家。

       “大隐于市，”他继续，“将自身化为影子，藏于毫无猜疑的人群中。”

       “让他们认为你的所为出自神的旨意，”阿尔穆林轻声说，“让他们敬畏你，犹如敬畏天使的怒火。刺客不应被困于血肉之躯，为了黄金、宗教或堕落的个人利益在尘土中挣扎。他必须脱离此道。”

       “但安拉……”马利克犹豫着陷入困惑的沉默。父亲教导过他太多次，只有宇宙的创造者，唯一真神（荣耀归于祂和祂的先知）才有权审判世人，才有权裁定善恶。然而信条所言又句句在理。但马利克又能做出什么判断呢？只不过是一个被分裂的孩子……

       “世人向神灵寻求正义，”阿尔穆林温和地回答，好像已经知道马利克没说出口的句子，“却通常一无所获。兄弟会因此负起伸张正义的责任。这不容易，为了服务于世人，我们必须超越他们。为我们而设的标准必须比其他任何的都高。信条指引我们，以防我们误入歧途。”他向卷轴的方向点点头，“但你还没有读完。请继续吧。”

       内心纷扰不停，马利克念道：“你是何人，有何资格定下兄弟们的命运？只有历经考验的最高导师能够背负此重担。至于你，凡人啊，一人的行为绝不可伤及他者。兄弟会应被保护万全，故此受其庇护者方知托付有着。”

       阿尔穆林伸开双臂。“ _Laa shay'a waqi'un, moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine._ ”他说。“万物皆虚，万事皆允。”

       “万物皆虚，”马利克和卡达尔齐声回答，“万事皆允。”

       大师看上去很满意。“时间会带你们领会个中深意。现在……”他转过身面对写字台，从一个抽屉里取出两个挂着皮带的银色小饰物——马利克认出上面的三角形标志，为之一振。

       所以他们做到了……他们已经属于这里。马利克心怀敬意地取了一个紧紧握住，想要把它立即系在胸前，又知道该先等着阿尔穆林允许他们离开。要成为刺客，握着秘密负着重担受到信任还——

       一时间，他满脑子只想着跑回院子里向阿泰尔炫耀他新得的等级和头衔。当然，另一个男孩一点也不会在乎，但感觉还是很……感觉就像马利克完成了他所谓的兄弟在无言中给出的某种挑战。毕竟，现在这里没有半种也没有乞丐，现在他们首先是 _刺客_ 。

     马利克空着的那只手握起又松开。等到兄弟会索取他的手指或者随便其他什么的那一天，他会微笑着奉上牺牲。而且一定会对准了阿泰尔笑，不管是因为报复还是骄傲。

 

_-i-_

      

       获准走出正门时，整个世界看起来都与之前不再相同，尽管它实际上和一小时前他们被传唤时并无二致。训练场里还是之前的两位剑士，在旁观察批评还是同一个教官，不远处阿泰尔和阿巴斯还在草坪上打架。这时百无聊赖的阿泰尔正扼着拼命挣扎的阿巴斯的喉咙，这也是意料之中的事。

       但马利克再次感到面目一新，一瞥卡达尔就知道他也一样：他挺胸抬头昂首阔步地走在哥哥身边，制服上新加入的部分在太阳下闪闪发光。

       “噢，”他们走近时阿巴斯说，“所以他们教了你们信条？说明你们升了一级。”

       “对，”卡达尔开心地说，“现在我们可以和你们一样练剑了。”他用毫不掩饰的崇拜眼神看着阿泰尔，“我都等不及学飞刀了。”

       “那就等吧，”年长的男孩哼了一声，“对你来说可得好一会儿呢。”他转过身对空气出拳。

       “我知道但 _还是_ 。”

       “快来，卡达尔，”马利克说，“法拉杰宣教长晚饭前要见到我们。”

       “他只是想见你而已。”

       “还是来吧，你该好好练练你的书法了。”

       “但马 _利克_ ，我想练剑。”

       “你还不会用剑！没人教过你，记得吗？”

       阿巴斯笑起来，或者说用他的嘴唇做了点什么比他平常的苦瓜脸更接近微笑的表情。“不要对他那么严厉，马利克。所有人都想学着用真家伙，那意思是你离被派去做任务近了一大步，如果安拉意愿为此。”

       “等不及了。”卡达尔赞成。

       这时本来看起来完全无视了这对话的阿泰尔对着无形的对手嗤笑道：“说得好像阿尔穆林那么聪明的人会派乞丐出任务一样。”

       阿巴斯皱起眉头，卡达尔没听懂，但马利克——马利克已经完全加入了兄弟会，他受够了。

       “什么乞丐？”他质问，并睁大眼睛走到阿泰尔面前，就看他会不会挪开目光，“你指的是哪些乞丐，兄弟？”

       几周里的第一次，阿泰尔直视着他，嘴唇上带着一缕极轻微的笑容，其含义能解读出几千种可能性，“以为你能挑战我？”他问。

       “再侮辱我一次，”马利克回答，“你会知道我以为什么。”

       阿泰尔一时间没有作声。“再高五级的人都不会主动挑战我。”他咕哝道，尽管他听起来对此并不算特别开心。马利克无视了他的自我膨胀虚张声势或者其他什么东西。

       “快点，卡达尔，”他说，“我们要迟到了。”

       他知道阿泰尔和阿巴斯都看着他们离开，但那不重要。他不想再逃跑，不想再躲避——自从村庄毁于烈火，他整日就在侮辱和石块间腾挪闪躲。够了，不需要更多，尤其不需要阿泰尔来给出更多！马利克刚刚达到组织中的第一级，但他确知，即使是一个刺客大师也拿不出他此刻的自信。

 

_-i-_

      

       当然，自信没法使时间停滞。两兄弟衣冠不整、赧颜汗下地找到法拉杰宣教长报到时已经晚了足足十五分钟。结果他们被额外罚写：马利克一页一页地写到手腕胀痛，而卡达尔则因为宣教长平时会原谅的扭曲字母被骂了一顿，然后一遍一遍地鬼画自己的名字，直到它看起来不那么像“卡大尒”。马利克猜测宣教长察觉到了他的沮丧（他们只晚了十五分钟！），但沉默地忍住抱怨。更难忍的是去安慰弟弟的冲动：卡达尔垂头丧气，几个小时过去后“卡大尒”还是没什么改进，他愈加沮丧，继续埋头苦练。

       毕竟，兄弟会容不下借口。兄弟会求索无厌，所求不能被满足时，惩罚便随之而来。对此马利克很清楚。他还知道，表现得无能或者满腹牢骚对他和卡达尔都没有好处；像追踪腐肉气味一样嗅探着他人示弱迹象的，可不止阿泰尔一人。

       天色黯淡，夜风清凉的时分，法拉杰宣教长终于放过他们。马利克连背了一个半小时信条和它的附属教义，背得头痛欲裂，合上眼睛都能看见字词在眼皮后面打转。更惨的是，明天早饭前他要把功课背给老师听——而兄弟会的“早饭前”是个倒霉时辰。说不定适合看 _星星_ 。

       好脾气的卡达尔只撅了一小会嘴，但他始终想知道为什么他的名字不能读作卡达尔而写作卡大尒。“要简单好多，”他拖拖拉拉地走在回寝舍的路上说，“而且反正都一样嘛。”

       “你知道法拉杰宣教长常说的，”马利克疲惫地提醒他，“不失毫厘、精益求精本身即是刺客真正的武器。为什么你就不能把字写对？你的名字又不难写。”

       “我有时候能写对但是笔画总是撞在一起而且这么写更好玩而且……”

       “对。但你的名字不是卡大尒。我觉得这根本 _当不了_ 名字。”

       “我讨厌我的名字。”卡达尔抱怨道。马利克看见弟弟累得眼下挂着乌青，决定暂不置评。他自己写字的胳膊生疼，脑袋更疼——谁知道学习也能像搏斗一样艰辛！

       黑暗宽敞的房间已经满是熟睡的新手。马利克替卡达尔开门，等卡达尔几乎是梦游进去，再小心翼翼地把门在身后关上。沉重老旧的门也是个考验，和刺客有关的一切都是场考验：新加入的成员没能阻止生锈的铰链咯吱作响，便即刻得到兄弟们的愤怒和蔑视。马利克已经因为卡达尔的噩梦被挖苦了个够，不需要一扇门再来添个理由。

       （话说回来，继阿塞夫兄弟之后又来了几个新成员，马利克没有试着劝阻关于开门声的奚落活动，尽管他本人通常不参与。刺客 _应该_ 可以进个门而不把全世界都弄醒，对吧？）

       两条睡垫和一小堆靠枕和毛毯已经放在通常的位置，靠着墙边。马利克轻易地在黑暗中挪动着铺开床铺。卡达尔直接钻进一堆毯子里，甚至没把毯子好好放到睡垫上。现在他连人带毯子滚到睡垫下面去了。

       反正他看着舒服得很。马利克在呼噜不断的拉乌夫身边找了个位置睡下。

       大概一个小时后，极度深沉的睡眠被猛地打破，让他痛苦不已。他坐起身，几乎能听到全身的骨骼在压力下呻吟，但他别无选择：身边传来卡达尔尖细的抽泣声。

       “又来？”暗处的角落里有人压低声音怒道，“让他 _闭嘴_ 。”

       马利克大怒，靠着这么久以来积累的耐心才得以无视那个无名新手。他跪坐在卡达尔身边，把年幼的男孩拉到膝盖上。“喂，”他轻声说，“喂，醒醒。”

       有时候卡达尔确实会醒，眨起模糊的睡眼，然后因为意识到自己又弄醒了半个房间满脸通红。但其他时候，比如今夜，他仍沉浸在梦乡中。只要马利克在身边，他乱蹬乱踢的四肢就会平静下来，呻吟声随之停止。纠结的眉头解开。噩梦散去，他长长地吐了口气。

       他会得到一夜安眠，噩梦已被身旁守护的哥哥驱散。但马利克还是在他身边多陪了一会，精神异常清醒。他想到即将到来的早晨，想到它会开始得多么 _早_ 。他想到信条，阿尔穆林和那刺客大师，缺失的手指和随波逐流的奉献。他想到哪些新手最可能因为被卡达尔弄醒而在第二天戏弄他——然后他想，带着一丝 _扭曲_ 的满足感想着他变得足够强之后要对那些男孩做什么。

       他不确定他坐了多久，就那样把卡达尔护在膝头，免得今夜再有噩梦前来叨扰。他不确定现在是什么时候，只知道很晚。但仍旧，在无声的守夜进行了很久之后的某个时刻，他感到后颈汗毛倒竖。感到监视的目光。

       马利克转过头。没错……当然， _那边_ ——阿泰尔在平常的位置蜷成一团，背对着墙，因为，正如他总提醒别人的那样，真正的刺客连睡觉都要提防攻击。于是在夜里，无论多累，他都紧绷着睡觉：双手握拳，嘴唇紧抿成几近痛苦的表情。阿泰尔从来没能做出放松的样子，不管是睡着还是醒着。

       他现在没在睡。

       马利克看向他，对上他的眼睛。阿泰尔躺着，但双眼清醒地睁开，就像已经醒了几个小时一样。它们在黑暗中镀着特殊的金色光泽，马利克把 _猫_ 加到了阿泰尔可以代表的动物中。两个男孩互相对视，阿泰尔对偷看被抓个正着毫无愧意，也没费心挪开目光。

       阿泰尔的眼睛向下一闪，看到马利克温柔地护着弟弟，给出一个冷笑。马利克甚至不知从何着手理清其中的情绪：烦躁，讥笑、嫉妒？向往？

       似乎无论马利克走到哪，阿泰尔总在观察他。到这时他差不多都习惯了，但还是无法理解对方的执著。

       “干嘛？”他比了个口型。

       阿泰尔笑了一下。这笑容实在说不上好看，他做什么都像在算计人。“明天。”他用口型回答。

       马利克疑惑了片刻，然后想起来——明天基本站姿就要结课，他要开始真正的训练，使用真正的武器。明天他会和阿泰尔一起战斗。

 


	9. 第一卷第八章 无人之子

 

 

**_Son of No Name_ **

**_第一卷第八章_** **_无人之子_**

 

       “重来。”

       “八月十二日，阿蒙内特击敌，绳、绳……”

       “绳愆诸怨*。重来。”

       “八月十二日，阿蒙内特击敌，绳愆诸怨。宣教长？”

       “嗯？”

       “‘绳愆诸怨’是什么意思？”

       “杀人报仇之由或为伸张正义，或为国仇家恨，或为以血还血。若统治者苛待所治之民，一雪此恨可称‘绳正’法度。今晚就寝前请你思考刺客何时当被允许复仇，何时不可。明天我们会更深入地探讨这个话题，我认为有一卷古籍对此颇有助益。”

       “好的，宣教长。”

       “现在继续。”

       “以一致命毒螫终结艳后之虚与委蛇。此般行径陷埃及兄弟会于争论，用毒隐蔽，然用剑方得荣誉……”

       马利克十一岁。卡达尔已经七岁又两个月。这时多数年纪大些的新手开始分道扬镳，循着各自的天赋走上不同的道路，新成员加入组织，成为新的兄弟。有些年纪更大的男孩被派去跟随阿卡和大马士革的拉菲克，也有些年纪更小的男孩天赋异禀，被早早挑拣出来。拉乌夫在使用大刀方面颇有心得，已被一位高级格斗教官收入麾下；传言阿巴斯因为阴沉的面容和固执的本性，将被培养成一名马西亚夫卫兵。

       没有拉菲克或者教官提起过阿泰尔。他每天训练，一练一整天，教官可以找到的所有武器样样都练。有时阿尔穆林本人会经过阿泰尔所在的训练场，冷漠无声地在旁观看，偶尔会把阿泰尔叫到一旁，给出一些针对凌乱步法的批评，或者——既然前述情况很少发生——针对有力攻击的赞赏。这种情况下，阿泰尔简直开心得发光。他鲜少会显露出高兴的样子，除非导师在身边看着他，几乎像是父亲在看着儿子。

       马利克也学得很快，尽管大概达不到阿泰尔那种非人的程度。阿尔穆林对他的进步很满意，虽说他无言的骄傲大多留给了阿泰尔；马利克对最高导师怀着深深的敬意，但不像阿泰尔那样连他的影子都要膜拜。而且马利克已经被 _收下_ 了，至少某种程度上跟随着法拉杰宣教长飘垂的白色长袍。

       他不算宣教长的徒弟，大部分时间还是在训练格斗，一周只见法拉杰几次。但马利克知道，这已经比大部分新手多出几倍。他想不通为什么自己被放在这不间不界的位置上，没有被收为徒弟却还是被授予知识。无论如何，这解释了为何阿泰尔有时仍旧 _盯着_ 他——他们两个都以某种不可见的方式被特殊照顾，和其他人区别开。

       （这并不意味着他们有多少交流。自从小天井里那一出之后阿泰尔始终很冷淡；马利克或许可以道歉破冰，但他无意去做。二人训练时并肩作战，配合得不错，但毕竟，所有的刺客都有义务和弟兄们协同战斗。

       只要不影响训练，马利克对他和阿泰尔之间的微妙敌对并不在意。记仇并不难做到。）

       迄今马利克已经升了三级，制服也相应调整：红腰带更宽，外面加上了扎紧的皮带。他的四肢在战斗中加增肌肉，手指变得有力，裹上硬茧。他的头发上仍有日晒的痕迹，因为他还是不喜欢风帽的束缚，只是把头发剪短免得落进眼睛里。他身上早已没了那个忍饥挨饿的小乞丐的踪影。

       他身上再没有那个仓皇逃亡的男孩的影子。

       他只离开过马西亚夫一次，和一群紧张的新手一起去一个近到能看到木栅的小破屋。那是他们的第一次任务，只是一场演习，除了自尊受损之外没有任何风险。阿泰尔颐指气使地指挥，拉乌夫吸引了几个卫兵的注意力打掩护，马利克则靠着扎实的阅读功底负责在一堆文件里找到指定的那份。然后他们溜回村里，不再紧张，变得喧闹起来，自我标榜为真正的刺客，尽管全程连拔出一把钝剑都用不着。卡达尔年纪太小，课业也尚落后，一面羡慕惊叹一面求他们多讲些细节。

       （被羡慕的对象有马利克，这是当然，但也有神圣无敌阿泰尔大人。 _烦死了_ 。确实，阿泰尔确实扔了把匕首，但他把一只过大的 _鸟_ 当成了卫兵。然后他还坚持说那是只 _危险的_ 鸟，拒绝承认是他看错。）

       叙利亚的骄阳仍旧高挂，日子继续过。刺客们来了又走，任务时而高调时而隐秘。有时他们被拖回要塞，流血不止、目眦欲裂，四肢扭曲、衣衫尽碎。有时他们一去不返。新手们从不提起此事，但马利克知道他们心里担忧，因为他自己也在担忧。在任务中死去……在 _首次_ 任务中死去怎么办？每当一个刺客未能返回，连阿泰尔都会把剑挥得更卖力些。

       “马利克？”法拉杰宣教长的长袍扫过拥挤的房间，“在下课前你还有什么要问吗？”

       马利克手里抓着沉重的书卷，摇摇头。他身上发生了最可恶的事：书读得越多，懂的东西反而越见少。法拉杰宣教长开始让他啃起艰涩的大部头，多是古老的手抄本，有时变形变色到没法读。他手里拿的是本有关阿蒙内特大师的详尽史料集，最后三章用法语写成。法语！圣殿骑士的语言！马利克第一眼看到那些横平竖直的粗糙字母就感到不适。柔软优雅的阿拉伯语字体尚未掌握纯熟，他就得从头开始学另一门语言！幸好，法拉杰向他保证法语——和英语，和拉丁语，和日耳曼语——课程不会立即开始。

       “那么，下周读完这章吧，”法拉杰决定，“熟练掌握内容，像你记住其他章节一样。”

       马利克尽量不让脸垮下来。不管一位数百年前的女刺客的战斗多惊心动魄，这本书作为睡前读物也太晦涩。加上每次拿出它的时候拉乌夫都来问里面有没有插图，最好画着那位女刺客，嗯，画着那位女刺客干啥都行，因为传说在先知穆罕默德的时代前，埃及女人都光着头赤着腿走来走去， _而且_ 还用墨水涂画身上裸露的部分，所以如果这些部分 _有图_ 的话，那……

       马利克有时候真搞不懂拉乌夫。

       （虽然拉乌夫不是一个人。不少新手都试着潜入大师的花园，落得个面红耳赤被大块头卫兵拎出来的下场。不少新手没完没了地谈论对某个曾在井边打水的村里女孩，对她亮闪闪的眼睛赞不绝口。马利克觉得他们都疯了，虽然他也慢慢学会欣赏一双好腿：村里女孩一个个裹得严严实实， _看_ 都看不到！）

       “阿蒙内特，”法拉杰宣教长说，“是历代大师中我最欣赏的。知道为什么我让你注意她而不是利奥尼乌斯或伊里塔尼吗？”

       马利克摇头，一部分心思已经神游天外，想着去跟卡达尔讲“借身报仇，以正圭臬”之类。卡达尔的书法没进步多少，但对哥哥能教他的任何东西求之若渴。有时他们仍要对付噩梦——已不常有，但确会在泛着雾的不祥夜晚降临。在那些夜里，他们坐在一起谈天说地，不顾下一个清晨将开始得多么早。马利克教给卡达尔新的词语、新的咒骂、新的传说和新的神话。白天，他还教他新的格斗动作；这或许不合规矩，但让卡达尔做好面对刺客生涯的准备比任何规矩都重要。没有信条比他的守护责任更强大。

       “阿蒙内特是一位埃及女神的名字，”法拉杰宣教长说，“她掌管空气和不可见的事物。按书中所述，承载此名的刺客身负与它们相同的品质。据说，凡人阿蒙内特可以做到无声无息，如同她从未存在，在众目睽睽之下出击而不被察觉。”

       “哦。”马利克礼貌地回答。

       法拉杰捋了捋胡子，眼睛闪着亮光，这是他兴奋时的表现。“你看，马利克，名字不是承载着力量吗？它们预言着我们的命运，尽管无人知道原因。它们告诉我们自己是谁，将要前往何方，将要成为何人。”他笑起来，“我知道你想去扔匕首，不想听一个老头讲战争史。但你的名字使你为王，对象不仅限于刀剑。”

       马利克困惑地对他眨眨眼睛。“我的名字？您的意思是？”

       “啊！没人讲过你名字背后的意思吗？多妥帖，一语中的。”法拉杰拿了片废纸和一支羽毛笔，示意马利克到桌前，挪开一堆东西腾出地方后写下马利克的名字，动作流利笔画完美。在下方他写道（一边写一边大声念道）：“ _马利克_ 。通常倾向译为‘主人’，但我个人更喜欢‘王’。”他在后一部分下画了条线继续说，“ _阿塞夫_ 。‘剑’。放在一起就得到……”

       “剑之王，”马利克吸了口气。 _太神奇了_ 。他始终背负着一个如此强大的名字，却从来不知道。

       “没错，”法拉杰很高兴，“一个有力的好名字。你要勤奋练习，让自己配得上它。顺便，你弟弟的名字代表‘命运’。”

       “剑之命运？”马利克偏过头思考。奇怪的组合。卡达尔的命运当然和剑分不开，但话说回来他们 _都_ 是——哪个刺客都一样。这名字就算代表着什么，对他而言又有何特殊？

       然后他突然有了另一个想法。“那阿泰尔呢？”他不太确定他 _为什么_ 要问，只确定他想知道，“他的名字是什么意思？”

       “阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，”宣教长喃喃自语，“给一个悲惨的故事雪上加霜。如果他父亲还活着的话……”

       “什么意思？”迄今为止马利克只听说过阿泰尔被抛弃的传言。丧亲的性质则完全不同。

       但他的问题被无视。“名字， _阿泰尔_ ，字面意思是‘飞行的’，但更合适的翻译是‘鹰’。”

       “合适？”

       “更适合兄弟会。有孩子出生在兄弟会里不是常事，所以他父亲给了他一个相称的名字，纪念这背景。”

       “他父亲是个刺客？”马利克茫然不解。这谁想得到？阿泰尔自己肯定不知道！“阿泰尔的父亲属于兄弟会？那他是怎么死的？”

       法拉杰宣教长抿紧嘴唇。“你问我的是名字，马利克，不是家谱。他名为‘鹰’，姓……”

       “ _伊本_ 表示何人之子，”马利克说，“好多人都有。但 _拉阿哈德_ 好奇怪。从没听说过。”

       “‘无人’。雄鹰，无人之子。”法拉杰轻声说，“他父亲死后导师给取的。阿尔穆林大师认为既然家人已死，就不必再强调血脉连结……他认为这样的联系只会带来坏处。”现在宣教长的话里带上了一种微妙的语调，看来他自己并未发觉，但马利克善察的耳朵听得明晰。那里面有不满……他不赞成导师的作为。“他选择了一个没有负担、没有牵挂的名字。阿泰尔丧父时年纪还小，记不得自己的本名。我怀疑他连给他那名字的双亲也不记得了。”

       马利克哑口无言。这名字太直白，所带的预示太不祥。他想知道，为何阿尔穆林选择了这样一个不留念想的名字？难道刺客就该每次看到自己的镜中倒影，都要想起曾经的别离吗？无人之子阿泰尔，自降生起就受一位几年后便亡故的父亲训练成为刺客……

       阿泰尔并不知道他的双亲中至少有一人在大限到来前一直陪在他身边。阿泰尔相信自己是被抛弃的，尽管他可能声称不在乎，但正是这由头让别人嘲笑他，说他是被扔进垃圾堆的混血杂种。阿尔穆林必然见过这些取笑，见过从未愈合的伤疤被反复揭开，却任凭据说是他最心爱的新手继续相信这些讹言谎语，任凭他在其中毫无必要地困顿徘徊。

       马利克问：“阿泰尔的真名是什么？他父亲叫他时用的名字是什么？”

       法拉杰宣教长的眉头皱得更深，摇了摇头。“我不记得了，”他的语气断然不许再问任何问题，“没人记得。”

       “但阿尔穆林大师——”

       “不会给你好脸色看，如果你敢问的话。现在不如好好关注你自己，考虑一下，比如说，你今天要背的这章书……”

 

_-i-_

 

     尽管通向主庭院的入口被大门和卫兵封住，要塞本身却以各种小型建筑的形式延伸出去，一直通到村庄底部。这些建筑中有一座由石墙和顶上驻扎警卫用的木桁组成的瞭望塔，马利克坐在上面观察人群。瞭望塔占据着河流上方突出的一小块地盘，通向堡垒内部的主干道沿它绕行过去。他背靠墙，双腿搭在一条为方便攀爬（刺客们到哪都喜欢攀爬过去）而插在石块间的木梁上，从这个位置马利克可以一清二楚地看到大路、路上的人、堡垒的围墙和其后的高塔。另一个方向上，被山丘和建筑物遮挡的视野勉强可及之处，是村子本身。

       今天是马西亚夫的赶集日，路上人来人往。即使是现在，太阳开始落向堡垒背后的时分，通向主庭院的大道也挤满了村民、线人**和完成任务赶回的刺客。阿尔穆林会接见其中不少人：他时常亲自经手居民的抱怨、商人带来的消息和友好势力与兄弟会结盟的提议。

       尽管马利克没在想刺客的事，主要在想错过了赶集日的事。小时候赶集很有意思，去帮母亲提篮子，或者跟商人讲价让她免于跟陌生男人对话。自第一次面对菜摊老板的可怕经历以来，他没再去过马西亚夫的集市，既因为没有自己的钱，也因为兄弟会满足了所有的需求。

       “她在那儿。看，马利克，看那边，稻草堆旁边走过去的，看见她了吗？我跟你说的就是她。”拉乌夫本来坐在上面的木梁上，双腿差不多悬在马利克的脸那个高度。现在他翻了个个儿，用腿勾着木条晃来晃去，使劲往后仰着头给他指方向，既是为了卖弄也是为了能够看清东西。他的风帽从头上向下滑，进一步遮挡了视野；只有阿泰尔能倒立着还不让它掉下去。“看见她了没？就在那儿。”

       马利克抬起一条眉毛。被提及的女子藏在绿色长裙和严实的头巾下面，一条沉重的黑色面纱遮住下半边脸，可见的部分只有画着眼线的棕色眼睛。她身边是个年长些的男人，可能是她丈夫或兄弟或父亲。拉乌夫从这别扭的角度看过去，直到她的身影消失在一座小丘后面，叹了口气。

       “漂亮吧？我觉得我想娶她。”

       “你跟她说过一句话吗？她知道你存在吗？”

       拉乌夫笑起来，“等她嫁给我她就知道了。”

       “你才 _十二岁_ 。”

       “所以呢？我爸结婚的时候就是十二岁。我妈那会儿才十一岁！”

       “呃，她可不像十一二岁。她看着有十六岁而且说不定已经结婚了。再说，”马利克咧开嘴，弹了下拉乌夫的脑门，“你是个 _刺客_ 。”

       拉乌夫皱起鼻子。“那她还是很漂亮。”

       “大概吧，有点不好看出来。”

       “你知道阿尔穆林花园里的女人 _什么_ 都不穿吗？”

       “谁跟你说的？”

       “阿巴斯跟我说拉伊德跟他说有个刺客知道大马士革有个线人和一个想进花园就能进的刺客大师一起训练，然后他说——”

       “等等，谁说了什么？”

       “阿巴斯说，一个拉伊德认识的刺客从一个线人那儿听说的，那个线人从一个刺客大师那儿听说的。拉希德告诉阿巴斯说那些女人什么都不穿，而且只有刺客大师和大导师能进花园。哦，而且有时候阿尔穆林会让他不信任的人进去，不久后那些女人会把她们的发现告诉他。她们就像间谍，他还说有必要的话，她们杀起人来比大多数刺客都厉害。”

       “ _他_ 又是谁？等等，不是，他是拉伊德，听阿巴斯说，又……等等。”

       “别叫我从头再讲一遍，”拉乌夫抱怨，“捋清楚第一遍我就开始头疼了。”

       “才没，”马利克说，“你头疼是因为你倒挂了五分钟。”拉乌夫考虑了一下，点点头，把自己拉回横梁上。“拉伊德说的估计不靠谱，你知道的。”

       “阿巴斯肯定当真了。从他满脸通红和满嘴道德沦丧和安拉什么的样子就看得出来。”

       “他是会。”马利克极目远眺，看见他曾领着卡达尔跋涉而过的群山。他现在不饿，不再骨瘦如柴不再恐惧，要保护弟弟也不再无能为力。不必再怀疑通天高塔的传说。他已经很久没有叩首祈祷。他试过保持虔诚，即使不为别的也是为了父亲；但当他和寥寥几个其他刺客一起准备每日的仪式时，阿泰尔总会摆出一副讨厌的恶意笑容。最后那带来的压力超过了宗教带来的任何好处。

       并不是说马利克会根据阿泰尔的意愿做决定。谁在乎阿泰尔怎么想？没有人。连他的名字都说明这个道理。无人之子阿泰尔……

       拉乌夫收起双臂靠在瞭望塔上。他和马利克所坐的横梁虽然老旧，用来支撑他们的重量尚绰绰有余。离地面的高度虽然可观，却不必害怕掉下去。“他最近特暴躁。”

       马利克心不在焉地哼了一声。“很难说不是吗？他就没有过好脸色。”

       “呵，要我说也是。但他平常对我没那么刻薄。昨天我问他要吃剩的炖菜，结果他开始大吼暴食的罪恶。”

       “说得跟他关心一样。”马利克嘲弄道。

       “不好说吧。他对宗教什么的挺在意的。”

       “什么宗教？他人生一半时间都被用来宣讲他是怎么因为不信神当上的优越无比的刺客。”

       拉乌夫困惑地缓慢眨了眨眼。“你在说什么？”

       “ _你_ 又在说什么？”马利克对着远山眯起眼睛，“你没听过他吹嘘这事？去他的，我实在受不了这人总盯着我看还不告诉我为什么。他还对卡达尔很凶。真不明白卡达尔为什么总把他当阿尔穆林一样奉承。就因为他剑使得好。”蠢货阿泰尔。愚蠢自大无家可归的白痴。他连个真正的 _名字_ 都没有。“早晚阿泰尔会把别人彻底惹毛，希望我能在场围观——”

       “等等，阿泰尔？”拉乌夫摇摇头，“我在说 _阿巴斯_ 。”

       “你什么？噢。”马利克感觉脖子根红得发烫。他终于把目光从地平线上移开，只看见拉乌夫困惑地盯着他，“我以为你……”

       拉乌夫用手指敲着大腿。“阿泰尔盯着你？”他问。

       马利克张口结舌试图组织语言，话还没出口，塔下有人清了清嗓子。两个新手一起朝下看，不出意料：阿泰尔站在那里，抱着双臂，看上去冷漠如常。他可能听到了对话，但没流露出任何迹象。

       “训练完了？”拉乌夫朝下方喊。

       “什么刺客会在日落前结束训练？我在找马利克。”

       “那好，你找着了。想看看我要娶的女孩子吗？上面还有根梁可以坐，我打赌她随时会回来这边。”

       “我有更好的事要做，你一样。马利克今天下午本该和我对练的。”

       “他有吗？”马利克说，“你知道我本人 _就在这里_ ，对吧？”

       阿泰尔把目光拖到马利克身上，好像这么大的劲根本不值得费。“你不该在这里。你应该在训练。那把新剑你只练了一周，不去练习要怎么用好它？”

       “关你什么事？”马利克厉声道。好吧，他可能确实 _应该_ 在训练，但他本想着晚饭 _之后_ 再做这事。为什么一个难得的下午里偏偏是阿泰尔来教训他？

       “我不想因为你偷懒害得我技巧退步。下来练习。”

       “找别人去。”马利克生气地说，无意中学着对方把双臂交叉在胸前。“想跟你打的新手多得是。”

       然后阿泰尔说了句怪话：“没有其他人值得打。”他说着转过头去。马利克挑起一边眉毛。这不是一句正面赞扬——阿泰尔不会赞美别人——但它 _也算数_ 。算得上点他平日的挖苦讽刺之外的东西，就像几个月前那晚，阿泰尔在黑暗中看着他，指望着黎明到来，他们会第一次并肩作战……

       不管那东西是什么，它驱使马利克行动；他一路爬下瞭望塔，不敢深究原因。

       落地时他听到拉乌夫说：“喂，阿泰尔，别让阿巴斯看见你炫耀。他从上回跟你打得惨败就一直特烦躁，估计会摔坏点啥。可能是他自己。”

       阿泰尔仰头嗤笑。“说不定，如果他不想继续在教官面前丢人，就别再往我拳头上撞。”

       “你真是不可理喻。”马利克叹息着对他说。阿泰尔翻了个白眼，没有回答。

       回主庭院的路程不长，却充满尴尬的沉默。马利克感觉到血液涌进四肢，想到接下来要发生的事就心跳加快。他和阿泰尔一同训练的次数不少，一起做过实械演习也做过基础锻炼，大部分时候他都扛得住。但他们很少面对面 _对抗_ ；马利克宁愿尽可能避开那鹰隼一般时刻聚焦着的目光。现在他们真的要对打——

       他决心要招架住。他不像阿巴斯，不会往拳头上撞。

       主庭院中的场地正闲置待用，挺适合阿泰尔爱出风头的性子。马利克等他拿来剑：他们这等级的新手只有钝剑用，但钝剑也能洒不少血。马利克伸手接过一把，在双手间倒腾着测试它的重量。不知为何，握剑感觉很自然。它趁手又合用，难以想象有什么能让他放下它。

       阿泰尔持剑在手面对他，看上去尽力保持着平日的冷漠神情，无表情的脸却掩盖不住眼里闪着的兴奋光芒。这只是一场练习，但自马利克加入组织以来它已经酝酿了太久，对此他们心照不宣。要知道他练剑的时间并不长，却已经开始理解自己的长处和阿泰尔的弱点。他很谨慎，或许时常过于谨慎，但招式中已显出精准缜密的迹象，迟早会发展成真正的致命威胁。而且他悄然无声。

       有种常见练习如下：在一天中的某个随机时刻被派去惊吓一些较年长的新手。这做法的目的既是让年轻的学会隐藏自己，也是让年长的记住不要疏忽。偷偷接近那些训练有素的人很难——拉乌夫就没能在不暴露的条件下完成过。他上次尝试时那目标埋首在午餐的面包和橄榄上对他扔了把匕首，连头都没抬一下。

       但马利克挺擅长这个。或许是源于在沙漠跋涉时要避开百无聊赖的村民，也要避开士兵；或许是源于被视作 _乞丐_ 、 _孤儿_ 和 _小家伙_ 太久。 _你的父母呢？你太小了_ 。但他做了大人该做的事，不是吗？他救了卡达尔，带他们来到这里。

       他很安静，没人预料到他的攻击，没人提起防范。

       当然，阿泰尔自有他的长处。挥到面前的剑只给了马利克半秒钟想到这一点，战斗便已打响。

       差点没掩饰住一声惊呼，马利克向后闪身。两个男孩在院子里周旋对峙，因缺乏经验而仰赖于各自的特质：马利克保持距离缓慢地绕圈，专注地眯起眼睛。这里有盲点吗？这时有破绽吗？与此同时阿泰尔显然正在积蓄力量。他耸起肩膀，外袍的白色布料像堆叠的羽毛一样皱起来。马利克见过他战斗，知道他迅捷、不可预料、动作大开大合无所顾忌，而且不达目的决不罢休。现在他——

       阿泰尔冲过来，倏然消弭了两人间的距离，马利克只来得及举剑凌乱地挡开。他皱起眉头：这么外行的防守动作不太可能换来什么尊重。阿泰尔再度出击，剑锋从每个角度袭来，快得几乎不真实。马利克竭尽所能也只够格挡拆招，等待时机。他的胳膊泛起一种攀爬时未有过的疼痛。

       （他模糊地意识到场地旁聚起了看热闹的人群，但耳中的脉搏声盖过了四周的议论。）

       阿泰尔再次向前闪身，挑圆剑尖逼迫马利克跌向地上。马利克退步躲开花哨的圈套，脚踝几乎绊在一起，向侧面踉跄几步。剑身终于分开，尚带着金属相击的声音。阿泰尔没在笑——他战斗时如此认真严肃——身体的每个动作都是手中武器的延伸。现在，显而易见，他生来便是刺客。那道理意味着他在战斗中最为从容自若。没有人敢在训练场里叫他半种。

       马利克退而靠上栅栏，重整步法。围观人群在低声交谈，声音随着场地里的动作像风一样涨落，但他听不懂他们的话也不关心，那些都不重要。重要的是不能退缩。阿泰尔在等着他，剑在身侧挑出剑花，仿佛马利克连个正经起手站姿都配不上。于是马利克采取了正确站姿，重新让局面平衡下来。他开始绕圈。阿泰尔开始跟着转头。

       马利克冲过去。第一击瞄准了阿泰尔的肩膀，被对面男孩挑开。阿泰尔转身时靴子带起一片尘土。马利克预料到了他的转身，至少对此情况有所准备——第二击紧接而来，剑脊横拍在阿泰尔腹部，反作用力差点让武器从他出汗的手心滑出去。他不是故意放不正剑锋，只是误判了距离，所有人都看得出来。

       但阿泰尔只是继续转。他伸出手，手肘打在马利克后脑勺上，剑影在马利克眼角一闪而过。没人叫他们停下。人群的呼声越来越响，他知道其中没有格斗教官的声音。场上没人能阻止他们。

       又一次转身后，他们面对着面，距离几乎近到不适合用长剑。阿泰尔的胳膊还没收回来，马利克绕过它打出一拳。

       拳头擦过阿泰尔的脸颊，基本全打在风帽上。阿泰尔压低剑身往下扫过，逼迫马利克跳向后方。他看向阿泰尔的脸，只能看到咧嘴呲出的一副白牙和脖颈上被太阳晒红的肌腱。看起来阿泰尔想说点什么，或者只是想展示一下獠牙——

       阿泰尔发起冲锋。最初的突然袭击很快化为一阵惊人的的剑雨。马利克的身体因为躲闪对面男孩的攻击而发痛。一击打偏，马利克利用这空当试着回忆教官最近教的缴械手法。怎么做来着？躲开一次劈砍，滑到进攻者伸展的手臂侧面，在对方收手之前抓住他的手腕扭掉剑，同时推开他的身体……

       并没有足够的时间去实施它。还有其他马利克更熟悉的招式，但一时全加起来也不够用。战斗不是思考的艺术，应该直接看到一个又一个目标，就像看到光点闪过。他现在无法思考，因为手上的动作跟随着他的思路，却每每被阿泰尔挡下。阿泰尔傲慢自大又粗鲁但他 _超群绝伦_ 。他记得战斗中的每一次小小失手，既然天生不会承认错误，便根本不犯错。不休的热情驱动他，有如巨石滚落山丘：不要想着去掣制它，唯一可行的是在受害者粉身碎骨之前躲避开。阿泰尔设法将这落石一样的冲动与刺客的优雅结合在一起；这形容不适用于世界上任何其他人，却适用于阿泰尔。马利克也想偷点他的运气。

       （毕竟，旁边有一大群人围观。毕竟，卡达尔会来追问细节。）

       突如其来地，阿泰尔低下身，双手握紧剑柄向上刺击。马利克意识里有个更弱小更敏锐的部分紧张起来，想象着金属刺入腹腔的柔软血肉。那并没有发生。束腰上衣随着一声几不可闻的撕裂响动被划破，但剑锋没刺破其下的皮肤。他的胳膊和胸口有几处割伤和瘀伤，但他没分心去在意它们：阿泰尔直起身来，马利克抓住机会投入进攻。

       整个过程共计五秒钟。

       他想尝试的那个新招式在他生疏的手里变得杂乱无章。阿泰尔要做的仅仅是抓住朝他手腕伸去的胳膊。他猛地抬起那只胳膊然后 _向前扔_ 去，马利克还震惊于自己惨不忍睹的失败，没能踩稳地面挣脱（挣脱钳制是他们都学过的，连个孩子都不会像马利克现在这样失去平衡，但他的注意力尚被手腕上阿泰尔滚烫的手吸引着）。一个准确的肘击打在后脑勺上，让他摔了个嘴啃泥。咳嗽着咒骂着咬牙切齿地翻过身来，他绷紧四肢——

       阿泰尔的剑离他的脖颈不到一寸。

       马利克僵在原地。他们盯着彼此，深棕色和浅棕色的眼睛两相照映。空洞的念头飘过马利克的脑海： _基督徒有时长着蓝眼睛，如果阿泰尔也是的话那不会很奇怪吗？_ 一时间只能听到两个男孩粗重的呼吸声：周围人群的嘈杂似乎远在天边。

       他死了。马利克死了。

       剑尖悬在他的咽喉下方。如果这是场真正的战斗，对面是真正的目标，如果那剑开过刃，握在一只不那么稳的手里……那，他已经死了，喉咙被划开，血泼在板结的土地上。他想象着那种死法：胸膛因渴求空气起伏着，却求而不得，肺痛得像在烧；透不过气的嘴不由自主地发出短促的干呕声……

     这一场打了大概五分钟就结束了。尽管要考虑到没有其他新手能在阿泰尔面前撑三分钟。苦涩的失望感回荡在马利克身体里，也同样装在阿泰尔的浅棕色眼睛里。 _它们应该是蓝色的_ ，他恶毒地想，接着后悔起来：他失手不能怪阿泰尔。他的缺点是他自己的错。

       缓慢地，阿泰尔放下剑。缓慢地，马利克站起身。

       “就这样，”阿泰尔说，“我打败了你。”马利克揉着酸痛的胳膊什么也没说。“几乎没挑战性，”阿泰尔说着，仿佛这结果不知为何使他困惑，“我打败了其他新手。现在我打败了你。”

       _这之前我在你脑子里是个什么形象啊？_ 马利克不解。 _而且你为什么针对我？_

       “打得好！”有人喊道。两人都转过身，看见格斗教官站在场地另一头，满意地点头。“很好。你应该为你的防守技巧骄傲，马利克。但你的进攻需要多多磨练。搏杀中的细节和结果一样重要。”

       马利克点头。 _没错，_ 他恶狠狠地想， _我会那么做，打磨细节，下次我们对打他就会见识到。_ 他默默起誓，心中盘绕着接近复仇的情绪。

 

_-i-_

 

       主庭院和几个小院里都支着稻草假人，一个个用粗麻绳捆在木桩上。它们本是留给等级更高的人用的，但马利克跟格斗教官要来特许。在空闲时，比如餐间休息或西沉的落日给堡垒盖上阴影的时候，他想象着阿泰尔，扑向这些假人又踢又打，激起的尘土像云一样掩住他的身形。他试着把一动不动的对手看成某个手持武器一脸不屑的家伙。

       他的指关节因不断刮擦稻草破裂出血。他本没注意，直到有一天在训练场里对着拉乌夫打出一拳，虽打空却仍见了血。他惊奇地看向手上，发现指尖和指甲下盘绕着血痕。

       “你把自己逼得太狠了，”拉乌夫放松了姿态（阿泰尔绝不会这么做。阿泰尔绝不会不把训练当作真正的战斗），“你昨晚到底睡没睡？”

       马利克端详着他不惯用的左手上红肿的指节，好奇它是不是昨晚就在流血。夜间禁止使用假人，但他碰上了个透过格栅屋顶能看到星空的小房间，里面支着一个。马西亚夫堡垒中总能有些惊喜偶遇，马利克充分利用他的新发现——但即使有星光照亮，也看不清稻草上是否沾了血。

       “我们干嘛不休息一下？”拉乌夫喘息着，几乎懒得掩饰语气中的期望，“都练了好几个小时了。你看，纳斯尔正对上拉伊德，他们的剑术都进步得不错，我们干脆……”

       但马利克站直身子重拾姿态。（阿泰尔不会停下。）“我们应该在训练。”

       拉乌夫抱怨道：“我们 _练过_ 了。你在流血，我累死了。再说，所有教官都说过我们应该多观察兄弟们，从他们的失误里汲取教训。”

       “纳斯尔把剑当大棒使，剑锋转得不够流畅而且不注意平衡。拉伊德太固执，该换招式的时候不换，所以一头走进他已经看破的陷阱里，”马利克用锐利的目光看着另一边的两个新手，“我有在观察。我知道不能犯那些错误。现在快起来。除非你打算再练会剑术……”

       “我觉得阿巴斯说得没错，”拉乌夫重新把手握成拳抱怨着，“他昨晚说你镇尼上身，我觉得他是对的。”

       马利克微笑着等待拳头打到面前。

 

_-i-_

 

       他在学。他学得很快。

       教官们让他试试大刀或短刀，他都遵命照做，但马利克更喜欢自己一向使用的长剑。教官们告诉他很快可以准备练习飞刀，这倒确实值得期待。

       他只是不那么擅长使用短兵器时更花哨的技巧，比如飞速地旋转或者华丽地翻动手腕。用长剑他可以刺得又准又狠；他围观过其他刺客扔匕首，发觉所需的速度感和准确性同出一辙。马利克从惨痛的教训中认识到自己不适合阿泰尔与生俱来的那种花式炫技。

       一周又一周过去，几个月的时间转眼飞逝。他继续练习，继续逼迫自己。指节又流了一阵子血，直到皮肤变得粗硬，裂口自然愈合。清醒而全神贯注的面容让他看起来有十五岁，而不是十一岁。拉乌夫累得求饶的时候他就去找阿巴斯或者拉伊德或者稻草假人。夜里，如果没在苦读法拉杰宣教长无穷无尽的课文或者和卡达尔的噩梦战斗，他就小心地回到那个能透过屋顶看到星光的小房间，继续练习。

       除了训练中迫不得已的时候，他从不跟阿泰尔说话，但每打出一拳，每踏出更完善的一步，他都想着那双棕眼睛。想到输在那目光下。奇怪的是，假如说，他真的又输给阿泰尔一场，他不确定谁会更失望。也不知道那是为什么。

       “我知道阿泰尔从来都不开心，但我觉得他最近躲着所有人，”某天晚饭的时候，拉乌夫趁某个新手又没出现，评论道，“他除了训练，暴揍练习对手和在看得到导师的衣摆的时候对着它恭维奉承之外什么也不干。是有人把他惹得比平常还厉害吗？可能纳斯尔又叫他驴养的半血了。”

       “阿泰尔生气有什么可大惊小怪的？”阿巴斯质问，“要是他像个正常人一样那倒是新闻。他的傲慢不值得浪费精力来讲。”

       “有人心理不平衡了。你一天祈祷到晚，但他还是比你强。”

       “如果阿泰尔会难过，那我感谢安拉，”阿巴斯低声吼道，“他该学学什么叫谦卑。”

       “你大可以觉得他会。”马利克嘀咕道，庆幸没人听到。 _你大可以觉得他想过要变得合群，但连他的名字都使他有别于常人。_

       卡达尔双手拿着面包说：“我让他给我看看他那个厉害的跳跃，就是从墙上 _倒着_ 跳下来那个，但他说他没时间教毫无希望的庸人然后头也不回地走了。我不知道那跟佣人有什么关系因为我只是想看看他做而已。”

       “他是个混球，”马利克说，“希望你能早点明白这一点。”

       但当然，卡达尔看着一点也不生气。“那个动作可能很难教。我见过他用，他能爬好高我用石头都打不到。然后他就跳到下面的人身上像——象只鸟什么的一样，像鸟抓它们的晚餐，我知道它们会那样因为我见过，阿泰尔跳的时候看起来就是那样。啊然后当然，”卡达尔终于愿意喘口气，“我跟着试的时候掉进树丛里了。马利克，你的卷饼还吃吗？”

       “为什么你会去爬墙？别爬了。在教官教你怎么爬墙之前你都不应该爬。”

       “但我已经爬得越来越好。”

       “你掉到树丛里。”

       “那我至少往上爬得挺好。要下来就很难。”

       “你早晚要把你的蠢脑瓜摔碎。”

       “没事的，”卡达尔不为所动地说，“有好多树丛呢。我能吃你的卷饼吗？”

       “你简直没救。字都写不清楚，就以为自己能跟刺客大师一样攀爬塔楼。”

       “我爬的不是 _塔楼_ 。你和阿泰尔一样爱发牢骚，”卡达尔指着房间对面，“说到阿泰尔，他不是在那边吗？”

       马利克连忙转身去看，卡达尔趁机偷走了他的卷饼。

 

_-i-_

 

       太阳低悬天边，在一片沉郁的橘红色海洋中画出一个光点。卡达尔站在一片被踏实的土地上看着他，而马利克不知道从何着手。自己学习刺客的技艺是一回事，只要每天在太阳升起前，鸽子开始叽喳报晓时，把步法、技巧和平衡牢牢刻进身体里。要看着卡达尔——天真烂漫，尽管几乎以肉眼可见的速度长高，在马利克印象中仍是个孩子——想办法教他，则是另一回事。

       “继续啊，”卡达尔兴致勃勃地说，“我该怎么做？”

       “呃。”马利克说着打了木桩一拳。

       那是块缠着绳子的木板，放在院子角落。它还是会刮痛手指，但从卡达尔拿来的布袋里也只能做出这个。现在马利克的双手变得更粗糙，手心仍然柔软，但指节表面覆上了茧。所有的刺客早晚都会变成这样。

       然后，当然，有一根手指会在某一个长满茧的关节处断开，但马利克不打算细想这个，至少现在还不想。

       “马利克！这个时候我怎么办？”

       “噢，这样。摆好站姿……”

       双手放在腰间，膝盖弯曲，肩膀放松。你可以穿着袍服这样走在大街上而没人会怀疑，所以这成了刺客们的攻击准备姿势。有些人时时刻刻都以伏鹰姿态走路（比如阿泰尔就这样，犹如出生在鹰巢里），但只有从这要塞来的人才能认出它的实质。

       卡达尔站在目标面前，轻松地摆出准备站姿。他也有跟着自己的教官训练。

       马利克问：“准备好了吗？”

       “嗯。”卡达尔低头看着布袋。然后，过了一会，“准备干嘛？”

       “出拳。”

       “噢。好吧。这个我会！”

       弟弟无尽的热情让马利克微笑起来，然后举起手示意开始。

       他们开始得很慢。绳子火辣辣地蹭在马利克手上，那感觉先是钝下去，又随着他越打越快重新升起。卡达尔时不时看向他，但哥哥毫无停下来的迹象，于是弟弟就回去继续瞪着布袋流汗。过了一会儿——难说具体是多久，在马利克凭内心觉得合适的时候——他开始绕圈走动，打击面前的空气。

       “马利克？”

       “绕圈移动，想象你的对手。多改变进攻的方向。上挑，下冲，绕过障碍。”

       卡达尔选了一片远点的地方腾出两人的活动空间，就像他们试着进入敌人的盲区一样。“哥？”过了一会，他问道。

       “怎么了？”

       “教官也是这么跟你说的吗？”

       “啊。是的。”

       “好吧。”

       他们就这样隔空对练，影子不时交错。马利克想象对手是个新手们常常被派去跟踪的卫兵。打在胳膊下方，肾脏上方，正中面门……

       两轮过后，马利克换了个方向，想象对手是阿泰尔。他打得越来越快，有时无意识地翻转手腕，轻弹一下——袖剑在 _这里_ 。

       隔空练习不能替代真正的对打，但马利克无法对卡达尔出手。首先那不公平，卡达尔还小，还在长身体，他不想打伤他。再说他现在很想打穿点什么东西，而且绝不愿看到被打穿的是他弟弟。

       木板不会被空手打裂，但他仍可以想象击中一个真人的肋骨下方或锁骨上方，让对手逐渐屈服。这对手可以是阿泰尔，也可以是一个今天下午与他在马西亚夫石墙上共舞的无面白袍幻影。

       每次假装击中时他都感到时空的诡异压缩，像是小小的白金色荧光在说： _目标，这里这里这里_ ——

       这样战斗易如反掌：每一击不偏不倚，每个敌人绝无生路。在敌人身上打下标记像下坠必然摔落地面一样毫不费力。阿尔穆林有一次少见地露面，讲如何全神贯注于一个目标，以至于其改变颜色。他叫它鹰眼视觉，一种特殊的高级技巧：瞄准亮金色的猎物，默记血红色的卫兵位置，无视无关紧要的灰色。阿尔穆林说，不是所有刺客都能掌握这一视觉。

       最近马利克开始在无形中看到一缕缕颜色，好奇他是不是在建立鹰眼视觉。阿泰尔也能做到这个吗？

       他的呼吸变得急促，双臂愈发沉重，想见的目标光点化为无形的空气。卡达尔在说话。马利克转身，看见弟弟站在原地，汗水划过额头，从黑发间滴落。他瞬间担心起来，自己是不是把卡达尔逼得太紧？他刚才是失去时间概念了吗？

       “你还好吗？”

       “嗯。就是……你看上去走神了。而且我胳膊好累。”

       马利克俯身碰了碰卡达尔的肩膀。“别让阿尔穆林大师听见了。刺客不许喊累。”

       “但，呃，噢。”卡达尔看上去有点难为情，“ _我_ 不累。但是，我的胳膊累。”

       “用不着一直使胳膊，”马利克大笑，“跟我来。”他开始奔跑。

       到堡垒大门的半路上，马利克感到双腿充血、喉咙里像压着什么；卡达尔超过了他。年纪更小的男孩似乎忘记了疲倦，一路飞奔冲过开阔的大道，衣摆在身后飘扬。

 

_-i-_

 

       铺在法拉杰宣教长桌上的地图不是很大：它只描绘马西亚夫，而马西亚夫可画的地方就那么多。但它滴水不漏，连塞满垃圾、只有饿犬和老鼠会光顾的泥泞小巷也不厌详尽地标出。地图下方是一份列表，包含从河流到稻草堆的所有标志。连村庄里为数不多的屋顶花园和露台也有提及。

       马利克看着地图，却视而未见。数月的艰辛使他疲惫不堪：手指握剑握得太久太用力，一旦伸直就发痛。昨夜他睡得太沉，卡达尔的噩梦都没能叫醒他；好在这次不严重，小些的男孩自己在半睡半醒中安静下来，但已造成的伤害无从补救。自从高压训练开始以来，他就像被朝着每一个方向拉扯。这边：要练习从高处跳下的技巧。这边：要更好地隐匿于人群，即使穿着刺客制服也不能被认出来。这边：弟弟需要他的保护，必须枕戈待旦。

       但马利克才十一岁，接近十二岁。一天只有那么几个时辰。

       忙于格斗训练让他少有闲暇顾及其他。他每周还会见法拉杰宣教长一两次，但对古旧书籍和久远先知的兴趣正在减弱。死了几百年的罗马疯子皇帝的哲学不能让他在面对阿泰尔时立于不败之地。噢，他 _绝不能_ 败！

       练习中对上阿巴斯、拉乌夫或其他新手时他有胜有负。当拉乌夫为了练习他们刚学的长距跳跃提起挑战，要在马西亚夫的屋檐上赛跑时，他有时会找错下脚位置。没有完美的刺客，或许几位刺客大师和阿尔穆林除外，而且从犯错的过程中可以学到很多。比如说，马利克从自己的失误里学到他总倾向于误判距离跳得太早，以至于不得不疯狂摸索试图抓住对面建筑上的任何落手处，以免摔下去。

       这是意料之中的事，他没放在心上。但是 _绝不能_ 在阿泰尔面前丢脸。

       他知道他们还会再次相对战斗。阿泰尔对他说的话比之前还少，对身边人的态度比之前还差。但鹰隼一样的目光仍时时钉在马利克背后。他在等待，近两年时间过去还在等，只有安拉知道为什么，他在等马利克去证明他发了癫的脑子里装着的不知什么疯狂理论。而马利克 _明知_ 他疯，仍决心迎接挑战。

       为什么 _这个_ 新手比其他的都重要？为什么马利克总是对背后那烧灼般的目光如此敏感？他没有答案，只知道阿泰尔不仅是另一个普通新手。他没有家，没有真正的朋友，没有任何社会经验——只有作为刺客的天赋，而恰恰是他判定马利克的禀赋与他相似……

       与其说这是一种荣誉，不如称作一个值得面对的挑战。如果随便哪个村民叫他 _乞丐_ 或者随便哪个新手抱怨卡达尔挥之不去的噩梦，马利克有什么可在意的？但被阿泰尔看不起……那令他耿耿于怀。马利克确信他能赢得这场从未言明的战争。他会向没有家的小子证明卡达尔不是缠在脚踝上拖他后腿的负担。

_如果忠诚不能集中于一处，你永远无法成为真正的刺客……_

       马利克很累。现在是下午，离饭点还远，他正带着一点迟钝的好奇心无精打采地盯着面前的地图。

       “这个很基础，”法拉杰站在房间对面朝着地图点点头，手里正翻找着又一本马利克要背的古辞书，“在市场上花不了多少钱，比起这儿藏着的很多漂亮家伙便宜多了。有的地图镶满了黄金和宝石，要动用每一种颜色的墨水。”

       “但您常用的是这张，”马利克说，“四角起毛，墨迹褪色，说明它经常被打开。”

       他的老师眼睛一亮。“你注意到了？好，很好。没错，比起更华丽的版本，我更爱用这一张。地图首先得详尽好用，然后才能顾及艺术性。”

       “为何不能两者兼顾？”

       “我做到过几次。也许有朝一日你也可以。”

       马利克不适地挪挪身子。“我要被训练成制图师了吗？所以才在这里跟您学习？”

       “不太喜欢这个主意，是吧？”法拉杰宣教长轻笑，“不，当然不是。就算我去要人，导师都未必会同意——你这样有战斗天赋的新手太少了。有更艰险的路等着你，”他补充道，语调中的赞扬被所带的沉重警告抵消，“不管怎么说，多一个好技能不压身。刺客大师时常需要假身份掩护，能画地图就很不错。卫兵通常不会骚扰无辜的制图师。”

       “我猜等我老得做不了刺客大师，我就可以去……画地图，”马利克承认，“这样我还能继续给组织做贡献。”

       但法拉杰给了他一个奇怪的眼神。“你以为刺客大师有多大机会活到老年？”他嘀咕道，“不，马利克，刺客大师要么当上最高导师，要么在途中被自己的血和呕吐物呛死。”

       马利克说：“但阿尔穆林已经当了最高导师好多年，没有其他刺客……”

       年老的学者露出一个悲伤的微笑。“安拉既祝福你，也诅咒了你，”他说，“如果你将被选中承受那命运。”

 

_-i-_

 

       天气很热，这不罕见；堡垒一片安静，这倒是很奇怪。主庭院的训练场被两个年纪更大的刺客占用，他们带着惊人的技巧相对回旋。马利克有自己的动作要练，却溜到训练场边跟卡达尔和阿巴斯一起围观这场战斗。

       “看啊，”卡达尔惊叹，“他刚在 _半空中_ 转身。噢，我永远做不了那么好。”

       “在安拉的意愿加持下没有不可能，”阿巴斯说，“……虽然他跳得 _确实_ 很高。”

       “马利克，我猜你会学到那个的。等你学到了可以教我吗？”

       马利克用一只手撸了把头发。热浪让他浑身是汗，烦躁不堪。“别瞎猜，”他说，“这些人等级那么高。”

       “是啊但还是，”卡达尔笑起来，“能打过狼的人也可以学超厉害的跳跃嘛。”

       阿巴斯抬起一边眉毛：“你什么时候打过狼？”

       “从来没有，”马利克抱怨道，“我见都没见过狼。”

       “你跟我说过你见到狼，天天看见狼！”他弟弟抗议，“我等着你放羊回来，你就会给我讲你打狼的故事，狼还有蛇。”

       马利克耸耸肩，自己也憋不住笑了。“卡达尔，我当时十岁，怎么可能做得到？”

       “你现在也才十二岁但我觉得你可以打死一匹狼，两匹狼！”

       “打着打着让我的脸被咬掉，差不多能吧。你都快八岁了，什么时候能别再我说什么你信什么？”

       “等你做错了什么的时候，”卡达尔简单地表示，“你告诉我要信任你，所以我照做。”

       马利克无言以对，闭上嘴试着把注意力集中在眼前的战斗上。场上的双方已经慢了下来，张嘴粗喘着炽热的空气，眨眼把阳光从大汗淋漓的脸上挡开。与此同时卡达尔热得受不了，溜去找地方乘凉。马利克紧盯着这场搏斗，试着记住它，把那些动作刻进他的心里和骨骼里。向胃部的一次飞踢接上对着肋骨的一个穿刺……把剑用作手臂的延伸，一分不多一分不少……

       天空被炙烤得褪色。穿过午后雾一样的光芒，马利克眯起眼睛默记每个角度、每次呼吸。阿巴斯在灼人的无聊中蹲在地上，手指漫无目的地划过泥土。

       “就此打住，”训练场里的一个人终于骂出声，“让圣殿骑士自己解决自己去吧！”他的同伴欣然同意，放下剑来。

       “好主意，”阿巴斯对马利克说，“犯不上给天气殉道。我们找找卡达尔，跟他一块呆着去吧。”

       “过一会吧。我待会跟上。”

       “ _Yaallah_ _，_ 站在这儿热炸了，连大导师都不愿意。”

       “如果圣殿骑士今天来进攻，兄弟会就有麻烦了。”

       “少担心那个，”阿巴斯嗤笑道，“你不知道吗？基督徒会被热死的。他们来的那些个地方，茵-格兰还有法语国还有什么乱七八糟的，又湿又冷惨得要命。如果连我们都受不了热，他们估计已经热死了。”

       “是法国，”马利克说，“法语是语言的名字。”

       阿巴斯满不在乎地挥挥手。“法语，法语国，谁在乎？横竖是一块冻成冰的泥巴地。说不定因为他们都是弃安拉而崇拜凡人的异教徒，《古兰经》里说安拉会收回不信者的尘世享——”

       “奇怪的是，”马利克根本没在听他说，“法拉杰宣教长有一次跟我说不是所有基督徒都是圣殿骑士。他们国度的很多人甚至不知道我们存在。他还说有的圣殿骑士，最坏的那些，甚至不是基督徒。他们是其他的、不信神的人，就像大部分刺客不信神一样。”

       “异教徒，”阿巴斯说道，尽管看起来有一丝不确定，“好吧，如果他们的领袖连自己的宗教都要背叛，那也没什么可奇怪的。但他们的追随者确实是基督徒。说到底，那些袭击你村子的人，戴着什么标志？”

       “十字。”马利克承认。他还不怎么了解圣殿的信仰，尽管宣教长说过会教他：他只知道他们管先知叫耶稣而不是穆罕默德。据说他们同信唯一真神。这解释不通，如果神是同一个，先知的事怎会乱作一团？真主不是该给每个人传达相同的旨意吗？再 _然后_ 还有他从没见过的犹太人。据说他们是聪明却狡诈的人，也称唯一之神为神；但问及他们追随耶稣还是穆罕默德时，他被告知 _这些人_ 两个都不信。

       差不多在这个时候马利克断定这全是瞎扯淡，不如去找个新手同伴对打。

       “不管信不信教，”阿巴斯这时说，“他们还是敌人。我觉得基督徒刺客大概可以有，”（虽然他说出这话的时候紧皱眉头）“——因为阿泰尔他妈就是。挺能说明他这人怎么回事。”

       _无人之子阿泰尔，_ 马利克想， _混血阿泰尔，有着一流的刺客血统却没有过去也没有姓名_ 。“你知道的，”他大声说，“法拉杰宣教长还说过，不是这片国土上的每个人都和我们站在同一边。他说耶路撒冷和大马士革的领导者和法国的那些同样邪恶堕落。城市卫兵像痛恨圣殿骑士一样痛恨我们，因为我们使他们显得丑恶，又胆敢违抗他们的规矩。显然，曾有一位穆斯林将军要与基督徒领袖私下订约出卖平民利益，导师派出刺客将两人都杀了。然后宣教长说——”

       但阿巴斯愤慨地抗议起来：“正信者怎么会互相攻讦？”马利克决定打住这场谈话。反正没什么值得吵的事情，再说跟阿巴斯争也是白费唇舌，即使法拉杰曾经是耶路撒冷宣教长，比任何人都更了解耶路撒冷城中的争端。

       挥别阿巴斯换来对方无精打采的回应。院中空荡荡只剩他一人，加上永远守在门前和墙头的卫兵们。他们仍笔直而沉默地站在那里，带着炎热不足以匹敌的意志。或许马利克确是独自一人，既然在场的同伴都是石头雕成的人形。或许有一天他也会加入他们，或许会走得更远，献出一根手指……

       他走进训练场，告诉自己这只是出于无聊，但步伐中的目的确凿无疑。袍服兜住微风，略微缓解燥热。马利克闭上眼睛，想象自己是一名刺客大师，仅仅出现就足以让新手们惊叹到发抖，能和导师平等地交谈，就像曾见过的那人一样：向一位战士致以应得的敬意，便会得到相等的敬意返还。

       马利克想象那举足轻重的地位。自然，卡达尔会在身边，尽管弟弟可能永远摆不出阴沉的个性——他总是那么 _快活_ 。快活的刺客大师存在吗？马利克轻声笑了笑，双手握拳打穿滞闷粘稠得几乎像固体的空气，假装是利剑刺穿肉体。杀死一个人是什么感觉？他不是圣殿骑士，将在手下丧命的每一个人都罪有应得，但问题仍在。真奇怪，要保护和平就必须挑起战争。

       他又打了几次，但泥土地上传来嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声。他停手，转身，看见阿泰尔站在同一个训练场里，双手各提着一把训练用剑，一语不发地递给马利克一把让他接住。

马利克犹豫片刻，然后接了下来。

       “没有观众，”阿泰尔说，“没有教官。而且你弟弟不在。”

       “所以你想说？”马利克举起剑又放下，测试它的重量。

       “没有干扰，”阿泰尔给出一个僵硬的微笑，“我们可以好好打一场。”

       马利克沉默了一会，专注于调整剑身重心，心底斟酌过该做的回答，然后说：“你总看着我。上次你赢了我一场，反倒让你困扰。为什么从来是我，不是拉乌夫或者阿巴斯？”

       阿泰尔耸耸肩。肩膀伸展的线条中流露出一丝他将长成的男人的形象：修长瘦削，轻快敏捷，专执一意，略带些残忍。“我早超过他们了，”他说。马利克容忍了这吹嘘，因为……好吧……他 _确实_ 远胜他们。阿泰尔的傲慢不是空中楼阁，“你是唯一一个……”

       “但你上次赢了，”马利克指出，“而且我不喜欢你。”

       “谁关心那个？”阿泰尔嗤笑道，“刺客不管别人 _喜欢不喜欢_ 或者怎么想。上次你输在粗心大意。如果你好好打，真正投入战斗，没有被观众或者教官或者那个蠢弟弟打搅，就可能会赢。或者至少 _输_ 得没那么快。”

       “这就是我不喜欢你的 _原因_ ，兄弟。这就是没有人喜欢你的原因。”

       “因为我比他们都强？因为我没有掩饰这一点？懒得像个糊涂小孩一样混日子算什么缺点。”

       “阿泰尔，”马利克厌倦地说，“你是个傻瓜。没人因为你技巧高明讨厌你。不然他们得先去讨厌导师和入眼的每一个高阶刺客。他们讨厌你是因为……”

       阿泰尔又笑：“他们，还是你？”

       “行吧，”马利克说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“ _我_ 讨厌你。你不可理解！对，我们应该忠于兄弟会，应该锻炼自身以至最好最强，但还有比那更重要的东西。”

       “什么比兄弟会更重要？”这回生气的是阿泰尔，“你说你不理解我，但你才是胡说八道的那个。没有什么比组织更重要，没有什么比阿尔穆林的命令——”

       “卡达尔更重要，”马利克平静地说，“他在这里学着保护自己，我很感激。但他的安全重于任何誓言。”阿泰尔开口正要说点什么，脸上满是一副不屑表情，马利克知道那是出于纯粹的困惑（ _无名无姓，不知家在何处_ ）。但马利克提高声音压过他的抗议，继续道，“除了要当刺客大师，你从不会说点别的。它怎么那么重要？你没有想过，一个人要达到那么高的等级要做什么事，要失去什么吗？”法拉杰宣教长的声音在耳畔挥之不去： _是祝福是诅咒祝福诅……_

       “刺客大师会死，”他喊道，“你不是不朽之身，阿泰尔，却满心想着你能。如果阿尔穆林让你去当卫兵或者厨子，你也该欣然满足组织的要求吧？还是说导师不会那么关心一个厨子？”

       阿泰尔突然发起冲锋，扬起一片尘土，挥剑向马利克腹部刺下。旋踵间马利克转过身子和手臂，剑尖因吸收了一击之力而指向地面。纷扬下落的尘土让他灵光一现，后退一步踢起更多的沙土，或多或少混淆了身形。视线很快再次清明，但两人间的距离已不容再次攻击。

       “真快，”阿泰尔咬牙挤出每一个字，听不出是怨忿还是在掩饰一句赞美，“阿巴斯永远做不到。”

       马利克无视他。上次他打得谨慎，输在为数不多的几个进攻动作上；但那是好几个月前，自那以后他学会了如何改变策略，投入时间研究其他刺客如何战斗，阿泰尔又是如何战斗——

       阿泰尔矜能负才，发起猛攻时常把几处弱点暴露在外。没有其他新手有本事利用这弱点，于是他从未矫正。但马利克……马利克耐心等待。此时他安于防守，一一格挡面前的攻击。阿泰尔一如既往地锲而不舍，绕着场地以一系列令人眼花缭乱的复杂招式将对手节节逼退。他的衣摆像尾羽一样从身侧扬开，风帽的尖喙等待着啄食鲜血。另一边，马利克不擅长这种引人注目的卖弄，更愿意依赖长久以来计划过、准备过，确认可信的动作。

       他等着时机到来。

       阿泰尔再次挥身攻来，衣袍、泥土和剑影晃作一团。剑身向头部飞砍，马利克挡住它向回施力，吃惊地看到阿泰尔少见地乱了阵脚。阿泰尔怒吼一声把剑柄提得更高，为更低的刺击蓄力。那一击也被挡了回去，他再次举起剑准备从高位劈砍。

       机会来了。马利克避开剑锋闪身滑到侧面，与阿泰尔的肩膀平齐。阿泰尔扫了一眼，向那一侧突刺，剑身平稳、心知必中，甚至无需瞄准。剑刃划过马利克胸前，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，压住一声痛呼和一阵对于 _开过刃_ 的剑可能造成的后果的恐惧。划破点皮是必要的牺牲。阿泰尔华丽的动作致使下盘略有不稳……其他人会选择不那么花哨的招式换得步法稳定，但马利克的对手不是其他人。他知道，最多几秒钟内阿泰尔就会摆正步伐重拾平衡。

       所以他做了件阿泰尔绝不会做的事。他趁此时后退一步，做出撤退的姿态。

       年纪稍长的男孩脸上写满了吃惊和扫兴， _又一个错误_ ，皱起的眉头无声地言明。他向前踏了一步以追赶唾手可得的胜利，却在这探囊取物的过程中懈怠了防御：身体尚未平衡，站姿仍旧尴尬，他眯着眼睛挥起剑，对即将获得完美结果的信心在脸上蔓延开。

       马利克迅速低下身，屈膝倒在地上。剑锋从头顶扫过，近到让他感到了被破开的空气。他在倏然移位的同时转动肩膀，保证落脚的姿势仍旧稳定正确，还趁机看到阿泰尔在困惑下突然睁大眼睛：阿泰尔从不退缩，更不会这样凌乱难看地滚倒在地。而且阿泰尔始终没机会纠正站姿，正立足不稳、破绽百出，尽管他自己尚未察觉。

       毫无疑问的是，当马利克无视了武器整个人扑上去，让两人都重重摔在地上时，他彻底察觉到了这一点。从更低的角度看去，阿泰尔的整个下半身毫无防守；随便谁带着一把匕首或袖剑的话，制造一场血雨不费吹灰之力。既然马利克两者都没带，他将就着给了对方腹部一个顶膝，把全身重量压在阿泰尔乱挥的四肢上。他们都熟习基础近战和徒手格斗，但如果说阿泰尔是运用利刃的不世天才，马利克运用双手的能力则几乎可堪比拟。更不用提另一个男孩为糟糕站姿付出的代价：他很不雅观地摔成一团，不宜投入战斗，而马利克有条不紊地从地面抽身起来，如果他想的话，甚至可以在半空中出击。

       以前从没有新手能撑到足以利用阿泰尔的弱点之时。但另一方面，也从没有新手愿意在他的挑衅前撤退，哪怕只是一时。要耐心蛰伏，无论要等多久；直到机会到来，所有怀恨在心的记忆一时间尽数化为美妙的愤怒……马利克非常擅长这个。

       阿泰尔已经停止挣扎，终于明白笨拙的一跤把所需的力量摔没了。教官不厌其烦地讲解过无论摔得多惨都不能放松控制，因为紧接着身体会自行回复到肌肉记忆中的位置，即使断了骨头或喘不上气也一样。那肯定很疼，但疼痛不算什么……

       不管怎么说，阿泰尔现在什么控制也谈不上。他撇撇嘴承认这一点，并且不服气地扬起下巴。马利克把重心略微向腿部转移确保阿泰尔被钳制在地上，伸出右腕蹭过他的喉咙。阿泰尔阴郁的眼神映出他自己的想法： _假装那里是袖剑，闪亮的精钢湿淋淋地切过下颌和舌头。_

       周围一片寂静，无人围观。通常在演习中刺客们会不带恶意地彼此挑衅咒骂，但这向来不是两人的风格。他们无声地战斗，他们用尚未获得的武器战斗。

       终于，马利克站起身，后退一步。动作牵动神经，他低头看见外衣胸前洇开一道细细的血线。看来并不是什么表皮伤。他背靠栅栏在训练场边坐下，隔着布料揉揉胸口，因伤口刺痛皱起鼻子，心不在焉地想着它会不会留疤。

       一道影子覆过来，他眨眨眼抬起头。太阳高挂中天，光线让人看不清阿泰尔的表情，却藏不住他伸来的手。马利克等着一句嘲讽或者异议或者 _靠懦夫行径赢得战斗不合信条_ 。他确信类似的台词眼看就要甩来。

       “那个动作，”阿泰尔说，“看起来像意外摔倒，但你没有。我没有料到。”

       马利克点点头却没说话，阿泰尔的手还悬在空中。

       “教我那招，”他命令道，“那很有用。我没见过其他人用。告诉我怎么做。”从未寻求过帮助，甚至从不承认需要帮助的男孩这样说。

       马利克不确定该怎么回应。 _你厌倦了孤独吗？这有可能吗？_ “你的步法需要纠正，”他小心地说，“你的姿态过于开敞。如果不能保持平衡，做那个动作的时候会摔得很难看。”

       阿泰尔显然正压抑着烦躁驱动下巴讲话。“那个也可以练，”他咬牙切齿地说，但怒气很快消了下去，“你的进攻仍然很马虎，”他说，“不该等挨上一剑才知道轮到你攻击。有几个基础动作，如果你知道的话可能会用得不错。”马利克盯着伸到面前的手。“起来，”阿泰尔说着把手又往前伸了伸，声音有点不依不饶，“教我那个动作。我有权知道。”

       过了许久，马利克咧嘴笑了起来，握住伸来的手。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *这词是我翻词典生造的，欢迎提供合格正规的汉语译法。  
> **游戏里informants 的翻译是“情报提供者”，但这太长了。


	10. 第一卷第九章 旧日烟尘

 

**_The Distant Smell of Smoke_ **

**_旧日烟尘_ **

****

       马西亚夫不大，但狭窄的街巷中常常挤满旅客、村民和过路的商人。刺客们无声无息地从人群间滑过，或者直接跳过一个又一个屋顶远离纷扰，轻松攀上各层之间的隔断。在马西亚夫飞檐走壁很容易：房屋相互挨挤，一家的门廊常常接着另一家的屋顶。由于村落依山而建，地势包含一些陡崖，但必要的位置也有放好的草堆，以便刺客们脚不沾地从堡垒下到村庄底层。

       马利克还没学到如何跳草堆——有种方法可以让人从几层楼高的地方跳进去——正期盼着有一天能学会所谓的信仰之跃（对兄弟会庇佑的信仰也好，对头朝下跳进一小堆稻草的生还率的信仰也好）。他现在十四岁，那训练来得不远。他知道，十四岁是大部分除阿泰尔外的新手学习高阶技巧的年纪，十五岁就要被派去执行第一个任务：通常都是些基础工作，跟踪某个政坛上的小角色打探消息、替某个拉菲克跑腿，或者应某个遇困村庄之求运送物资之类。

       那都是以后的事。这天马利克花了大把时间在村里来回穿梭，检视可能遗漏的细节。马西亚夫地图即将完工，但在万无一失之前他还不想拿给法拉杰看。这是他的第一张地图，而他是制图师手下的唯一新手，老学者的所有评价都会集于它一纸。既然给它镶珠宝没得指望，他选择画得尽量准确。勾勒出这小地方的建筑本来看上去轻而易举，直到他意识到要让一张地图对组织合用，每条长椅和每个鸽子窝都得标明。

       他在一条泥泞的狭道尽头站定。它绕了个小圈断在山脚下，周围有一簇泥屋，其中两栋依着山石而建。已是日影渐斜的时辰，饭菜香味从那些没有玻璃的窗洞飘出。马利克的胃肠辘辘作响，却无视饥饿蹲下身：这里的两座房屋间有条长椅尚未被标记。他想不明白怎么会有人坐在这种小巷子里，挤在一堆房子中间陪着满地腐烂的厨余垃圾（和其他气味更刺鼻的废料）。但既然它存在，兄弟会就可能用得上。

       身后传来脚步声，他回头时只看见一个村里女人向右边的一座房子走去。她又紧了紧脸上的面纱，见他穿着制服便尊敬地远远绕开。马西亚夫居民对保护村庄的刺客司空见惯，很少打扰他们的工作。区分外人和本地人很容易：后者不会因为新手们窜过头顶跃向对面屋檐大惊小怪，而前者总看得目瞪口呆，偶尔还会被吓跑。

       马利克对着地图皱起眉头。满纸标记让它乱成一团。法拉杰宣教长的地图总是简明清晰，他的却深受笔迹不稳和偶然抹花的线条之苦。制图很难，他刚加入时没想到刺客还做这个。他此时十四岁，还没杀过一个人，打出的每一击不是在训练场里就是对着阿泰尔。生活充满艰辛，望得见前路的暗礁险滩，远处悬着一个目标：要对那些毁了他安定生活的人复仇。但迄今它还不算危险，不算可怕。保护卡达尔安全尚不算难。

       叹了一声，他卷起图纸。兄弟会赋予的角色没什么不好——他衣食无忧，熟习阿拉伯文，只看小词的话也能读些法文，心情不好的话还能对着阿泰尔扔石头。对方保准奉还，不过能扔就算数。尽管对所得的一切心怀感激，他认为自己还称不上刺客，不知何时才称得上。他还不……

       他睁大眼睛紧盯地面，看见一道新的影子缓缓爬过。靴子踏在稻草上的轻响飘进耳朵。他绷直肩膀和双腿，稳住呼吸等待脚步声传到身边，听着它一寸寸越来越近。马利克始终盯着地面，直到听出一个停顿。

       瞬时间他以双腿弹跳跃起，追逐的威胁和兄弟会的保护给予他力量，冲到最近的一栋房屋前抓住窗棱，用手指探得缝隙借力翻上房顶，扑棱棱地惊起一窝鸽子。脚步踏得屋顶簌簌作响，小屋很快见了尽头，再往前便是通向底层村庄的陡崖。下面还有更多房子、更多屋顶和阳台，却没有任何柔软的东西可为坠落做缓冲。

       马利克听见追逐者爬上屋顶的声音从身后转来。他耸耸肩，纵身一跃。

       风划过头发和兜帽，锐利地呼应着躯干间的失重感。他重重砸在下层的屋顶上，用一个翻滚吸收了大部分冲击力。这很疼，双肩下正漫开淤青，但没时间顾及伤口；头顶上，追逐者正站在第二层边缘像他此前那样犹豫着。这给了他片刻机会拉开距离。

       此处的房屋交错相融，利于奔跑——于是马利克跑起来，袍服在身后噼啪飞扬，但贴身的长裤不会妨碍动作。从这里看去，马西亚夫又小又灰暗，点缀着主妇们晾晒的彩色衣服，每幢建筑不是歪歪斜斜就是靠着邻家支撑才没有倒掉。一根不成样子的烟囱挡住去路，他没有绕开，而是撑住边缘凭惯性一跃而过，双脚稳稳落地，无需放缓速度。身后传来一声落地的闷响，接着是脚步声。他没有转头去看，那只会浪费几秒至关重要的时间。

       有些刺客受到攻击时会漫无目的地狂奔，直到追逐者筋疲力尽或失去视野。此举不合马利克的谨慎作风；即使正在朽木蛀梁间寻找落脚点，他也抽出心思整理计划。踩穿别人家屋顶会很尴尬，但被追上更尴尬。面前的一溜房子在穿过马西亚夫的大路前断开，下方人来人往，正合他意。

       这让他咧嘴一笑。

       马利克跑到屋顶边缘，看见一辆装满稻草的大车停在最后一栋房屋前。跳进去很容易，但他无视了它，从屋顶跳向人群中。这一跳有点手忙脚乱，他不得不承认最终的效果比起着陆更像摔落。人群惊诧地散开，一位老妇人尖叫起来。马利克从地上爬起身试图装作无事发生，虽然他的膝盖沾满泥土、摔得生疼。一个男人嘀嘀咕咕地擦肩而过，那老妇人皱着眉头又退远了些。再往前些，两名等级高得多的卫兵对他投来警告的眼神。

       “真是个傻瓜，”人群中有人抱怨道，“他这样做会伤到别人的。”

       停下片刻判断形势，追逐者只有几步之遥，但还有一小群人瞪着他……只来得及鞠个躬，于是他镇定自若地执行，接着立刻继续跑起来。

       这次不用跑太远。后面的一排房子提供了不少藏身处。他抵着一面墙，背对大路等待。又一声闷响，接着是老旧木板的吱呀声，证实追赶者选择跳进草车里，而不愿进一步激怒路人。很好：追踪他的动向变得容易得多。

       人群匆匆走过，一只在头顶盘旋的鸟发出鸣叫，众多声音汇集成一股不可辨的细语，众多个体似乎在一齐运动。马利克试着把注意力集中于其中一员。他沉下身子涣散了目光，仰赖于尚不稳定的鹰眼视觉。人群覆上一层灰釉，前方的卫兵闪着蓝光，而一个现在才从稻草车里爬出来的小小身影泛红了一秒。然后它就像被蓝墨水染开……是比马利克所扫描过的任何一人都要更清晰、更深更重的蓝色。他转过头皱起鼻子。鹰眼视觉总引发糟糕的头痛。

       当那身影来到面前时他已恢复常态。他跳出藏身处，趁对方不注意将其按倒在地，就像某次按倒阿泰尔那样。他们摔成一团，四肢缠在一起，但马利克始终控制着局面，两人的最终位置确如他所计划。他坐在攻击者的胸口，把对方的双肩按在地上。他们对视了一会儿。

       “不错的尝试，“他说，”你跟得挺好的。“

       卡达尔边笑边哼唧。有几根散落的稻草卡在他头发里。“你从头到尾都知道我在哪儿。”

       “实际上，你是最后关头才暴露的。如果不是被我看到了影子，你可能就成功了。”

       “哦得了吧。”卡达尔皱皱鼻子扭动起来，直到马利克滑下去容他起身，“我永远没法成功突袭你，哥。”他叹了口气。

       “你的脚步声还是太大，”马利克说，“但是有进步。我保证。”

       “你说有就有吧。”现在没人摁着卡达尔，但他显然没打算站起来，反而一头倒在地上，四仰八叉地躺在大路中间，沾了一头灰土。“外面真好，”他说，“天好蓝。”

       “是个突袭亲哥的好天气，”马利克赞成，“你打算在这躺一整天吗？”

       “说不定。为什么不呢？”

       “你会绊倒别人。”

       “你应该放轻松点。从这儿看过去可好玩了。”

       “看什么？”

       “你知道啊，”卡达尔贴着地面耸耸肩，“那些建筑。天空。还有我哥。来试试，马利克，试试看世界的新角度。”

       “卡达尔……”马利克叹了口气，“你真奇怪。”

       他弟弟用手指向他的脸那边挥了几圈。“你也躺在这边看看的话绝对不会这么说。”

       于是马利克也躺到路上去了。他抬头看看天空，没见着什么特别打眼的东西，于是说：“什么也没有，你就是很奇怪。看看你的制服多脏。他们三天前刚给你的宽腰带，这就已经开线了。”

       “听不清。我觉得耳朵让稻草堵着。”

       有时马利克看着弟弟，一时记不起他们的村庄被烧毁已有四年。十岁的卡达尔和六岁的卡达尔固然不同……然而，某种程度上，他一点没变，总是随和又知足常乐，说起话来滔滔不绝。尽管噩梦已经极少降临，他有时仍会在夏日最闷热的不幸夜晚辗转反侧，模糊不清地喊着 _圣殿骑士_ 和 _马利克_ 和 _住手_ 。

       但没有人会抱怨十岁的卡达尔惊扰了他们的美梦，没人敢在次日发出嘲笑——马利克也已与四年前不同。兄弟会讲究和平、自制和摒弃情绪，这都没问题，但马利克还知道，那些嘲讽不再出现只是因为他在庭院里碰上纳斯尔戏弄卡达尔，于是给他眼睛上来了一拳。

       无论如何，那两个在沙漠里向着完全错误的方向（马利克从法拉杰宣教长那里找到的一张地图上得知此事）蹒跚前行的的孩子的身影早已随着一轮日出消散。卡达尔正赶上拔个子的年纪，用不了几年恐怕会长得比哥哥还高；脸上最后一点婴儿肥被异常方正的下颌取代，让他看上去更像十五岁而非十岁，延展拉长的四肢和粗壮的关节间已经积攒起一身蛮力。马利克本人长得则没有他所期望的那么快（考虑到阿泰尔 _高_ 得可恶，尤其如此），但肌肉正在给他的胸膛和手臂塑造新的形状。

       阿塞夫兄弟从不提及他们的父母，或者十岁的马利克本该拥有的生活，做牧羊人的日子。他们从不提起向着大马士革的旅程、法希玛，还有饿着肚子蜷缩在树丛下等着士兵走远的夜晚。但夜里，卡达尔仍然喜欢蜷在哥哥身边，而即使是在马西亚夫，马利克仍每每因弟弟离开视线而不安。

       “嘿马利克，”卡达尔还躺在地上摊成一片，“为什么你就能跟着法拉杰宣教长学那么多东西？”

       条件反射让马利克确认了一下他的地图还好好地塞在腰带下面。他看着弟弟耸耸肩。“我猜是因为他喜欢我。说不定等我再大点就会被派去其他城市，用上这个假身份。我是说，如果我没当上刺客大师的话。”

       “噢，”卡达尔少见地皱起眉头，“你要自己做决定吗？还是他们会指派你？”

       “如果阿尔穆林让我去大马士革，我不觉得我有权说不，”马利克调笑道，“早就是我该去的时候了。”

       “但如果你去那边，我能跟着吗？他们会让我跟着你吗，还是说我得一个人待在这儿？”卡达尔坐起身子，又紧张起来，手指捻着衣摆上一根松脱的线，“我猜如果你还会回来的话没关系，但是如果他们让你 _留下_ 呢？”

       马利克咬住下唇。他从未料到这桩烦恼——若它确实发生了，又该如何？“我不觉得阿尔穆林会分开我们，”他缓慢地说，“看得出来，他知道我们想待在一起。”

       “但所有的师傅都说兄弟会重于一切。那不是也包括家庭吗？”

       “听我说，”马利克道，“我们会待在一起，就算我们都成了老拉菲克或者都结婚了也一样，明白吗？就跟你小时候我说过的那样。阿尔穆林不会分开我们。没人能做到。”

       “好啊，但是……”

       “卡达尔，我保证。你得——”

       “我得听哥哥的话，我知道。”卡达尔点点头，“就算他在狼的事情上撒谎也一样。”

       “昨天刚杀了一匹，”马利克暂时放下心里的担子。他不会离开卡达尔身边……为何说到做到就那么难？“就在堡垒前面，我发誓。”

       “啊哈，”已经十岁而充满智慧的卡达尔大笑，“我相信你，绝对的。”

       “你不该信他。”突然插入的声音满载着漠不关心，至少某种程度上算货真价实：阿泰尔从来不屑于掩饰他对血缘纽带的反对，“马利克的谎扯得不怎么样。”他站在他们面前的路上这么说。

       “哇哦。”卡达尔转过身去看，差点滚了一跤，“你从哪冒出来的？”

       阿泰尔洋洋得意地双手叉腰，好像他是从地里一路刨上来的一样。既不曾有脚步声入耳，也不曾有新手装扮入眼，但这没什么奇怪的：阿泰尔很擅长隐形匿迹、混在人群中畅行无阻，哪怕穿着全套刺客制服。

       “今天不去训练？”马利克站起来拍拍身上的灰，“这明智吗？你知道你总是学完什么忘什么。”

       阿泰尔抬起一边眉毛。“你今天又变矮了？”他问道，“乞丐都会缩水吗？”

       “蠢驴。”

       “白痴。”

       “天气真好，”卡达尔又叹了口气，“蓝天白云，而且晚饭时间快到了。”

       两个大点的男孩都习惯性无视了他白日梦一样的插话。既然并不着急继续画地图，马利克就踱过去站在他的死对头朋友身边，问：“你 _到底_ 在这儿干什么？”

       “练习混入人群。”

       “到了城里你得混在宗教学者里。甚至是基督教僧侣，如果他们派你去阿卡的话。”

       “所以？”

       “所以 _你_ 打算怎么装成学者？”

       “装个样子又不用弄懂他们的迷信胡话，”阿泰尔嗤笑道，“伪装匿迹最难的是把剑藏好，我很擅长那个。”

       “你说是就是吧。”

       “怎么？说得好像对你来说不是一样？”

       “至少我在唱赞歌的时候能分得清新月和十字。”

       “瞎想瞎信，”阿泰尔坚持，“除非能帮你杀人，一点用没有。”

       “话说得漂亮，”马利克评论，“手下什么都没杀过。”

       “我——”

       “你都没帮人杀过羊？”卡达尔吃惊地说，“我以为每个人都有杀过。”

       “ _你_ 怎么还在这儿？”

       “他在，因为他想待在这儿。”马利克的语气相当温和。

       “哼， _不管怎么说_ ，”阿泰尔抿紧嘴唇，“吃完饭跟我练习匿踪去。你应该练练它。”

       “可以，”马利克同意，“只要那之后你能练——”

       正在这时一阵喧闹声沸沸扬扬地从村落最下层传开，三个男孩转身，看见大门处寡不敌众的卫兵们正试图拦住一大群看热闹的村民。马西亚夫村民并不比周围村落的富裕，但至少穿着干净衣服，和卫兵身后远远躲着的十几个陌生男人相比可称云泥之别。那些人全身上下除了破烂不堪的布头几无其他。

       不过除了几个没到年纪的，那些人都蓄着胡须，身上带着一种冷静气概，暗示着部落长老的身份。看来是某个无名之地的首领们，只是……

       马利克好奇为什么半个马西亚夫的人都跑来围观一群外地乡绅，于是把目光投得更远，看向他们身后敞开的大门以外。山路上挤着至少二十个人，他能感觉到视野之外还有更多。这些全是陌生人，远远看去也能辨出每一个都因旅途劳顿而衣冠凌乱。除了一两只咩咩叫的山羊，他们没有更多财物，背上所掮的已是全部行囊。

       他离得太远，看不到他们的眼睛，但人群上方盘绕的恐惧气息熟悉可辨，他能从婴儿的哭声中听出来、能从男人们憔悴的姿态中读出来。半个村庄，或许更多的人，挤作一团祈求马西亚夫的庇护。

_圣殿骑士_ 。马利克和卡达尔面面相觑。卡达尔贴到哥哥身边，垂下目光。

       “过来，”阿泰尔对马利克说，“他们需要人手。”他无视了卡达尔，但年幼些的男孩还是跟着他们跨上大路。人群越来越密，走到近前时更是堵得风雨不透，但无论如何，要通过十分容易：刺客可以隐形匿迹，也可以在必要的时候足够引人注目。村民给三人让出一条路，指望他们处理此事，就像平日每每求助于组织一样。

       走到门前时，正有一位部落长老在和卫兵谈话。他的语调略带口音，眼睛呈现一种奇异的青褐色；马利克忍不住惊讶于这些人所行的路途之遥远。阿泰尔过去加入谈判，马利克看向大门外的来客们，半是出于好奇半是出于担忧。

       比他想的还糟。外面至少有五十个人！

       几只瘦骨嶙峋的山羊没完没了地叫着。有个男人没带别的，倒是背了一堆铁锅，每动一下就叮铃咣啷响。除此之外人群一片寂静。对这么大一群人来说静得可怕。上了年纪的男人们大多蓄着胡子、戴着祈祷帽，站在家人身边用崩裂的凉鞋蹭着板结的土地。年轻人三两成群窃窃私语，眼中带着一种马利克熟知的怀疑和防备。只有北非的商队到来时能在马西亚夫见到这种浩荡的阵仗，但这些人显然不是商人：他们两手空空、满脸愤恨。商队中少有女人，除非领头的带了老婆；理论上还有一些会带着奴隶女孩（以及男孩），但阿尔穆林从不让这种队伍接近村庄大门一步。这群人却有所不同，不少裹着黑色罩袍、戴着面纱的女人身处其中，紧紧拽着过于安静的婴儿和站立不稳的幼童。许多年来第一次，马利克记起了法希玛病恹恹的儿子。人群中有许多年轻女人连个可以抱的孩子都没有。

       他看向一边，卡达尔溜到他身后。小些的男孩睁大眼睛看着那群人，少见地哑口无言，发不出快活的感叹。没有遮脸的女人为数不多，其中包括一位老妇人。她见到他们的目光便直直地盯回去，好像谦卑与羞耻早已不存于世。马利克想，她或许正等着掷向她的石块。

       “马利克，”阿泰尔不耐烦地打了个手势，让他移开目光，“快点过来行吗？”

       被拦住的卫兵等级很高，但对导师的明星学生态度恭敬。部落长老退后几步，警惕地看着他。

       “都是难民，”阿泰尔对他说，“从河另一边来的。”

       “很远的地方，”卫兵补充道，“比起这儿更接近阿卡。是个被河流分成两半的大村……”

       “所以圣殿骑士从一边打进去，河对面的一半就有机会逃掉。”阿泰尔的嘴唇抿了抿，他每次提及撤退都会控制不住地流露出轻蔑之情，或许他甚至从未察觉自己的这项态度，“但半个村子已经完了。”

       “他描述了一片乱象，”卫兵说，“河里的浮尸密密麻麻，可以当筏子踩着渡河。幸存者流落进一片鸟不生蛋的沙漠里。他们往附近的一个地方逃，到的时候发现废墟上的火都没有熄。”

       “路上肯定不容易，”马利克说，“那么多女人和孩子。”

       “孩子不多啊。”卡达尔说。

       阿泰尔一甩头。“ _现在_ 当然不多了，”马利克瞪了他一眼，于是他识趣地换了个话题，“他们来寻求庇护，想要在此定居。”

       “马西亚夫装不下这么多人，”卫兵不安地说，“我告诉他们周围的山里多得是可以定居的村子，有些村里住的刺客比村民还多，那边也一样安全，但他们不打算去。”

       “他们要一道城门，把沙漠隔在外面。”马利克说。他明白矗立在家园和地狱间的一堵高墙为何使人安心。要一堵恶魔和不请自来的灾祸无法攻破的高墙。

       “阿尔穆林一定要保护我们！”一个老人突然喊道，“刺客必须庇护我们！”

       “我去通知导师，”阿泰尔对马利克说，“你最好再叫点卫兵来。”

       马利克点点头转过身。“卡达尔，”他发话，“先在这等……”他的声音弱了下去，因为卡达尔没在听。小小的新手刺客睁大眼睛看着新来的人们，只有安拉知道他在马西亚夫的铁门外看到了什么。

 

_-i-_

 

       难民安置完毕，生活回到正轨。组织与信条的化身从广袤沙漠的每一个角落赶来。拉菲克来自各大城市、探子来自各个遥远王国，线人们操着年复一年在敌营中沾染上的口音；有些人的职位更加秘不可宣，以至于马利克无法从他们的袍服样式判断出来。有人操纵着部落首领们的一言一行，有人自带成队的匪徒和雇佣兵；也有专门捕猎那些部落首领的人，他们疑神疑鬼、在陌生的人和食物面前犹豫再三。有几个苍白肤色的人：终于有了给阿泰尔匿踪的人群；有几个人长着东方人的细长眼睛；还有几个人的长相怪到让人说不清他们来自何方。

       因为圣殿骑士正挥军进击。在马利克逐渐融入兄弟会、除高墙和等级外一无所知的日子里，敌人已经击败拉锯多年的阿拉伯军队，从撒拉森人手中夺得阿卡。无宗教的兄弟会不在意国界的变更，更不在意国王又是何人，变故只会给阿卡的拉菲克送去更多间谍。但平民所受的苦难愈加深重。基督徒……不是所有的基督徒，而是其中一小部分，旗帜上负着十字而自称 _圣殿骑士_ 的那些……正在搜寻某样东西。无人确知是什么。

       他们在找什么不重要。重要的是他们烧杀抢掠，战火一路燃到之前十字军从未深入的地方。他们的恶意、带着“异端”和“渎神者”的咒骂不止释放在撒拉森士兵身上——马利克曾听说他们焚毁教堂。第一批来到马西亚夫城下求救的难民远非最后一批。周遭的乡野惨遭血洗，训练场里也不再安宁。

       新手们兴奋地讨论这一切对他们来说意味着什么，他们会接到什么任务，借以达成何种丰功伟绩。但马利克没时间去逞英雄。他仍在苦苦训练，一天接着一天；还要在一个接一个不眠之夜里安慰卡达尔：自从见过第一批绝望的陌生人，他的噩梦再度时时来犯。

       （“马利克，”某个夜里他半睡半醒地呜咽，“他们抓到你了，我什么办法也没有。好浓的烟……喘不上气，我找不到你。”

       “别怕，”马利克眨眨眼睛驱散困倦，“我不难找。我就在这儿。”）

       与此同时，阿泰尔过得如鱼得水。

       先是相对年轻、还使得动剑的亚历山大港拉菲克对几个新手提出挑战。他大演一场，装作寡不敌众、无法应付，直到一连打趴六个新手；面对第七个的时候，他遇上了真麻烦，于是停止表演，专心致志地皱起眉头。最终他确实打倒了第七个新手，但花了不少时间，战斗结束的时候有半打拉菲克、探子和教官在一旁惊羡地围观。

       然后是阿尔穆林。他一语不发地在旁边看着，双手插在袍袖里，身边各形各色的刺客正表达赞许。场里打完时，亚历山大拉菲克喘着粗气，阿泰尔舔着嘴唇边的血点，导师点点头。“对，”他对一个线人答道，“是我手下的，从小就属于最拔尖的一批。我想好要交给他的工作了。”

       阿泰尔听到了。这是当然，阿泰尔向来擅长听到不该听到的东西。他听见心爱的导师称赞他，因而喜形于色。

       马利克是唯一一个见到他虽败犹荣的大捷而没有上前祝贺的人。既然没有别人来点明，对方仍旧草率的步法中的几处缺陷就由他来指出。那些阿谀奉承实在恶心，真的，灌进某个傲慢的家伙傲慢的脑袋里，成效可观。于是他以批判能够批判的一切为己任；阿泰尔挥来一剑，他咧嘴一笑低身躲过。

       但，马利克防止阿泰尔飘到天上去的努力在大师们的赞美面前根本不值一提。再加上，阿尔穆林首次召集这些大师的时候阿泰尔就站在旁边，表面上负责端茶送水，实际所得的荣誉显而易见。能站在最高导师身边，做他的帮手、执行他的命令！其他新手没有得到邀请，不得不在窗台下和树冠里挤成一团，企图听到点边角料。会议结束后阿泰尔昂首阔步回到他们中间，带着满腹情报而“不能说，也别浪费精力来问，因为只有特定的人值得信任，既然你们没被请去……”

       拉乌夫笑着承认阿泰尔得到了一项极大的荣誉。阿巴斯酸得不得了，阴沉地撇着嘴也拦不住倾泻而出的嫉妒，不住地背诵古兰经中各种不得拜物唯有真主的条文，但没人理他。卡达尔带了一小群年龄相仿的新手跟在阿泰尔屁股后面求他讲点故事，只要他屈尊注意到他们存在，就兴奋得一塌糊涂。

       “他又不是什么神仙或者导师，”马利克抗议道，“只是个打起人来有点准头的混球而已。”

       “但导师让他留下参加讨论！我还听纳斯尔说他从——我也不知道他从谁那儿听说的，反正他马上要被提拔去当学徒了。他离合适的年纪都还差好远，但实在太厉害了所以要被破格提拔。他还能和 _那些人_ 坐在一起……！”

       “他就是个混球。再说他只是在那儿倒水的。我还以为真正的刺客不是招待或者厨子之类。”

       卡达尔感到愤慨。“你是他最好的朋友。你也该替他高兴才对。”

       但马利克挥挥手表示不予考虑。“我不打算崇拜阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，”他说，“尤其是，如果我是他最好的朋友的话。那是他最不想要的。”

       “我听不懂，”卡达尔抱怨，“我希望你能跟我讲明白你在说什么。”

       但马利克从哪里开始解释？该怎么把深夜里那些暴力、冷酷又郑重其事的搏击练习讲出个道理，好抛诸脑后？该怎么承认阿泰尔的存在每时每刻都制驭着他的知觉，而阿泰尔也无法不把精力集中于他？他们总是知道对方现在何处、何时起居、为何行动……该怎么形容一种间不容发的矛盾，它在他们之间噼啪作响，使他们密不可分：那是友谊还是憎恨？

       （“懦夫，”阿泰尔的语调毒得像蛇吐信子，“懦夫，三心二意信念不忠。”

       “没有家人还没有名字，”马利克答道，“”无依无靠孤家寡人。

       拳脚来往间充斥着真正的致命威胁……他们可以透过狂暴的怒火读出对方的动作，肌肉每一次发力都是没有别人能分辨的信号。

       格挡、出击、跳跃翻滚，划出伤痕。太近了——疼痛、紧绷、带着瘀伤的身体离得太近。在那之后，汗流浃背地瘫倒在庭院的繁星下，手臂勾在彼此肩上，胸膛起伏着，就像所有同舟共济的战士必须做到的那样，去分享没有旁人想听到的东西。

       “等我们当上刺客大师，”阿泰尔说，“就把圣殿骑士全赶回欧洲。我不觉得兄弟会的大多数成员有那本事。如果我……轮到我管事的时候我们见一个圣殿骑士杀一个。”马利克表达赞成，从不知道自己竟如此嗜血。阿泰尔继续讲：“其他人根本一文不值。只有我们。等着我们当上大师，整个兄弟会都得仰赖于我们。”

       等着我们。我们。）

 

_-i-_

      

       组织的枝叶正向马西亚夫汇合。与此同时，一名成员却准备离开。

       动乱爆发后一个星期，马利克穿过拥挤的要塞，悄悄溜过一群群讲着陌生的语言，或谈着以他的卑微等级无法理解的话题的人身边。第一次遇见母语是法语的刺客挺令人吃惊，但后来他从英语到印地语什么都听见过。这种事发生多了也就见怪不怪。

       总之他也没心思去想语言的事。阿泰尔将被提拔为学徒的消息在他心里压上一份接近厌恶的情绪。学徒会被派去执行任务，重要的任务：去杀圣殿骑士。那不正是许多年前，马利克曾向卡达尔保证过的事吗？敌人仍旧逍遥法外，每天都有一无所知的牧童和兄弟姐妹一同沦为孤儿。还要等多久，马利克才有资格去阻止他们？

       侧身让过一名拉菲克和跟着的一小群新手，闪进一条他所熟知的窄小通道，三步踏过通道尽头的三节台阶，沿着廊道走到一扇和身后的许多门一模一样的门前。马利克敲了一下，静候片刻，然后推开它。房间里一如既往地杂乱，令人安心。

       然而屋里其他的景象实在令人无法安心。

       平时高高堆起的书籍散落一地，桌上不再有铺展开的地图。法拉杰宣教长忙于打点行囊，一时没注意到马利克的到来。他一心一意、眉头紧皱，时不时抬起手捋一把胡子。

       “宣教长？”马利克有点犹豫地喊道。他手忙脚乱地找出他绘制得不够尽如人意的地图。今天本该是上交它的日子，老学者却继续打包行李，几乎看都没看他一眼。

       “啊，马利克。你来得——羽毛笔又上哪去了？——你来得正是时候。我刚要叫卫兵去找你。”

       “我迟到了吗？很抱歉，宣教长。我以为见面时间……”

       “没，没，你没来晚。”法拉杰摇摇头，“其实还来早了。要耽搁的是我。恐怕我们的课得往后推一推，我被派去……好吧，阿尔穆林大师有事派我去做。”

       “您要去出任务吗？”马利克又扫视了一遍这间屋子。教官被派去协助任务不算罕事，但法拉杰宣教长？他怎么会离开？他总是在这里。

       “任务，对。”法拉杰点头。这时马利克才注意到老学者没穿对应职位的深色长袍，身上只有白色制服，袖口和衣领缀着与他的地位相称的装饰。腰间的红色绸带宽阔柔顺，腰带下可见几把小匕首形状优雅的尾端。

       “你知道，我来这里之前曾领导耶路撒冷联络馆。联络馆馆长的义务之一是建立情报网，容我提一句，这事本身也是门艺术。现在看来，阿尔穆林需要再次动用一些情报系统……抱歉，马利克，我不得不含糊其辞。有个我从前认识的人和一个兄弟会不喜欢的人走得很近。一开始还可以容忍，但此人向来鲁莽，我们感到他已经开始泄露秘密。”

       马利克问：“您要去杀了他们吗？那两个人？”

       “有必要的话，”法拉杰轻描淡写的语气足以使人毛骨悚然，“我觉得用不着。我的线人是位贵族，他的死既不好安排，也不好收拾。另外，我也不喜欢因为有人和谁走得太近就去杀人——虽说，为了他们散播出去的故事杀人就是另一回事了。”

       “如果没那么严重呢？您会放过他吗？”

       “他不是圣殿骑士，马利克，”宣教长嘴角带着一丝微笑说，“或许是个同情者，但我心里觉得不过是个管不住嘴的蠢人，急于融入上位者的圈子罢了。大意的人应当在死前得到一次救赎的机会。”

       “所以您会警告他。如果他听不进去……”

       法拉杰直白地说：“我就做刺客必须做的事。”

       马利克点点头没有作声，消化着这些信息。尽管无意成为地图绘制者，但这么多年过去，老制图师凌乱的小房间已经成为一项慰藉、一个安定的存在，法拉杰宣教长总在里面，驱散困惑和恐慌。现在他就要离开，离开很长时间……耶路撒冷很远很远。

       “又不是不回来，”老学者看见马利克垂头丧气的样子，笑道，“我一个老头子不打算在那边磨磨蹭蹭。再说，最近这么多乱七八糟的事，估计刚抬脚就得被叫回来。你应该当它是件好事：多给了你点时间完成地图。”

       马利克脸一红。宣教长看出他不安的小动作，眼睛里闪着心照不宣的笑意。“没关系，”他说，“安拉知道，要是有大师们的会议可以偷听， _我_ 也不愿意去画图。好好利用这段时间来……啊，重新绘制有问题的部分。至于我嘛，早过了享受旅途的年纪，该选匹快马去耶路撒冷，再选匹更快的回来，用不了几个月。”

       他对着房间里的书本、卷轴和地图打个手势。“这些随便用，”他说，“想来这儿学习的话随时来。制图手艺可不能生疏了，对吧？”

       马利克看了看最近的一堆书，最顶上的一本发红的皮革封面上印着烫金字，书页薄脆打皱。“太多了，”他说，“我判断不出哪些值得读。”

       “从拉丁语开始吧，”法拉杰笑着说，“如果我猜得没错，你得在这门课上加把劲。”

       “是，宣教长。”马利克说着脸又红起来。

       “行吧，我该继续工作了。你绝对想不到最基本的任务需要做多少准备，不过你早晚会学到的。”他给了马利克最后一个微笑，“我一回到马西亚夫就传唤你。”

       他转而继续收拾行李，马利克的注意力也被吸引过去，好奇地挤到桌边去看。出任务的刺客究竟会带些什么？行囊轻便固然重要，但这个任务要用到些门面工程。他看见老学者把书和剑包在一起。

       有脚步声，紧接着有人清了清喉咙：法拉杰宣教长和马利克双双转过身去，看见阿巴斯在门边踌躇。“心宁平安。”他说着鞠了一躬。

       “你也一样。”法拉杰对阿巴斯微笑。或许自从两年前阿巴斯完成基础课放弃进修，两人就再也没见过面，“有什么需要的吗？”

       “马利克。导师传唤马利克。我有打扰到你们吗？”

       “就算你有，也不该让导师久等。”宣教长挥挥手，“那就去吧，几个月后见。马利克·阿塞夫，”他用着警告的语气，眼角却快活地眯起来，“如果我回来的时候你的图还没画完，我就让你背一整年拉丁习语。”

       “是，宣教长。”马利克也鞠了一躬。尽管和这位老人的关系一般新手来得亲密，他也从未失了礼节。友谊和留恋没有意义：正如始终风传的故事所讲，最受阿尔穆林最喜爱的一人也因违抗命令而遭到驱逐。没人确知那位刺客是 _谁_ 、是否还在他们之中，但论点总归没错。

       “心宁平安。”法拉杰对两人说，尽管他只看着马利克。两名新手迅速退下，门在他们身后关上。

      

_-i-_

      

       “导师要我做什么？”他们大步走过拱廊时，马利克问。

       “不知道。他的一个亲兵叫我找你，就这样。 _我_ 又不是阿泰尔，没那个权力要情报扔到我脚底下来。”

       “哦得了吧，”马利克漫不经心地说。他和阿巴斯相处得还算融洽，主要靠着学会无视那男孩没完没了的牢骚。有些人（他猜想阿巴斯属于其中一员）喜欢抱怨多过行动。“阿泰尔是一名出色的战士，因此得到奖赏。他又不是没有努力。那天你看到了吗，他把那个拉菲克眼眶都打青了。”

       “你听起来像你弟弟，对着他卑躬屈膝。”

       “我没有。他是我的朋友，我可以承认他是优秀的战士。”

       “那又怎么样？你也和他一样好，而且你不是他那种人类之耻——尽管只有真主有权判断。”他迅速接上一句。

       马利克若有所思地看着他。“我不知道我是否和阿泰尔一样好。他很迅捷，很……自信。就算马上该被自己绊一跤，也从不会摔倒……像是能让万事的规矩顺着他的意思来一样。而且挺擅长调动人的兴趣，偶尔甚至有点幽默感，比起这里的某些人还可堪忍受一点。绝对比纳斯尔强。如果他吹牛的时候你不理他，通常他就会住嘴好好做个人。纳斯尔尖酸刻薄并且 _以之为乐_ 。阿泰尔是个混球，但我不觉得他卑鄙。”

       “阿尔穆林应该少惯着他，多夸夸你。”阿巴斯坚持道。他们走过一个转角，铺石过道里拥挤了些，于是他压低声音，“导师会觉得让所有人都嫉妒那么傲慢的家伙是件好事吗？”

       “我不知道。”马利克感到不适，调整了一下姿势。他不喜欢过多揣测阿尔穆林，也不喜欢阿巴斯的忿忿不平。

       “像你说过的，他又不是神，他是个新手刺客。一个 _半血_ 新手刺客。和人群混合得再好也稀释不掉血管里的异教徒血脉。”

 “他是什么做成的都不影响他是个好战士。你知道《古兰经》里说过血统无关紧要。”

       “ _Tabaan_ ，我知道，”阿巴斯咬牙切齿地接道，“‘真主本可使你们成为一个民族，但祂使你们分裂如此，要你们在善事上彼此较量’，我当然知道那个。”

       “是这样。”

       “那就让他牵着你的鼻子走吧，”阿巴斯瞪了马利克一眼，眼里含着一种诡异的热忱，“等着他终于惹错人的时候拿你挡刀。”

       “我们都是刺客，”马利克恼怒地说，“阿泰尔想对我做什么他尽管试——他做得过分了我总可以往他脸上打一拳。”

       他们走到户外，主庭院里一如往常地挤满卫兵、灰袍新手和马西亚夫的村民。远处被要塞的阴影深埋的角落里，阿泰尔和一群情报员站在一起。尽管等级最低，看起来倒是他在教训别人。“…… _那样_ 怎么会行，”他们路过时他正在说，“不如把你的名字和地址也告诉圣殿骑士的将军们算了。”

       “我当上刺客的时候你还在吃奶，小子，”一个情报员吼道，“我觉得我知道该怎么——”

       阿泰尔露出一个食肉动物的笑容。“对，”他说，“你觉得。”

       遗憾的是马利克没能看到接下来无可避免的暴力事件，他都好久没见过阿泰尔让石头砸着脑袋了。当然，惨遭鄙视的那个计划可能 _确实_ 不怎么样……阿泰尔比真正的间谍更擅长刺探情报这件事一点也不奇怪，马利克完全无意了解。

       阿巴斯在大厅入口处停步。卫兵的目光径直从两人身上穿过，这是种令人胆寒的能力，马利克始终无法适应。“导师在书房里，”阿巴斯说，“和一群拉菲克一起。”

       “噢。我好奇他想让我去干什么。”

       “你还没明白吗？他准备给你和阿泰尔一样的荣誉，他知道你足够出色，当得起它。但就算这样他也不会把你当成儿子宠着……”

       “一会儿见，”马利克打断道。他不想这么快就再谈一次这个问题。“午饭的时候见。”

       但阿巴斯皱皱鼻子转过身去。“ _我_ 待会不在饭厅，”他说，“你知道斋月昨天 _刚_ 开始。”

       马利克十岁前还不到封斋的年纪，加入刺客后也没傻到让自己饿肚子，于是翻了个白眼穿过卫兵身边溜进屋里。一个卫兵跟在他身后。他是受邀而来，肯定没做什么错事，却仍感到汗毛倒竖：那人沉重的目光空洞如无物，穿过所能见的一切，超越了怜悯或者任何人类所能具有的品质。

       阿尔穆林一如既往地坐在二楼图书馆墙边的一处凹室里，身边是几个胡须灰白的拉菲克和学者。他们都坐在软垫上（除了最高导师有把椅子），聚首翻阅石台上铺展的各种地图。走近后，马利克瞥见耶路撒冷的图纸。跟法拉杰待了那么久，他已经认得那城市的街道线条。远在任何人注意到他之前，马利克已经低下身子行礼；他不想在任何人面前点头哈腰，但知道比他强得多的人曾因更不值一提的失敬而受罚。

       终于，阿尔穆林看见他，露出一个微笑：不是那种只有阿泰尔得到的温暖笑容，里面没有父亲般的慈祥，但总之也不错。“马利克·阿塞夫，”他说，“兄弟会最有天赋的新手之一。”

       有个近视的男人眯起眼睛，整张脸上的皱纹和伤疤挤作一堆。“阿塞夫？我知道从前有个刺客叫那名字，一个大马士革的老头。是亲戚吗？”

       阿尔穆林说：“马利克和他弟弟从沙漠来，”导师竟能从那么多新手中记得两个人的来由，这令马利克有点惊奇，“乐善好施确有好处，他的技巧足以十倍地回报所受的恩惠。”

       马利克又鞠了一躬。“心宁平安，大师。您也一样，拉菲克……”叫不出任何人的名字让他犹豫了一下，“您传唤我？”

       导师点点头，视线移回地图上。“后厨会送上茶水和餐食，”他说，“但在那之前我们也需要水来润喉。我的书桌上有一壶冰水，请替我们拿过来。”

       马利克点头答应，心底有个声音想指出这些人把他一路叫过来端一壶水荒谬极了，枯坐的时间够他们自己端一百次。但马利克不傻：所有拉菲克的视线都落在他身上，这又是一个考验。只有阿尔穆林无意观察他的反应，只是对着地图微笑。教团的领袖既是先知也是国王，只要一声令下，臣民们情愿为他在暗夜中奔忙，或拔剑刺穿自己的身躯。他完全掌控着刺客组织，而且心知如此——这让他的力量更为强大。

       马利克去端水。

       水壶如导师说的一样静立在老旧木台一角。沉重的泥胎迫使马利克双手抬着它，走向阿尔穆林所坐的地方。他放轻脚步走过这段短短的路程，尽力模仿刺客大师应有的样子。他见过那些人走路：就像幽魂，像妖魔，像梦里的虚幻之物降临现世。

       “……太傲慢，那孩子，”走近时他听见，“长他几个辈分的人说话也来插嘴，不听劝。”马利克的步伐慢下来。发言者是个下巴上盖着几片胡须而脑袋秃得光亮的男人，皱着眉一副不赞赏的神态。

       他旁边的人表示赞同。“十五岁的孩子没权利追根究底，更没权力教训别人。得小心他。”

       “派他去出任务吧，既然他那么着急，”第三个人提出，“就让他尝尝失败的滋味。”此时马利克拖无可拖，在那圈人身边跪下开始倒水。拉菲克们对他视而不见，这是件好事，偷听变得容易得多。

       “没时间试错，”秃头男人说，“大师，我们得保护人民，不然他们很快就会失去信心。”

       “刺客不是一支军队，”指掌间操纵着成百个训练有素、喋血成性的属下的人说道，“无法强迫十字军和撒拉森人谈和。”

       “我们无力对抗他们的每一员，但也足以控制他们的领袖。理查王和萨拉丁都惧怕山中老人，这您 _知道_ 。兄弟会为和平和正义而战，不是吗？”

       “为了和平，有必要的话，发起战争，”阿尔穆林说得像句中的矛盾不存在一样，“采取一切手段剪除此处的腐败和残暴。我不认为理查王或萨拉丁可称残暴。”

       “他们的军队足可以。人民正在受苦！”

       “我们将尽力阻止。仍旧，我还是要强调，必须谨慎行事。圣殿骑士团是真正的威胁所在，是他们渗透城市，激起暴乱、奴役民众。是他们摧毁所见的每一个村庄。即使十字军离开，他们也会留在此处。”

       “他们有何理由如此行事？一旦圣地易手，他们不会再有理由留下。”

       “其中的变节，”导师喃喃自语，“比你们所想更多更深。圣地无法满足他们对控制的渴求——若有机会，他们会征服整个世界。就眼下的情况看……”

       词尾别有深意地拉长。马利克正跪在水壶边听得入迷，突然回过神来猛地站起身。现在，齐刷刷落在他身上的目光可不怎么友好。

       “心宁平安。”他急匆匆地说，然后完全顾不上刺客大师该怎么走路，夹着尾巴跑掉了。

 

_-i-_

      

       因为这天暖风和煦，马利克离开大厅后继续一路跑下去，任双脚自行选择路径，心思游离不定地琢磨着导师的会议。他只是一个刺客新手，体会不到眼下的战争所带来的阴云，却因即将开始的新生涯感到一种模糊的兴奋。靴子在沙地上印出半月形的凹痕，他跑过训练场，跑过聚集在一边的村民，跑过一位忍无可忍的教官，那人正喊着：“要你教 _我_ 用袖剑？你连——”而对面的阿泰尔无动于衷。

       马利克没有朝大门去，而选择了远端墙边的一架梯子，迅速通过它登上堡垒的一座外墙。新手通常不怎么走这边，因为得给站岗的弓箭手让出通路，不过既然法无 _禁止_ ……

       梯子接向一个圆形房间，其中只有狭长的窗洞、一堆旗帜和几个因他的闯入皱起眉头的卫兵。墙边还有另一架梯子。马利克突然想去高处，想要看到没有被尖塔刺破的开敞蓝天，于是爬上那架梯子。上面，瞭望塔顶的平台上是更多阴沉的守卫和堆起的物资。还有一些木质平台从圆形建筑四周伸出，每一个都有独立的守卫，每一个都离地千仞。要塞的这一面正对河流，从此处跌落保准在石头上砸得粉身碎骨，再被咆哮的水流扯得零落。

       但跳跃和跌落不同。瞭望塔正下方有一小块平地，还有几堆维护良好的稻草。从这个高度摔落必然致死，对于刺客也是一样。然而如果反弓背部以一个陡峭的角度下落，再伸直身体控制速度的话——从跳跃中存活确实是非常可能的。

       当然，马利克不会从这个高度尝试首次信仰之跃。新手们在训练中跳的都是屋顶和低矮崖壁，医师还是为接断腿和包扎扭伤的手腕忙个不停。新手不会有理由到瞭望塔上来，马利克知道卫兵正紧紧盯着他。这不是他第一次渴求独处，想去一个广阔沉重的世界不能触及的地方，故此他还知道卫兵们不会离开岗位阻拦，除非他蠢到主动发起攻击。他们放任他爬到一根木条上，双脚悬空坐在那里，如果他失足摔死，兄弟会正好可以摆脱一位笨手笨脚的成员。

       要把那些卫兵看作雕像不难，但今天马利克没有那么做。他爬到平时的位置，离梯子最远的一根横梁最末端。耸入云端的高度不会使他心惊，烈日下的粼粼波光不会使他目眩，呼啸的山风撕扯着头发，即使他难得地想戴上一次风帽，也不太可能做到。这里的风凉得厉害，刮得眼睛泛出泪水。他把膝盖贴在胸前稳住身体，眺望整个世界。

       从这里看去，它空无一物。

       从这里、从这个角度看去，世界上没有要塞、没有民众，没有导师也没有操纵人心的魔力。没有考验。没有谜题。没有半遮半掩的切切察察，没有风中飘来的细碎耳语。他看见环抱马西亚夫的山脉，看见溪流汇成大河入海，却看不见沙漠，也看不见圣殿骑士和他们泛着火光的得意之作。他看不见他的刺客同门。这里既没有他弟弟也没有阿泰尔。

       在这里，思考变得容易，即使平台有千丈高，四周尽是寒风和时刻警戒的哨兵。哪怕要塞再大、哪怕蜿蜒的长廊仿佛有千里长，其间也时刻拥挤得容不下片刻清明念头。四处都是目光。四处都是秘密。阴暗的长廊中处处都有生着鹰爪的人，呼吸间吐出古老的微尘。尤其是最高导师在近旁时。在那座飘散着令人窒息的熏香烟气的图书馆里，浸在阿尔穆林夺人心魄的魅力中，要思考实在太难。至少，在这里，马利克可以享受片刻清闲。

       他换了个姿势，让双腿从木板侧面下垂，仰起头来。离大地这么远真好，就像知道总会有地面接纳他一样好。实际上，他觉得或许——

       身后的木板上传来脚步声。他皱起眉转过头去看。

       阿泰尔正走过他身旁，双臂在身侧伸展端平，衣摆在风中猎猎作响。他的步伐稳定优雅，看不出一丝对高度的恐惧。他的靴子蹭过木头表面，直到走到马利克另一边，而那里几乎没有任何空间。他停在离边缘近到任意一小步都能使人丧命的地方，却保持着伸平手臂的姿势，仰起脸对着太阳。这不是为了平衡，因为来自上方的光线只会使人目眩。不是为了平衡身体，只是为了炫耀。

       马利克看着风卷进他的风帽，把它掀开。阿泰尔的头发有些长了，被织物的重量压得略平，贴着后颈纠结成一团。他的眼珠因为失去了可供隐藏的阴影而不安地转动着，棕色虹膜在稀薄的日光中闪着金色的斑点。

       “你为什么在这儿？”马利克问。

       “看见你爬梯子。打算跳吗？”

       “当然不打算，别说傻话。”马利克收起一条腿，把胳膊肘支在上面，“你快掉下去了。”

       “我不会。”而他确实不会——这是最烦人的一点。他们都明知一切尽在他掌握中，那还有什么可炫耀的？或许这就是他们的不同：招摇的阿泰尔要当即宣示他的每一项成就，务实的马利克总是在等待时机。（但第一个来到此处的人是马利克）。

       终于，阿泰尔放下手臂。“你为什么要来这儿？我以前就见过你爬那个梯子。”

       “这儿很安静，”马利克说，“从这里我能看到更多。”

       “更多什么？你是有多矮？”但这不是一句侮辱，阿泰尔看上去异乎寻常地严肃。终究还是怕高吗？或者，也许他是怕自己的手有多短：即使善使利剑，手臂加上剑身的尺度终究微不足道。“你应该待在能使你的力量最强的地方。”

       “我 _知道_ 。不像你，我不只关注训练场里谁正和谁对打。你知道最近的那些传言吗？”

       “流言有什么意义？”

       “我可以在这里想通它们的意义。”

       “那今天你打算琢磨哪句小道消息？”阿泰尔的嘴角向下撇了撇，马利克现在知道那不止意味着不屑，“总有人在我背后议论，但我看不出有什么可在意的。”

       马利克低头看着脚下奔涌的水流。会疼吗，他想，如果跳跃失败，没能落到那小块空地上会很疼吗？水面会像坚硬的固体一样把人击碎，还是会温柔地把人卷入其中拉向深渊？

       阿泰尔说：“刺客不该像女人一样嘴碎。不该为了别人的感受忧心。”

       “那我大概算不得刺客，”马利克平静地说，“有时候我觉得自己不是兄弟会的一员。我没杀过人。导师说的一半东西我都无法理解。那些秘密……”

       “你是这里最好的新手，仅次于我。”和之前一样，这句话不是侮辱，也不算恭维，只是冰冷的事实，“他们很快就会提你做学徒。你当然是组织的一部分。”

       “这组织让简单的事变得复杂。”

       “这组织，”阿泰尔冷冰冰地纠正，“依靠战略。阿尔穆林相信策略。”

       “但城镇正被袭击，为何我们不遵循信条去保护无辜的人？如果有人正遭受不幸——”

       “ _有人_ ，你是说卡达尔吧，”阿泰尔说，“你想拯救的那些年幼的弟弟。”

       “不只是孩子，还有整个家庭。我们可以帮助那么多人，为什么放任他们受苦？”

       “我们 _正在_ 帮助他们。”

       “还不够。阿尔穆林说我们不该把自己当成军队，但有何不可！我们可以公开战斗而不违背信条。他说得好像那些死去的人只是无关的牵连，好像我们的目的高于所有战争。”

       “我们的目的 _始终_ 更高，你一开始就知道！不止是把十字军赶回欧洲或者清除耶路撒冷的腐败——”

       “那么目的是什么？”马利克以几不可闻的声音问道，“阿尔穆林要我们做什么？”

       阿泰尔没有当场回答。他瞪了马利克一眼，转过身看向远处一只逆着阳光盘旋的鸟，然后握紧了拳头。

       “马利克，”他说，“闭嘴。”

       “什么？我为什么——”

       “因为你坐在这里，装得像一个智者、一位什么都知道的宣教一样。闭上嘴，放下你的傲慢。”

       “ _你_ 说我傲慢？阿泰尔，你自己是最大的……”

       “你哪来的权利随便质疑导师？他从沙漠里接纳你、收容你的时候，你除了一把脏兮兮的骨头什么都没有。路都走不直的可悲小不点，他尽可以任你饿死！如果你不愿信他，至少该感激他。”

       “万事皆允，不是吗？况且无物为真，法拉杰宣教长讲过应当质疑——”

       “我不在乎一个老制图师隔着胡子咕哝了什么。除了组织所要求的，没有别的值得在乎。事情 _从来_ 如此！你倒会心中存疑、自命清高，像它们不该被用在你身上一样。你既然对信条发过誓，就该照单全收，没权利挑三拣四。”

       “我从来没有挑三拣四过。”

       阿泰尔提高嗓音故作扭捏地模仿道：“ _哦_ ，哦，我不知道，我不能 _那么_ 做，应该把我的弟弟放在第一位，我要先看看卡达尔怎么样，要保护他安全。我的宝贝弟弟，每天晚上做梦都他妈要哭——你能不能别只想着卡达尔！想想你自己。你本可以……你从没发觉你能做到什么吗？我们两个能做到什么。那才是重要的事。我们可以掌控一切，因为……”

       “因为什么？”马利克打断他，“如果你想发脾气，至少得讲通道理。顺带一提，别再借着我弟弟的名头怨天尤人，说得好像你的可悲之处全是他的错一样。你父母的事又不能怪卡达……”

       _阿尔穆林大师认为不应强调血脉连结……既没有给他名字也没有给他过去……_

       阿泰尔的声音柔和而危险。“我父母怎么？”他问道，声音像是蛇嘶嘶作响。

       马利克犹豫了片刻。“……我知道阿尔穆林至少做错了一件事，”他最终开口说，“他不应该这样对你。一时对你的感受视若无睹，一时又要你负起整个兄弟会的重量。他既然为你命名，就该抚养你，像真正的父亲那样——”

       阿泰尔整个人先是僵住，然后猛地一振，一时间马利克觉得他打算把两人都卷到悬崖下面去。但紧接着他的肩膀垂下来，面容像是瞬间苍老了一岁。两个男孩小心翼翼地没有作声，不约而同地意识到在此时此地说错一个字可能带来的恐怖后果。只有呼啸的风声伴着他们，等待激烈的争论冷却下来。

       “在你掉下去之前，”马利克说，“坐下。”

       阿泰尔照做，尽管连这时候都要补上一句闷闷的“不会掉下去”。这实在处于马利克预料之中，毕竟阿泰尔不是别人，也从来摆不出其他态度。他们并肩坐在一起，晃着双腿低头去看水面上太阳的倒影。

       “我和你说过，这组织让简单的事请变得复杂，”马利克叹息道，“遵从信条。保护无辜者，” _保护卡达尔_ 。“我们究竟在对抗什么？我们究竟为何而战？你从不会教给阿巴斯兄弟会的目的，只是当面笑话他。”

       “那个蠢货？你已经理解的比他能想象到的还多。他和纳斯尔还有……全是白痴。但你不是，虽然你在其他方面蠢得一塌糊涂而且是个小矮子乞丐。”  

       “一分钟前你还在指责我不遵守信条，现在我又理解得比谁都深刻？你的两只漏风耳朵中间装的都是沙吗？”

       “漏风耳朵？”阿泰尔受了挫，气鼓鼓地说，“我没指信条。我说的……”他把愤怒的目光转到自己裹着厚茧的双手上，“是这件事。我们有多重要，我们两个能做到的事有多重要。”

       “少拍马屁，我一点也不明白。你到底会不会说人话？”

       但阿泰尔说：“你明知我在说什么。那种兴奋、那种冲动、那种……隔着剑，世界悬于一线的感觉。平时那都很无聊，但时机和角度恰到好处的瞬间，你感觉 _无所不能_ ——那一刻到来，你明白自己为此而生。所有的疑问、等级，其他的新手都无关紧要，只有你和你掌握的力量，因为你 _注定_ 可以 _做到_ 。”

       马利克无言以对，无从得知阿泰尔究竟如何窥探到他心中的渴望，那欲望如此野蛮残暴，常常侵扰他的梦境。

       “我们理解，”阿泰尔说，“其他人不能，可能除了那些刺客大师，当然还有阿尔穆林。但是我们明白。如果纳斯尔想叫我半血或者叫你乞丐，随他去。他们都不重要。一百年后没人会记得他们，但我们的名字会被记入史册。”

       “实际上，”马利克（并不确定他到底明不明白，至少不信阿泰尔不留余地的判决）若有所思地说，“只有你那么叫我。纳斯尔从来没有。”

       出人意料地，阿泰尔笑了起来：“因为你会打他。”

       “我没少打你，但你从不会好好闭嘴。”

       “因为我会还手，”年纪大些的男孩往后靠了靠身子，摆出一副宽宏大度的样子打量着马利克，“很明显。”

       这会儿天更冷了，风越来越大，推动浓密的云层掠过天空，太阳朦胧地隐藏其后。或许就要有暴风雨到来，虽然这事很罕见，这个季节几乎从不会有。

       冷归冷，马利克并不着急离开。他朝阿泰尔贴近了一点，利用他的体温取暖，感受到他的存在。朋友之间牵手或拥抱都不是什么怪事，但他很少和阿泰尔离得这么近。不知为何，他们之间始终保持着一个距离，几乎从未在训练场外有过肢体接触。正是这种稀少使他更加珍视它。身旁的躯体给他以一种异质的温暖，既可享受，也应引起怀疑。所有的好友间都存在这种连结吗？马利克的父亲在其他村民中也交了不少朋友，但他是个 _成年男人_ ，知道独善其身。这种挥之不去的美好感受过于反常，过于女子气。如果不是因为马利克是个刺客——于是男子气概确定无疑——他或许从坐在木头横梁上的这一天就该开始担心。

       阿泰尔突然转身站起来，靴子尖探到横梁外面，膝盖微微弯曲。“我想我 _会_ 跳，”他宣布，“下面没那么高。”

       “你是真的白痴，”马利克赶紧跟着站起来。想必就算自以为是如阿泰尔，也不至于从 _这个_ 高度尝试第一次信仰之跃。哪来的信仰让他从这里跳下去！“你只会扭断脖子、摔碎脊骨，或者砸碎你那空无一物的脑袋。”

       “我会跳到草堆里。我见过别人做。”

       “看看脚下，阿泰尔，别只盯着天。你没那么神通广大。怎么，忘了自己不是一只鸟？”

       “跟我一起，”阿泰尔说，“我们可以从不同的平台跳，稻草足够。”

       “哦，所以你自杀不够，还打算谋杀。我们还 _没学过_ 这个。”

       阿泰尔没有低下头去，双眼仍旧紧盯着天空，说道：“你把这地方标在地图上了吗？”

       话题的突然改变让马利克一时没反应过来，怀疑地看向另一个男孩。他从没和阿泰尔谈起过制图，无心招致对方对于任何不用剑进行的工作的漠不关心，“……当然。这是堡垒的一部分。”

       “所以其他人会知道你躲在哪里。”

       “这又不是秘密。其他刺客有时也会爬瞭望塔。卫兵一直都在。”

       袍服刷地一扫，阿泰尔转过身走下平台。他的肩膀擦过马利克身边。在肩贴着肩的那一秒，他轻声说道：“为自己保留点东西，兄弟。”他靠得很近，嘴唇蹭到了马利克的耳廓，送去一串直通脊柱的火花——但是剩下的话，如果他确有什么想说，都藏在无言中。

       在马利克能做出任何反应之前，他已经消失得无影无踪。

 

_-i-_

      

       满十五岁的第三天，马利克站在许久前凑巧发现的小房间里：它一如既往地空荡荡，茂密的藤蔓穿过格栅顶棚探进来，漂亮得很。但马利克不是来欣赏建筑的。他来这里是因为稻草假人还支在墙角，正好能在没人的地方练习几个高难度动作。

       正抬起胳膊擦汗时，头顶的格栅上传来一声闷响，一道影子挡住了正午的阳光。他吃了一惊，抬起头来：阿泰尔正蹲在那里探头往下看。看来那家伙又在屋顶和围墙上爬来爬去。

       马利克喊道：“ _门_ 在那边。”

       阿泰尔没有站起身，用手指穿过屋顶的格子，眼睛对着假人眯了起来。他的风帽戴得一向严实，袍服飘展摇曳，其下的身躯正填满那套衣装的形状，逐渐显露出一名真正的刺客的姿态。马利克知道自己也不落后：他们都已满十五岁，即将成为学徒，虽说算不上成年人，也绝不再是孩子。

       “你打算一直坐在那吗？跟只鸽子一样？看着倒挺像。”

       “这房间在这多久了？”阿泰尔质问。

       马利克翻了个白眼：“我昨天刚建的。别傻了，是几年前找到的。我差不多十一岁的时候吧。”

       “所以这是你练习的地方。难怪你在人前总是那么完美。

       “总不可能人人都当上亲传弟子。”马利克说。昨天，导师当着仅剩的几个耶路撒冷情报员的面称阿泰尔为他的“亲传门生”。不管是因为十字军放缓了进攻还是阿尔穆林的策略确有成效，涌向马西亚夫的难民潮逐渐停止，紧急会议也随之结束。高等级的来客大多已经离开，为数不多的逗留者仍在目睹导师对阿泰尔的盛赞。

       “嫉妒不是你的风格。”阿泰尔看上去得意洋洋。

       “我没有嫉妒你。 _阿巴斯_ 嫉妒你。我觉得这挺有意思。”

       “阿巴斯是这届唯一投不直匕首的新手。难怪他要被培养成普通卫兵。 _那些人_ 不需要精通刀法。”

       “你说什么算什么吧。从屋顶上下来，免得我一直看着鸽子屎。”

       “有门吗？”

       “实话说，有。如果你像个正常人一样用走廊的话。”

       “攀爬和剑术对刺客大师同样重要。不练习障碍翻越*的话你就——”

       “噢，笑阿巴斯去。你烦死我了。”

       “那，”阿泰尔说了半截突然停下。马利克不加掩饰地咧嘴笑起来：大一些的男孩的声线常常毫无预兆地被挤得扭曲尖细，成了一个不错的笑柄。虽说近几个月来他自己的声音也变得不再可靠，更不要说他突然开始在 _各种_ 尴尬的、绝不该长头发的部位发现毛发。阿泰尔长成一个男人的过程绝对值得各种良好的打趣。

       “嗯，你刚才说什么，兄弟？还是说现在是阿泰尔姐妹了？声音那么尖，挺难判断的。”

       “闭嘴，”阿泰尔恶狠狠地回答。近来他不再理会关于血统和秉性的恶意评论，或许已习以为常，但和青春期有关的嘲讽可不全和马利克开的玩笑一样友好。关照一下他的声音，保准引发他随着年龄增长而愈加暴烈的怒火，“有什么好笑的，你脸上 _长的东西_ 让你看着像有病一样。”

       马利克生气地揉了一把下巴。“这叫 _胡子_ ，”他说，“我在想要不要留。”既然没有宗教训言可以参照，如何处置面部毛发成了成年之际要面对的又一个选择。有些日子他挺想剃掉它，有些日子他又觉得自己看起来挺帅。他的胡须不像那些老人的一样灰白虬结。

       （话是这么说，他的胡须共计五根，除了阿泰尔还没人注意到它们存在。但那也是胡子。）

       “你应该剃掉它。丑死了。”

       “你的脸还挺丑呢，”马利克耸肩，“拉乌夫说城里女人喜欢胡子。”

       “拉乌夫从没进过城，而且从没跟女人说过话，“阿泰尔眯起眼睛透过屋顶看着他，“怎么，突然间你也关心起城里女人了？”

       有几种回答可供选择，其中最诚实的当属他现在知道自己 _应当_ 关心。连卡达尔都开始对着导师的花园做白日梦。阿泰尔不会因为这种向往迟迟未至而担忧；马利克猜想，以此人脱离人类的程度大概不会有什么浪漫想法，况且还要考虑到他对家庭关系的看法和对卡达尔没完没了的嘲讽。大多数时候阿泰尔似乎没有意识到女人存在，而当他确实谈起她们时，都是在哀叹不会使刀剑的群体是多么没用。

       阿泰尔不会明白，为什么每次拉乌夫谈及胸和腿之类，马利克都要强装在意。于是他只是说：“马西亚夫女人太难看到。至少有些城里女人会露出脸来。”

       “你觉得她们会把脸露给你看？你看着还是个半文盲的糊涂农民小孩。”

       “而你白得像个妖怪或者十字军。你每天在户外那么久，为什么晒不黑？还有，你到底能不能从屋顶上下来？”

       “我不打算多待。本来过来报信，被你打断了。”

       “报什么信？”

       压低嗓子稳住声音的尝试导致阿泰尔听起来像只青蛙：“听阿尔穆林说，耶路撒冷宣教长正进驻要塞。既然你总在折腾那地图，我觉得你可能想知道。”

       马利克张大了嘴：“法拉杰宣教长回来了？什么时候？没人告诉我，多久之前……”

       “不知道，不关心。总之快交了那蠢图，好让你不用在我们一起跑步的时候为了画个什么小石子停下。”

       马利克感觉到腰带下塞着的羊皮纸卷。法拉杰已经离开五个月之久，其间他始终致力于修正图纸，直到确信它配得上老学者的赞许。但是，为何法拉杰还没有传唤他，没有要求他上交它？

       “他肯定刚回来，”马利克说，“他肯定很忙。”

       阿泰尔叉腰站起来。“把图给他，然后回来跟我和拉乌夫训练。这次别叫你弟弟，他水平不行还总……”

       “阿泰尔，”马利克说，“谢谢你告诉我法拉杰宣教长的事。”

       大些的男孩每次面对突如其来的好意时，反应都始终如一：他表情僵硬地转身大步离开，仍旧保持着昂首挺胸的姿态。马利克看着他的影子被要塞吞没，紧接着几乎是跑向门口。

       他已有五个月没从这条路走过（不管老头子怎么说，空荡荡的房间里找不到从前的慰藉，满屋的陌生地图使他觉得无权触碰），但双脚自然找到路径。多好的消息，宣教长终于回来了！他们可以继续讨论制图和语言，他一定会赞叹马利克的拉丁动词记得多好。这些日子里，没了令人安心的存在，整个堡垒都变冷了些。只有父亲可以比拟这种存在……而马利克已经太久太久没有想到过父亲……

       熟悉的门出现在视野里，他没有敲便急切地推开了它。法拉杰宣教长会体谅的。“心宁平安，”他走进房间，快乐地说道，“抱歉打扰，宣教长，我觉得……”

       他停下动作。他睁大眼睛。他茫然不解。

       房间与记忆中的样子迥然不同，它不应如此，一时间他以为自己终究走错了路。除了一支闪着火苗的铁烛台和一卷安然躺在外盒中的卷轴外，桌面空无一物。角落的杂物和满屋的书堆不知去向——只剩一架整整齐齐的书柜，摆着些基督教文献和《古兰经》之类。所有地图都不见了。被撕破的、常用地名被小心标出的、印在薄脆纸片上的、用金色墨水画在镶着珠宝的羊皮上的……一幅都没有剩下。制图师的房间里没有一幅地图。

       一个男人本来拿着块抹布弯腰站在桌前，现在惊诧地抬头看着他。那人不是法拉杰宣教长，他年轻得多，胡须要黑得多，脸上没有笑意留下的纹路，眼睛四周没有深深的褶皱。马利克从没见过这个人。

       “抱歉，”马利克没能抑制住声音中透出的失望，“无意打扰。有人告诉我耶路撒冷宣教长刚刚回来。”

       “是我。”陌生男人困惑地看着他，“我们见过面吗？是阿尔穆林送你来做我的学徒吗？”

       “不，我……我等着法拉杰宣教长从耶路撒冷回来。这里以前是他的房间。”

       “法拉杰宣教长？你没听到消息吗？”男人摇了摇头。马利克毫无预兆、不可控制地地开始感到反胃。“我还以为，”那人干巴巴地说，“生活在兄弟会心脏部位的人，消息会灵通些。”

       马利克发问，心里一再确认他的声音平时绝对没有这么微弱无力：“他有事耽搁了吗？”

       那人尽力保持和善的语调：“我很抱歉。他们在此之前就该告诉你。法拉杰宣教长已经在两个多月前遇害。”

       两个月！不可能……两个月前马利克刚刚开始给地图上的河流上色，而法拉杰……法拉杰却……

       “他以身殉职，死得其所。”那人说，“他下葬时得到了极大的尊敬和荣誉，声名必将不朽。我曾经是他在耶路撒冷的助手之一，被派到此处暂时代行职责。”接着他有些警觉地补充道，“导师告知我他的学徒都被指派到别处，派给城市里的制图师了。我不是很……我专长的是另一些学问……”

       马利克认不出自己的呼吸声。他拿出地图，它被一丝不苟地卷起扎好，没有一处字迹歪曲模糊，没有一块石头被遗漏。“这是给他的。他本该检查它，本该用他自己的和它对比。”

       “法拉杰的地图都被收拾走了，但……如果你愿意的话我可以看看。虽然我说过制图不是我所学。或许你该留着它，对你有用，新手……”那人显然近视，挤起眼睛看向他，“你的名字是什么来着？”

       马利克急迫地抖了抖地图。他在它身上花费了那么多精力。每一笔每一划都是他的汗水。“收下它！它需要更正，宣教长。”他的声音平稳，没有一丝颤抖，而他因此恨他自己。法拉杰的替代者没有伸手接下地图。

       “抱歉，”他再次说，“这我帮不了你。”

       缓慢地，马利克放下了尚紧握着羊皮纸的手。他的头开始痛。远远地，他嗅到旧日的烽火和烟尘。

       _父亲我记不起你我记不起村子的样子父亲我记不起你的声音——_

       “你该留着它，”那人说，“我想它对你很重要。”

       “不必，”马利克平静地说，“一点也不。”

       地图在他手中揉成一团，羊皮纸起皱开裂。他任它落在地上，化作一团毫无意义的废纸。在对面的男人能说出任何话之前，他已经转身离开。离开法拉杰宣教长的房间。他从此再也不会踏入这间屋子。这里埋葬着记忆，他本该问问法拉杰说过应属于他的书籍的去向，但他不——

       离开更容易。愤怒更容易。他大步穿过走廊，直到视线内没有其他刺客，堡垒深处像坟墓一样吞没他。隔绝的环境抚慰他。所失去的一切激怒他； _他早已厌倦一再失去_ 。死亡是刺客的命运，但带着荣誉牺牲不也一样是黑暗的永眠？荣誉。谁在乎？能带着它生，何必带着它死。愤怒不仅来得容易，还更安全，因为它不像悲伤哀痛：那将是无底深渊。

       即使在这时，马利克也没有打破他的诺言。他自十岁以来没有流过一滴眼泪，今天他也决不会流泪。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没记错的话Free-running 游戏里直接译成“自由奔跑”。“跑酷”似乎有点串戏……Emmmm。


	11. 第一卷第十章 欲望与梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战线拖得实在太长，读了一下自己都能看出译得草率，各处也不连贯。先发出来，以后有时间可能会重修……吧。咕。咕咕。

* * *

**_Flesh and Dreams_ **

**_第一卷第十章_** **_欲望与梦_**

 

    法拉杰宣教长的死让马利克的坏脾气持续了几个星期。要塞在他眼中不再坚实，兄弟会不再安全。他看见阿尔穆林缓步走下正厅的台阶，想要尖叫。 _你预见到此事了吗？你知道吗？你打算什么时候_ 告诉 _我，老头子？_ 但这些想法是悲伤催生的不忠邪念，应当回避：最高导师仍旧是他的导师*，他无权质疑、无权反对。

    马利克试着利用训练抛开苦恼。每当纳斯尔侮辱阿泰尔时，后者总会出现在训练场上，在那里随心支配着无尽的力量。但马利克生来没有那种天赋，无法在巧妙的步法变换中忘却自我。无论走到何处，脏腑深处的痛楚总如影随形。一年前，他尚有忠告可以听取，如今它们深埋六尺之下。于是只得咬紧牙关前行。

    “我受够了这些无谓的杂活，”一天早晨，正在某位长老的书房里打磨以他们的等级尚且无权使用的武器时，阿泰尔这样说，“我想去出任务。我们早准备好了。”

    “大多数人十五岁的时候不想杀人，”马利克闷声说，“你到底是怎么回事？”

    阿泰尔没被尖刻的语气吓退。马利克因哀悼而起的愤怒久久不散，导致阿巴斯和拉乌夫对他退避三舍，连卡达尔都显出忧虑的迹象，阿泰尔却从未退缩，继续对马利克讲话，就像无事发生，就像不知道他的朋友突然开始为了每一件微不足道的事对每个人大发雷霆……他忍受这反复无常的怒火，哪怕只是因为早已习惯了它。“你呢，”他的声音平静无波，“你不想杀人吗？”

    马利克攥紧膝头放着的宽刀。“好啊，”他说，“是有些人，我想把他们撕碎， _一点一点地_ 撕成碎片……”

    阿泰尔脸上没有反感的迹象，反而挂着阴郁的笑意。“你终于开始明白了。”

    “明白什么？你那些愚蠢的说教吗？我只知道圣殿骑士横行无忌，兄弟会无心清除他们。”

    “拉乌夫昨天说你变了个人。听见他晚饭时说的话了吗？他说你变得太嗜血。别离是刺客的密友，你知道，不能为每一个死者悲伤。而且可怜的小卡达尔似乎同意——”

    “在我弟弟的事上闭上嘴，”马利克吼道，“我告诉过你别再提他！”他猛然起身，刀啪的一声掉在地上。“而且我不是嗜血，我 _生气_ 。圣殿骑士正杀死我们的兄弟，而我们在这里做什么？如果不是……”

    但耳边传来法拉杰温和的声音： _不要急躁。出于正义的愤怒不应催生残忍。刺客不是冷血怪物，马利克。_

_走开，_ 他咆哮着答道， _如果你不能回来，那就滚远一点。_

    阿泰尔看着他。一时间，在愤怒引发的盲目下，他确信对方就要说自己发疯或者多愁善感。

    “马利克，”大些的男孩说，“杀死宣教长的凶手不会得到安宁。我们会确保这一点。”

    “说得好像你关心一样。你都好几年没跟着他学习了。再说，复仇是违背信条的。”

    “万事皆允。”阿泰尔言之凿凿地对着地上的一堆武器冷笑道，“只要我们两个保守好秘密，对他们做什么都行。”

    “这太蠢了。”马利克说完继续一言不发地磨刀，低垂眼帘避开阿泰尔挥之不去的目光。“万事皆允”的意思当然不是允许刺客从杀戮中汲取快乐，阿泰尔一如往常地为了自身的目的颠倒黑白。

    （尽管如此，马利克继续工作时，发现心情在无形中好了很多。）

 

_-i-_

   

    接下来发生了一件事，在他低落的情绪下勾起一丝兴趣。尽管心中满满阻滞着无处发泄的浓黑仇恨，他也在拉乌夫将满十六岁时稍稍放下愤怒。按兄弟会的规矩，十六岁的新手要被提为学徒—— _真正_ 的、能取人性命的刺客。不少人终生停留在学徒一级。十六岁是负起组织的意志，准备为之而生、为之而死的年纪。

    新手们更在乎一条不成文的规矩。正因为这既非出自导师也未经教官传承的规矩，拉乌夫盼星星盼月亮地期待着生日的到来。这习俗秘而不宣却牢不可破……虽然向来没人想打破它。

    满十六岁的第一晚，拉乌夫要从男孩变成男人。

    马西亚夫太小，没有妓院一类设施，但山里不到一日快马脚程的地方有个更大的村子，村里有栋设着岗哨、挂着红色帘子的两层小楼。因为村子很热闹，集市容得下来往商队歇脚做生意，地界上自然升起一栋没人提起的建筑，专做皮肉和绮想的买卖。本地村民的信仰和这生意两不相犯；邻居们假装只有外来者会往那里去，再说，兄弟会的人离得从来不远。

    令新手们苦恼的并不是教众们的怨言。对无法随意离开马西亚夫的人来说，一天的路程和一年的一样长，他们不能每有需求便往其他村子去。但学徒—— _这些人_ 有权自由出入要塞，尽管只能离开几天，不能离开导师联络范围，而且在要塞里有工作要做，不能耽误轮值站岗和训练。这些限制给拉乌夫的行动确立了一套准则，他犹犹豫豫地像其他到了年纪的刺客一样遵循它：生日那天清晨早早离开，日落时正好赶到村子，第二天一早折返，夜幕降临时回到马西亚夫。

    那天早上马利克正处在一小群新手中间，纳斯尔和卡达尔也在。阿巴斯面有愠色地站在后面，试图挤进圈子，随便什么人看向他的方向，必然换来一套关于性与道德败坏的抱怨。同龄人中只有阿泰尔不在场，没人知道他现在何处，也没人关心。拉乌夫被一片哄笑和糟糕下流笑话护送着穿过马西亚夫，一直到挡住群山的大门前。通向外界的关口越来越近，来自 _性_ 的未知使整群人迷茫得不知所措，于是他们变得愈加吵闹，下到村庄底层时几乎在大喊大叫。

    新手们在路口挤成一圈，唯一有权通过的拉乌夫踟蹰着向前踏出半步（卫兵本该把这群闲人赶走，却只是噗嗤一笑挪开视线）。卡达尔找到马利克，傻笑着站到他身边。

    “你觉得他顶得住吗？”他问道。最近，关于大男孩紧张得躲了两天，之后又跑出来装作无事发生的说法正在风传，“他到底知道该干嘛吗？”

    “他会搞定的。”马利克目送拉乌夫拖着小碎步往马厩去。他们都在附近的山里学过骑马，但不是每个人的骑术都足够优秀：拉乌夫紧张地看了看马匹，又回头瞟了同伴们一眼。

    “快上啊！”有人喊道。

    “对啊，都等着你呢。”

    “你不去的话她们会心碎的。”

    “我也想快点长到十六岁。嗯。”卡达尔开心地说着看向身旁的哥哥，“但在我出发之前你可以跟我解释一下该做什么吗？就，嗯，以防万一。”

    不远处，拉乌夫翻身上马，接着从另一边掉了下来。马利克暗自庆幸这小插曲及时吸引了卡达尔的注意力。

    “明天见，如果她们舍得你走的话。”

    “试试那高个儿的。卡玛尔 _发誓_ 说高个儿的那个最棒。”

    “不，那个有美人痣的，选她。”

    “不行不行，我听说……”

    “把她们挨个儿全干到喘不上气。”纳斯尔喊道。其他新手被这粗鄙言论惊得不敢吭声，阿巴斯整个人气得发红。

    马利克小声说：“吹牛。”卡达尔点点头。

    拉乌夫终于成功在马背上坐稳，那匹漂亮的黑色牲畜没完没了地甩着缰绳。他对着观众举起一只胳膊：“等我回来给你们这帮小孩——”这时他的坐骑嘶鸣一声尥起蹶子；拉乌夫跟着尖叫一声，惊恐万状地抱住马脖子。人和牲口就这么抱成一团沿路飞驰，说不清是谁在操控谁。新手们默默目送此物离开。

    “行吧，”过了一会儿，卡达尔评论，“看上去准备得挺充分。”

    “他马上就得把马骑到悬崖底下然后摔死，”纳斯尔哂道，“到死还是处男得是什么样？葬礼上怕是得被当成女人！”

    “这是沾染婚姻之外的关系应得的报应，招妓还有……”

    “所以你十六岁的时候不打算去吗，阿巴斯？”

    “我、我可没那么说。我对娼妓的样子一直很好奇。”

    “马利克，”两人转身走回要塞时卡达尔说，“你来了，我很高兴。”

    马利克对弟弟笑了笑。“要是拉乌夫在去妓院的路上被马踩到，我怎能错过围观的机会？这种事赋予生命意义。”村庄热闹繁忙，他们夹在人流中走上笨重建筑之间的曲折小路。尽管自己也是年轻刺客，卫兵们仍然一路盯着他们。兄弟会的监视目光无处不在，或许是慰藉，或许是束缚，或许是介于两者之间的什么东西。

    卡达尔交叉双臂小声说：“我之前不确定你会不会来。你最近……没怎么出现在大家身边。”

    马利克盯着面前的一排房子：“我知道我没有。”

    “就算你 _确实_ 来了，也像不想和人说话一样。连对我都一样。我以为你今天可能也不想和其他人待在一块。我一开始想去问你要不要来，但想到可能会烦到你所以我就等着看看……”

    “卡达尔。”他停下脚步，把双手放在卡达尔肩上让他转过身，他们这样面对面站着。身后一个缠黄头巾的老头被挡了路，甩下几句抱怨的话，但被无视了。“我最近的确不太合群，我知道，也很抱歉。但即使心情很糟，我还是会跟你说话。你可以来，不会烦到我。我们是兄弟，记得吗？”

    “这儿兄弟可不少，”卡达尔清清嗓子，“跟你真是讲不清楚。你平常都挺好，但有的时候就……特别刻薄，没人知道为什么。你最好提前警告下别人！至少，有人问起来的时候，告诉他们到底出了什么事。你一向什么都不对 _我_ 说。”

    “哦得了吧，我怎么不跟你说。你从小就总指责我有所隐瞒。”

    “因为你确实有！每次都是‘别管这个，卡达尔’，或者‘让我解决那个，卡达尔’，还有‘你年纪太小，离那些远点，卡达尔’，‘不准倒吊在横梁上，卡达尔’。”

    “那条梁离地六尺高，你掉下去会摔死！”

    “‘别吃烂水果，卡达尔’，哦，我当然不在意你跟拉乌夫赌了把飞刀，说你能吞下一整个还不吐出来。”

    “那个赌蠢透了。你很快就能拿到自己的飞刀。再说练习用的你都不知道怎么使。”

    “‘卡达尔，如果你从堡垒那边爬上去下不来的话我可不会救你’，然后你当然有救。”

    “不救的话就是等着鹰把你的眼睛啄瞎。路上我的衣服全给撕坏了，而且扛你下来的时候阿泰尔笑个没完。你不能总想爬得跟他一样高，因为你 _做不到_ ，只能爬到半截僵在那儿一动不动，让我替你收拾残局。”

    “这不是重点。”

    “你有重点吗？你说我什么都瞒着你，但听起来像是我什么都告诉你了，然后你 _不听_ 。”

    卡达尔变个调子继续说：“‘别再叫我教你阿泰尔做的不管什么事了，你还不到年纪’，哦，还有一次你说——”

    “行吧你个笨家伙，”马利克大笑，“下回你想服烂水果自尽的话，我不拦你。”

    他弟弟挣脱他。“我还是唯一一个能让你在心情不好的时候笑出来的人。”他满意地说。

    “这倒没错。”马利克挪到路边，坐在一条晒得变形的木条长椅上。卡达尔坐在他旁边。他们看了一会儿来往的人群。

    “哥？”

    “嗯？”

    “你说，要是父亲知道我们要去妓院，他会怎么说？”

    马利克反应得很快：“我想他会理解，我们不是以前的我们，也不是我们本该成为的人。”他自己都不确定这套说辞有没有理，但卡达尔点点头，显然接受了它。

    “好吧。最近我在想这个，因为我记得他让你十岁开始背《古兰经》，我也十岁却一点也不会，除了阿巴斯喜欢的部分。”

    “你想学的话可以让他教你，他肯定欣喜若狂。而且你认得字，学起来简单得多，父亲本来要我跟着念上一千遍。叫阿巴斯教你吧。”

    “我不知道。”卡达尔挠挠头，“看起来也没那么重要，是吧？”

    “……是不怎么重要。”

    “这事有点伤心。我说，想想父亲该多伤心。”

    “父亲不在这里，”马利克眯起眼睛，“不该为死人的想法忧心。”这话像是阿泰尔的回声，让他心里 _感觉_ 不对，听起来倒挺像刺客该有的样子，“我们不能永远哀悼每个逝者。没有他的帮助也要活下去，而我们 _确实_ 做到了。现在我是你的监护人，我……”他摇摇头，“不在乎你能不能背《古兰经》。父亲每天都向安拉祷告，圣殿骑士还是杀了他。”

    卡达尔陷入沉默。一时间两人都不再说话。接着：

    “马利克？”

    “怎么了？”

    “就是，嗯，因为我大概该对，呃，未来做好准备，拉乌夫到妓院，假如他没在路上被马吃掉的话，他是不是要……怎么……嗯。因为我去问纳斯尔的时候他笑话我无知，然后说性就是你实现——”

    “卡达尔， _管好你的嘴_ 。”马利克叹息，“你还不到该听纳斯尔说话的年纪。”

    “你看，又来了！为什么 _你_ 十岁就能被当作大人？”

    “因为我——看，有只鸽子！你猜它是不是导师养的？”

    “话题转移得糟糕透了。马西亚夫满地都是鸽子，我为什么要在意这只？上次吃晚饭你不在，阿巴斯和纳斯尔不知怎么吵了起来，拉乌夫说两个人都是蠢货，这时候有只鸽子路过……”

    根据马利克多年的经验：没必要转移卡达尔的注意力，他自己会转移走。

 

_-i-_

   

    目睹过拉乌夫惨烈的事故，马利克决定练练生疏的骑术。第二天正午时，他已经精疲力竭、浑身酸痛。管马厩的分给他一匹专给笨拙新手用的老母马，只要领个方向就会听话地顺着土路向马厩走。身边的路上零星有些行人，大多朝着马西亚夫来，有些正向远方去。本地农夫赶来做生意，还有个古怪女人来城墙内拜访她的家人。

    到了地方，那匹马耐心地等马利克费劲地卸下鞍，然后挪到槽边痛饮起来。马利克在太阳下面骑了几个小时，满身盖着灰土，喉咙干得冒烟，简直想同它一起扎进水槽。

    他的骑术不算糟，但在这个地界“不太糟”和“一无是处”没什么区别。不靠马或者骆驼，人哪也去不了：走路到最近的村子要好几天。马利克出身的家庭没有富裕到拥有马匹……除了哈米德和穆尔塔达外，极少有人会出远门。

    _如果我们有马匹的话，_ 他这时盯着坐骑，一边驱赶苍蝇一边想， _如果能骑上马逃避圣殿骑士的攻击，或许有人能活下来。_

    一时间，闷热的空气和马厩里的气味让人无法忍受。他转过身，把思绪从早已死去的人们身上抽离：挽救已经失去的东西毫无意义。无论如何，他已经把卡达尔培养成合格的骑手，不分寒暑地让弟弟跨上马背练习，直到年轻的男孩开始抱怨。如果圣殿骑士来袭而他们无力御敌，至少卡达尔能逃出生天。

    跨进木栅门时身后传来一阵马蹄声和尖叫。马利克回头，吃惊地看见山路弯折处有匹马鬃毛飘舞、双耳仄立，自由自在地一路飞奔。兴奋的畜牲险些踩扁一个上了年纪的矮胖女人，她身穿褐袍、头戴橄榄色头巾，骂骂咧咧地对它挥起拳头。它背负雕鞍，显然为兄弟会所有，但兄弟会的马匹常常和它们所背负的骑手一样不可预料。再说这回马背上连骑手都没有。

    门口的两个卫兵手扶剑柄，忙于眺望崎岖的道路远处，还得由疲惫不堪的马利克去控制那匹马。说起来容易做起来难：它嘶叫着四蹄乱蹬，一点不急着回马厩。之前的女人、卫兵们和其他马匹都看着他撵着那牲口兜圈子，但碍在他大汗淋漓的愠怒脸色上没人作声。湿透的衣领黏在颈后，盘旋的马蝇开始把他当作更有价值的猎物。

    一番咒骂后，他终于抓住缰绳把马往马厩牵去。“你是哪来的？”他嘟哝着让它低下头喝水，“又把你的骑手怎么样了？”

    “给甩后头了，”一个卫兵突然说，话里带着沉重的大舌头口音，据说源自大马士革附近，“瞧那儿。”

    他转过身，果不其然，一个白罩衣、灰风帽、灰绑腿、满靴子灰土的小小身影上气不接下气地转过山角。马利克眯起眼睛，认出最近才添上但已经称得上标志性的一蓬胡子，赶紧咬住嘴唇免得仰天大笑。卫兵们懒得掩饰幸灾乐祸的笑声，连正走进大门的橄榄色头巾女人都忍俊不禁。

    马利克等拉乌夫走近，才喊道：“看来是累得骑不动马啦？”

    拉乌夫步履蹒跚地挪过来，双手叉着腰喘气。“我，”他挤出几个字，“它。那儿。”

    “哪儿，谁，什么，”马利克替他补充，“为什么？”

    “那个恶魔。什么马。恶魔。安拉诅咒第一个……驯马的家伙！”

    “或者，愿安拉赐予学徒拉乌夫骑马的技能。”

    “你，听着。这马让恶魔附身了，不然就是个圣殿骑士！过老拱门的时候我看见几个兄弟，阿尔穆林派他们来保证周围道路畅通。我过去一个个打招呼——要讲礼貌嘛！但这个马，就偏了下身子…… _心宁平安_ 都没说出来，它就像这儿最好的弓箭手射的箭一样猛窜。”

    “我撑了一会，但路打了个弯，我以为它要冲到悬崖下面去！我不打算沉到湖底下，所以决定跳下来。你知道地上有多少石头，搞不好会把我脑壳砸开，然而作为刺客，受伤的风险不应该阻碍行动……”

    “所以，”马利克说，“你看见几个刺客，过去吹嘘你新升的等级。但马受了惊，可能是因为你像之前三次我们一起练习骑术的时候一样扯缰绳，窜了马。刺客大师能在鏖战中制住坐骑，但既然你只是学徒，当然栽了下来。”

    “听着，你这个家伙。”拉乌夫说着大笑起来。马利克也笑了，打量着他破破烂烂的制服。很难讲哪些痕迹源自路上的事故，哪些的来源完全不同。但拉乌夫脖颈下的几团红色瘀伤看上去……和马没什么关系。

    “嗯？所以那事怎么样？”

    “那边——”拉乌夫脸一红。考虑到他本就跑得满脸通红，这颜色还能再深也很神奇。“呃，它……有三个，呃。我看见三个人，她们很不错虽然……显然一个纯净的世界里不该有风尘女子，因为正经女人绝对不该对，呃，那种事知道得那么多。”

    “哪种事？”

    拉乌夫眼神迷蒙。“我觉得，如果真主创世的事是真的，祂一定是有意给了我们一个不纯净的世界。”

    马利克琢磨着这话。“她们漂亮吗？”

    “哦天啊，”拉乌夫看上去有点不舒服，“何止是漂亮。那个红头发的……马利克，你不 _明白_ 。我想都想不到那样的柔韧性！然后还有……啊……黑皮肤的用她的……啊。我觉得没法解释。”

    “哦……她们喜欢胡子吗？”

    他用一只脏兮兮的手捋捋下巴。“她们说它让我很有男人味，”他满怀希望地看着马利克，“我觉得她们是真心的？红头发的说她见过很多刚满十六岁的新手但还是，嗯，很喜欢我。我觉得有胡子的功劳。”

    “可能等你下巴上长满的时候会好点吧。”一阵漫长的沉默后，马利克提议。

    “我得去洗漱。我满身是土，还一股马的味道。”

    “并没有，你其实……为什么你身上一股 _花香_ 味？”

    “呃呃，那些……那些 _姑娘们_ 在房间里点香。用来盖住客人身上的味道之类，她们说。她们还在身上涂油……马利克，我 _发誓_ ，”拉乌夫拽住他的胳膊，“阿尔穆林花园里的天堂少女不可能比那些姑娘还可爱。没有纯洁的处女可以如此诱人。我不在乎她们是妓女，我从没见过那样的胸脯。”

    “你什么样的胸脯都没见过。”

    “还有长腿，丝绸似的头发，还有……好好盼着满十六岁吧，朋友。”

    拉乌夫神魂恍惚地就女人丰满的红唇和丝绸掩盖下的秘密滔滔不绝，马利克的笑脸快挂不住了。他听着拉乌夫讲解 _性爱_ 的事然后，好吧，它听起来相当复杂。什么体位啊还有——插入什么的——

    他知道腿和乳房，甚至对它们中间的那点东西也有些笼统的概念。尽管如此，听别人讲它们的使用之道并没有助长多少好奇心。女人的小小诡计、柔滑的动作、还有——呃——柔滑的液体：这些细节慢慢令人厌烦。实际上，他几乎对 _拉乌夫_ 做了什么更感兴趣，虽然这种兴趣没有道理，他也不打算多想。或许性爱是一件需要亲自体验才能感受到意义的事情。反正他很快就会知道了。

    “你最好快点往堡垒去，”他说，“有不少新手想知道细节。卡达尔也在其中，但我不介意你面对他的时候莫名失忆。”

    “行吧。跟我一块去吗？”

    “可以。在你的马决定让你走路更安全点的时候，我正在往回走。”

    “哈。不过，啊，如果我跟大家见面的时候你在的话……”

    “嗯？”

    “你能不能，就是，别提骑马的事？我现在是个学徒了，所以，你懂得。”

    马利克对着他的朋友挑起一边眉毛。“作为一个没有从马背上摔下来的人，你身上未免太脏。你打算怎么解释这些伤？”

    “就……呃。”

    “哦。”

    “拜托了兄弟？”

    马利克咧嘴笑起来，点点头。他不会帮阿泰尔打掩护——换了阿泰尔，他会是笑得最厉害的一个——但好脾气的拉乌夫通常愿意承认错误。不是每个人都跟某个白皮肤的混球一样倔，那家伙最近两天都不见人影，肯定找了个理由在生闷气，见不得别人提女人和性还有 _哦真主在上我为什么要把阿泰尔和性放在一块想_ ？

    “我不会说的，”他回答，“就点点头笑一笑——你领子里是什么东西？”

    “什么？什么也没有。”

    “紫色的，”拉乌夫试图闪开，但马利克迅捷地抓住他，扯出一块绣着金线的紫色薄纱，“丝巾？”

    “就——就一小块！系在手腕上的，跳、跳舞还有，啊，跳舞的时候用的。”

    马利克盯着他。“拉乌夫，你从妓女那儿拿了块丝巾？”

    拉乌夫的脸更红了。

 

_-i-_

   

    下一个满十六岁的是阿泰尔。其他新手激烈地争论该不该费心为他安排：此人似乎对女人和其他新手的看法并不上心，或者说对什么都不上心。他不会喜欢受到关照，也没人喜欢关照他。不管怎样，阿泰尔是个刺客同门，哪怕是个不招人喜欢的同门，而兄弟会秉持传统，哪怕是不成文的传统。于是，阿泰尔生日那天早晨，一群人聚集在他的门前。

    只是他本人不在里面。

    除了几卷卧榻靠在墙边，房间空空如也。新手们徘徊着，因这违抗传统的嚣张行为感到泄气。“他一天到晚说什么维护兄弟会，”阿巴斯评论道，“但似乎不需要别人帮他践行。我打赌他是想当除阿尔穆林之外唯一的刺客。”

    马利克朝里面瞟了一眼，昨晚的场景浮上眼前。他去找阿泰尔，打算就即将发生的事情取笑那家伙一把，因为眼下的死气沉沉似乎不太合适：拉乌夫在出发前一周就开始接到各种玩笑。甫一开口，阿泰尔就皱着眉头打断他：

    “他怎么又来了？”他用力点头示意另一边正陈设铺盖的卡达尔。

    “来睡觉的。不然来干什么？”

    “他不该在。这个房间是给年长新手的。如果随便谁都能住，我们也不用搬来。”

    “哦，这不重要——”

    “很重要！你、我、阿巴斯、拉乌夫和拉伊德，只有年长新手和年轻学徒可以。我们学徒和新手住同一间已经够糟了。你弟弟的年纪差得更远。”

    此时马利克已经开始皱起眉头。阿泰尔前段时间变得令人不堪忍受，只因为他不到十六岁就成为学徒，这事几乎史无前例（虽说马利克自己几周后也得到提拔，同样离十六岁差得相当远）。现在又发起了一场愚蠢的仗势欺人。“这不 _重要_ ，”他说，“加上卡达尔也只是多一个人而已，有得是地方给他。”

    阿泰尔久久地、恶狠狠地瞪着他。“你觉得你在帮他忙吗？”他说，“觉得你能把他娇惯成真正的刺客？让他像其他新手一样睡大厅去。他不需要你每时每刻守在旁边，就算你觉得有必要。”

    马利克气得拂袖而去，随后才意识到，阿泰尔成功避开了关于性的一切话题。

    “我不明白，”此时拉乌夫说，“没想到 _他_ 会这么害羞。”

    纳斯尔嗤之以鼻。“连娼妇也该庆幸自己免于跟肮脏的混血儿上床。他可帮了她们个大忙。”

    “我好奇他在哪，”卡达尔说，“不知道他在做什么。”

    马利克正被阿泰尔的层层诡计困扰着，没有作声。那人的傲慢有多少是出于精心策划，有多少是货真价实？在这个从未有过性命之虞的时候、作为一个才华超众的学生，他又为什么总是要拉起风帽、藏住眼睛？

    （两天后，他正在主庭院围观一个队长教拉乌夫指挥一队士兵时，听到身侧传来布料的窸窣声。他转过身，看见阿泰尔平静如常地站在那里，身上带着微弱的马匹气味。马利克低头，看到另一个男孩的靴子上沾着泥土。再抬起头时，他在阿泰尔的脖子周围看见了似曾相识的红色瘀痕。

    “你确实有去，”他恍然大悟，“我们找你的时候，你已经出发了。”

    “当然。怎么，你以为我会逃跑？”

    “你没有等——”

    “等？等什么？我完成任务不需要你们批准。”

    “这不叫 _任务_ 。阿泰尔——”

    “我出发之前本想告诉你。但不想见到你弟弟像平常一样跟在我后头。”

    “你喜欢被关注，别装做不想要。阿泰尔，所以 _那_ 怎么样？你真的……？”

    “显然。”

    “哪一个？”

    “红头发的，”他满不在乎地说，“或者棕头发的。记不清。”

    “你怎么连这都能记不清？体验不好吗？你在那待了多久？为什么不告诉别人你要去？”

    “你的话简直荒谬，”阿泰尔厉声道，“你是个刺客，不是小孩。你是不知道性是什么吗？这些天里你们没完没了地谈论女人，与此同时拉乌夫连正步都走不直。可悲极了！我本以为 _你_ 会聪明点。”

    然后阿泰尔扭过头扬长而去，留马利克在原地目瞪口呆。）

 

_-i-_

   

    先是拉乌夫，然后是阿泰尔。接着轮到马利克·阿塞夫了。

    他忍过纳斯尔的黑色幽默、阿巴斯用来掩饰好奇的长篇大论、拉乌夫帮的倒忙（“如果她们问你累不累，一定要说“没有”）；忍过卡达尔带领一群新手出其不意地包围过来讨要笑话和细节，还想要点 _纪念品_ 。他无视了年纪更大的卫兵们下流笑容和手势。甚至当拉伊德问起他知不知道 _该怎么做_ ，心里到底有没有数，如果知道的话有没有想好什么体位的时候，他都尽力装得不为所动，说了些漂亮话让拉伊德心服口服，并且彰显了一把男子气概。接着，拉伊德刚离开，他就冲进最近的空房间，有点神经过敏。

    这事肯定不会特别复杂。不可能那么难。他只需要——然后女人就会——然后——但如果……？呼，最坏的情况会是什么样？他或许不能满足她们，但卖身的女人想来不会特别难讨好。只是她们有那么多可以用于比较的对象……

    生日前一天，马利克浑身不适无法入眠。自创世起男女便会交媾；男人娶妻纳妾蓄积奴隶，一有空就往妓院跑。如果这事带来的不是乐趣而是压力的话，怕是没人愿意做。他不应该更兴奋些吗？他马上将满十六岁，如果不是当了刺客，新婚之夜也该离得不远。他应该 _渴望_ 被美丽女人的纤细双手服侍，对吧？

    因为睡不着，他在确认卡达尔已经熟睡而不会被噩梦惊醒后离开房间。这夜很凉，对于此处的这个季节来说凉得少见。空气粘稠，像玻璃一样贴在皮肤上。他考虑爬上瞭望塔坐在横梁上，但带着不宁的心绪坐得那么高不是个好主意。接着他决定到覆有格子屋顶的房间练习格斗，或者找个小庭院，但四肢又没有那么多力气。如果法拉杰宣教长还活着的话可以躲进那间书房，但……

    不。不存在可躲藏的地方。

    总得找个地方去，最终马利克出现在村庄底层休市后拆解一地的集市旁。星期五的晚祷后这里会变得人来人往，但深夜的马西亚夫静如止水。偶尔会有刺客路过，他还听到一声典型的脚步落在屋顶发出的闷响。马利克找到一条对着木栅大门的长凳，然后脱下靴子，赤脚踏在长凳下半枯死的杂草中。脚趾碰到的泥土和夜风一样凉。

    他指望着阿泰尔找到他，两个人坐在这里互相斥责、争吵、抱怨、推搡。也许某些深藏其下的危险存在会因此显露出来。也许有人能看穿困住马利克的矛盾，解明他本身、他迄今不长的一生和正在生根发芽的欲望所引出的困顿。如果那样一个人存在的话，必然会是某个不喜欢遵循常理的男孩：他向来无心满足他人的期望，却已经在无人之处完成了它们。

    马利克不理解阿泰尔，也不总是喜欢他，却对大些的男孩抱有一种深入骨髓的信任。阿泰尔言语刻薄但他 _心如明镜_ 。阿泰尔不是个好相处的人，但或许早超出了想着 _当个好人_ 的境界。即使马利克拽住他的手腕诅咒他、攻击他，称他为肮脏的混血或者其他什么更糟的东西——哪怕马利克 _恨_ 阿泰尔，他也永远无法从这引力中脱身。有什么东西将他们紧紧相连，只容得下一个问题：是谁紧握透掌却仍不愿放手，又是谁想要逃脱？

    群星悬在马西亚夫上空，马利克（将满十六岁，即使亲生父亲从眼前走过，父子也恐难相认）等着阿泰尔现身，用嘲笑和讥讽消解明天的一切。

    而另一个男孩始终没有出现。马利克微妙地感到受了背叛。

 

_-i-_

   

    他们只啰嗦了几句就放过了他：“他们”指平常那小群新手，加上拉乌夫。“让她们见识见识是谁说了算，”纳斯尔说，“来点猛的她们就什么都愿意干。”

    拉乌夫纠正他：“好好对她，问问她叫什么名字。她喜欢那样。”

    “堕落的女人不会被冒犯，”阿巴斯宣讲道，“如果她操守清白，根本不会允许你在她父亲不在场的情况下看到她。”

    卡达尔没听明白：“她是不是妓女有什么影响吗？既然诸行皆可，我不知道为什么我们在男人和女人面前要表现得不一样。”

    阿泰尔不在提供建议的人群中，尽管马利克调整鞍辔时感到有目光注视，回头看向村庄时，屋顶和草堆却都空空如也，没有躲藏其中的身形。阿泰尔在什么不为人知的地方看着吗？还是马利克起了幻觉？

    他跨上马背，调整姿势给腰上的长剑留出空间，双腿夹紧马腹。牲口伴随四蹄踏地的哒哒声转过弯道，山角将马利克和或许正有人看着他的地方分隔开。自从到来那天起，他只在几次小任务和岗哨换班时走过这条路，但他的坐骑认得该向哪里去，无需指引。马利克换了个舒服的坐姿，仍旧紧握缰绳，对着乡间景色出神。左侧的山脉投下阴影吞没他的身形，右侧的大河侵蚀着低处的崖壁。老拱门越来越近，六年间它们未曾坍塌，十年后无疑也会耸立如故。其下的阴影里聚集着一些刺客，在马利克疾驰而过时向他呼喊。他挥了挥手，但没有停下。

    几个小时后，马利克拉动缰绳把马引离大路。那条路仍顺着河流延伸，通往撒拉森人的土地。近来，十字军正向这一地区推进，战火日渐迫近马西亚夫。尽管刺客为了人民而不是军队而战，尽管萨拉丁的和理查的军队同样对他们抱有敌意，让基督徒获得胜利对这片土地上的阿拉伯居民仍不会有好处。最近几个月不少兄弟被派去拖延十字军的脚步，与此同时也不让萨拉丁的人占去上风。阿尔穆林自称没有军队，他的教团却控制了太多受到其他领袖觊觎的土地。

    至少刺客控制下的地方拥有和平。村庄不会被焚烧、城市不会被劫掠，宗教人士不会因为另一种宗教攫取统治而遭到杀戮。 _万物皆虚_ 。刺客不在意凡世国王们的纷争。人民当然该生活在白衣的牧羊人的庇护下……

    马利克摇摇头驱散这些想法，像马儿离开大路一样让思想远离政治。他不会这样轻装简从地深入撒拉森人的地盘，于是换了一条狭窄多石的崎岖道路穿过群山。这条小路在半途经过他的目的地。那村庄嵌在道道崖壁间，藏得比马西亚夫还要深。它没有大到拥有名字，却也足以支持商队驿站和风月场所——他穿过村庄时路上空得不同寻常，他的刺客身份足以把为数不多的行人也赶出视野之外。

    路边逐渐多了房屋，不久后山路一转，整个村庄出现在眼前。它的格局乱七八糟，建筑物随心所欲地堆在一起。村庄坐落在深山中，谷地狭窄，总共只有那么点空间。远端摆开一溜小摊，推车里装着水果，成笼的鸡一有人走过就咕咕乱叫。马利克看见破损的木板从墙壁上剥落，屋顶薄得可怜，房屋旁的草堆里混着瓜皮果核和反复修补过的板瓦。荒草四处丛生，只有在阴影里稍稀疏些。一栋栋棕色小屋年久失修，阳台眼看就要垮塌下来。

    这是一种熟悉的、随处可见的贫穷，马利克并不为此困扰。困扰他的是，为什么在一个繁忙的商业小镇里，人群如此稀疏，道路如此空旷？最大的马厩里只有寥寥几匹马，到处都没有其他兄弟的行迹。动荡已经深入刺客领地内部了吗？但刺客的地盘都该太平安宁才对！ _万事皆有因_ ，法拉杰宣教长的声音在心底响起。但法拉杰早死了，所以他的话当然是错的。

    这匹马的步伐不甚稳健，至少走在坑洼的路上、用尾巴驱赶叮咬它皮肤的苍蝇时是这样。无论如何，骑马比走路快得多，低矮的屋顶和泥泞的小院像云一样飘过，构成一幅颠倒怪异的天堂景象——虽然这地方和天堂沾不上半点边。

    生着绿叶的树伸出嶙峋的根系抓住山坡，灌木从建筑间冒出头，马槽四周打湿的地面上冒出野草、开出野花。这儿的植被比马西亚夫丰厚，让马利克想起曾经和卡达尔共度的旅途。在这里可以采到无花果——但他们绝不敢向深山中走这么远。那时马利克已经快饿死了。

    但换作阿泰尔，他会翻过山丘，无论是否正忍饥挨饿。他会让人注意到他的存在，只因需要那些目光。阿泰尔傲慢的声音近在耳边，就“刚刚开始浮现的”饥饿发表评论：他会说，即使已经骑马赶了几小时路，也应该继续前行；哪怕他们都已经精疲力竭，也绝不会提出休息。他会骑马勘察村庄，目无遗漏，却看不见其间的居民。多奇怪，阿泰尔是个刺客，却自认全然优于芸芸众生，既为这些凡人出生入死，每逢机会又贬低他们。或许是对鲜血的渴望驱使他向前。不。如果那时和阿塞夫兄弟一起跋涉，他会说——

    马利克使劲甩了甩头清理心绪，一点也不想进行这从未发生的对话。没必要给他和阿泰尔之间怪异的亲近再裹上一层谜团、添上一桩遗憾。这份关系已经占据了他太多时间。

    （但阿泰尔会说他们不该停下。马利克会回答：“不，菜鸟，我们没有停下。”他会挥手指向前方的陡崖和层层石壁间半掩面目的村庄。“我们已经到了，你是没有注意到吗？”

    阿泰尔会怄起气来。事事都是场非胜即负的较量。）

    城镇变得更大更近，眼前现出沉在谷底的大片建筑。没有建筑超过两层高，但半腐烂的稻草捆铺成向下倾斜的翼状屋顶，如果在上面打个滑，结果只会是一滑到底、弄出声响。最好沿着更为平坦的屋脊攀爬。马利克抬起下巴让目光越过城镇边缘的一堆落石，眯起眼睛。道路从此处盘绕山体向上延伸，但修路者取了条更轻松的路通向开阔的平原，将村子建在这里。狭窄的小道更容易被入侵者封锁，但藏身山中是个摆脱追兵的好办法。马利克试着想象这村庄陷入火海将是何种场景。人们该向哪里逃？从此处向前几里地尽是陡峭的山道，小孩子难以攀登。

    无论如何，如果圣殿骑士来犯，刺客会阻止他们。可真不错，马利克想，能在峭岩间找到个坚实的同盟。

    坐骑打了个响鼻，把他从丑陋的想法中惊醒。他指引牲口向村中心的马厩走。那建筑里有两匹马和一头毛茸茸的骡子，除了挂着的几束稻草外没什么能让它称为“马厩”的部件。它整个扭曲变形、长久弃置，墙上插的金属支架都爬满藤蔓。旁边还有个长袍、胡须和蒙翳的眼睛一应灰扑扑的老头子坐在树下铺的一条毯子上。马利克下马，放它自己去找到草堆并好好待在旁边。走近时，老头直起身来。

    “心宁平安。”马利克说。

    一双盲眼失焦地把视线投在他的左肩之外。“你是阿尔穆林那里来的孩子？一猜就是。听见你的武器叮叮当当地。”马利克皱起眉头，刺客最不该的就是 _叮叮当当_ 。显然，他的五把飞刀没能全部藏好。老头伸直腿，活动着赤裸的双脚。“山中老人近来怎样？”他问。

    “导师很好。我能把马寄放在这里吗？”

    “没必要问。你们又不用付钱。但这村里已经有不少你的同伴在活动，我听得见他们行进、攀爬之类的。阿尔穆林觉得我们还需要一个？”

    “我明天早上会来取走马匹，”马利克的语气略显僵硬，“我不是被派来驻守的。”

    老头轻笑。“别这么为难，我猜得到。你不是唯一来过夜的刺客。”马利克迈步越过他，但老头突然开口：“你听着年纪好小。”他看上去几乎有些脆弱。

    “我十六岁。”

    “这么说，年纪确实很小。”

    “我不小了。”

    “听着，别——别把我说的放在心上，人老了就是话多。我跟你们的导师讲过一两次话……你看，我儿子是你们的一员。多少年前的事，我都老得记不清他长什么样啦。他年轻的时候，我是说跟你一样年轻的时候，想保护这村庄，就去加入了刺客。完全没必要，本可以留下来的。我自己一直信不过太远的地方，因为我相信安拉有意让人落地生根，我的孩子却要循导师的命令向四方去。”他一耸肩，“他被杀害在耶路撒冷，”老人没有提是 _什么人_ 杀了那孩子，“如果他留在这儿，本来不会有事。”

    马利克不知如何回答。刺客加入组织时清楚要面对的命运。这是实话，但真的说出口又太残忍。

    “但别听我说的。我都快记不起来他长什么样了，这我说过。”老人抬起手指了指，脸上显出一个暧昧的微笑，“如果你要找娼馆的话，直走到栅栏前面左拐。那儿有个院子，种着花，还挂着红色帘子，除非又给人扯下来了。我还记得那儿的样子，你想，就像昨天刚见过一样。花园。红帘子。挺不容易看错。但别大张旗鼓地进去，免得邻居们突然记起这儿还有个妓院。每年总有几个谢赫**来净化山区，想烧了它。”

    叹了口气，老人垂下手。他又抬起头开始看太阳，虽然对他的眼睛来说早已失去意义。“还记得看着什么样，”他说，“妓院，还有那些谢赫。”

    马利克不知所措。他点点头，然后觉得对着一个瞎子点头蠢透了，向指出的方向走出几步，又咬住嘴唇停下步伐。

    “但你的——你真的忘记了你儿子的样子？”他问，“你真的不再在乎他的死了吗？”

    老人把目光从天空上剥离。他的视线穿过马利克的身体，看上去不再涣散。他微笑起来。

    “当然没忘，”他说，“你永远不可能忘记、不可能战胜、不可能走出来。跟你说，这眼睛没了的时候我挺庆幸，因为在那之前我总看见他，看见他躲在树丛里、在大路上跑。总在眼角余光里。我总觉得，只要转身转得快一点点……”

    马利克急切地打断他：“但那是很多年前的事。”

    “是啊。我今天还能告诉你他缺了哪颗牙。他的手长什么样。我还记得他下葬时穿的那件衬衫。有时候我听见他说话，侧过耳朵去听，像这样——……”——他演示着——“说不定真是他。如果真的是，我得听着点。”

    “他很久以前就死了，”马利克忍不住失言，“而你还坐在原地等？你没有其他事情做了吗？坐在这里等你已死的儿子回来，眼看自己慢慢疯掉？这不能 _解决_ 什么问题。”他猛然住口，意识到自己口无遮拦而满脸通红。老头子仍只是轻声地笑，笑声闷在喉咙深处。他向后靠在树上。

    “ _我_ 只能这么做，”他说，“但你要在能复活死者的时候回到我这里来。我有话要对你说。”

    马利克匆忙离开，连一句告别的 _心宁平安_ 都没留下。他似乎听见老人的笑声跟在自己慌乱的脚步之后，但没有转身去看。

 

_-i-_

   

    那家妓院不难找：确实挂有红色帘子，但门前并没看到守卫的身影。建筑本身是栋摇摇欲坠的石砌二层小楼。一条铁皮阳台横贯整个二层，锈迹遍布其上，透露出已经颇有段时间没有勇者敢使用它。马利克很难想象这样一个平平无奇、与兄弟会关系密切却沉湎迷信的城镇会容纳妓女生活其间。拉乌夫讲过城里妓院，像铺着马赛克的巨大宫殿，用喷泉和大理石地板装饰得金碧辉煌。他说，那里有全世界来的女人，信仰每一种宗教、生得每一种肤色，画着红唇和黑色眼线懒洋洋地斜倚在柔软的靠垫上。以上至少有百分之七十是拉乌夫编的，但奢靡的图景照样印入脑海中。

    现在马利克眼前的处所远没有那么迷人、远没有那么令人愉快。这栋房子里或许住着谁的母亲、谁的姐妹。

    这村里似乎缺个清真寺，至少马利克没看到。他很快发觉它只是藏在了山间，因为傍晚的宣礼声突然从不知何处传来，呼唤信徒祈祷。群山将低沉的声音拉扯得细长不绝，具体的词语已不可辨，但古老歌声中的力量回荡如常，让马利克起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，驱赶他匆匆忙忙往妓院里去。空中盈满祷告声，把外面的世界变得比他将要面对的东西还要令人不适。整件事变得愈加无理荒唐：父亲的神正等着听取祈求，他却在拜访妓女。马西亚夫不常有祈祷声。

    他抬起手敲门，却僵在离木板一尺处，心里没底，几乎想从窗户爬进去。刺客受到良好的监视和渗透训练，几乎没有他开不了的锁、爬不上的墙。但有件事刺客不常做：他们不常卸下伪装以真面目示人。连线人也都总是蒙着脸。身着自己的衣服，敲响一扇门？像平常人一样走进去，说明来意？马利克会躲藏、会窃听、会躲避监察的目光，却不怎么会用大门。

    但作为刺客，不能逃避任务。至于为什么这项本该激动人心的任务令他不舒服还有点烦躁，他说不清。不管是什么驱使男人和女人共枕，那样东西还没来唤醒他的身体，他预感到之后的几个小时将被用来履行职责，而非撷取欢乐。

    他放低手腕碰到门板上的粗糙木料，敲响它。

    还没来得及放下手，门就被一个身穿宽大黑袍、长着一脸褶子的男人打开了。那人疑神疑鬼的目光闪来闪去，看见马利克的武器带、红腰带和当上学徒后终于获准佩在腰间、从不离身的长剑。他哼了一声站到一边。马利克进门时那守卫抱臂靠到墙边，之后全程保持着同样的姿势。对别人来说这可能挺吓人，但马利克见过太多更危险的卫兵，全然不以为意。

    现在他所处的房间宽阔幽深又阴暗，仅有的几扇窗都被红色布料挡住，低矮的天花板容不下多少采光。地上铺着块地毯，红色和棕色的针脚毛毛糙糙地交织在一起。对面的墙上有扇门，以及条延伸到阴影中的楼梯。角落里有张小桌和一些杂乱堆放的软垫。除了守卫和马利克之外屋里只有一个人：一个年纪不大的女人，身上是相当正常的蓝色长袍，但手腕和脚踝处密密匝匝的镯子对大多数人来说花哨了些。她的颈间挂着一个银质护身符，带跟凉鞋下面露出染了色的趾甲。

    比那些更奇异的是她没有遮盖头发。浓密的棕色发卷从背后倾泻而下，糟糕的光线也无法掩饰它的光泽，想来摸上去不会像看上去一样柔软。马利克试着去看她的脸、她的衣服，随便什么——但这些他都见过，女人不加遮掩的长发则太少见，他抑制不住自己的好奇心。他在这时感到了女人始终处在多么令人不快的束缚中。阿泰尔总是藏在风帽后面，而马利克总在按捺一种冲动，想要揪掉那该死的东西，让对方把脸露出来。 _不要躲躲闪闪_ ，他想说， _在战斗的时候看着我的眼睛。_

    女人抬起头，看到他站在那里，试图表现出温和礼貌的样子，却仍然显得很尴尬。她从桌上拿起一杯茶笑着啜了一口，打理得干干净净的双手环在玻璃杯上。

    马利克不知道自己是不是该说点什么。说什么呢？在拉乌夫的描述里，似乎只要走进大门，姑娘们和他的身体自会解决之后的事情。对一个堕落的女人该说什么？ _您好，抱歉，心宁平安？_ 又或者他想说什么都可以，毕竟他是个付钱的主顾。只是他并没有付钱。而且现下他不敢信任自己刚过变声期的嗓子……

    女人放下杯子，轻巧地站起身，仍然微笑着。她抚平裙摆上的褶皱，开口说话：“这个月又有一个新的刺客？哎呀，哎呀。对我们两个来说可都是件大好事。”

    马利克说：“我带了剑——我身上有武器。这没关系吗？”

    “通常我们不允许，但通常我们还要收费。”拉乌夫说妓女的声音总是像鸟儿啾啁。这个女人的声音不太符合上述标准，但也足够温和。她看上去兴趣盎然。“对兄弟会的人有另一套规矩。等到下次带着石头的暴民围上来，我们会去找你们。”

    “那经常发生吗？”

    “最近越来越多了。这场仗……无所适从的男人总会心生恐惧，恐惧的人最为虔诚。”

    “而虔诚的人憎恶妓院。”

    “不像你想的那样，”她轻笑，“他们只会在夜里偷偷地来。”

    到这时候马利克发现他跟一个妓女谈起了宗教，感觉不太对劲。首先，他们的衣服都还整整齐齐地穿在身上。“你，呃，你介意我没有钱付给你吗？我还不能拥有钱财。”

    “刺客，”她回答，“能为兄弟会提供帮助是件幸事。这里的每一个女人都曾向他们寻求帮助。说到女人，如果你想挑一挑的话，还有另外三个……”

    “马利克。我是说，我叫马利克。挑？是我来——……呃，什么……？”

    “你刚成年，我看出来了，”又一声笑声，“再过一年你就不会这么问了。”

    直视她的眼睛有点难，马利克没什么和女人面对面交谈的经验，现在却要和她对视！另一方面，她虽然挺漂亮，却不像想象中那样奇异。走到近前时，他看到她眼角和唇边细微的皱纹，脸颊和裸露的胳膊上撒着些雀斑。那擅长向十六岁无知少年传授爱的秘密的、谜一样的女神在哪里？其他女人会有什么不同吗？

    “马利克，我们为什么不上楼去呢？你可以找个安全的地方卸下你的武器”

    他犹豫不决地环视四周。传说中的诱惑在哪里？愉悦又在哪里？怪不得阿泰尔厌恶此事，站在这昏暗的房间里，站在这个女人，一个眼神疲惫的妓女身边。被迫对陌生人，对陌生的 _女人_ 展现体贴……他对这事肯定厌恶得 _要命_ 。

    女人穿着凉鞋的脚正搭在第一节台阶下。“来吗？我知道你还得赶回去。”

    这样跟她走似乎太草率，感觉不对。“你的名字是什么？我已经告诉了你我的。”

    又是那个微笑。“我的名字是什么很重要吗？”

    “你不是街头拉客的娼妓。你为兄弟会服务，某种程度上是，而且我很擅长记名字。”

    “努拉，”她看上去像吃了一惊，抬起手遮住嘴，“噢，我居然忘记说谎。”

    马利克跟她上楼时感觉好了些。到了那里，他……

    到了那里，站在开着三扇门的狭窄走廊前，努拉挽起他的胳膊把他引进左边第一间，动作很轻柔；她身上确实有些花香味。进屋后他抽空打量了一下布置，看到盖着厚重被褥的大床和挂着红色帘子的窗户，还看见花瓶里有几支花，地上是另一块难看的地毯——

    努拉来到他身边抚摸他的肩膀，先是隔着布料，然后探到其下。她靠近时，轻柔的呼吸拂过颈间。他站在原地，因为被女人亲吻的陌生感觉而有些僵硬：她用嘴唇描出下颌的轮廓，又沿颈侧一路向下，接着跪下身，双手滑到他腰间挂剑的地方。他屏住呼吸说出，“小心，它很……”

    “别担心，”努拉安慰道，“你不是我的第一个刺客。”

    马利克满脸通红，由她继续。

    灵巧的手指解下长剑，卸去每一把飞刀，脱下风帽、上衣和靴子，直到他身上除了一条长裤只剩赤裸的皮肤。接着她伸手从耳垂上卸下耳环。马利克知道接下来会发生的事，本能地挪开视线。他没见过女人脱下衣服的样子，甚至不愿想象她们的外衣 _下面_ 穿着什么；于是他没有看到，而感觉到一刻停顿，是努拉在观察他的反应；他的脸不算烫得可怕，姿态却不像要上床，更像准备上战场。

    她继续爱抚的动作，手指触碰他的胸膛，将他的脸转回来，让他看着她。好在最近他猛长了一波个子，比她高出一两寸，场景才稍微不那么尴尬。（当然，阿泰尔还要再高出几寸。这有什么可奇怪的？）“你 _确实_ 是第一次，”努拉吸了口气，“我之前不确定。有些和你一样年纪的已经有过女人了。”她轻声细语地继续抚摸……

    任马利克再是一无所知，他也明白自己各方面的反应都不够热烈。身体的冷淡让他有些恼火，对她说：“我不知道我在做什么，甚至不知道自己该不该来。”

    努拉退后了些，只有一点点，挑起眉毛端详他，脸上浮现出某种陌生的、来源不明的警觉，又消退下去。马利克的心脏不知为何跳到了嗓子眼。最后，她说，“你很年轻，缺乏经验。有时候醒来需要时间。你可能不会一下就喜欢上这件事，我得努力些了，”她再次把他揽到身旁，在他耳边叹道，“这不一定代表什么，你不用担心。”

    马利克差点开始问她究竟要他别担心 _什么_ 。但努拉把手伸向 _那里_ ，隔着布料抚摸他双腿之间的地方，他一时忘了要说的话。几秒钟后他惊觉自己在磨蹭她的手心，闷下一点呻吟，身体自发地遵循着渴求的指令行动。努拉笑起来，脸庞被发丝衬托得可爱极了。

    身体深处确实有什么正在苏醒。他又发出一声呻吟，按住她正活动着的手，一时间——一时间他完全不在意女人的外衣下面穿着什么，只希望她把 _那些_ 也脱掉。她挽起他的手臂向床边引去，而饥渴的身体早已发下命令，本也不需要引导。

    马利克随努拉上了床，留在那里很长一段时间，不再有多余的想法，不再有什么怀疑，察觉不到自己有时因年轻而笨拙生涩，甚至沉浸其中忘记自我，不知赤裸的肌肤之下紧贴的是粗布还是丝绸。

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *出现了，Master 噩梦！原句 “the Master is still his master”。  
> ** Sheik。我不知道这里应该是酋长还是教长，考虑到是黎巴嫩山区可能是二合一。先音译一下。


	12. 第一卷第十一章 复仇的律令

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：一般英语读者应当足以看懂这一章夹杂的法语，我会直接在文中以括号+斜体提供翻译——即，括号内的斜体中文均为译注，原文中不存在。阿语则仍旧保留斜体转写，不翻译。

 

**_Rules for Revenge_ **

**_第一卷第十一章_** **_复仇的律令_**

   

    掠过身边的风冰冷刺骨，用于着陆的草堆毛糙粗粝。但和漂亮的信仰之跃比起来，这些小小的不适算不上什么。

    从妓女努拉那里回到马西亚夫后过了几个星期，马利克站在一栋建筑松垮的屋顶上，微微屈膝。远在下方是一辆塞满发霉稻草的推车，停在老旧石墙围出的空地一角。这栋屋子紧靠山体，总被阴影笼罩而不见阳光，长不出花草树木。隐蔽的小庭院灰扑扑的，只有草堆带点色彩——稻草的颜色，和马利克朝推车跳下时一闪而过的红白身影。

    他越来越擅长信仰之跃，喜欢练习它，喜欢其中精确计较的紧迫。阿泰尔尽管聪慧，却总因为不能立即完美地上手一项技巧而不耐烦，但对马利克来说，训练中一半的乐趣来源于检视每一项失误的细节。依靠这方法，他才比同龄的刺客早那么多学会跳跃的方法：一次又一次爬上老旧的建筑，手指抓住窗框和凸起的石膏硬块，直到指尖泛起疼痛、渗出血丝。一次又一次向下坠落，角度正正好，绝不可迎面撞击身下的平面——然后准备好迎接一刹那的疼痛。疼痛不算什么。或许疼痛正是意义所在。

    容易因痛苦而分神的刺客也是容易丧命的刺客。信条索求很多东西，却不需要它的信徒活许多岁数。

    这是灰雾笼罩的一天，马西亚夫的多数居民闭门不出，市场里安安静静，长椅上空无一人。今天适合练习信仰之跃，因为通常，马利克跳下来后探出头喘气时，总见到一群好奇的农夫和商贩围观。

    （“你被他们 _看见了_ ，一切全是白费。”有一次阿泰尔嘲讽着，随即干净利落地一跃，甚至没让推车发出声音。马利克一气之下紧跟其后跳了下去，另一个男孩还没来得及爬出来。他差点落在阿泰尔头顶上，两人尴尬地撞在一起，距离堪堪够避免血腥场面出现。于是马利克发现自己和怒不可遏的阿泰尔扭成一团，一时无法脱身。

    有一会儿他们就乱七八糟地滚在草车里，胸膛贴着胸膛。马利克差点对体内灼热的痛感做出点评论，但在那之前阿泰尔已经开始咒骂着拍打他。“滚下去。 _起开_ ，马利克！”

    “抱歉。”他咕哝了一句，抽开身子。）

    但今天不用担心围观的人群，从稻草里探出头来时四周只有一块木板被风吹得啪啪作响。上空远远传来一声尖啸。是附近山中筑巢的鹰。马利克已经习惯了它们的存在，也适应了兄弟会从这猛禽身上汲取的象征意义；但是，听到阿尔穆林第一次称阿泰尔为“马西亚夫羽翼初丰的鹰”时，他还是忍不住翻了个白眼。 _得了吧_ 。

    他跳出推车，弯腰拍掉灰土。脚边浮上一道影子，他只当是雾气波动，直到它凝聚成人形才抬起头来，一眼看见阿泰尔。

    “你头发里有稻草。”

    马利克抬起手，从深色发丝间摸到一片草梗拔出来，任它飘落在地。“怎么？又来嘲笑我的跳跃技巧？”

    但这次阿泰尔没有针锋相对地迎上挑衅，眼神平静而克制。“我们需要谈一谈。”他说。

    “那，”马利克耸了耸一边肩膀，“谈吧。”

    “不能在这儿。换个更隐秘的地方。”

    “阿泰尔，这儿没人。”

    “总会有刺客潜伏在周围。现在大路上就守着几个，他们会顺风听到每一个字。”

    “你打算背叛兄弟会吗？他们听见了你的话又有什么关系？”

    “跟我来就是了，”男孩坚持道，“只有我们两个的时候我再解释。”

    马利克叹了口气。阿泰尔从来如此，要别人把和他有关的每一件事都看得至关重要。他仍不愿谈起他的妓院历险记，全当那是一次艰苦的任务，之后的几周里也没有再回去。话说回来，马利克也没有，只当那是拉乌夫做的事。拉乌夫每周至少要去一次，还用胡子把整个下半边脸盖得严严实实，自以为很有男子气概。马利克始终没弄明白，在努拉的怀抱里时，他的身体究竟想表明什么——尽管那是一节令人愉悦的课程，却总有哪里不对劲。用努拉的话说，他需要等身体“醒过来”。不然，他身上可能出了什么大问题，恐怕要永远避开妓院。他不会是唯一终身不婚的刺客，不管出于什么原因。

    （就算有什么问题也不是出自天生。卡达尔不但缠着拉乌夫问问题，还列了个 _清单_ 。）

    “喂？你到底来不来？”

    “你冷静点行吗？”马利克揉了揉后脑勺，考虑起来。他的头发里还有稻草，长时间攀爬使上衣浸满汗水黏在胸口上，即使天气凉爽也总是不干。“我需要洗个澡。我们去河边吧，这个天气没人会在那儿。够合适够 _隐秘_ 了。”

    “ _Tamaam_ 。”阿泰尔答道，尽管阴沉的语调透露出他完全没觉得有什么好。马利克不管他，走了起来。

    马西亚夫远悬在河流上方，有条小径卡进嶙峋的山体向下延伸，通向河边的一小条乱石滩。小径狭窄曲折几近无法落脚，又被经年的使用磨得光滑。即使天气炎热、几周不见雨滴，石阶仍旧因海拔、浓雾和下方的河流而湿滑难行。再加上入口开在要塞大门对面的一条石缝中，除了刺客们从来没人会走这条路。大多数村民甚至不知道它的存在，即使知道也敬而远之，恐怕只因一步踏错而落入深渊：就像一次失败的信仰之跃，漫长的坠落终于粉身碎骨。

    马利克胸有成竹地攀下蜿蜒的陡坡，全出于对刺客潜行姿态的掌握。这条路固然凶险，他的步伐却始终稳定迅捷。阿泰尔跟在后面，不见一丝惧色。他们下到流水冲击的石滩边。如果阿泰尔也感到难见天日的环境幽闭得 _令人窒息_ ，他没有表现出来。

    或许只有马利克意识到他们有多愚蠢。微不足道的两个身影夹在峡谷峭壁间，河流可以出于一念吞噬他们，山脉可以一动而将他们掩埋。自从饿着肚子流浪的日子结束以来，一个念头第一次回到脑海：天地无情无义，不在乎他们的生和死和那之间的一切苦难。

    阿泰尔似乎完全没有注意到这些。和马利克不同，他总是坚信自己的力量足以重塑身边的世界。他更着迷于登高，为了站在那里张开双臂，装作拥有所见的一切。马利克不那么信任高处，哪怕他时常去那里寻求慰藉。他恐怕自己有朝一日会跌落。

    汗水还流个不停，凉爽的天气不足以抵消一路爬下悬崖产生的热量。他不假思索地脱得只剩长裤，把上衣、腰带和靴子堆成一叠，剑和匕首（已有六把，因为他技巧出众——投掷飞刀犹如出自本能，犹如当年卡达尔所收集的石块的致命版本）被单独放在一起，离河岸远远地。阿泰尔双手抱胸，一语不发地看他脱衣服。马利克看向那边时，他收回目光，把双眼藏在帽檐下。

    水很凉，但泼溅在滚烫的皮肤上感觉正好。他扑腾进河里，很快再也踩不到地面。几个月前，有个童年曾在阿卡居住过的刺客教会了他游泳。马利克潜下去，还不习惯完全浸在水里，又笨拙地乱刨着四肢仰面浮上来。他想起，有一次天气很热，游泳教练出于无聊叫了几个新手出来。当天纳斯尔把拉伊德按到了水里，淹得半死的拉乌夫好不容易从湖底爬上来，发誓这辈子绝不离开旱地一步。与之同时，那位年纪较长的刺客对阿塞夫兄弟讲起他的故乡。

    他们一家，那人一边轻松地划水一边说，在说不清是哪次十字军试图从撒拉森人手中夺得城市的时候逃离阿卡。尽管后来围城解除，他们还是选择留在马西亚夫。“阿卡，”他说，“二十年里没见过几天太平日子。上一次围城还没结束，下一次又要开始，一支又一支军队轮流兴风作浪。那儿有过一个繁荣的市场……有来自全世界的商人。我出生时就只剩破砖断瓦了。我们埋葬死者，异教徒又掘开坟墓亵渎尸首，”他叹了口气，“但我们也对他们的死者做过同样的事。”

    他所讲的阿卡一如今日的模样：那悲哀的地方总是浸在雾里，总是冷得刺骨。几年前十字军曾攻破城市，马利克还记得当时新手们兴奋的喋喋不休，谈起战火中的世界对他们来说意味着什么。但是，近来，城市的大部分区域被穆斯林军队重新占领，收复战打得旷日持久，留下几千具尸体。靠着为数不少的刺客驱逐一波又一波暴动的流民，刺客联络点才得以幸存。一群和曾经的基督徒入侵者同样残酷、同样腐败的撒拉森将军正忙于瓜分城市的残躯。或许不出今年，十字军就会卷土重来。

    就这样，那位刺客说，阿卡是座沦落的城市。一度车水马龙的露天市场已被荒废多年。港口被封锁过太多次，海湾里几乎没有船只停留，尽管，如果十字军能彻底征服它的话，他们倒是很愿意改善这一点。被重建的一切都不能长久：清真寺被拆毁改建成教堂，教堂紧接着遭到焚烧，钟楼和宣礼塔交叠着倒下，连石料都层层腐烂。市中心广场上的大教堂是某个遥远时代的遗物，见证过不同宗教共处城中的时光，现在它的高塔早已消失。贫民窟犹如人间地狱，到处都是污物和耗子，醉汉、乞丐和痛得抽泣的麻风病人在恶臭中挤成一滩。十字军上一次到来时引入了几百个平民，好进一步宣称对此地的所有权；现在基督徒和穆斯林一块被困在废墟里，同为军队手下的漏网之鱼不耽误他们互相残杀。

    战前那里曾有基督徒居住，有基督徒，甚至还有些犹太人，颇为愉快地在以穆斯林为主的城市里挣得生计。到现下，原本的基督徒居民早就逃得一干二净，或者死得一干二净；原本的穆斯林也差不多如此。整条海岸南北都没剩下几个犹太人。随十字军而来的英国居民没有对于往日阿卡的记忆，也没有兴趣和异教徒做邻居；随撒拉森人来的穆斯林深有同感。因故圣诞节有暴动，开斋节也有暴动：人们在大教堂门前宣讲仇恨，垃圾塞满街道和水井，没有谁关注污泥里腐烂的尸体。

    海港城市阿卡……又一个阿尔穆林的兄弟会未能保护的地方。马利克知道，最好不要问这位来自阿卡的刺客是否想过回家。

    他在水里沉沉浮浮，抬头看向阴云密布的天空。离岸这么近的地方水流很温和，再向深处去，它的力量就会远远强过他无力的挣扎。阿泰尔仍旧抱臂站在岸上，伸出一只脚探了探水面，对浸成深色的靴子尖皱起眉头。

    马利克喊道：“你打算下来吗？”

    “当然不打算。 _上来_ ，我们好说话。”

    “我在这边也能听见你说话。”但他还是划近了点，到河水陡然变深的地方，双脚稍微能触及河底，“所以到底有什么事？你要揭露什么惊天大秘密？”

    另一个男孩一语不发地看着他。他需要得到重视，马利克不怎么严肃的语气显然不合他的心意。

    “ _Shoofi mafi_? 你又怎么了？”

    最后，阿泰尔开口说：“我们都十六岁了，都是学徒，而且我对上有我两倍年纪的刺客，也能缴他的械。”

    “真不错耶。”

    “至于你则很会用飞刀。我见过你投它们。你出手之前甚至不用瞄准。”

    “阿泰尔，你想说 _什么_ ？”

    “导师应该派我们出任务，”阿泰尔说，“我们早就准备好了，也乐意效命。”

    马利克皱起眉头，一蹬水下的石崖游回深处。“我同意你的看法。但阿尔穆林才能决定我们是否准备就绪。”

    “我知道。我也相信他的判断。但他最近很忙，新手人数又很多。我们应该证明自己。”

    “我们被派出的时候自然可以证明。”

    阿泰尔突然提高声音，“但我们 _现在_ 就能对他有所帮助！”他向前倾身，语速越来越快，激动地挥着双手，却仍旧小心地不让河水沾湿靴子，“我最近和他说过话，见到他压力多大。那是当然，因为大半个组织都是废物。 _我们_ 不是，如果现在帮他一把的话，我们就……”

    “我们就怎么？”马利克问，“就能得到称赞吗？” _以你的实力，不必自降身段，兄弟。在所有人中，你最不该使些不值一提的小把戏，好让导师给出些你早已挣得的东西。_

    “我不想再打磨武器给别人使。我知道你也是。”阿泰尔的双眼在帽檐的阴影下闪闪发光，“为什么把战斗的机会让给别人，既然我比他们 _强得多_ ？”

    “尽管我非常不愿意承认，好吧，你说得对。可这又怎么样呢？我们又不能替阿尔穆林做主。我们没有权利决定什么时候第一次去杀人。听着，说不定他自有道理。我们是很擅长格斗演练，但谁知道那事情到底是怎么样的？杀死一个圣殿骑士恐怕比口头杀死一个要难得多。”

    阿泰尔又看着他，马利克差点以为这位向来一意孤行的朋友终于把他的话听了进去。一切关于任务和有志无时的抱怨都毫无意义。毕竟，他们总不能给自己签发一纸派遣令。

    这时阿泰尔用一种早有预谋的语气说：“我知道那些人为什么要杀法拉杰宣教长。”

    效果立竿见影。马利克当场僵住，张开的手掌一下子打在水面上，手心刺痛。“闭嘴。我不想提这件事。”

    但阿泰尔不依不饶。“有一天阿尔穆林传我过去。他喜欢让我旁听他和负责人们交谈，既然我可能要接班，”他这样说。因为说话的人是阿泰尔，这话虽然傲慢，却不假，“我听到他和耶路撒冷联络馆的新馆长说话，你的那位宣教长出的任务……”

    马利克又拍了一下水面。“我不想管！我不在乎他去做什么，总之既没有做成，还送了命。”

    “噢，气生够了吗。”马利克被怼得一愣，一时没有发出反驳。“愤怒有什么好处？比起无所事事，你本可以把怒气用在有益的地方。”

    “我该怎么做？既然你显然全知全能，或许可以指点一下。”

    “我听见他们说的话，”阿泰尔继续说，“法拉杰去处理叛徒，也是去打探叛徒知道的消息。那人和圣殿骑士结党，认识了骑士团里的重要人物，还听到了他们的秘密。导师想要法拉杰去看看圣殿骑士知不知道那个……”

    “知不知道什么？”

    “我不——……他们语焉不详。”

    “他们 _语焉不详_ ，”马利克模仿他的语气说，“你的意思是你不知道。”

    阿泰尔咬牙切齿地继续：“某处有个清单。我不知道上面写的是什么，导师没有说，但说过他认为它在圣殿骑士手里，认为叛徒或许知道它的位置。清单上写的是什么都没关系。对阿尔穆林来说，重要的是我们刺客能夺回它。”

    “所以？”马利克低下头，看见自己的身影在波纹荡漾的水面下扭曲变形，“它在他们手里吗？那叛徒知道它在哪里吗？”

    “是的。法拉杰宣教长成功送出了关于它的位置的消息，本来要亲自去偷，但在那之前就被发现了。”

    “被发现？他被 _捅了好几刀_ 。”

    “是的。”阿泰尔面无表情。一如既往地，无人之子对情感上的纽带敬而远之，“他被杀了。清单仍在圣殿骑士手中。”

    “真令人难过。你说那张神秘清单上有什么？该处决的人？该烧毁的村庄？说不定圣殿骑士只是想记录一下该去集市买什么！”

    马利克又发了一会牢骚，竭尽挖苦讽刺之能。但对上阿泰尔不为所动的冷漠表情，很难找到继续下去的动力。终于，他耗尽了精力，从水里爬出来湿淋淋地坐在岸上，双臂抱着膝盖。“我不在乎那些人为什么杀法拉杰宣教长。他已经死了。我没看见阿尔穆林为此有什么行动。”

    “正是这样。”

    “正是什么？别绕圈子。”

    阿泰尔走到他旁边跪下来说：“马利克，我知道清单在哪里。我在那儿的时候，新的区馆长和阿尔穆林说它在一个军营里，找对路径的话，离这里只有几天马程。我们可以在有人发现我们消失之前偷到它，返回马西亚夫——快马加鞭赶路的话不到三天。想象一下导师该有多惊喜、多感激。想想那荣誉……”

    “你疯了。”马利克僵硬地摇摇头，“我们不能没有得到命令就去执行任务。连刺客大师都需要等待批准。”

    “这事不会太难。我们两个可以自己做到。”

    “这不是重点！我们不能自己随便立规矩。你明知道这不合信条。”

    “无物为真，诸行皆可。”

    “‘你是何人，有何资格定下兄弟们的命运？只有历经考验的最高导师能够背负此重担。’你忘了吗？他们自 _头一天_ 起就要你记得。”

    “我们没有替其他兄弟定下命运。我们为降临在他们身上的复仇。”

    “都一样。导师会管它叫背叛，会把我们踢出组织，或者留着当叛徒处决掉。”

    “等他看见我们做到了成年人做不到的事就不会了。等他看见我们做到连宣教长都做不到的事，他会为我们骄傲。”

    “如果法拉杰宣教长没能偷出清单，你也不行，”马利克冷冰冰地说，“他可比你聪明得多。”

    阿泰尔还跪在地上，此时突然向前倾身伸手抓住他的肩膀。他僵硬了片刻，却没有挣脱。大些的男孩放低了声音，眼睛亮得吓人。他的姿势显示出一种紧绷的渴望，手指陷进马利克的皮肤里，嘴角罕见地带着一丝笑意。

    _他很享受这个_ 。马利克压下一个寒噤，把它归咎于身边的凉风。

    “我们可以做到，”阿泰尔说，“我们能找到清单，导师会为之惊叹，不会动怒。他看见我们证明了自己，就绝对不会。我们怎么可能被叫做叛徒？真正的刺客渴望立功，绝不错失时机。好好想想，马利克。想想你弟弟该有多羡慕。”

    “说得好像你在乎卡达尔怎么想一样。”马利克偏过头稍稍拉开他们之间过于亲密的距离，避开擦过脸颊的灼热呼吸，突然无比清楚地意识到自己与阿泰尔的距离太近，身上的衣服也太少。

    “但是你在乎。卡达尔见识到你的本事会很欣慰。让他见识一下你能好好保护他。”阿泰尔靠得更近，两人的脸只差几寸就会贴到一起。马利克无处可避，不情愿地对上阿泰尔的双眼：他很少有机会直视它们，现在其中燃烧的炽烈目光几乎令他退缩。这双眼睛不该生在一个十六岁少年身上——它们该属于一位年长得多、残酷得多的主人，属于伸展着漆黑双翼追寻死亡气息的秃鹫。

    “这些圣殿骑士就是杀死法拉杰的人，”阿泰尔说，“现在轮到我们去杀他们。你可以借此为你的宣教长复仇，马利克。为了你所失去的东西，让他们血债血偿。”

    马利克·阿塞夫知道，信条中有律令禁止复仇。但，还有一座崭新的坟墓，法拉杰宣教长的尸体正在其下腐烂。还有一片伤痕遍布的荒凉土地，曾经是座村庄，其中有许多具躯体化为灰烬无处葬埋。还有一个年幼的男孩，连父母的样子都记不得，却夜夜在噩梦中见到他们。还有阿泰尔的手紧贴着他赤裸的皮肤，还有他目光中狂热的力量。

    有律令禁止复仇。但马利克满心愤怒。因为这愤怒，他同意了阿泰尔的计划。

 

_-i-_

   

    两度日落后，他们一路潜行离开堡垒：他们三个人，马利克、阿泰尔和殿后的卡达尔。阿泰尔连跟卡达尔透露一个字都不愿意，抱怨道不等一切开始，管不住嘴的小阿塞夫就会把计划毁个精光；但马利克态度坚决，不打算就自己的去向对弟弟说谎。再说，最后总是要告诉别人的。

    “卡达尔负责望风，”他说，“我们走之后得有人替我们打掩护。假定你关于清单位置的情报是对的，我们应该能在几天内往返。最多三天。这样刚好，因为我想你 _大概_ 有心记得，三天后阿尔穆林就会知道我们未经允许离开要塞，而学徒不应离开三天以上。 _有些人_ 并不在意学徒出发前必须经过 _批准_ ……”

    “行了，行了。”阿泰尔不耐烦地打断他，“我们还是不用告诉他。我跟你说过，我们三天内就能回来。”

    “你通常都是错的。如果你这次有什么差错，还有卡达尔能去告诉阿尔穆林我们的去向。这是后备计划，阿泰尔。”

    “我 _通常不是_ 错的。而且不用两个小时你弟弟就会把这事传得半个兄弟会都知道！”

    “他可最好别传，”马利克说，“如果在我们动手之前让导师得知消息，我们就死定了。”阿泰尔没法反驳，只是怒气冲冲地瞪着眼睛。

    这会儿，在破晓的灰色光线中，马利克的情绪终于稍稍得到理智的压制。有人发现他们不辞而别的话，麻烦就大了：被宣布为叛徒要失去的可不止武器和等级。作为印证，卡达尔忧心忡忡的目光跟着他们穿过沉睡的村庄。但现在说什么都是于事无补，马利克不能收回已经做下的承诺。要是阿泰尔打算一个人去，那更是场灾难！

    正值影子最暗的时分，木栅门几乎令人心生恐惧。卫兵未发一语，但马利克牵出一匹正在马厩外休息的坐骑时仍旧感到不安。他选的是一匹去过势的棕色公马，他曾经骑过，知道它能在多石地面上长途跋涉。阿泰尔正准备着一匹白马。它性子浮躁，算不上一个好选择，却足够漂亮，颈上生着飘逸的鬃毛。毫不意外地，阿泰尔觉得声势比务实更重要，满心觉得自己能驾驭一切问题。（马利克默默决定，如果那匹马失了蹄，他绝不会伸出援手。牲口们心情最好的时候也只是堪堪能忍受阿泰尔，那家伙实在早该知道的。）

    他调整好辔头，转过身来。卡达尔正窝在大门边上，免得被卫兵叫回去。“等等，马利克，”小些的男孩叫住他，紧张的目光在风帽下闪来闪去，“你一定要去吗？一整个军营……里面肯定得有一百个士兵……”

    “我不能让那蠢货自己去，”马利克说，“不管我怎么说他都会去的。再说，阿尔穆林本来也该派我们出任务了。”

    “但是一整个军营！”

    “十字军的大部队离阿卡更近。这营地不会很大。”

    “你说不会就不会吧。”

    马利克笑起来：“好了。你知道我很能打的。”

    “哦，我知道，你肯定会没事。”卡达尔也跟着笑，“你能杀掉一打人，再活捉一打回来。”

    “听起来不错。一打专属仆从。终于不用我来清洁那些盔甲了。”

    “兄弟会允许用仆人吗？”

    “估计不行。有这么多新手可使唤，要仆人做什么。”

    “我 _不是_ 仆人。”

    “当然不是，”马利克伸出手轻轻握住弟弟的肩膀，收紧拳头捏了一下，“有人对你呼来唤去的话，就来找我。”

    卡达尔对他眯了眯眼睛。“然后你就去打他们？”他问，“向你对纳斯尔一样？我自己也会出拳打人，你知道的。”

    “我知道，我知道。但纳斯尔是我们在这儿能找到的最像圣殿骑士的人，所以——”

    “你能快点吗？ _马利克，_ ”阿泰尔已经手握缰绳在马背上稍稍倾身，仿佛下一刻就会像箭一样窜出去。马匹甩着头，躁气地用地面蹭蹄子，但马利克不得不承认它背上的刺客神气得很，他稳稳跨着鞍，风从衣角间穿过。“别聊了，”他说，“我们有任务要做。”

    “如果你打算一路都对我发号施令，我就把你扔到河里去。”然而马利克还是爬上了坐骑。激动人心的期待感在胸膛中回荡：不管具体想法怎样，他现在很兴奋。终于到了正面迎击圣殿骑士和他们的混蛋支持者的时候。终于，轮到他从地平线上现身，拔剑出鞘面对那些给他和弟弟带来伤害的人。

    踏上取人性命的路，至少该感到犹豫不安，但他没有。一点也没有。

    “心宁平安，”卡达尔这会儿抬起头看着他，“要小心，兄弟们。”

    “在第三个日出前我们就会回来，所以好好闭上嘴，”阿泰尔命令道，“不需要你去毫无必要地警告别人。”

    “我会在前面的弯路那里等，就是探到水面上那块地方。只要我离得不太远，他们不介意我走出村子去。我也不会告诉别人你们去了哪里。”

    “总之管住嘴。”阿泰尔调转马匹。

    “小心。”卡达尔小声重复。马利克冲他笑笑，然后催动自己的坐骑。

    “心宁平安。”他说。前面的阿泰尔用鞋跟一踢马腹，箭一样窜了出去；马利克跟在后面一路飞驰，卡达尔的身影消失在弯道另一面。

 

_-i-_

   

    地面总是先崎岖不平，接着突然变得开阔，而下一座山峰总是离得不远。他们经过一小簇一小簇的村庄、涓涓滴流的溪水，还有最近撒拉森人撤离后被刺客们占据的一座瞭望塔。路上有其他行人，大多聚集在房屋附近。看上去这片地区所受的战火摧残不算严重。马利克放任心里升起一丝希望，盼望战争平息下来。或许十字军会撤离，撒拉森人会解决腐败问题，刺客们终于不需要再紧盯双方的动向，得以专心于他们的真正目的：消灭圣殿骑士。（马利克毫不怀疑，即使战争明天就结束，圣殿骑士和他们谜一样的计划也不会消停。他为此庆幸。从现在起直到世界末日，他都可以尽情报仇雪恨。）

    最初几个小时里阿泰尔一骑当先，快得毫无必要，一点也不在乎徒步行路的旁人。马利克没那么想撞翻无辜路人，也就骑得没那么快，享受着轻风的吹拂。骑马赶路多么惬意，如果他和卡达尔早知道可以这样，他们早该找到马西亚夫了。

    然而，随着道路逐渐散入一片挤满房屋和木质瞭望塔的开阔地，他们不得不放慢速度。这片地方正中间是另一座石塔，与刺客们占据的那些并无不同，只不过其下站立的卫兵身着棕色而非白色，眼中看不出警戒的神色，却满是百无聊赖和残酷。

    撒拉森人不乐见刺客，但阿泰尔仍旧任坐骑一路小跑，似乎打算若无其事地从中穿过。尽管明知不对，马利克还是义愤填膺地跟上去：阿泰尔这莽夫是不是自以为可以干掉一打全副武装的士兵，要冲上去把两个人都害死？他们离得越来越近，两个身佩长剑的刺客骑着这村子里没人买得起的马，随时都可能有一支箭从耳边划过……

    马利克终于确信他的朋友发了疯，拿不准应该随便这人自作自受一命呜呼，还是应该在此事发生之前把他从马背上掀下来。就在他决定采取第二个选项（附加一条：如果真被卫兵看见了，就把那家伙呈上作为贿赂）时，阿泰尔猛地一扯缰绳，在最后一刻绕开哨塔，转进一小团密密匝匝的棚屋和人群中间。街巷实在太窄，无论如何控制马匹都有人对他们丢来不友善的目光。

    阿泰尔滑下马，贴上一堵支离破碎的矮墙。马利克面带愠色地沉默着照做。村民们提防身佩利刃的陌生人和他们的昂贵骠骑，很快消失得无影无踪。小道很窄，但由于两边的房屋只有一层高，从这里还是可以看到左边的瞭望塔。

    “把你的剑藏好，脸遮住，”阿泰尔说，“我们牵着马从卫兵边上过去。”

    “就这样吗？”马利克还在为刚才千钧一发的场景生气，摆弄着马鞍不愿抬头看他，“你不是想冲进去把里面的人全干掉吗？可能还打算赤手空拳上？或许我们可以 _爬_ 到那座塔上面，等他们把箭用完再说！”

    一如既往地，阿泰尔对他的怒气无动于衷。“那么做的话也只会完全压倒他们，”他说，“但我们不想打草惊蛇引来圣殿骑士。秘密地消灭一片区域的敌人很困难。”

    “你就算当上刺客大师也不会明白什么叫 _秘密行事_ 。他们就不该把你的等级提得比新手高。”

    “离军营还有几小时路。我们可以快点过去，或者在这儿吵架浪费时间。”

    “我觉得你可能没有意识到跟你待在一块还 _不_ 吵起来有多难。”

    “你原本不必来。”

    “是你要我来的。下次去请拉乌夫，好让我少受点气。”

    阿泰尔的眼睛闪了闪，又或许只是路上的影子作怪。“下次我还会叫你。”他说。

    马利克一时乱了分寸，差点被正走向路边吃草的马绊倒在地。“我——……顺便，为什么离撒拉森人的村子这么近的地方会有十字军的军营？”

    “不止是十字军。里面还会有一两个圣殿骑士。”

    “那更说不通。北边的前线离这儿有五十里远。”

    阿泰尔皱着眉头眨了下眼睛。“没那么简单，有缺口……”他摆摆手，“你的村子就在撒拉森人的地盘，不是吗？但十字军照攻不误。耶路撒冷城里也有圣殿骑士，即使其他的基督徒很难进城。”

    马利克咕哝道：“像老鼠一样。像瘟疫一样。”

    “所以我们要在瘟疫散播开之前消灭它。该上路了，马利克，把风帽拉起来。”

    （走出去之后，他惊奇地发现阿泰尔其实很擅长隐蔽，只要他有心去做。顶着糟糕路况赶的几小时路让两人风尘仆仆，这也派上了用场：他们混过村庄，看上去就像普通的工坊学徒，跟铁匠学手艺的贫苦农民，或者干脆像在家种地，每人生个半打孩子的那种人。平平无奇，不值得注意。尽管他们的长袍下面藏着锋利致命的剑和匕首。

    阿泰尔竟然可以被称为 _平平无奇_ ，这才是最令人称奇的事。）

 

_-i-_

   

    接下来的几个小时愈发难熬。去出任务，第一次去出任务， _未经批准_ 去出任务，无论如何都不该是件无聊的事，然而马利克此时最在意的事是他骑马骑得浑身僵硬。阿泰尔走在右边，稍领先几步，躬身手握缰绳，风帽压得很低，挡着脸。马利克有点怀疑他在打盹。

    太阳已经低悬天边。即使是马利克温顺的坐骑也开始因为疲惫而变得难以驾驭。这里的路很宽，但是空空荡荡，除了两边的灌木和长不高的树丛外没有活物的迹象。真奇怪，世界上有那么多空白的部分。从任务所在的城市到马西亚夫要那么久……要在马背上沉默地行进那么久。寂静的环境让脑中思考的声音回荡得更响，让他不禁感叹，一位刺客孤身一人赶路该有多辛苦？只有回忆和思绪作伴，而两者都毫无温度可言，他的思想不会很快落入痛苦的境地吗？他想象着一个刺客大师，双手沾满经年的鲜血，双肩上压着他们共同背负的虚无，形单影只地熬过几个星期：那画面几乎令他颤抖。

    多么可怕。多么孤独。

    “马利克。”阿泰尔突然开口说。他勒住马，脚踩马镫站起来眺望前方的路。路拐了个大弯，把后面的东西都遮得严严实实，但没了马蹄声遮盖，他似乎听到说话声。

    （然后他看向自己的同伴，看着他眯起眼睛专心致志的神情，看着他抓着缰绳的修长手指，看见鹰一般优雅的姿态。）

    “快来。我们调头回去，找个隐蔽的地方把马放好。”

    “是他们吗？”马利克压低声音问，“你确定吗？”

    “我看见阿尔穆林的地图上标有清单的位置。军营就在这里。他们想要封锁撒拉森人通向这一片的巡逻路径。”

    马利克皱起眉头。“太近了。为什么阿尔穆林会允许圣殿骑士出现在离我们这么近的地方？既然想要清单，为什么不派人来取？要塞里的任何一个刺客都可以在一天之内赶到。”

    “刺客不会质疑导师的意志，只是代为执行。”

    “那么，”马利克问，“我们在这里做的事算什么？”可惜阿泰尔正引马朝着一棵被浓密灌木环绕的歪脖树走去，没听见他说话。

 

_-i-_

   

    两人为进攻计划争论不休，很快吵了起来。马利克希望趁天色尚亮勘察营地，记住地形，规划撤离路线，数清里面的士兵数量。运气好的话，到夜色降临时他们或许能对名单的位置有个概念，避开战斗潜入进去偷走它，然后在惊动整个营地之前逃离现场。但阿泰尔不打算等，也不觉得提前暴露会造成什么问题。

    “我们直接砍穿他们，直到找到要找的东西为止。”他这么说，还坚决不愿承认计划中的致命缺陷。

    _秘密行事_ ，马利克争论道，而且 _带点脑子_ 。“哪怕里面只有一打人，我们难道要每人打六个？我们不需要让自己身陷险境，毫无必要地杀……”

    “里面都是圣殿骑士，怎么会是毫无必要，”阿泰尔盯着他，“你是怕自己下不了手吗？害怕取人性命？告诉我，马利克，你跟着我走了这么远，是打算放杀害你师父的凶手一命吗？”

    “那好，”等到终于说得出话，马利克答道，“那好吧，你个蠢货。我们最好一路嚷嚷着进去。但不管怎样，我们不会在天黑前动手，也不会在里面浪费时间，拿到清单就走。我不在乎少杀了谁。完成宣教长的任务足够纪念他了。”

    “我可以找个卫兵，打到他供出清单的位置。要不了多久，而且我们不会把整个营地都惊动，就算你觉得会。但我们也不会像懦夫一样鬼鬼祟祟。”

    马利克无可奈何地说：“刺客本来就鬼鬼祟祟的。”

    但或许阿泰尔是对的。或许这次任务并不像想象中那么难。他们躲在大路拐弯处的石块后面观察目标，发现巡逻人数比应有的要少。六七顶破破烂烂、打满补丁的油布帐篷挤成一团，当中还有一顶大得多也干净得多的支在路中央。帐篷后面堆着几根木材作为临时路障，尽管随便一匹受过训练的战马都可以轻松跃过它们。（马利克怀疑这并不重要。附近既没有撒拉森人也没有战马。只有农民。还有刺客。 _他们在试图引我们上钩吗？_ ）

    无论如何，观察了一个小时后他们只看见五个人，都穿着制服，却都蓬头垢面，留着一脸胡子。基督徒通常不蓄胡须，他们必然刚经历过一场强行军，既没时间也没水源用来刮胡子。胡子放在阿拉伯男人脸上没什么可奇怪，但这些苍白面孔上的胡须看起来僵硬而陌生。马利克瞥了阿泰尔一眼，想象着 _此人_ 蓄起胡须的画面，忍住没笑出声来。

    “你看，”怪异想象的主角开口道，“就跟你说过。五个人，和没有一样。圣殿骑士行动起来又快又急，不会为了攒满巡逻队拖慢速度。”

    “六个，算上那个圣殿骑士的话。”马利克小声指出。风越刮越大，可能会传开他们的声音。好在马匹拴得够远，气味不至于被吹过来。再说，这些十字军自己那么臭，肯定闻不到别的味道。这些人把帐篷当夜壶来用吗？“甚至可能不止一个。帐篷里还有一群也说不定。他们是除我们以外最训练有素的战士，如果有两个在场的话，我们就有麻烦了。”

    阿泰尔摇摇头不以为意：“他们通常独来独往。”

    “你怎么知道？”

    “我听阿尔穆林说过。有些十字军信不过他们当中分化出的小军队，开始发觉圣殿骑士不比撒拉森人可靠。原因之一就是圣殿骑士总是独来独往，不编结成军也不立组织。他们行为诡秘——像懦夫一样 _鬼鬼祟祟_ 。”他得意洋洋地结束演讲，换来对方的一个白眼。

    “如果这张清单如果那么重要，大概会在那顶大帐篷里。我还是觉得它是哪位家庭主妇写给屠夫的订肉单。”

    “站岗的会知道消息。如果清单不在里面，他们会告诉我们它的位置。”

    “只不过它可能在那个圣殿骑士身上，或者在他的三十个全副武装的朋友中间。”

    “你愿意怎么灰心丧气都行，但别侮辱我的能力。这次任务不过是探囊取物而已。”阿泰尔又摇摇头，从此前的蹲伏姿势中直起身来。士兵们没有注意到他们，尽管两人藏身的石头离营地并不远。“圣殿骑士为所欲为够久了，阿尔穆林早该警告他们。他不愿意的话，我会替他送出这个警告。”

    “当心，”马利克说，“不然他会以为你打算反水。”

    这本该是句玩笑话，但阿泰尔当即转过身面对他。“我为什么会背叛导师？”他质问道，“他负责整个组织。我当然会对他忠诚。”

    “我没说你不会。你再喊就把我们都暴露了。”

    “你要嘲笑别人简单，只用说几句刻薄话，就显得比别人高出一截。你靠这一叶障目，”他沉默片刻，皱起眉头看看自己的双手，又把它们在身侧攥紧。再次开口时，语气里带着一丝不确定，“阿尔穆林上周叫我去图书馆，希望我明白组织的重担，尽管没有其他学徒被要求这么做……”语气里的一丝矜持让阿泰尔听起来明智了些，却更显得青涩。他的眼睛扫过马利克的脸，像是希望找到什么答案。

    “师父近来更加心烦意乱，像是等着什么事情发生。上周他把我叫到身边，讲这次战争的起因。”

    “宗教、土地、权力和王位纷争。总是这些东西。”

    “不，还有别的。他说……他讲起自由，还有选择。”

    虽然掩饰得很好，但马利克有点不耐烦。没错，阿尔穆林有时会像法拉杰曾经传唤马利克·阿塞夫一样传唤阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。毫无疑问，阿泰尔从大导师亲授的课程中获益良多。阿尔穆林是阿泰尔唯一尊重的人，这种遵从时常令人厌恶，却不是做戏。兄弟会里一点不缺马屁精，但至少阿泰尔不讲违心话。不管怎么说，现在不是谈起这桩关系的时候。马利克尊重导师，对他的名号抱有敬意，愿意奉他的指示取人性命，也愿意保护他的生命……

    但曾有个村庄化为灰烬。法拉杰正在化为白骨。阿尔穆林也会犯下过错，也不是无可指摘。听阿泰尔一遍遍提起他的名字，好像它能解释一切问题、解决一切麻烦、 _取代_ 一切事物一样，令人无比烦心。他们不是违抗此人的意愿才出现在这里的吗？何必装作此人的看法可以保他们安全？阿泰尔自吹自擂的信心哪去了？

    对方声音中的困惑太过令人不安，马利克选择以一如既往的嘲讽语气给出回答：“他给你讲人生哲理的时候，有推荐你去私自执行任务吗？”

    阿泰尔一如既往地动了气，双肩僵住，双眼闪闪发亮。恢复常态的反应令人欣慰。“他有讲到那张清单。讲到兄弟会多么需要它。我们该把这件礼物带给他，马利克，减轻一点他的压力。”

    “说得好像你在乎谁的压力一样。你自以为我们会得到一场英雄凯旋式，于是想要而已。”

    “如果你当时在图书馆的话，绝不会这么说。他脸上紧绷的神情谁都看得到。你没注意到吗，他开始像个老头儿一样长白胡子。他为结束战争而战斗，现在我们也可以出一份力。”

    “只不过他没去战斗，”马利克的语气比他预想中更加苦涩，“而是让法拉杰宣教长代为执行。”

    阿泰尔用一根手指直指着他。“看见了？你总是带着恶意评论每一件事！他是我们两个的导师，但大概只有我记得对他忠诚。”

    “真的……？你以为我不知道什么叫忠诚？”

    “我想到的是导师的需求。如果我能为他分忧，我会去做。”

     _然而你却总是引人注目，偏要招摇，_ 马利克想， _即使圣殿骑士手无寸铁，又和你隔着一大群无辜民众，你也会发动攻击。我不知道我凭什么不介意。_

_你宁愿舍弃信条换来胜利，却不愿违抗阿尔穆林。这是出于虚伪还是别的什么？_

    阿泰尔转身面对马匹，当他终于开口时，语气中的厌恶怨恨似乎多过愤怒：“你不像你想的那么忠诚。如果面临选择的话，我们都知道你会选卡达尔，不是阿尔穆林。”

    马利克想问，既然讨论的是组织和信条，为什么 _他_ 听起来倒像受了背叛。难道阿泰尔想用自己的名字，而不是阿尔穆林的吗？

    他们无言地往回走，认识到严峻的形势。为策略或是动机争吵都已经没有意义，因为任务近在眼前，无处可避。

    在这个离第一次实施暴力行为只有一步之遥的时候，马利克想的却是， _过了这么多年，你为什么还会惊讶？卡达尔是我弟弟。我不知道你对我来说是什么。但我知道你对导师而言什么也不是。你不是他的儿子，阿泰尔。你的名字不属于任何一个家。_

    “你去妓院的时候 _到底_ 发生了什么？”他突发奇想地问道。某种意义上，这个问题中似乎包含着一个答案，能解开自他们十岁（半）时起就纠缠着的谜题。妓女、卡达尔，另一个男孩不合时宜的嫉妒……在冥冥之中相互连结。这种连结似乎比一切都重要，比这次任务更重要，比神秘的清单、比复仇都更加重要。

    阿泰尔没有回答。

 

_-i-_

   

    不管有多少不祥的预兆，或者毋宁说，不管不祥的预兆有多 ** _少_** ，任务进行得很顺利。简直顺利得过分。他们溜出营地时，阿泰尔趾高气扬地随衣摆像孔雀的尾巴一样展开。

    依计划，天黑透后行动开始。他们蹲在石头后面，等到只有一个卫兵面向他们，还有两个守在中央的大帐篷前面。厚重的束腰上衣盖着标有十字记号的灰色长裤，让这些人与叙利亚的土地格格不入。其他人一定睡得正香，除去孤零零的卫兵外没有人巡夜，而那卫兵自己也睡眼惺忪。没有任何圣殿骑士的踪迹。这些本该令人警觉，但马利克只看到杀害法拉杰的凶手安然入睡：他们怎么敢？至于阿泰尔……

    天知道阿泰尔在一片黑暗里看见了什么。

    或许是鲜血和荣耀吧。年纪大些的男孩紧绷身体伏在岩石背后，嘴角已经显出笑意。这表情放在一张通常不苟言笑的脸上并不自然，却在意料之中。无所谓杀害他们同门的具体是哪个人，事情已经做下，牵涉者必须付出代价。阿泰尔收紧利爪，瞥了马利克一眼。马利克感到腰间所佩的剑的重量，点点头。

    两人向前扑去，迷迷糊糊的卫兵连剑都没能拔出来，肚子上就挨了阿泰尔一拳。

    那人踉跄几步干咳起来，又被阿泰尔一个扫堂腿踢倒。马利克紧接其后用剑抵住他的喉咙，逼迫他噤声。很容易，要让这个士兵再也站不起来、看他垂死挣扎实在过于 _容易_ 。那人的脸摔在地上，流下来些血。马利克看着一片鲜红的污渍，隐约感到饥饿、感到排斥。

    “你的主子在哪？”阿泰尔逼问道。他已经完全站直，衬得上通身的傲慢。他被阴影隐去面容，袍服在月色里几乎发出光芒，犹如鬼魅般令人生畏。士兵瞪大眼睛结结巴巴，马利克突然想仰天大笑：足足几个小时里他们藏得近在咫尺，而“可怕的十字军骑士”完全没注意到！据说这些人训练有素，可面前的蠢货竟以为他们是雾气里幻化出的幽灵。（这也该引发些警觉，可惜阿泰尔和马利克正沉浸在胜利的喜悦中。）

    看来，这就是刺客可以做到的事。这就是他注定能做到的事。

    “你的主子，”阿泰尔又低吼起来，“告诉我们那圣殿骑士在哪里，不然马利克就给你喉咙上开个口子。”

    " _Non, non,_ "士兵语无伦次， " _Pardon, s'il vous plait."_ _（“不，不，对不起，求您了。”）_

    “你的主人！我不会再问一遍。”

" _Quoi?"_ （ _“啥？”_ ）

    阿泰尔向前一步准备踢他，对方吓得缩成一团，但马利克伸出没握剑的手制止他。“这人不会阿拉伯语，阿泰尔，只会法语。”

    “那他就没用了。”

    “放下你的剑，少装腔作势。信条不允许杀降。”

    “他怎么表示投降？你刚说过他不讲阿拉伯语。”

    马利克翻了个白眼。“我看他挺有投降的样子的，行吧？”他低头看向那个人，“你放弃抵抗吗？ _Ne vous_ , 呃,  _capituler?*_ 投降，我们就不会杀你。”（ _*_ _译注_ _1_ ）

    离上次法语课已经过去太久，这次惨不忍睹的尝试听得那人一脸迷茫，但他大约听懂了阿拉伯语的“杀”字，当即又吓得胡言乱语起来。" _Non, non, assassin. Pardonner moi."_ （ _“不，不，刺客。放过我吧。”_ ）

    “他投降了。”

    “所以呢？我们是刺客，我们杀死敌人，不收俘虏。”

    “我们依信条杀人。你想当刺客还是谋杀犯？”

    “说不定就是他杀了法拉杰。你想让真正的谋杀犯逍遥法外吗？”

    马利克皱起眉头咬着脸颊里侧。士兵困惑无言地看向他，一副无助的模样，即使他的剑就掉在脚边。真奇怪，他没有去捡它。真奇怪，没有其他士兵被喊声惊动……

    阿泰尔不耐烦地换了个姿势，“杀掉他完事。这是个目标，不是一个人。”

    “法拉杰宣教长说过，永远不要不把目标看作人类。再说，他不是我们的目标，只是个站岗的。我们来这里杀的是圣殿骑士，不是他。”他伸手抓住那人的领口让他站起来，“ _走吧，_ ”他用糟糕的法语大声说，打着手势确保他听明白，“ _离这里远离，不回来。不然你做了，就可以死。_ ”

    “你在说什么？”阿泰尔抱怨，“浪费时间，而且他会出卖我们。”

    “出卖给谁？整片地区都没见到别的巡逻队，”他又用手指了指，换回生涩的法语，士兵仍旧一脸迷茫，“ _快去跑！不能你再回来。_ ”

    这次士兵终于听懂了。他赶忙跑路，忙得自己绊了自己一跤。

    “根本没反抗，”阿泰尔喃喃自语，嫌恶的目光随着那人，直到他转过弯路、消失不见，“我还以为圣殿骑士很难打。”

    “他不是圣殿骑士，”马利克环顾四周。有帐篷挡住两人的身影，但他们弄出的动静不小。为什么没有人出来看看骚动的起因？

    “打晕下一个，”阿泰尔快步向前走，不打算留出争论的余地，“比随他们乱跑安全得多。”

    马利克跟在后面，用轻巧的脚步迅速走过前几顶帐篷。里面肯定有人在睡觉，但他们经过时无人现身。“他在沙漠里乱跑，反正会渴死的。”

    阿泰尔嘲弄地假笑起来。“这样血就不在你手上了。”他说。

    “这无关——”

    但阿泰尔快步已经穿过几排帐篷，马利克无法，只好咕哝着追上。大帐篷入口处的两个卫兵漫不经心，和最开始那人一样，直到挨上拳头才注意到刺客们。矮个子的被打得一下跌到帐篷上，阿泰尔不屑地看他在地上蜷成一团不打算再起来。马利克的士兵居然躲过了第一击，拔出剑胡乱挥砍——缩在地上的士兵怨恨地瞪了他一眼。莫名其妙。他是怕因为同伴的自卫行为遭到报复吗？

    不管怎么说，那剑挥得糟糕透顶。马利克抓住持剑者的手腕一拧让他松开手。一个当面肘击接上对准膝盖的一脚则让他跌跌撞撞地倒在同伴身边呻吟起来。

    “我还以为卫兵至少该接受点格斗训练，”马利克一边发表评论一边调整腰带，确保长剑插回剑鞘时角度正确，“上一次见到剑使得那么差的人还是你十——……”声音随着一声靴子踢在头盖骨上的闷响低下去，阿泰尔完全没在听他说话。

    而且居然有脸从从容容地瞥了马利克一眼，说：“放心，只是昏过去了，没死。”

    “他们上一秒还清醒得很！”

    “你对打算杀你的人关心得未免太多。”

    “你这头驴听好，他们就算在我面前被耗子啃我也不在意。但我们的标准什么时候落得跟他们一样低了？如果这两个人是圣殿骑士，我愿意帮你剥他们的皮，但他们不是，只是几个被卷进东征的可怜家伙而已。”

    阿泰尔眼里没有半点悔意。“他们杀过无辜之人。你知道这些基督徒怎么假装把牙都掉光的农民认成士兵，对他们来说每个阿拉伯人都是撒拉森人。马利克，”他趁争吵还没开始，补充道，“还有其他士兵在这儿睡觉，如果我们不快点，就有人会醒。这两个归耗子还是他们的兄弟都无所谓，至少在我们远离这里之前都不会惊动其他人。”

    “……行，”马利克气鼓鼓地说，“但你不应该这么渴望见血。”

    “不应该吗？你觉得我们刺客最擅长的是什么？”阿泰尔偏过头，“没人告诉过你战争多残酷吗？十字军烧掉你家的时候手下留情了吗？”

    “信条要求……”

    “ _阿尔穆林_ 要求胜利。我遵循导师的意志，”阿泰尔指了指，“那边。”

    马利克扯弄着风帽边缘，不喜欢有它落在脸前，挡住余光。“如果里面有人的话，这会儿肯定能听见动静，”他说，“也就是说，里面可能有一打训练有素的圣殿骑士正准备把我们捅个对穿。”

    “那就让他们试试，”阿泰尔说，“我们是刺客。让他们在告死天使的阴影下畏缩。”

    马利克愣了一秒，然后喊道：“你个菜鸟，这句话是从法拉杰宣教长的书里抄来的！你从十岁开始就等着用上这句可笑的台词吗？”

    阿泰尔瞪着他，他也瞪回去，因为这似乎是个适宜大眼瞪小眼的场景。接着，两人持剑在手，整齐一致地揭开帐篷入口的幕布。

    到这关头，他们仍旧顺风顺水。这种程度的好运……警示本该再明显不过。

    帐篷里没有人。没有圣殿骑士，没有卫兵，没有将军也没有奴隶。宽敞的空间里连家具和卧榻都没有。他们只见到一个沉重粗糙的铁箱，上挂一把生锈的锁，其下垫着一片带着褪色的阿拉伯式花纹的破地毯。说不定连箱子带地毯都是路上的掠物。

    “人都 _哪去了_ ？”马利克问，“我们盯了一下午梢，外面的卫兵都没注意到；其他人没听到我们弄出的动静。那个圣殿骑士甚至没出现过。”

    “如果清单在的话都无所谓，”阿泰尔这样说，看上去却有点失望，“看看箱子里面。”

    “这么重要的东西连个看守的人都没有？”马利克说着还是在箱子边跪下研究起锁簧，“没有彻底锈掉，”扫过一眼后，他做出判断，“直接砍掉可能更容易。”

    “然后把我的剑弄钝吗。用你的飞刀撬开。”

    “ _Naam_ ，大师。”他从手腕下方的皮革绑带里滑出一把小刀，精钢和生铁拧在一起咯咯吱吱地响，“等我们得到袖剑之后会容易得多，”一会儿之后他评价道，“世界上没什么锁不能用它撬开。”

    “趁士兵没醒，弄快点。”

    “现在轮到你紧张了？为何不干脆把他们都敲昏——啊！开了。”他把小刀卡进锁芯里弹上最后一次，接着一拧手腕，整只锁完完好好地连带挂锁的金属片一块掉落下来。阿泰尔俯身凑到旁边，看他撬开盖子，小心翼翼地抬起它以免铰链发出声音。

    箱子几乎是空的，里面只有几张纸和一匹皱巴巴的厚重布料。半掩在布料下面的是本小书，包着革质书皮，大小不一的书页探出其外。“奇怪的收纳方式。”马利克咕哝道。

    “纸上写的是什么？读一下，你的法语比我强。”

    “说得像你会读法语一样。”

    “它们说了 _什么_ ，马利克？”

    “等等，等等，我 _在_ 读。字写得有够难认，而且羊皮纸刮得太薄。看见了吗？高温搞得它起褶，墨水到处乱渗……”

    “马利克。我不管他们用的是纸还是 _人皮_ 。哪张是我们要的清单？”

    “一张都不是。”他对五张纸皱起眉头，把它们翻过来又翻过去，无声地蠕动着嘴唇重新读过。他看错了哪个词、哪一句吗？这字写得可真 _烂_ 。“这张上什么也没写，”他说着让薄薄的纸片从指间滑下去，“下面这张是附近的地形图，画得一塌糊涂，看见了吗？”他把它拿给阿泰尔，“山谷的位置都能放错。”

    “其他的呢？”阿泰尔像是紧绷着一声怒吼，因为急于完成此番到来的目的而按捺不下。

    “一张白纸，一份补给单……远超这里人数的补给。我不觉得阿尔穆林对过期的十字军补给线有兴趣。看，日期标的是五个月前，”令人不快的纸页从马利克手上落到他脚边，逐渐形成一小堆，阿泰尔瞪着它们，仿佛它们的一无可取是在故意为难人一样，“最后一张只是有人写给母亲的信而已。‘ _Maman, je voudrais…_ ’”（“ _妈妈，我想……_ ”）

    “那清单呢？阿尔穆林知道它在这里，对一大群拉菲克说过，他的线人盯着某一群士兵，法拉杰得到的信息指示给他们方位。法拉杰暴露之后它被转移了吗？一群固执的混蛋！现在我们得——”

    “找到了。”

    “——而且耽误时间让你的蠢弟弟觉得我们遇上麻烦的话就——……什么？”

    马利克咧嘴笑起来，双手攥紧那本皮质封面的书。“不止一张清单，白痴，”他说，“是一堆。”他翻动它，让阿泰尔看见褶皱的内页上满满当当的潦草字迹。内页厚实光滑，比起纸张更像鞣薄的犊皮，总之墨水落在上面清晰可读。不同的字迹和不同的语言共同组成一列列名字、地点；一篇篇叙述介绍各处的土地与居民；几张比之前的活页精细得多的地图绘制了阿卡和耶路撒冷，上面标着些小红点，虽然没有图例说明它们的意义。马利克好奇了片刻它们是否准确，又翻过一页。

    “看啊，”他屏息片刻后惊叹道，“怪不得阿尔穆林这么想要它！”因为下一页上列着十一个名字，其中之一已经被划去而不可辨，但剩下的都是外国名字，有英语名也有法语名。其中之一读作 _罗贝尔·德·萨布莱_ 。

    “圣殿骑士？”阿泰尔问。

    “或者将领。可能都有。强大到不可忽视的敌人。”马利克把书攥得更紧，不情愿地松了口气。所以这次任务并不是愚人的徒劳举措；所以他们做出了正确的选择。可以想见，兄弟会得到这本书和其中的名字能带来的好处足以抵消未经允许离开所代表的不敬。

    他又浏览了一遍那本书，迅速翻过书页瞥上几眼。最后一页是一篇用马马虎虎的阿拉伯语写成的演讲稿，满篇涂改痕迹，边缘处的字迹挤成一团。它看上去是某种胜利演说，或许是知名不具的笔者出于无聊做出的涂鸦。 _我们必须不惜一切代价向光明进发，_ 接近结尾的部分有这样一句， _奋勇向前，兄弟们。愿洞察之父指引圣殿骑士团。_

    马利克合上书，把它在手中翻了个面。底封上印着五个烫金字，是他不认识的语言。可能是拉丁语？反正字母都很熟悉。

    “真不敢相信没人看守这东西，”他说，“里面一定满是秘密。”

    “现在是我们的秘密了，”阿泰尔看向帐篷上仍旧大开的门帘，“是时候把好消息带回马西亚夫了。”

    于是他们动身离开，像来时一样容易。溜出帐篷时太阳将要升起，一线模糊粗粝的白昼正在替代凝固的黑夜。四处都没有要躲避的岗哨，阿泰尔可以尽情开屏。显然，他自觉得已经升了一级，又或者三级。但接下来，一晚上的好运到了头。正当他们跨上马背时，十字军营地里有人大喊起来。

    “他们发现我们了，”马利克一边翻身上马一边喊，“那本书没问题吧？”阿泰尔点点头，拍了拍藏着东西的腰带。“那就跑吧，兄弟！”他一夹马腹向前冲去，夜风扑满脸庞，马蹄的节奏把喊声隔绝在身后。阿泰尔弓腰坐在马鞍上，挨着他飞驰。当然，他的眼睛仍旧藏在风帽之下，但半张脸上的灿烂笑容谁都能看到。

    马利克也在咧着嘴笑。他 _做到了_ 。在十六年的人生里，他曾持剑洒过血，曾从高塔上跃下，曾盗取圣殿骑士的宝物，始终保护着卡达尔安全。他睡过一个女人，还认得些字。

    无可置疑，他是一个男人了。

    尚且面带笑容，他一扯缰绳将坐骑引过路上的第一道弯。阿泰尔通常喜欢跑在前面，这次却仍和他并行。因为在这一天，在这个时刻，他们是真正的兄弟、真正的战友。他们的血管里流着不同的血，但或许也并无差别，马利克几乎难以抑制伸手抓住阿泰尔、在他苍白的胳膊上留下瘀痕的的冲动。他想看见那血涌上来，染红皮肤。

    带着这样的心情，两名刺客转过第二道弯，山崖在那里将道路束窄。带着这样的心情，他们看见有半个东征军队那么多的人挡住前路，带领他们的是一个圣殿骑士，手中高举出鞘的长剑。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 历史上耶城这时候还在十字军手里。Gillik 的年代BUG啊【叹】，她是不是真就把日历看歪了十年……
> 
> *译注1：这里Malik说的迷惑法语是一个不合适的语法助词加上不合时宜的敬称再加上淳朴的动词不定式，而且并没有变成问句。怎么译都没有灵魂，总之大意是“不，您，呃，去投降？”


End file.
